See You In Autumn
by Gradita's Story
Summary: (ENDING) "Sudah kualami perih karena kehilangan. Sudah kureguk kecewa karena ditinggalkan. Sudah ku didera luka karena dikhianati. Semuanya belum seberapa. Hanya satu derita yang paling menyiksa. Jatuh Cinta. Tapi tak bisa memiliki." - Oh Sehun (by Andrei Aksana). [Kim Jongin] [Oh Sehun] [JongHun] [KaiHun] [BL!][Yaoi!] [DLDR!]
1. Prolog

**The Day**

.

.

.

.

 _Aku bertemu dengannya…_

.

.

.

 _Si malam…_

.

.

.

 _Tanpa bintang…_

.

.

.

Bagiku yang menghabiskan dua tahun pasca sekolah menengah atas dengan bersantai di rumah, setiap hari adalah hari libur. Bahkan kadang sering lupa hari ini hari apa. Kadang juga mendapat teriakan dari Ibu saat melihat tubuhku yang seolah menempel permanen dengan kasur setiap pagi. Ibu tidak pernah mengomel tentang aku yang tidak mencari kerja—atau berusaha mencari kerja—tapi melihatkuyang hanya tau tidur, makan, minum, menonton tv dan mengagumi oppa-oppa tampan, sedikit banyak membuat Ibu naik darah.

Aku memang pemalas, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah bekerja dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini. Aku pernah bekerja di toko mainan anak-anak, tapi aku tidak tahan dengan jam kerja layaknya kerja rodi itu. Belum lagi si bos yang tukang suruh dan galak. Memang sudah kewajiban pegawai melaksanakan apa yang disuruh bos. Tapi jika itu membuatku demam tinggi keesokan harinya, aku harus minta maaf karena aku tidak akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi.

Pekerjaan kedua ku di kedai sederhana milik paman Yoon. Beliau orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian pada pegawai-pegawainya. Jam kerjanya pun masih bisa diterima oleh tubuh kurusku. Aku bertahan selama empat bulan sebelum mengundurkan diri karena Ibu memintaku menemani Nenek yang sakit di luar kota.

Karena lingkungan tempat tinggal nenek yang benar-benar tidak cocok denganku, hanya dalam waktu dua bulan aku kembali ke rumah. Dan disinilah aku. Berkutat dengan netbook kesayanganku di dalam kamar. Kamar sempit yang ku huni bersama adik perempuanku yang sangat cantik jika sedang baik dan sangat jelek jika mulutnya seperti motor tua milik kakek Lau.

Aku memiliki hobi menulis sejak berada di tingkat akhir sekolah dasar. Aku mempunyai banyak ide baru yang selalu muncul setiap malam sebelum tidur dan keesokannya akan ku tulis di sebuh buku yang memang penuh dengan alur cerita baru milikku. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu, sekarang aku tidak tau kemana perginya buku bersampul cantik itu. Aku bahkan memiliki blog pribadi untuk memposting semua tulisanku.

Beberapa tahun terakhir, aku sudah sangat jarang menulis cerita baru atau melanjutkan cerita-cerita lamaku. Aku lebih suka membaca. Aku membaca semua genre novel ataupun fiksi penggemar. Dan yang paling ku suka adalah genre action dan science fiction. Yeah, tidak ingin munafik, aku juga penggemar berat alur roman picisan yang bagi beberapa orang terlalu berlebihan. Well, tidak semuanya memiliki alur cengeng dan dramatis.

Beberapa judul cerita masih tersimpan apik di salah satu file dalam netbook hitam manis kesayanganku ini. Sangat apik. Hingga bahkan aku lupa alur seperti apa yang ku bayangkan saat pertama mengetiknya dulu. Ketertarikan ku dalam menulis benar-benar berkurang drastis. Jika aku paksa berpikir keras pun tidak akan membuahkan satu saja judul cerita. Kadang, saat ide itu muncul, aku hanya terlalu bingung bagaimana harus memulainya. Tidak ada plot.

Sempat terpikir oleh ku untuk berhenti menulis dan mengambil hobi baru. Membaca. Aku bisa menghabiskan seluruh jam malamku hanya untuk membaca satu judul fiksi penggemar dan mendapat beberapa denyutan ngilu di kepala keesokannya. Daripada buku novel, aku lebih suka membaca webnovel. Aku hampir saja merusak mataku. Oh, atau sudah.

Sebab karena itu hari ini Ibu menggedor pintu kamarku dan mengomel menyuruhku mencari kegiatan lain di luar rumah. Ibu bilang aku hanya tidak menyadari badanku yang hampir hijau—berlumut—karena terlalu lama menempel di kasur. Ibuku yang cantik sangat berlebihan.

Aku memilih mengalah dan bersiap pergi ke manapun. Entahlah. Mungkin ke rumah salah satu teman? Atau—perpustakaan kota. Aku hampir tersenyum lebar jika tidak ingat aku masih berdiri di pinggir jalan. Perpustakaan kota yang berada di seberang tempat aku berdiri saat ini benar-benar seperti Berkah-Pengusiran-Ibu. Setelah lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala, aku tidak akan membuang waktu untuk menuju gedung buku novel dan fiksi itu meski harus ikut berdesakan dengan pejalan kaki lain sebelum sebuah tangan besar menahan pergelangan tangan ku dan menarikku untuk berbalik melihat tubuh tinggi menjulangnya.

 _ **Apa aku pernah berkata bahwa Lee Min Ho oppa sangat tampan?**_

 _ **Kalau iya, akan ku ralat. Karena aku bahkan tidak memiliki kata-kata penuh diksi yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan pria di depan ku saat ini.**_

 _ **Oh dear…**_

.

.

.

.

Tubuh tinggi berbalut kulit kecoklatan itu berlari melawan arus orang-orang yang baru saja menyebrang jalan. Bahkan rambut abu nya dibiarkan berantakan tersapu angin. Lengan panjang nya berhasil menggapai lenganku dalam satu kedipan mata. Aku berbalik kaget. Dan kemudian takjub.

Kenapa di zaman sekarang oppa-oppa tampan sangat mudah mngambil hati para gadis perawan?

Lebih dari itu. Siapa pria tampan dan tinggi ini? Aku tidak merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Bahkan di dalam mimpi. Tubuh tinggi dengan proporsi otot yang pas, kulit kecoklatan, rahang yang tegas, iris hitam pekat yang membuatku terintimidasi.

Pendominasi.

Sekejap aku tersadar saat ia menarik pelan lenganku dan membawaku ke tepian jalan di depan perpustakaan. Nafas nya masih terdengar pendek-pendek. Telapak tangannya yang menggenggam lenganku berkeringat. Sejauh apa sebenarnya pria ini berlari? Dan untuk apa?

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku, linglung.

Kudengar ia menghela nafas. Dan detik berikutnya iris sekelam malam itu menatapku. Gurat wajahnya terlihat lelah. Jelas, dia berlari untuk mendatangiku. Tapi keputus asaan itu tidak dapat disembunyikan. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku tau. Guratan itu sangat familiar.

Seperti Ibuku.

Ia lelah untuk melawan keputus asaanya.

"Tolong aku.." suara berat khas pendominasi yang entah bagaimana keluar dengan lirih. "Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku…"

 _ **Iris sekelam malam…**_

 _ **Tanpa bintang…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Entahlaaahhhh :v**

 **Ini ff milik aku sendiri. Terinspirasi dari novel Lelaki Terindah.**

 **Ada yang minat baca? Kalo ada, aku lanjutin. Kalo nggak ada, aku lanjutin juga :v**

 **Bukannya aku sombong atau apa. Tapi aku menulis bukan karena reviewnya yang harus sekian, tapi aku menulis karena aku suka. Tapi aku bakalan lebih seneng klo ada respon dari pembaca. Itu nilai tambahan banget buat penulis amatir nan abal-abal macam saya :v**

 **Maaf klo banyak typo. Ini nggak aku edit, soalnya punggung udah sakit banget TT**

 **Cast? Ada di chapter depan. Judul? Belum dapet :"**

 **Monggo yang mau kritik dan ngasih saran ^^**

 **Tengkyuuuu :***


	2. Chapter 1 : Fire & Spring Day

**Begin**

.

.

 _Awalnya.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sulit untuk memulai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kisah cinta yang tak biasa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ketsa burung mockingjay di tengah ruangan café yang saat ini ku singgahi membuatku tertarik. Aku menyukai kisah-kisah mitos. Dan phoenix salah satu yang menghiasi dinding kamarku. Mockingjay tentu ku ketahui dari film favoritku. Dan keunikannya membuatku tertarik._

 _Mitos._

 _Dewa-dewi Yunani._

 _Dan sekarang aku bersama salah satu dari mereka._

 _Namanya Park Chanyeol. Nama yang indah, selaras dengan rupanya. Dia baru tiba dari Bangkok dua jam yang lalu sebelum mengagetkanku dan membawaku ke café ini. Suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai membuatku merasa nyaman mengobrol dengannya. Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan Park Bogeum oppa, tapi Ibu tidak pernah mengijinkan ku untuk datang ke fanmeet, fansign atau apapun itu._

 _Tapi sosok di depanku seolah mewujudkan semuanya. Oh, dia bukan seorang actor atau idol. Aku bahkan baru melihatnya hari ini. Dia bilang, dia pernah melihat blog pribadi ku. Dia membaca cerita-cerita milikku. Aku mengira dia fans ku. Tapi sepertinya bukan._

 _Karena setelahnya dia kembali menatapku dengan sendu._

 _ **Raga setangguh baja….**_

 _ **Jiwa serapuh kapas…**_

" _Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku," kedua kalinya aku mendengar kata-kata itu. "Aku mempunyai satu kisah. Dan aku ingin kau menulisnya"_

 _Aku ragu. Tapi itu terdengar menarik. Aku bertanya kisah apa yang membuatnya harus mencariku, bukannya mencari penulis-penulis terkenal dengan berjuta karya memikat. Dan jawaban yang terlontar dari bibirnya membuatku menggeleng tanpa berpikir. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menulis sesuatu seperti itu._

 _Maksudku, aku tentu pernah membaca genre seperti itu dulu. Entah kapan. Dan seperti apa kisahnya. Tapi hal itu benar-benar masih asing buatku. Tabu. Jika memungkinkan pun, aku tidak akan menulisnya. Bahkan saat Chanyeol kembali meminta, aku hanya kembali berkata tidak bisa, mengalihkan pandanganku ke balik jendela kaca. Enggan terhanyut dalam kesedihan miliknya yang tidak ku mengerti._

" _Apakah karena kata cinta itu?"_

 _Aku melihatnya dari sudut mata. bagaimana kepala itu tertunduk dengan bahu tegap yang merosot jatuh. Namun penuh kebencian di tiap katanya. Aku pernah mengalami beberapa hal yang bagiku belum pernah kualami sebelumnya. Dan beberapa hal terlihat mudah. Aku hanya harus merasakan prosesnya sebelum akhirnya aku mengerti._

 _Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa Chanyeol bisa terlihat begitu kehilangan semangat hidupnya? Mengapa di balik keperkasaan dirinya, ada galau berpendar di matanya? Mengapa bisa ada kepedihan yang menyeruak karena penyesalan teramat dalam dan duka yang telah sekian lama terpendam di iris kelamnya? Seperti kata-katanya. Apakah karena kata cinta itu?_

" _Hanya kau yang bisa menuliskan kisah ini," pintanya parau. "Hanya kau yang bisa membuat kisah cinta ini membahagiakan. Bukan cinta yang dicela, diabaikan dan penuh penyesalan."_

 _ **Kurasa..**_

 _ **Aku harus mulai mengerti..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, hari senin selalu menjadi hari tersibuk di ibukota. Pegawai kantoran yang berjalan cepat, mobil yang berdesak-desakkan hingga menimbulkan bunyi klakson yang bising, dan tak lupa murid-murid sekolah yang hampir berlari karena takut terlambat. Untuk sebagian orang yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan hari, hal-hal seperti itu benar-benar memusingkan. Menikmati hidup dengan bergerak terburu-buru apakah bisa disebut menikmati?

Tak terkecuali untuk seseorang yang sekarang berada di kursi penumpang sebuah mobil mewah yang terjebak kemacetan di tengah jalan Cheongdam-dong. Matanya awas menatap keluar jendela mobil, tapi tak satupun yang menarik. Seperti de javu. Jalan-jalan yang ia lewati seolah sama. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang seolah tak berubah. Membosankan.

Helaan nafas keluar dari celah bibirnya. Kepulan asap dari cup kopi panas digenggamannya memang tak menarik sejak awal. Mobil yang ia tumpangi mulai bergerak lambat—setelah hampir sepuluh menit hanya menjadi patung bermesin—dan akhirnya melaju keluar dari kemacetan. Senin ini memang sedikit berbeda dengan senin lalu. Jalanan ibukota Seoul yang selalu terawat, kini di kotori oleh dedaunan kuning yang terus melayang turun bersama hembusan angin.

"Autumn.." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kepalanya tak pernah menoleh dari jendela mobil, mengamati gedung-gedung dan pepohonan yang seolah berjalan cepat. Menikmati hal-hal yang ia lewati meski mereka berlalu dengan cepat. Menunggu semuanya berhenti dan membawanya pada satu tujuan. Yang entah apa, dan untuk siapa.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti di depan gerbang besar sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama di Seoul. Ia keluar dari mobil setelah menyampirkan tas kepunggungnya serta menenteng almamater yang sempat terabaikan selama perjalanan. Satu tangannya yang lain masih setia menggenggam cup kopi panas. Mobil silver mewah yang ia tumpangi kembali melaju cepat setelah ia berdiri di depan gerbang tinggi keemasan tersebut.

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki sekolah yang telah dua tahun ia singgahi, pria itu mendongak. Menatap pohon ek besar di samping sekolahnya. Satu-satunya pohon yang tak ditebang karena dipercayai sebagai bagian sejarah dari gedung di depannya. Kata teman-teman sekolahnya, pohon itu selalu menjadi pusat pergantian musim. Karena saat musim dingin, daunnya akan berganti dengan tumpukan salju putih yang indah, pun akan menghijau saat musim semi bertamu. Coklatnya daun ek di musim gugur tak lain adalah campur tangan musim panas.

 _ **Semuanya menjadi kisah yang indah..**_

 _ **Saat manusia mulai berdongeng..**_

"Yo!" tepukan di bahu kanannya tak elak membuatnya terkejut, di lanjutkan cup kopi yang kini lenyap dari genggamannya.

Netra nya beralih pada seorang pria yang kini berjalan mendahuluinya. Si pirang platina yang dengan santainya meminum sisa kopi miliknya. Yang kini menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum jenaka.

"Hey Park Chanyeol. Kau akan tetap berdiri disitu seperti pengamen yang menunggu di beri uang?"

Celetukan khas yang sudah terbiasa didengar olehnya. Membuatnya terkekeh sebelum melangkah lebar untuk menggapai pundak si pirang platina dan merangkulnya dengan akrab.

"Panggil aku hyung, bocah Oh."

 _ **Si pemilik alur yang diciptakan Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **M**

 **Boys Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada teriakan heboh dan norak yang layaknya terjadi di drama-drama murahan yang sering ditonton oleh Ibu Chen saat para flower boy dan kingka bergiliran masuk ke kantin sekolah. Mereka mengantri makanan seperti biasa. Bercengkrama seperti biasa. Saling menggoda seperti biasa. Bukan berarti anak perempuan tidak terkagum-kagum dengan pesona mereka. Hanya saja seperti mereka sudah terbiasa di beri pemandangan menggiurkan seperti itu.

Pengecualian untuk murid-murid baru di kelas satu. Mereka masih suka menjerit tertahan saat salah seorang flower boy sekolah melintas di koridor atau saat kumpulan dari para pria tampan itu membentuk lingkarang di meja kantin. Seperti saat ini.

"Itu tempat dudukku!" pekik Chen sambil bergegas menyalip diantara tubuh menjulang Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk sekedar menyenggol pinggul Sehun yang hampir duduk di kursi tengah.

"Apa-apaan—" Sehun mendelik kesal saat akhirnya Chen berhasil mengambil alih tempat duduk yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya. "Kau pikir ini sekolah milik kakek buyutmu?!"

"Memang" sahut Chen tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari daging asap di atas nampan.

Sehun berdecak. Dalam hati merutuk tentang dunia yang tidak adil. Mengapa harus kakek buyut si troll Chen pemilik sekolah ini? Ia bisa menuntut ilmu disini. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa menuntut Chen? Bahkan jika ia bisa, akhirnya ia yang akan terdepak dari sekolah elit ini.

Sehun akhirnya memilih duduk di samping Chanyeol yang telah makan dengan tenang. Diantara semua temannya, memang Chanyeol yang terlihat paling normal. Ia bisa membaca buku dengan tenang saat Sehun dan Jongin saling melempar gumpalan kertas. Ia bisa menelan makanan dengan benar saat Chen berteriak nyaring di samping telinganya. Ia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat Jongin dan Sehun tak sengaja mencederai kakinya. Padahal Chen sudah berkoar-koar dengan suara tujuh oktafnya.

Sehun tanpa sadar menggeleng sambil berdecak kagum saat kembali teringat hal itu. Sulit sekali mencari orang yang mampu bertahan dari ketulian setelah mendengar suara Chen. Ya, tidak salah ia dijuluki The Real Flower Boy Cheongdam High School.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin saat melihat gelagat aneh Sehun, teman sekelas sekaligus partner in crime Sehun yang duduk di depannya.

Sehun menggeleng, lalu mendapati nampannya telah penuh dengan brokoli. Sehun tersenyum pasrah sambil menyendok brokoli-brokoli itu ke mulutnya. Tersangka utama sudah pasti si Tuan Besar Kim Jongin yang takut pada monster hijau bernama brokoli. Hampir setiap hari Sehun harus memakan brokoli transferan Jongin. Ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan brokoli, hanya saja, jika Jongin memang tidak suka pada sayur hijau itu, ia bisa meminta pelayan kantin untuk tidak memasukkannya.

"Lihatlah tubuh kurusmu. Kau harus banyak makan sayur."

"Brokoli memiliki banyak gizi. Aku sengaja mengambilkannya untukmu supaya tubuhmu lebih berisi."

"Mubazir jika di buang."

Dan Kim Jongin selalu punya alasan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang makan?"sahut Sehun kesal. "Dan lagi, aku tidak sekurus itu Kim!"

Siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitar mereka menoleh saat mendengar Sehun menyentakkan kaleng colanya dengan keras diatas meja. Pria pirang itu mendengus sekali dan kembali melanjutkan makan saat tak ada respon dari Jongin. Sedangkan Chen hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bagaimana dengan sepupumu itu?" tanya Chen di sela kegiatan makannya, sekedar mengalihkan kembali pandangan murid-murid yang mulai menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia tak suka diperhatikan saat makan.

Chanyeol mendongak saat tak ada jawaban dari siapapun, dan mendapati Chen menatap penasaran kearah. "Sepupuku?"

Chen mengangguk. Sehun ikut menatap penasaran pada si kakak kelas.

"Ah, dia sudah mulai sekolah hari ini." Jeda sejenak saat Chanyeol memutar kepalanya menatap sekeliling kantin. "Dia disana." Tunjuknya pada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang di salah satu sudut kantin.

Ketiga temannya menoleh pada arah yang di tunjuk Chanyeol. Tapi yang dapat mereka lihat hanya punggung gadis itu yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Menarik" gumam Jongin yang mampu di dengar oleh ketiga temannya.

Sehun menoleh cepat dan berkerut kening, "Kau bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya."

"Aku bisa melihat aura seorang gadis hanya dari punggungnya," sahut Jongin seraya memegangi bahunya, lalu tersenyum. Membuat beberapa kumpulan siswi kelas satu menjerit.

Chanyeol menggeleng, senyuman Kim Jongin memang yang terbaik.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya bergumam dan kembali fokus pada makanannya. Tanpa sadar hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengaduk-aduk daging dengan nasi hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Selera makannya hilang.

 _ **Kau adalah api…**_

 _ **Aku tau kau adalah api..**_

.

.

.

.

.

jika kalian tau istilah flower boy dan kingka, berarti kalian adalah penggemar berat drama korea. Mereka adalah murid-murid yang identik dengan wajah dan harta. Tampan dan kaya. Selalu dipuja oleh anak-anak perempuan di seluruh sekolah. Selalu mendapat keistimewaan dan selalu berbuat seenaknya. Tentu saja hal itu hanya berlaku di drama.

Flower boy dan Kingka sekolah memang ada. Diciptakan oleh para siswi. Tapi mereka tak memilik keistimewaan apapun selain disegani karena tampan dan kaya. Sehun memang sering berkata bahwa ia takkan bisa menuntut Chen karena kakek buyutnya adalah pemilik Cheongdam High School. Tapi itu hanya gurauan untuk menakuti murid lain.

Chen memang cucu dari pemilik yayasan sekolah yang digunakannya untuk menuntut ilmu saat ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, tak ada keistimewaan apapun yang di dapatkannya. Ia akan tetap tinggal kelas jika tidak belajar dengan benar. Ia akan tetap mendapat surat pelanggaran serta omelan pedas guru BP saat berbuat onar. Dan semua murid pun seperti itu. Chen pun tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu. kakeknya yang berjuang mendirikan sekolah ini. Ia menuntut ilmu untuk dapat bersikap hormat, bukan untuk dihormati.

Park Chanyeol satu-satunya kakak kelas yang selalu terlihat bergabung bersama dengan adik-adik kelasnya itu. Ia tak pernah mendapat perhatian apapun saat di kelas satu. Namun saat namanya berhasil menjadi juara satu dalam olimpiade matematika serta poster dirinya yang terlihat terlalu tampan di mading sekolah, panggilan flower boy akhirnya melekat di nama belakangnya. Anak tunggal dari CEO perusahaan fashion terkenal di Korea Selatan itu selalu menjadi hyung terbaik untuk ketiga adik kelasnya.

Berbeda dari Chen dan Chanyeol, si duo biang onar Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun selalu berbangga diri saat seluruh sekolah menetapkan mereka sebagai Kingka-nya Chongdam High School. Karena perbuatan mereka yang berani menumpahkan air sisa pembersih lantai dari lantai dua pada seorang kakak kelas saat ospek. Namun karena ini tahun pertama mereka di CHS, guru BP cantik nan galak itu masih tidak bosan memberi petuah-petuah berharganya pada Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin dan Sehun terlihat lebih akrab satu sama lain, karena mereka telah mengenal sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Selalu menjadi partner in crime untuk mengerjai teman-temannya yang lain. Meskipun begitu, otak mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Karena untuk bertahan di sekolah elit seperti Cheongdam High School. Wajah dan otot saja tidak akan bisa menjadi jaminan.

Berbeda dari Jongin yang cukup dikenal oleh para petinggi sekolah karena ayahnya yang dulu adalah salah satu pengajar di CHS sebelum menjadi professor di sebuah Universita ternama, Sehun lebih banyak mengambil perhatian murid-murid. Meskipun senakal Jongin dan kadang bisa secerewet Chen, Sehun nyatanya tak memiliki asal usul yang jelas. Di biodata sekolah, hanya diketahui bahwa ia anak pasangan suami istri yang berasal dari daerah pesisir di Busan. Membuat beberapa murid mengira bahwa Sehun sengaja menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana tempat tinggal Sehun, bahkan Jongin sekalipun. Terkadang pria dengan bahu lebar itu menginap di salah satu rumah temannya. Seperti saat ini, saat ia berusaha membujuk Chen dengan wajah anak ayamnya itu.

"Ayolah Chen~~ aku tidak akan berulah di rumah mu. Memangnya aku pernah membuat rumahmu gaduh? Tidak kan? Ayolaahhh~" nada manja yang dikeluarkan Sehun tak ayal membuat beberapa murid yang lewat terkekeh geli.

"Eheyy, kau lupa sudah mematahkan kaki Koko?" sengit Chen sambil menghempaskan lengannya yang digelayuti Sehun.

Anak ayam berambut platina itu memberengut kesal. Chen masih saja ingat kejadian itu. Padahal sudah beberapa minggu terlewat. Tentu saja Sehun ingat bagaimana murkanya Chen saat Koko tiba-tiba saja meraung-raung di lantai kamarnya. Lagipula Sehun tidak sengaja. Anjing berbulu emas itu saja yang menggonggong padanya saat ia serius menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya di meja belajar Chen, hingga membuatnya reflex menendang anak anjing itu hingga kakinya patah.

"Aku kan sudah bilang itu tidak sengaja. Lagipula itu salah Koko." Sahut Sehun tetap mempertahankan raut memelasnya.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan Koko?!"

Sehun merasa gendang telinganya hampir pecah saat Chen berteriak. Ia menggeleng dengan wajah polos. "Tidak. Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku bilang Koko sangat lucu."

Chen tertawa datar,menatap malas kearah Sehun yang masih betah bergelayut di lengannya. "terserah." Ujarnya, yang berarti lampu hijau untuk Sehun.

"Terima kasih Chen." Seru Sehun lalu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan smartphone nya. Merangkul pria itu seolah menjadi kebiasaannya. Dan hanya tersenyum jenaka saat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Eyyy, calon CEO ini selalu sibuk dengan bursa saham" Sehun berdecak malas dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol lagi dibuatnya tersenyum.

Seperti de javu. Hal-hal yang ia lewati seolah sama.

Tapi jika itu Sehun, Jongin atau Chen. Tidak ada hal yang membosankan.

 _ **Kau tau semua itu..**_

 _ **Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Keluar jalur nih ff :v prolognya gimana. Chapter satunya malah makin gimana-gimana :v


	3. Chapter 2 : Monodrama & How Can I Love U

**I am**

.

.

.

.

 _Yang ku tau.._

.

.

.

.

 _Cinta itu.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hanya tentang aku dan k au…_

.

.

.

.

 _Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku menghela napas. Suara dari tulang leherku seolah menandakan bahwa aku butuh istirahat. Langit berwarna jingga pekat di luar. Hampir malam, berarti sudah hampir lima jam aku berkutat dengan si hitam manis kesayanganku. Pantas saja perutku meraung minta diisi._

 _Setelah pertemuan ku dengan Park Chanyeol siang tadi, aku langsung kembali ke rumah, membatalkan niatku untuk berkencan dengan buku di perpustakaan. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk kembali berpikir ulang. Apakah aku harus menulis kisah Chanyeol? Tapi akhirnya aku bergerak membuka netbook milikku dan mulai menarikan jemari di keyboard. Aku juga sudah terlanjur berkata iya pada oppa tampan itu tadi._

 _Dan beginilah. Lima jam yang sungguh menyakitkan. Punggungku, leherku, mataku rasanya sakit. Dan yang ku dapat hanya kurang lebih dua ribu words! Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku hanya penulis cerita abal-abal di blog pribadiku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menamatkan satu cerita. Tapi saat ini aku harus menulis kisah seseorang yang baru pertama kali ku temui. Itu mungkin akan menjadi kisah yang panjang._

 _Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hanya sedikit yang sempat di ceritakannya sebelum seseorang menelpon dan Park Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan café. Mungkin itu sebabnya tidak banyak yang bisa ku tulis._

 _Hufftt…_

 _Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Aku hanya keluar rumah setelah'diusir' ibu. Lalu bertemu dengan pria tampan yang memiliki begitu banyak kisah bahkan hanya dari sorot matanya. Pria yang memilik beribu penyesalan yang membuatku ingin mengerti._

 _Ku kira ini kisahnya. Kisah Park Chanyeol._

 _Ternyata seseorang bernama Oh Sehun lah bibit dari kisah ini._

 _Aku kembali menatap laptop yang masih menyala di depanku sesaat setelah membaca pesan masuk di handphone ku. Pesan dari Park Chanyeol. Mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu kembali malam ini untuk melanjutkan kisahnya._

 _ **See You In Autumn.**_

" _Aku ingin mendengarkan kisahmu, Oh Sehun…"_

 _ **Senja yang menghilang..**_

 _ **Awalku mengetahui tentangmu..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **M**

 **Boys Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi biasanya di habiskan Jongin untuk mencari buku-buku bacaan. Hobi membacanya sudah muncul sejak sekolah dasar. Jongin kecil tidak punya banyak teman karena seringnya ia berpindah sekolah. Pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai seorang pengajar mengharuskna keluarga kecil Kim berpindah kota tiap dua tahun. Jongin yang memang pemalu sulit untuk mencari teman. Hingga tiap akhir pekan, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu membaca buku.

Tapi minggu ini Jongin terpksa harus mengabaikan kegiatan rutinnya itu. Kemarin malam ibunya menelpon dan meminta Jongin untuk mengunjungi nenek di Daegu. Wanita berusia hampir tujuh puluh tahun itu memang kadang merindukan Jongin. Tanpa keberatan sedikitpun, Jongin mengiyakan permintaan ibunya. Kebetulan ia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun. Sehun yang biasanya merengek minta ditemani bermain di archade juga tidak menghubunginya.

Setelah memakai mantel tipis berwarna navy miliknya, Jongin bergegas keluar dari apartemen miliknya. Saat masuk di sekolah menengah atas, Jongin memang meminta apartemen pada kedua orang tuanya. Bukan apartemen mewah, hanya apartement biasa dengan satu kamar tidur dan ruang tamu yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Kata "Mandiri" menjadi mantra ampuh untuk membujuk Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Lagipula kedua orang tuanya tidak akan kesepian, karena di rumah yang besar itu masih ada adik kembar laki-lakinya.

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan gusar di bibir saat taksi yang ia tumpangi untuk ke stasiun terpaksa berhenti karena ada kecelakaan lalu lintas di depan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin kembali melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Dia harus tiba di stasiun sepuluh menit lagi kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta. Jika saja dia sudah legal untuk mengemudi, mungkin ia akan tidak akan repot-repot untuk mengejar kereta.

Jongin harus puas saat taksi yang ia tumpangi akhirnya kembali meluncur menuju stasiun. Ia hanya berharap ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan kereta menuju Daegu terlambat berangkat. Namun kadang Jongin harus bersyukur untuk segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia mungkin bisa menghentikan bus yang baru saja bergerak meninggalkan halte. Tapi menghentikan kereta yang bahkan melaju pelan meninggalkan stasiun mustahil ia lakukan. Pria berkulit tan itu tidak memiliki pilihan selain pulang. Mungkin tidur di apartement adalah pilihan yang bagus.

Bruk!

Baru saja ia berbalik ketika seseorang menabrak bahunya lumayan keras. Seorang wanita dengan satu cup kopi dingin yang kini tumpah membasahi baju bagian depan keduanya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin berusaha memegangi bahu gadis yang menunduk di depannya. Jongin pikir gadis dengan ransel dibahu itu kesakitan setelah menabrak tubuhnya lumayan keras. Namun saat gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu mendongak, Jongin bisa melihat bagian bawah bajunya yang kotor terkena tumpahan kopi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang menabrakmu. Maafkan aku." gadis itu membungkuk minta maaf sebelum berjongkok untuk mengambil handphonenya di lantai. Jongin mengira gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan handphone nya saat menabrak tubuhnya tadi. Gadis itu kembali berdiri dihadapan Jongin, "Bajumu kotor." Ucapnya.

"Ya?" Jongin menunduk untuk menemukan bercak kopi yang sama di bajunya. Ia tersenyum sebelum menyahut, "tidak apa-apa, aku akan membersihkannya nanti."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan segera ingin beranjak pergi saat satu suara familiar di balik bahu Jongin menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin agak terkejut saat Chanyeol telah berdiri di sampingnya. Kakak kelasnya itu terlihat menggapai ujung baju si gadis yang ditabraknya tadi, memperhatika noda kopi yang mulai merembes.

"Kotor sekali. cepat ganti bajumu." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh gadis bersurai hitam itu.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, barulah Jongin menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan kerutan penasaran di keningnya. Ia baru saja ingin menuding Chanyeol saat dengan cepat pria itu menyela.

"Dia sepupuku."

"Oh." Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku melihatmu dari sana," Chanyeol menunjuk arah ia datang tadi, "dan kemudian adegan seperti didrama terjadi." Lanjutnya,

Jongin terkekeh sambil mengibaskan bagian bajunya yang kotor oleh noda kopi, "jadi dia sepupu hyung yang baru pindah ke sekolah kita itu?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian memilih duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu, diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Hm?" Jongin menoleh bingung, kemudian tersadar, "seharusnya begitu, tapi keretaku baru saja meninggalkanku." Sahutnya. "Hyung mau pergi?"

Chanyeol mengambil handphone nya dari saku celana sebelum menjawab, "Ya, ada beberapa berkas milik Seolhyun yang harus diambil di Ilsan."

"Kakak sepupu yang baik, eh?" goda Jongin yang mendapati usakan pelan di kepalanya. Kedua anak sekolahan itu terkekeh sebelum kemudian saling terdiam. Chanyeol telah sibuk dengan handphone di tangannya, sedangkan Jongin memilih memperhatikan sekitar sambil terus mengibaskan bajunya.

"Kau tidak ingin membersihkan bajumu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari handphone.

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang bertanya tanpa menatap dirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis sekilas. Hyung nya ini memang terlihat selalu diam, seolah tidak ada yang harus ia pedulikan. Tapi sebenarnya, Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia melihat dengan diam. Ia tau orang-orang perlu perhatian tanpa harus di perhatikan dengan kedua mata. Ia tau orang-orang perlu pujian tanpa harus di ucapkan dengan berlebihan. Seolah memiliki sisi lain dalam dirinya. Chanyeol mampu melihat bahkan dengan mata tertutup.

"Tidak perlu—"

"Oppa?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin sama-sama menoleh saat seorang gadis menepuk bahu Chanyeol dari belakang. Gadis yang telah mengganti bajunya itu menyerahkan ransel miliknya pada Chanyeol dan tanpa berkata apa-apa melangkah mendahalui kakak sepupunya itu.

"Aku harus pergi, Jongin." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menyampirkan ransel tersebut di bahunya, "pulanglah. Angin musim gugur bisa membuatmu flu."

Jongin masih berdiri di tempatnya setelah Chanyeol berbalik menyusul adik sepupunya. Senyumnya terkembang tanpa ia pinta saat memperhatikan dua orang tersebut. Atau…satu? Karena nyatanya Chanyeol hanyalah potongan gambar buram di belakang punggung gadis dengan kemeja abu-abu itu.

"Seolhyun?"

 _ **Aku diam-diam mendengarkan..**_

 _ **Lagu ini ku tulis dengan warna abu-abu..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas yang ribut tentu menjadi suatu hal yang biasa. Murid-murid dikelas 1-3 selalu menjadi ikon keributan. Tentu, didalamnya ada si duo biang onar Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Seperti saat ini, saat para guru sedang sibuk dengan agenda tahunan ulang tahun CHS, mereka juga sedang sibuk beradu tarian di dalam kelas, mengundang kelas lain juga ikut bergabung untuk melihat kelakuan mereka.

Kim Jongin berdiri di depan kelas, meliukkan badannya dengan hentakan acak tanpa musik. Sedangkan Oh Sehun duduk diatas meja guru dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada dan pandangan remeh.

"Begitu saja kemampuanmu Tuan Kim?" seru Sehun setelah Jongin selesai menari. Si pirang itu melompat turun daru meja, lalu berdiri didepan Jongin yang masih mengatur nafasnya setelah menari. "Mudah sekali." lanjutnya dengan wajah meremehkan yang jujur saja sangat menyebalkan dan kemudian mendapat sorakan penuh semangat dari teman-temannya.

"Giliranmu, Sehunie." Gumam Jongin yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh Sehun. Jelas sekali, ia mengejek pria pirang itu.

Biasanya Sehun akan langsung meledak saat di panggil seperti itu. ia bilang, itu panggilan untuk bayi. Chen yang lebih sering memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi untuk sedetik yang tak di sadari siapapun, Sehun kehilangan fokus. Ia mengerjap dua kali, lalu kembali tersenyum miring pada Jongin.

Ia mendorong Jongin menjauh dan mulai merenggangkan otot lehernya. Kemudian yang terdengar adalah jeritan anak perempuan saat melihat Sehun bergerak bagai mesin penari. Beberapa anak laki-laki yang menonton bahkan berdecak kagum. Karena meskipun sering membuat kegaduhan di dalam kelas, ini adalah kali pertama Sehun menunjukkan bakat menarinya.

"Waaaaa Oh Sehuuuunnn!"

Sehun terkekeh saat mendengar jeritan anak perempuan di jendela-jendela kelas. Ia bisa melihat Jongin masih menatapnya dengan satu senyuman. Senyuman yang menyiratkan bahwa laki-laki itu kagum padanya. Sehun harus memalingkan wajahnya sebelum—

Brak!

"Kim Jongin! Oh Sehun!"

Yang di panggil menoleh bersamaan. Guru Choi sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah menyeramkan. Sedangkan murid-murid dari kelas lain sudah berhamburan menjauhi kelas mereka. Bahkan teman-teman sekelas nya yang tadi paling semangat bersorak sudah kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Jongin dan Sehun mendesah bersamaan. Mereka tidak akan selamat dari hukuman. Paling tidak membersihkan toilet dan yang lebih buruk mendapatkan omelan dari guru BP mereka yang cantik itu.

Seolah tersadar, Sehun dan Jongin saling bertatapan. Bukankah para guru sedang sibuk merencanakan pesta ulang tahun untuk sekolah mereka? Lalu kenapa Guru Choi bisa sangat rajin naik ke lantai tiga untuk menjemput duo berandal itu?

"Ke ruanganku sekarang!" sentak guru Choi, lalu melangkah lebih dulu menuju ruangannya. Barulah saat itu mereka melihat sosok tinggi Park Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang guru Choi, tersenyum dengan sangat tampan.

"Hyung!" seru Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

Adakah yang pernah bilang bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah Ketua Kedisiplinan Murid?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehuna!"

Seruan itu membuat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah berbalik. Jongin berlari kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah bola basket. Sehun tau bahwa baru-baru ini Jongin mengikuti klub basket. Minggu lalu ia bercerita tanpa semangat bahwa salah seorang kakak kelas terus memaksanya ikut begabung di klub basket.

"Kau benar-benar bermain basket sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin memandang bola basket nya sebentar, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak buruk juga ternyata."

Sehun mengangguk sebelum menyamakan langkah dengan Jongin keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Aku mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Kenapa memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas bersamamu. Ada beberapa point yang tidak ku mengerti. Jadi, bisa aku mampir ke rumahmu?"

Mereka berhenti melangkah saat tiba di halte. Sehun menatap keatasnya, melihat langit sore yang cerah meski angin musim gugur dimana-mana. Kemudian ia menunduk, menatap dedaunan kering di sekeliling kakinya. Musim gugur tahun ini terasa lebih dingin bagi Sehun. Entah mengapa.

"Bus mu sudah datang."kata Sehun, masih menunduk.

Jongin yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban dari Sehun menoleh menatap bus biru yang baru saja berhenti di depan mereka. Hanya dua orang dewasa yang terlihat keluar dari bus. Jongin baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika Sehun telah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku ada sedikit urusan sore ini"

Jongin tidak menyahut. Pintu bus akhirnya tertutup tanpa seorangpun dari mereka yang beranjak. Sampai bus melaju meninggalkan halte, dua orang siswa berseragam itu masih saling diam disana. Sehun menghela nafas. Tau bahwa kali ini Jongin akan mengeluarkan protesnya. Karena bukan sekali dua kali Sehun beralasan ini dan itu saat Jongin berniat mampir kerumahnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, Sehun. Tapi bisaah kau lebih terbuka padaku? Kau bisa menghindari Chen dan Chanyeol hyung, tapi jangan aku. Kita sudah berteman sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Kau mengetahui apapun tentang ku. Dan aku bahkan hanya mengenal namamu." Kata Jongin, tak lepas menatap Sehun yang masih tertunduk di sampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk. Kau bisa kerumah ku lusa."

"Lalu kau akan beralasan lagi dengan hal yang sama?" sahut Jongin cepat.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini ia menatap sekeliling sebelum menatap Jongin yang masih terlihat kesal. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Berhenti mengoceh Jongin, kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar—"

"Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu…"

Niatan Sehun ingin menggoda Jongin agar lelaki itu diam, kini malah ia terdiam. Jongin benar, dibandingkan Chen dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara. Sehun akan lebih sering menginap di apartement Jongin saat akhir pekan. Mereka akan saling bersaing untuk menggoda para noona saat lari pagi. Sehun akan tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen Jongin dan merengek lapar, lalu memasak telur dadar bersama.

Bahkan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang di cari Jongin saat tiba disekolah.

Jongin hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat setelah empat tahun. Jongin ingin mengenal Sehun lebih dari sekedar namanya, dan—

"sebagai sahabatmu, aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentangmu Sehuna."

Sebagai sahabat..

 _ **Aku diam-diam menangis…**_

 _ **Apa yang harus ku lakukan?**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih cukup deras membasahi Seoul malam ini. Orang-orang berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk menghindari kebasahan. Beberapa minimarket dipenuhi orang-orang. Beberapa terlihat ribut berdiskusi menu makan malam apa yang akan mereka buat. Dan beberapa lainnya mendorong troli seorang diri dengan daftar belanjaan yang tertulis lengkap.

Sehun salah satu yang memilih ke minimarket seorang diri. Duduk di bangku panjang sambil menikmati satu cup ramen panas. Cuaca yang buruk dengan suhu di bawah rata-rata memang sering membuat perutnya lapar tiba-tiba. Sehun baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan kota saat hujan turun dan memaksanya berbelok memasuki minimarket.

Butiran air hujan yang menempel di kaca minimarket menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk Sehun. Jemarinya kadang bergerak untuk mengusap kaca, berpikir untuk menyentuh gumpalan-gumpalan kecil air itu walau ia tau bahwa air tesebut berada di sisi lain kaca.

Sejenak, ia hanya fokus pada hujan di luar sana, mengabaikan kepulan uap panas beraroma enak dari cup ramen miliknya. Ia tidak tau sejak kapan ia menyukai hujan. Setiap kali hujan turun, bahkan saat dikeadaan mendesak pun Sehun tidak pernah mengumpat pada hujan. Hingga tanpa sadar senyumnya terkembang.

Sehun menyukain hujan.

.

.

.

" _Kau tau malaikat pelindung?"_

" _Malaikat pelindung?"_

" _Iya. Malaikat pelindung. Dia akan selalu disampingmu saat hujan turun"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Untuk melindungimu dari hal-hal menakutkan. Seperti petir dan badai."_

.

.

.

"Dan kau ada disampingku waktu itu" gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri saat ingatan itu kembali terputar di otaknya.

Jemarinya masih menyentuh kaca dingin minimarket saat dua orang diluar sana mengambil perhatiannya. Dua orang di bawah payung coklat kecil di tengah hujan itu membuat jemari Sehun berhenti mengusap kaca dengan tiba-tiba. Matanya awas memperhatikan dua orang yang saling tertawa akrab itu. Meski kaca minimarket di depannya buram karena air hujan, Sehun bisa mengenali wajah salah satu dari merek dengan jelas.

"Jongin?"

"Sehun?"

Sehun berbalik dengan cepat. Tubuh berbalut mantel abu-abu itu tersenyum kearahya. Lega karena ia tidak salah orang. Langkahnya mendekati Sehun yang masih linglung, bertanya-tanya siapa perempuan bersama Jongin tadi.

"Sedang berbelanja?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya sedikit lapar."

Lelaki bermantel abu-abu itu melirik pada cup ramen di atas meja, lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Ayo, kuantar pulang."

Sehun berpikirbeberapa saat. Sesekali memperhatikan keadaan di luar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda. Ia juga tidak membawa payung, sedangkan tubuhnya tidak kuat dingin jika memutuskan menerobos hujan. Lagipula…

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku menginap dirumahmu?"

"Tentu"

Sehun tersenyum sebelum mengambil ransel yang ternyata ia letakkan di bawah meja sejak tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol tertawa saat Sehun merangkul tangannya dan keluar bersama dari minimarket. Mengabaikan cup ramen yang tersisa setengah diatas meja.

 _ **Tutup matamu..**_

 _ **Aku disebelahmu..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Silahkan di bully TT cerita nya acak banget TT typo pun dimana-mana TT


	4. Chapter 3 : For Life & Borders

_**I Know**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tau yang tidak kau tau.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku rasa apa yang tidak kau rasa.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku menyimpannya sendiri…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun kembali mencoret beberapa angka pada buku nya, lalu menuliskan angka lain sebagai penyelesaian dari soal yang sedang ia kerjakan. Beberapa kali ia berhenti dan menggelengkan kepala saat jawaban yang ia tulis tidak sesuai. Beberapa buku tertumpuk di samping lengannya yang masih aktif menulis.

Sudah hampir sore, dan Sehun masih betah berada di perpustakaan. Tidak banyak yang datang hari ini. Sehun hanya melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang beberapa saat lalu saling berdebat dan akhirnya mendapat teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan karena terlalu berisik.

Sehun baru saja ingin berdiri untuk mengambil buku lain sebagai referensi, saat dua buah tangan menahan bahunya dan memaksanya duduk kembalii.

"Kau belajar sangat keras." Kata Jongin sambil menyerahkan satu cup bubble tea pada Sehun.

"Mm, aku harus mempertahankan beasiswa ku." Sahut Sehun, kemudian menyesap minuman kesukaannya itu. "Terima kasih." Lanjutnya sambil menggoyangkan cup bubble tea.

Jongin mengambil salah satu buku, membuka tiap lembarnya tanpa berminat untuk membaca. Kadang, pola-pola rumit pada buku matematika cukup menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Kita bahkan masih berada di semester kedua" Gumam Jongin.

Sehun berhenti menyesap buble tea nya dan memilih menyandarkan punggung nya pada kursi kayu perpustakaan. Penjaga perpustakaan yang telah di kenal baik oleh Sehun terlihat menyusun beberapa buku di bagian teratas rak menggunakan tangga.

"Beasiswa ku tidak menunggu kapan aku akan belajar. Aku harus terus pintar karena dia selalu mengawasiku." Sehun berkata sambil terus memperhatikan penjaga perpustakaan yang kembali menuruni tangga.

"Aku tau kau pintar. Tapi aku baru tau kalau kau ternyata sok pintar." Sehun mendengus mendengar ejekan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Sedangkan Jongin hanya cengengesan di depannya.

Sehun kemudian mengambil salah satu buku di sampingnya, membuka-buka halamannya lalu menunjukkannya pada Jongin.

"Kau pintar dalam kalkulus. Bantu aku menyelesaikan bagian yang ini."

Jongin berdecak malas, namun tetap bergerak untuk berpindah tempat duduk ke samping Sehun. Tangannya sudah siap dengan sebuah bolpoin saat Sehun kembali menyela.

"Ah, kau sudah bertemu dengan Minki Hyung?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung, lalu menggeleng, "Memangnya ada apa?" tentu ia merasa heran, Jongin bahkan tidak akrab dengan senior nya yang satu itu. Ia memang sering mendengar dari murid lain tentang Dj Radio yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Choi Minki. Jongin hanya bertegur sapa dengannya saat kegiatan ospek, dan setelah itu mereka hanya saling membungkuk jika berpapasan di koridor.

"Aku lupa member tahumu tadi. Minki hyung mencarimu. Jika aku tidak salah dengar, dia ingin mengajak mu bergabung dengan radio sekolah." Sehun berbicara dengan suara pelan agar tidak mengganggu orang lain.

"Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali memaksaku ikut bergabung dengan klub mereka?" Jongin mendesah putus asa dengan berlebihan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Oho, sekarang kau mengeluh? Bukankah kau yang paling bersemangat menunjukkan karisma mu yang sama sekali tidak keren itu saat hari pertama masuk sekolah? Kau bahkan selalu berkata akan membuat para sunbae berebut memasukanmu pada klub mereka."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Sehun hanya kembali menyesap buble tea miliknya. Jongin mungkin bisa disebut memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Ia selalu optimis pada apapun yang akan di lakukannya. Saat sekolah menengah pertama, ia sering mengikuti lomba-lomba baik dari sekolah ataupun diluar kegiatan sekolah dan menjanjikan kemenangan pada Sehun yang selalu mampu ia tepati.

Sebelum ujian kelulusan dilaksanakan, Jongin sudah merengek pada Sehun agar anak laki-laki kelebihan putih itu ikut bersamanya mendaftar di Cheongdam. Sehun yang awalnya beniat kembali ke Busan, akhirnya luluh dan menerima ajakan Jongin.

Bahkan jauh sebelum mereka diterima di Cheongdam, Jongin sudah berkoar-koar akan menjadi salah satu murid laki-laki tertampan di sekolah dan menjadi rebutan para senior. Ia berkata akan dengan keren menolak ajakan para seniornya tersebut hingga mereka semakin menginginkan Jongin. Tentu saja Jongin hanya melebihkan beberapa ucapannya. Karena nyatanya, Jongin tetaplah murid yang sopan pada kakak kelas, meski sering mendapatkan kartu kuning dari guru BP.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak mungkin memasuki semua klub." Geleng Jongin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau bisa menolak seperti biasa." Sahut Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Jongin mengangguk dan lagi-lagi menghela napas dengan berlebihan. "Kenapa Minki hyung ingin aku bergabung? Aku tidak memiliki bakat apapun di bidang seperti itu. Chanyeol hyung bahkan tidak mengikuti klub apapun, kenapa tidak ajak dia saja?"

"Karena kau lebih tampan dari Chanyeol hyung." Sahut Sehun cepat, menghabis kan sesapan terakhir dari dalam cup buble tea yang telah basah miliknya.

"Tentu." Jongin mengangguk percaya diri masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Maaf. Aku salah bicara."

Jongin berdecak, kemudian mengambil kembali buku yang tadi di tunjukkan Sehun padanya. "Aku akan menjelaskan dengan cara yang paling mudah untuk murid sepertimu." Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai menjelaskan beberapa soal kalkulus yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Perpustakaan kota memang selalu menjadi tujuan Sehun untuk belajar sejak sekolah dasar. Meskipun di kenal selalu membuat onar di sekolah, teman-temannya tidak akan heran melihat Sehun menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan hingga lupa diri. Saat mengenal Jongin yang ternyata menyukai buku bacaan, Sehun tidak pernah terlihat sendirian di perpustakaan kota.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu akan dengan rajin membawakannya buble tea. Mereka akan berakhir dengan mengobrol dengan berbisik-bisik atau belajar bersama seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa….masih sulit?" Sehun menggaruk lehernya yag tidak gatal tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari deretan angka yang baru saja di tuliskan Jongin.

Jongin meletakkan bolpoinnya lalu beranjak menuju rak buku tidak jauh dari Sehun. Mataya awas memperhatikan tiap buku yang tersusun rapi di bagian tengah rak. Tangannya akan bergerak mengambil buku dan membuka-buka halamannya sebelum meletakkannya kembali saat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dicarinya.

Semua itu tidak lepas dari mata almond Sehun. Dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada meja, Sehun mengawasi Jongin. Memperhatikan tiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan lelaki itu.

Matahari sore yang membias di kaca besar perpustakaan memantul tepat kearah Jongin. Membuat lelaki itu layaknya lukisan hidup yang berdefinisikan indah. Semua tentang Jongin bukan hanya ketampanan. Jika di dunia ini ada hal yang tidak bisa didefinisikan bahkan dengan ribuan kata indah, maka bagi Sehun, Jongin lah hal tersebut.

Ia tidak tau dengan pasti sejak kapan kegiatan memperhatikan Jongin menjadi hobinya. Ia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Jongin begitu saja, seolah menyayangkan tiap hal yang terlewat. Yang ia tau, ia memiliki batas tak kasat mata.

Batas yang selalu menahannya untuk tetap memperhatikan dalam diam. Batas yang berteriak keras melarangnya menaruh harapan. Batas yang selalu membuatnya menahan diri sewajar mungkin. Batas berjurang yang membuat senyumnya terlihat begitu memilukan.

Namun Sehun telah melanggar salah satu batas tersebut. Melewatinya tanpa peduli pada duri-duri tajam yang nanti mungkin akan melukai langkahnya.

" _Cheos Sarang_ …"

 _ **Sebuah suara senyap…**_

 _ **Berubah menjadi sebuah lagu dirimu…**_

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin! Bumi pada Jongin!"

Jongin yang sedang tertidur mengangkat kepalanya, memandang kesekeliling kelas dengan wajah bingung saat namanya diteriakkan dengan kencang oleh Chen. Temannya itu telah berdiri di samping mejanya dangan antusias, sedangkan Sehun masih setia duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali?" sungut Jongin setelah mengusap wajah mengantuknya.

"Kau ketinggalan berita bung." Ucap Chen penuh semangat sambil menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada meja Jongin.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin tanpa minat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun yang ikut penasaran dengan berita yang di bawa Chen. Oh, lelaki bersuara nyaring satu itu memang suka sekali menggosip.

"Kau tau Soo Jung sunbae?"

Jongin menggeleng, sedangkan Sehun mengangguk. Jongin mendongak untuk menatap Sehun dengan pandangan 'Kau mengenalnya?'

"Sunbae dari kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Ya, yang itu." sahut Chen, "dia bertengkar hebat tadi."

Jongin berdecak kesal, "lalu apa hubungannya perkelahian perempuan-perempuan itu denganku?"

Chen menggeleng, lalu duduk di bangku tepat di depan Jongin. "Ehey! Asal kau tau, dia bertengkar dengan pacarnya, Minhyuk hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Kudengar, Soo Jung sunbae ingin memutuskannya karena tertarik denganmu."

Sehun berdecih tak habis pikir. Ia kembali mengambil buku bacaan nya di atas meja. Memperhatikan tiap suku kata yang tertulis disana tanpa fokus yang berarti.

"Lalu itu menjadi berita yang penting untukku?" Jongin sedikitnya masih kesal acara tidur singkatnya di ganggu oleh Chen. Ia merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil sebatang lollipop darisana.

"Ya! Karena Minhyuk sunbae akan segera—"

Brak!

"—menemuimu"

Jongin baru saja memasukkan lollipop tersebut ke dalam mulutnya saat pintu kelasnya yang tidak bersalah di tendang dengan keras dari luar. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat memandang seisi kelas dengan tajam sebelum berhenti saat bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

Langkah nya menggema seolah sengaja di hentakkan dengan keras saat ia berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih duduk tenang di bangkunya. Jongin bahkan bisa melihat api yang berkobar-kobar di sekujur tubuk lelaki itu.

Chen memilih bangkit dari kursi saat Minhyuk tiba di depan Jongin dengan gebrakan keras pada meja. Dan berdiri menyandar di papan tulis sambil bersedekap dada.

"Kau!" telunjuk lelaki bersurai coklat menghunus tejam di depan hidung Jongin, "Berani-beraninya kau menggoda kekasihku!"

"Aku tidak menggoda siapapun." Sahut Jongin.

"Ya! Kau menggodanya! Tidak mungkin Soo Jung meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih dirimu jika bukan kau yang memulainya!"

"Yak! Minhyuk!"

Seluruh murid yang berada disana menoleh saat gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang hitamnya yang lurus memasuki kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya memerah saat berhasil menarik paksa Minhyuk dari hadapan Jongin. Entah merasa marah atau malu.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah?!"

"Anak kurang ajar ini kan yang sudah menggodamu?!" lagi, telunjuk lelaki itu hampir menusuk wajah Jongin.

"Jangan membuatku malu!" bentak Soo Jung yang masih berusaha menarik Minhyuk keluar dari kelas.

"Katakan—"

"Apakah itu benar sunbae?" sela Jongin. Mata mengantuknya menatap Soo Jung yang terlihat terkejut.

"Y-ya?"

"Sunbae menyukaiku?"

Soo Jung tergagap. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu,tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Genggaman kuat tangannya pada lengan Minhyuk juga telah terlepas saat mendapat serangan mendadak dari Jongin. Ia bergerak gelisah, sesekali menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada meja.

"Sunbae?"

"Be-benar. Aku menyukaimu Jongin-ah"

Seruan lirih dari murid-murid yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton menggema di seluruh kelas. Soo Jung menunduk, merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bekerja sama dengan baik dengan otaknya. Ia melirik takut-takut ke belakang, mendapati Minhyuk yang menatapnya marah. Laki-laki bersurai coklat itu tidak menyangka Soo Jung akan berkata menyukai orang lain di depan kekasihnya sendiri.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang kali ini tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Ini menakjubkan sebenarnya. Jongin memang sering mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari gadis-gadis sejak di sekolah menengah pertama. Biasanya mereka akan mengajak Jongin bertemu sepulang sekolah di halaman belakang atau di dekat toilet, lalu memberikan coklat sambil berkata "Aku menyukaimu".

Mendapat pengakuan dari kakak kelas di depan seluruh murid kelas satu tanpa coklat menjadi pengalaman pertama untuk Jongin. Terlebih di depan kekasih perempuan tersebut. Jongin benar-benar ingin tertawa.

"Bagaimana….emm… kau, sudah punya kekasih sunbae. Kekasih mu bahkan hampir meninju ku karena hal ini. Aku tidak mungkin menerimamu kan?" Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi—"

Suara deritan kursi mengalihkan atensi seluruh murid di kelas tersebut. Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton akhirnya berdiri di samping Jongin. Mereka pikir Sehun akan mengusir Soo Jung atau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kekacauan mereda. Tapi nyatanya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangan pada lengan kiri Jongin, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu yang lebih tinggi.

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur. Tapi—"

Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin, menumpukan dagunya pada bahu lelaki yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum yang di kulum itu. Jongin membiarkan Sehun bergelayut pada lengannya. Ia bahkan tak segan bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti sekarang.

"—lelaki kurang ajar ini milikku."

Chen yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan akhirnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu pun terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sehun. Kelas yang tadinya hening kembali gaduh olah suara bisik-bisik seluruh murid di dalam kelas.

"A-Apa?" Soo Jung mengernyit menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. Ia tanpa sadar termundur satu langkah, terkejut dengan kata-kata Sehun.

Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Sunbae tidak percaya?" Sehun merengut, masih mempertahankan dagunya di bahu Jongin, namun kini telah beralih menatap Soo Jung. "Sunbae ingin melihat kami berciuman?"

Chen kembali tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Seperti ini.."

Tanpa perintah, Sehun menarik keluar lollipop tersebut dari mulut Jongin. Lalu menjilatnya dengan gerakan lidah yang sensual sebelum memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Dan seisi kelas ribut dengan pekikan yang sudah tidak terkontrol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar gila Oh Sehun!" Chen terus tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena tidak berhenti tertawa sejak menginjak atap sekolah. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Suara Chen yang sedang tertawa bahkan bisa senyaring ini. "Seluruh sekolah sedang membicarakanmu di grup chat. Heol, daebak."

"Suaramu itu, Chen, astagaa." Sehun mengorek-ngorek telinganya seolah ada sesuatu yang menyumbat. Chen hanya terkekeh di tempatnya sambil terus memperhatikan layar ponsel miliknya.

Sehun melirik pada Jongin yang masih lahap menghabiskan menu makan siangnya dan sesekali menyahuti obrolan Chanyeol. Setelah insiden "Loliipop"—begitu isi headline news di grup chat—beberapa saat lalu, Sehun memang menyeret Jongin keatap sekolah. Sehun sudah ingin minta maaf pada Jongin atas kejadian tersebut, karena meskipun sudah berteman lama, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun bercanda seperti itu.

Namun di luar dugaan Sehun, Jongin hanya tertawa sambil mngusak rambut pirangnya. Dan seperti sekarang, Jongin bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jongina," yang di panggil hanya menggumam dan menoleh pada Chen. "Aku pikir kau dan Sehun akan benar-benar berpacaran setelah ini." Celetukan itu lantas mendapat geplakan sayang dari tangan Sehun. "Yak! Apa-apaan—"

Jongin tertawa, "Sehun benar-benar membantuku. Tapi aku masih normal, Chen."

"Lain kali jaga ucapanmu." Sehun berkata dengan sinis pada Chen sebelum beranjak, membuka pintu dengan agak keras dan mengabaikan seseorang yang terkejut di balik pintu.

"Yak! Yak! Oh Sehun!" bahkan teriakan Chen yang nyaring hanya dianggap angin lalu. "Kenapa dia? Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Sudahlah Chen."sahut Chanyeol.

Perhatian mereka bertiga teralih kembali pada pintu. Seseorang baru saja masuk dengan wajah bingung sambil terus menatap pintu.

"Seolhyun?"

Panggilan itu lantas membuatnya menoleh. Keningnya berkerut saat mendapati kakak sepupunya di salah satu bangku panjang dengan sisa cup ramen dan kaleng soda. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Chanyeol memang berada disana, tapi lelaki yang duduk di samping kakak sepupunya dengan senyuman ramah itulah yang memanggilnya.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi saat tiba di kelas. Helaan nafas kasar terdengar samar di sela ocehan tidak berjeda para siswi. Koridor yang penuh dengan suara tawa para murid menjadi begitu berisik untuk Sehun. Jika saja ia bisa, mungkin ia memilih bolos sekarang. Namun Sehun masih memikirkan beasiswanya yang bisa saja di cabut hanya karena ia ketahuan membolos.

Suasana hatinya tiba-tiba buruk. Para senior kelas tiga yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan bahkan tidak menarik sama sekali. Suara rimbun pohon yang tertiup angin menjadi satu-satunya hal yang dapat didengar oleh Sehun.

Kepalanya menoleh menatap kursi di sampingnya, dan helaan nafas lagi-lagi keluar dari celah bibir tipis nya.

Sehun tidak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri sejak ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada mentalnya. Selama ini ia berteman dengan siapa saja. Mengenall banyak orang baik perempuan atau laki-laki. Oh Sehun seolah memiliki daya tarik yang kuat untuk menarik kaum hawa mendekat dan jatuh pada paras tampannya atau kelakuan nakalnya.

Bukan hanya Jongin, Sehun pun sering mendapat pengakuan cinta dari anak perempuan di sekolah. Tapi tak satupun yang membuatnya tertarik.

Sehun tanpa sadar mengumpat keras saat satu nama kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sehun sudah mencari di internet ataupun buku yang ia temui di perpustakaan. Dan tidak ada kata lain selain aseksual yang ia temui.

Sehun tidak tertarik pada perempuan, bagaimanapun paras dan sifat mereka. Sehun tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan manapun.

Aseksual.

Satu kata itu bahkan tidak membuat Sehun stress berkepanjangan. Pria pirang itu tidak masalah jika ia memiliki kelainan seksual yang membuatnya tidak bisa menikah nanti. Ia cukup senang memiliki keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sehun tidak memiliki masalah apapun sebelum Ia menyadari bahwa hidupnya mungkin tidak jauh dari kata "Masalah".

Homoseksual.

Adalah kata kedua yang Sehun temukan. Ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun pada perempuan. Bukan berarti ia tidak tertarik pada yang lain. Dan Oh Sehun bukan orang bodoh untuk tau lebih lanjut kelainan seksual seperti apa yang ia hadapi. Ia pun dengan sangat mudah menemukan biang dari permasalahannya tersebut.

Seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

Kim Jongin.

Menyalahkan Jongin pun bukan hal yang tepat. Karena kesalahan memang ada pada diri Sehun sendiri. Sehun tidak perlu bertanya sejak kapan. Karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada Jongin bahkan sejak ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa itu cinta.

" _Tapi aku masih normal, Chen"_

Kepalan tangannya menguat saat suara Jongin yang mengucapkan kata itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ada bagian tubuhnya yang berdenyut sakit yang Sehun tidak ketahui ada dimana. Hanya sakit yang menyebar pada seluruh tubuh.

Sehun sadar bahwa kesalahan berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak berusaha menahan peasaanya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak bisa menjauh walau hanya sejengkal. Dan sekarang, untuk mundur pun akan sangat percuma.

Cinta pertamanya mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan.

 _ **Karena Ibu bilang aku akan melewati batas…**_

 _ **Jangan pernah takut bahkan saat kau terpojok…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCeh


	5. Chapter 4 : Falling 4 U & Because Its U

_**When Our Eyes Meet**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kembali ku hitung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiap detik berlalu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bagaikan mati, tetapi hidup_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siang yang terik tidak menyurutkan semangat guru olahraga untuk mengambil nilai praktek di kelas 1-3. Murid perempuan ribut dengan gerutuan tentang make up mereka yang luntur karena keringat. Sedangkan para lelaki berkumpul untuk saling adu keren dengan keringat.

Sehun duduk di undakan tangga paling atas, jeli memperhatikan seluruh teman sekelas yang namanya di panggil satu persatu oleh Guru Ma untuk mempraktekkan tekhnik pasing pada permainan bola voly. Ia bisa sedikit bersantai karena telah selesai mengambil nilai. Kaos olahraga yang Sehun kenakan telah basah hampir disetiap bagian.

Murid perempuan yang duduk di seberangnya dengan jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan. Tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, rahang tegas dengan keringat yang sesekali menetes di dagu runcingnya tentu tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Sehun diam-diam mendengus. Mengasihani mereka yang kadang berharap dapat mengambil hatinya. Sejujurnya, rasa khawatir tak bisa ia abaikan. Namun segala resiko akan ia sanggupi.

Bagaiman reaksi mereka jika tau bahwa aku benar-benar gay?

Kadang Sehun harus menahan kakinya yang bergetar tanpa perintah. Membayangkan tatapan penuh intimidasi dengan rasa jijik dari mereka membuatnya ketakutan berlebihan. Sehun selalu merasa bahwa ia bisa menghadapi apapun jika jalan penuh resiko telah ia ambil. Namun, kerja otak dan tubuh manusia seringkali tidak bekerja sama dengan baik.

Mereka layaknya kutub utara yang di gabungkan. Sekeras apapun menyatukan, mereka akan memantul dengan keras untuk melepaskan diri.

Bagaimana reaksinya saat tau bahwa aku gay?

Pemikiran itu bahkan lebih menakutkan dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya selama ini. Mereka yang lebih banyak tidak lebih mengerikan dari dia seorang.

 _ **Hal yang baik,**_

 _ **Selalu dibalas dengan baik.**_

 _ **Lalu bagaimana dengan kejujuran?**_

Sehun mendongak, melihat dia disana. Menjadi satu dalam candaan tanpa arti murid lain. Menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian yang terlihat jelas. Mereka hanya menatapnya, menertawakan leluconnya, memujinya, memperhatikannya. Mengabaikan sisi lain yang lebih diam dikeramaian hujan guguran daun.

Nerd.

Mereka menyebutnya begitu.

Dan Sehun salah satu yang peduli dalam diamnya.

Kadang Sehun muak dengan perbedaan yang jelas antara si kaya dan si miskin, si popular dan si nerd, si cantik dan si buruk rupa. Sehun muak dengan standar-standar penentu yang membuat manusia hidup dalam keterpaksaan.

Sehun muak pada dirinya sendiri.

Daun coklat yang melayang jatuh mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sejenak mengikuti alur cerita singkat si daun yang telah layu. Berharap tanah bukanlah tempat singgah terakhirnya.

Tapi garvitasi tak sebaik angin. Yang telah jatuh, tempatnya ada di bawah.

Kembali Sehun menatap ke depan. Dan seperti oasis di gurun pasir tak berujung, mata setajam elang namun seramah matahari terbit itu ikut menatapnya. Tak luput satu garis melengkung di bibir penuh damba kaum hawa itu.

Sehun mampu melupakan kegelisahannya hanya dengan melihat senyum itu. Ia mampu mengambil resiko apapun untuk mempertahankan tatapan itu. Ia terjebak semakin jauh dalam labirin yang ia buat sendiri.

 _ **Seolah-olah dunia telah berhenti.**_

 _ **Pandanganku penuh denganmu,**_

 _ **Semuanya adalah kesempurnaan.**_

"Kau haus?"

Sehun terperanjat. Ia mendongak dan berkedip beberapa kali untuk sekedar menemukan seseorang yang tidak familiar berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Sebuah botol air mineral menunggu untuk diambil di samping kepalanya.

"Kau mengenalku?" ia tanpa ragu mengambil botol tersebut, masih dengan raut wajah bingung.

Lelaki dengan setelan kasual itu duduk di sampingnya, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak."

Satu alis Sehun terangkat, dan sedetik kemudian mengedik acuh. Air dalam botol mengalir dengan rasa nyaman di tenggorokan Sehun. Bahkan ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kelegaannya.

Hening setelah itu. Tidak ada satu dari dua surai pirang itu yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Sehun terlalu malas untuk mengobrol dengan orang asing, walaupun orang asing itu telah memberinya air. Sedangkan si orang asing hanya menatap kumpulan murid yang masih berlatih di lapangan.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung bersama mereka?"

Suara itu tak mampu membuat Sehun menoleh. Matanya hanya lurus menatap mata lain yang sekarang penuh keingintahuan.

"Tidak"

"Kau merasa muak?"

Gerakan reflex yang Sehun lakukan membuat si orang asing mengernyit heran. Mata Sehun yang sipit makin menyipit saat menatapnya penuh curiga. Namun pertanyaan Sehun selanjutnya membuatnya terkekeh.

Tampan.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Berarti aku benar."

Sehun kembali tidak menjawab. Kakinya yang sejak tadi tertekuk, ia luruskan dengan hati-hati. Kesemutan.

"Kris!"

Dua kepala pirang itu sama-sama menoleh. Sehun tau bukan namanya yang di panggil, tapi Sehun tidak tuli untuk mendengar suara itu berteriak kearahnya. Kini giliran Sehun yang mengernyit heran.

"Kris?" gumam Sehun. Si orang asing berdiri tanpa menatap Sehun, dan berlalu tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi. "Kris Wu?"

 _ **Merah muda berlomba mendapatkan Sang Hitam,**_

 _ **Dan Sang Hitam hanya menginginkan Hitam yang lain.**_

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

.

.

.

Chanyeol yakin beberapa saat lalu cuaca masih baik-baik saja. Daun masih berguguran di pertengahan musim. Matahari seolah merajai diatas sana. Meski berangin, para murid yang sedang berolahraga tetap berkeringat.

Sekarang, gerimis seolah mengejeknya.

Ia baru saja berencana untuk mengisi perut di kantin saat dari koridor kanan seseorang menabrak tubuhnya hingga si penabrak terduduk di lantai dengan tumpahan jus di sekeliling pantatnya.

Chanyeol terkejut sebelum tau siapa gadis berambut panjang yang mengaduh di lantai sambil menggerutu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Aku baru tau hobimu itu menabrak orang."

Seolhyun mendongak, menatap sengit pada Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak membantunya berdiri. "Aku baru tau hobi oppa membuat seorang gadis menunggu untuk di bantu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk diraih Seolhyun. Adik sepupunya itu meringis melihat rok sekolahnya di penuhi dengan lumuran jus tomat.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya wajahmu yang perlu perawatan"

Seolhyun kembali menatap sengit Chanyeol yang sedang dalam mood menyebalkan. Kadang ia kagum pada sosok ketua kedisiplinan yang terlihat berkarisma dengan senyuman ramah di tiap langkahnya, Park Chanyeol. Dan ia akan menyesali kekagumannya saat berhadapan dengan kakak sepupu menyebalkan berwajah polos, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menuntut oppa nanti." baru saja ia melangkah melewati Chanyeol, sosok yang tidak asing itu muncul dengan langkah panjang ke arahnya. Seolhyun mundur untuk berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan berbisik, "dan jauhkan temanmu itu dariku"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Seolhyun berbalik dan mejauh dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentak. Menggoda Seolhyun memang sering ia lakukan. Mungkin karena ia anak tunggal, dan adik sepupu seperti Seolhyun benar-benar membuatnya merasa menjadi kakak. Ia akan meminta maaf nanti.

"Hyung" Jongin mengernyit mendapati Chanyeol yang terkekeh saat berbalik menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng, meredakan kekehan anehnya. "Kau ingin ke kantin?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengajaknya, tapi langkahnya lebih cepat dariku." Lalu menunjuk Seolhyun yang sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"Kau menyukainya? Adik sepupuku?"

"Ya. Tentu"

Hening.

Meskipun tidak kentara, Jongin bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol. Ia yakin beberapa saat lalu sisa tawa Chanyeol masih ada. Tapi kenapa sekarang raut wajah datar itu mengganggu penglihatannya?

"Kenap—"

"Yoeli yeoli hyung~~"

Belum sempat Jongin menanyakan perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol, Chen dan Sehun sudah lebih dulu berebut untuk bergelayut di pundak Chanyeol.

"Traktir aku. Dan akan aku kabulkan satu permintaan"

Perkataan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Jongin , Chen dan Chanyeol sendiri tertawa. Flower boy sekolah itu mengusak surai si pirang dengan gemas.

"Tiga"

"Satu"

"Dua"

"Baiklah, dua permintaan. Ayo, kantin sudah menunggu para pria tampan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak suka cuaca dingin. Sehun tidak suka makanan manis. Sehun tidak suka menonton drama. Terlebih lagi, Sehun paling benci hari rabu.

Guru Ma mungkin menjadi satu-satunya guru yang mempunyai dua jadwal mengajar dalam satu hari di satu kelas. Sehun bisa saja bersenang hati mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dengan praktek-praktek yang dapat membuat tangan atau kakinya terkilir. Namun untuk pelajaran Guru Ma di jam terakhir sore itu, rasanya Sehun ingin kabur saja. Membolos di kedai ddeokboki paman Kim.

Setelah praktek dalam permainan bola voly siang tadi, Guru Ma kembali mengajar di kelas 1-3 di jam terakhir hari rabu yaitu renang. Sehun memang kingka sekolah yang sering membuat masalah. Dia juga murid yang pintar hampir di setiap mata pelajaran.

Ya, hampir.

Sehun benci hari rabu.

Sehun tidak bisa berenang.

Sekarang murid laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya bisa gigit bibir di tepian terjauh kolam renang sambil memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang terlihat bersemangat.

Dari sekian banyak pelajaran olahraga, kenapa harus renang yang menjadi kelemahannya? Bahkan dikelas, hanya dia yang tidak bisa berenang. Sehun berhenti mengigit bibir saat Jongin sambil tersenyum melangkah kearahnya.

Dan kenapa pula Jongin selalu suka tersenyum? Lelaki pemilik marga Kim itu tidak tau efek berbahaya seperti apa yang ia berikan pada Sehun.

"Sialan!"

"Aku bahkan baru tiba disini, dan kau sudah mengumpat?" Jongin membolakan matanya tanda protes, lalu sedetik kemudian terkekeh saat helaan nafas Sehun terdengar frustasi. "Kau bisa beralasan seperti biasa. Kau ahli dalam menghindari pelajaran renang."

Sebelumnya, Sehun memang selalu bisa menghindar saat pelajaran renang. Memberi alasan ini dan itu agar Guru Ma berbaik hati mengijinkannya tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

"Kali ini tidak bisa. Be—"

"Beasiswa mu lagi?" tebak Jongin. Kepalanya menoleh pada Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan memelas. "Kau tidak bisa berenang. Kau juga menolak saat kutawari belajar berenang. Sekarang kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari Guru Ma karena beasiswamu. Bukankan tidak enak menjalani hari seperti itu?"

Tatapan Jongin membuat Sehun memilih untuk menatap riak air di dalam kolam. Ucapan Jongin memang benar. Sehun selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang harusnya tidak perlu ia pikirkan dengan berlebihan.

Suara nyaring peluit menggema memenuhi ruangan indoor tersebut. Guru Ma masuk sambil membawa catatan nilai yang seketika terlihat menyeramkan untuk Sehun.

Jongin berdiri, melepaskan handuk yang sedari tadi ia sampirkan di bahu untuk menutupi badan topless nya.

"Berhentilah khawatir terlalu banyak." Lelaki itu menepuk bahunya, lalu kembali tersenyum pada Sehun yang hanya membeku di tempatnya. "Kau punya aku untuk membaginya."

Tidak.

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa.

Rasa khawatir untuk pendidikan yang nyaman adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Jongin dan mereka hanya tidak tau bagaimana rasanya mempertahankan apa yang tidak bisa didapat dua kali. Sekolah elit inilah yang khawatir kehilangan mereka.

"Tentu."dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan omong kosong itu.

Untuk seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tawaran pundak dari orang yang dicintai tentu lebih menggiurkan dari apapun.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun. Berdiri untuk menunggu gilirannya. Dari belakang para siswi yang berkerumun, Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang baru saja menyelesaikan bagiannya. Anak itu bahkan masih kelas satu sekolah atas, tapi lihat bagaimana otot perutnya yang kencang di tambah seluruh badannya yang basah dapat membuat para siswi menjerit tertahan.

Sehun mendengus geli.

Ia bahkan bisa melihat hal itu setiap hari.

Sehun menjadi satu-satunya siswa kelas 1-3 yang tidak suka pamer perut. Dapat dilihat dari kaos hitam kebesaran yang di kenakannya sekarang, saat dimana para lelaki kelebihan hormone di sana saling berebut mendapat perhatian dari tubuh topless mereka yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Oh Sehun!"

Seruan namanya membuat Sehun terlonjak. Padahal baru saja ia melihat Jongin keluar dari air jernih mengerikan itu, dan tau-tau sekarang sudah gilirannya untuk mengambil nilai.

Dengan helaan nafas berat, lelaki pirang itu melangkah mendekati kolam. Tatapan para siswi seolah menambah rasa khawatirnya. Mereka antusias untuk kesadaran bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Oh Sehun berenang.

Kingka sekolah itu terus meremas gengagamn tangannya sendiri setelah berhasil berpijak pada tepian kolam. Ia heran sekaligus lega karena kaki bergetar nya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh ke dalam kolam.

Peluit sudah berada diantara celah bibir Guru Ma, bersiap untuk ditiup dengan nyaring saat suara bass yang familiar memanggil pria berumur 30 tahunan itu.

"Maaf songsaenim. Anda di panggil wakil kepala sekolah keruangan beliau."

Chanyeol berdiri didepan Guru Ma dengan sopan. Mengalihkan seluruh atensi murid di ruangan itu, termasuk Sehun yang kini berharap agar Guru Ma segera pergi dan menyudahi pengambilan nilai sore itu.

"Aku akan kesana setelah selesai mengambil nilai."

Dan harapan yang tidak baik memang susah untuk terwujud. Sehun lupa bahwa Guru Ma adalah guru yang sangat disiplin.

Chanyeol membungkuk, menatap Sehun sekilas sambil tersenyum sebelum berbalik berniat meninggalkan area kolam renang.

"Chanyeol sunbaenim tampan sekali."

"Hey jangan mendorongku."

"He-hey!"

Buk!

Byuurr!

"Oh Sehun!"

Byuurr!

Bahkan Guru Ma baru saja berbalik saat tubuh oleng Wooshin karena lantai yang licin terdorong oleh Chaeyon dan tidak sengaja menyenggol Sehun di tepi kolam yang mana membuat keributan karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba ikut bercebur ke dalam kolam.

Para murid yang awalnya tidak paham situasi, akhirnya ikut gaduh saat tau bahwa Sehun tidak bisa berenang.

Chanyeol yang ikut tekejut, hampir saja ikut menceburkan dirinya saat tiba-tiba Jongin keluar dari dalam air bersama Sehun. Dengan bantuan teman-temannya, Jongin berhasil mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke pinggir kolam.

"Sehuna" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun, terlalu panik saat melihat Sehun tidak sadarkan diri. "Yak! Sehun!"

Melihat keadaan yang semakin gaduh, Guru Ma menggeser tubuh Jongin menjauh dari Sehuh untuk memeriksa keadaan muridnya itu.

"Dia hanya terkejut. Bawa dia ke UKS"

Jongin dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Sehun dalam gendongannya, dan dengan langkah lebar-lebar segera berlalu ke UKS, disusul oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan pengambilan nilai"

Seluruh murid kembali pada kegiatannya. Sedangkan Wooshin masih berdebat saling menyalahkan dengan Chaeyon.

.

"Uhuk! Akh sial!"

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja terbatuk dengan nafas terengah. Segelas air putih tersodor pada si pemilik marga Oh itu.

"Terima kasih hyung" ucap Sehun setelah menghabiskan setengah isi gelas.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja" dengus Sehun, menyamankan dirinya bersandar pada kepala ranjang."Akhirnya aku akan benar-benar takut pada kolam renang"

Usakan dikepalanya membuat Sehun merengut. Dia baru saja bangun dari pingsannya yang memalukan setelah tercebur ke dalam kolam. Ia akan malu besok untuk bertemu teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Lain kali jangan paksakan dirimu" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat wajah lucu Sehun yang jarang ia tampakkan. "Malu saja tidak akan membuatmu bisa berenang tiba-tiba" ia mendengus, "aku bahkan baru tau kau tidak bisa berenang" lanjutnya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di sana.

Sehun turun dari ranjang, merasa tidak nyaman denga bajunya yang basah. "Sekali lagi terima kasih hyung, kau sudah membawaku kesini. Aku pasti bertambah berat dua kali lipat." Ujarnya, mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Jongin" sela Chanyeol.

"Huh?" Sehun mengerjap bingung.

"Jongin yang sudah menggendongmu kesini?"

Ada satu perasaan nyaman di dada Sehun setelah mendengar hal itu. ia ingat melihat Jongin yang ikut bercebur saat dirinya hampir tenggelam di kolam. Ia ingat raut wajah khawatir Jongin sesaat sebelum dia pingsan. Dan saat tau bahwa Jongin juga telah membawanya ke UKS, perasaan itu tidak bisa ia hindari.

 _ **Ketakutan,**_

 _ **Hanya berlaku pada sesuatu yang dapat menjauh pergi.**_

"Kenapa aku semakin mellow seperti ini?"

"Huh?" kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang mengerjap bingung saat mendengar gumaman Sehun.

"Tidak." Potong Sehun, "Aku menginap—"

"Kau pulang bersamaku hari ini"

Dua kepala itu menoleh ke sumber suara di ambang pintu. Jongin yang telah memakai seragamnya berdiri disana dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari Sehun.

"Wae?"

"Gwenchana?"

"Um" angguk Sehun.

Jongin mendekat, menyerahkan tas serta seragam Sehun pada pemiliknya. "Cepat ganti bajumu. Kita akan kemalaman"

"Disini?"

"Aku dan Jongin juga laki-laki kalau kau lupa. Sudah cepat ganti bajumu, kau bisa masuk angin"

Sehun berdecak, lalu berbalik untuk membuka kaus hitam lembabnya, mengabaikan dua lelaki lain yang kembali menggosipkan dirinya. Chanyeol terlalu marah karena baru tau bahwa Sehun tidak bisa berenang. Ia sudah berencana akan melakukan sesuatu—entah apa—agar Guru Ma membebaskan Sehun dari pelajaran berenang.

Sehun hanya bersyukur lebih banyak. Chanyeol hyung yang baik hati akan segera menyelamatkannya dari hari rabu yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tayangan di televise tidak benar-benar bisa membuat Sehun terbebas dari rasa bosan. Matanya kembali melirik Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan buku-buku bahasa inggris dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

Beberapa menit lalu, mereka berdua berdebat hanya karena Jongin keras kepala untuk mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan ruman milik Sehun dan menyuruh si pirang beristirahat.

"Aku hanya tercebur, dan kau memperlakukanku seperti aku hampir saja mati."

"Kau memang hampir mati jika aku tidak menolongmu."

Sehun menendang kaki meja, membuat coretan panjang di buku Jongin. Lelaki tan itu mendengus sekali, lalu memukulkan pulpennya kekepala pirang Sehun.

"Berhenti mengganggu dan pergi tidur!" titah Jongin seperti seorang ayah.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku sendiri." Dan Sehun layaknya anak kecil pembangkang. "kemarikan bukuku"

Sehun menarik bukunya dari bawah siku Jongin, yang kembali di rebut oleh yang lebih tinggi. Dan akhirnya televise lah yang menonton mereka saling berebut buku.

"Yak!"

"Mwo?"

Sret!

Bruk!

Demi Tuhan, Sehun sama sekali tidak suka menonton drama-drama yang menurutnya konyol di televise. Tapi ucapan orang-orang tentang "Hidup layaknya drama" memang benar. Sudah cukup ia yang tercebur, lalu di selamatkan oleh Jongin.

Dan kali ini ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia mengikuti kata Jongin untuk tidur dan tidak berebut buku, ia akan selamat dari kejadian tindih-menindih di lantai ruang tamu seperti sekarang dengan ia sebagai pelaku yang menindih tubuh Jongin.

Salahkan Jongin yang menarik buku bahasa inggris itu tanpa perasaan!

"Pergilah tidur."

Suara Jongin tidak mampu membuat tubuh Sehun bergerak menjauh. Kedua pasang mata itu masih saling meneliti satu sama lain. Sehun hanya sibuk mengagumi wajah tampan itu, membiarkan perasaan terlarang itu membawanya semakin jauh. Membiarkan dirinya menyelam dengan rantai baja melilit seluruh tubuhnya di kedalaman mata milik Jongin.

Sehun mengigit bibirnya saat detak jantung nya yang menggila mungkin saja bisa dirasakan oleh Jongin. Tanpa sadar bahwa hal itu membuat Jongin ikut terperosok jatuh saat itu juga.

 _ **Aku terus menerus merasa takut karena mencintaimu**_

 _ **Karenamu aku merasakan sakit, mengeluh, tertawa dan menangis yang tak berguna**_

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Chen?!"

"Akhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengannya hyung"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Chanyeol di sampingnya hanya bergumam di tenggorokan tanpa beralih dari daging lezat di piring.

"Siapa?"

"Seolhyun"

"Siapa?"

"Sepupu Chanyeol hyung"

Sehun berhenti mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya saat Jongin menunjuk seorang murid perempuan di tengah kantin dengan sumpit. "Oh" gumamnya sebelum memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulut dengan lebih rakus. Tiba-tiba ia ingin memakan apa saja.

"Namanya Seolhyun? Aku melihatnya tadi. Dia benarr-benar cantik" sahut Chen.

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Tubuh tinggi itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya dengan sedikit tertatih. Sehun meringis, merasa bersalah. Akibat terkejut akan kehadiran Chen tadi malam di apartement Jongin saat mereka masih saling menindih, ia tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Jongin saat berusaha bangun. Lumayan keras.

Namun rasa bersalah itu langsung hilang saat melihat Jongin sudah duduk di samping gadis bernama Seolhyun itu. Ia mendengus sebelum melanjutkan makan.

"Ah aku hampir lupa," suara Chen kembali membuat acara makan di meja itu terhenti. "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kulihat tadi malam hyung" Chanyeol menatapnya penasaran di balik kaleng cola yang sedang ia minum

Sehun tersedak kuah sup.

"Yak—"

"Sehun mungkin sudah tidak perjaka lagi"

Brussh!

"APA?!"

"YAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Buat pembaca yang nggak ngeh, sub judul di tiap chapter adalah judul lagu untuk lirik di tiap chapter. Liriknya sengaja aku translate ke bahasa Indonesia. Ada juga kata-kata yang pure dari aku sendiri.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :*


	6. Chapter 5 : Fire & Wind Flower

_**Defense**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku menyerahkan hatiku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tanpa kata_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tanpa pengakuan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

(BGM : Taeyeon – Fire & Lee Sun Hee – Wind Flower)

"Aish! Pak tua itu benar-benar—"

"Kenapa?"

"Oh astaga!"

Chen hampir saja membentur tembok saat suara serak Jongin mengagetkannya. Ia melirik pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang juga berdiri di depannya hingga ketiga orang itu terlihat seolah menghadang badan kecil Chen.

"Kalian seperti preman sekolah yang mau memalakku"

Jongin terkekeh sebelum kemudian merangkul Chen untuk berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Diantara semuanya badan Chen memang yang paling kecil. Saat Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol mengalami pertumbuhan yang tidak biasa pada tinggi badan mereka hingga ketiganya memiliki tinggi lebih dari 180 sentimeter, Chen hanya bisa membuang nafas pasrah akan tinggi badannya yang hanya 176cm.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Aku hampir tidak diijinkan masuk oleh satpam tua itu" sungut Chen.

"Wajar saja, kau terlambat"

Chen kembali bersungut mendengar sahutan dari ketua kedisiplinan sekolah itu. Mungkin bukan hanya Chen, tapi hampir seluruh murid mengeluh tentang jadwal pagi di Cheongdam High School. Kalau biasanya gerbang di tutup saat bel masuk berbunyi, maka disini gerbang sudah tertutup lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Sehun"

Merasa di panggil, Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol , berdengung tidak jelas untuk menyahut.

"Kau tidur dimana tadi malam?"

Sehun mengerjap, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Uh, aku tidur di club"

Chanyeol berdecak, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sehun dan memiting leher yang lebih muda. Sehun berseru kesakitan sambil memukuli lengan besar Chanyeol.

"Masih minum susu saja sudah berani tidur di club"

Sehun terbatuk sambil memegangi leher saat akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya. Hyung kesayangannya itu tidak main-main ingin mematahkan lehernya.

"Kalian pikir, kalian saja yang bisa masuk ke club, huh?" tuding Sehun pada ketiga lelaki lain yang hanya terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah kesana"

"Aku juga tidak. Kakek akan membunuhku kalau tau aku pergi ke tempat seperti itu"

Sehun berdecih, tentu tidak percaya begitu saja pada ucapan Jongin dan Chen. Laki-laki kelebihan hormone yang selalu ingin tahu seperti mereka pasti selalu memiliki alibi agar dapat masuk ke club malam.

"Pembual" decih Sehun yang hanya mendapat suara tawa dari Jongin dan Chen. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan adik-adik tingkatnya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau bisa menginap di rumahku kapanpun kau mau"

"Dan kau semakin terlihat seperti gelandangan"

Sehun terlebih dahulu menjangkau wajah Chen untuk dia cakar yang berhasil di halau oleh Chanyeol sebelum menggeleng pada si Park.

"Aku tidak mungkin merepotkanmu terus hyung. Lagipula—"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat Jongin dengan tiba-tiba berdiri di depan ketiga temannya. Sehun yang berada di tengah dan tepat berhadapan dengan punggung Jongin mengernyit bingung, kepalanya melongok dan semakin bingung saat mendapati seorang perempuan berdiri tepat di depan Jongin.

Si perempuan berdecak tidak suka, "Apa?"

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah galak perempuan di depannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Perempuan itu baru saja menggerakkan kakinya berniat melewati Jongin saat tubuh lelaki itu kembali mengahalanginya. Sehun menatap hal itu dengan wajah malas andalannya.

Perempuan itu lagi-lagi mendesah kesal.

"Ini" kepala Jongin reflex tersentak ke belakang saat kantung plastik hitam itu tersodor di depan wajahnya. "Aku Ingin membuang 'sampah'" tekanan pada kalimat terakhir perempuan itu tidak berhasil menahan tawa Chen.

Kali ini Jongin membiarkan perempuan itu melewati badannya. Wajah si kulit tan bahkan masih terlihat terkejut sekaligus takjub.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, dia baru saja ingin membuang 'sampah'" Chen sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin sambil meniru gaya bica perempuan tadi, dan kemudian tertawa puas melihat delikan sadis dari yang lebih tinggi.

Mata sipit dari salah satu diantara keempat lelaki itu tidak lepas mengawasi Jongin. Ia tidak bodoh untuk melihat tingkah tidak biasa yang Jongin tunjukkan pada perempuan tadi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Jongin dan Chen yang sudah kembali melangkah menuju kelas, Sehun berbalik, masih mendapati tubuh ramping itu di dekat loker.

Sehun akui, siapa saja akan memalingkan kepala mereka saat melihat wajah cantik itu. Badan tinggi bak model nya juga tidak bisa diabaikan. Lelaki pirang itu mengakui, bahwa kaum hawa memang selalu diciptakan sempurna sebesar apapun kekurangan mereka.

Dan satu hal lagi yang harus Sehun akui.

Perempuan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Kim Jongiin.

 _ **Kau menyebar,**_

 _ **Ketika aku membuka mata**_

 _ **Hanyalah abu yang tersisa..**_

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lepaskan aku brengsek!"_

" _Hiks…Ibu.."_

" _Aku sudah membayarmu!"_

" _Aku tidak di bayar untuk melayani nafsumu bajingan!"_

 _Plakk!_

" _Ibu..hiks..hiks.."_

" _YAK!"_

 _Sreet!_

" _Akh!"_

" _Ibu!"_

.

Duk! Duk!

Deg!

Sehun terlonjak, mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menempel di meja dengan tiba-tiba. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua matanya membola, bibirnya bergetar dengan titik-titik keringat di sekitar keningnya. Nafasnya putus-putus di sela detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"He-hey, apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Chen bertanya dengan khawatir melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Sehun. Ia hanya berniat membangunkan lelaki yang kata Jongin tertidur sejak perlajaran Matematika tadi untuk makan siang dengan cara mengetuk meja tepat di samping telinga Sehun.

Sehun memandang Chen dan Jongin bergantian, berusaha menormalkan deru nafas serta detak jantungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali saat Jongin menyentuh keningnya untuk memeriksa suhu badannya. Siswa berambut pirang itu berdehem kemudian mengangguk pada Jongin dan mendesis kesal pada Chen. Remasan tangannya sudah terlepas dari lengan Jongin.

"Kau berniat membunuhku? Aku benar-benar terkejut"

Chen menyengir merasa bersalah, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kantin"

Memasang wajah kesal untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya, Sehun berdiri dan melangkah dengan kaki di hentak-hentak, sesekali mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Dan siswi-siswi di sepanjang koridor malah memuji hal itu. Mereka seringkali berpikir lelaki tampan dengan penampilan berantakan bahkan lebih keren.

Saat sampai di kantin, Sehun lagi-lagi di kejutkan saat tangannya di tarik kebelakang oleh Jongin, membiarkan Chen memesan makanan lebih dulu. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau terkejut sampai benar-benar berkeringat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu saat tidur?"

 _ **Kau memperhatikanku?**_

 _ **Apakah kau melihat hatiku yang berpendar kekuningan?**_

Tidak tau seperti apa perasaannya. Hanya merasa lega bahwa sebenarya ia masih dalam pengawasan lelaki tan itu. Perhatian sekecil itu dapat membuat Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia tidak tau seberapa konyol senyuman itu sekarang. ia menarik pipinya terlalu lebar sampai rasanya seluruh sarafnya ikut berdenyut senang.

Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin sekali, "Hati-hati, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku jika perhatian berlebihan seperti itu."

Jongin terkekeh sebelum mengikuti Sehun memasuki kantin. Mengabaikan gertakan asing yang melingkupinya saat melihat senyum sahabatnya itu. Mengabaikan partikel-partikel kecil yang mulai memasuki hatinya saat ketulusan dari senyum lelaki pirang tadi menahan sedetik waktunya untuk bernafas.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung~~"

Chen mengorek telinganya mendengar rengeken manja Sehun yang sudah kesepuluh kali sejak keluar dari kelas. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak bereaki sama sekali, masih sibuk dengan gadget miliknya. Sehun memang yang paling muda diantara mereka berempat. Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari Jongin.

Walaupun sering berwajah malas—menyebalkan—dan tidak banyak bicara, nalurinya sebagai maknae kadang masih sering keluar entah disadari atau tidak oleh Sehun sendiri. Seperti saat ini, ia hanya terus bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol, merengek memanggil yang lebih tua, dan saat Chanyeol menyahut, ia hanya akan kembali diam.

"Hyung~~"

Lagi!

Chen berdecak keras sebelum menepuk bibir Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan pelototan oleh si pemilik bibir.

"Hey!"

"Berhenti merengek menjijikan seperti itu!"

"Ini mulutku, kalau kau tidak suka, sana pergi!"

Chanyeol bahkan menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua orang itu saling adu mulut. Sehun mencibir ketika Chen akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah duluan meninggalkannya. Kali ini Sehun bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol, masih dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari lengan pemuda itu.

Sehun hanya merasa lelah setelah hampir seharian ini disuguhi pelajaran eksak yang memusingkan. Ia sedikit menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya kembali melangkah, namun laki-laki itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sehun mendongak, lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol.

Seketika itu juga Sehun melepas lingkaran tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol, tubuhnya menegak kehilangan rasa lelah. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Jongin dan seorang perempuan di dekat gerbang. Dan dari sekian banyak ekspresi Jongin yang sering Sehun lihat, mengapa hanya pada perempuan itu Jongin terlihat sangat memuja?

Jongin sering tersenyum padanya. Jongin tersenyum pada siapapun. Jongin sering tertawa lepas karena ulahnya. Dan Jongin bahkan sering menatapnya. Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Dan Sehun tidak seharusnya terkejut seperti ini saat ia bahkan sudah menebak dengan jelas sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu kembali tersentak saat Chanyeol mengurai kepalan tangannya—ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan tangannya mengepal—dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Sehun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau mau bubble tea?"

"Traktir aku"

"Sebanyak apapun yang kau mau"

' _ **Maafkan aku, adikku'**_

 _ **Cukupkah hanya dengan kalimat itu?**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur Seoul malam itu. suasana rumah yang sepi dan alunan music klasik yang mengalun di penjuru rumah membuat Jongin menjadi lapar. Terakhir kali asupan nutrisi masuk ke perutnya saat di perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

Jongin melirik jam yang tergantung di salah satu sudut ruang tamu apartement nya. Masih pukul delapan malam. Pria itu bergegas mengambil mantel serta payung di belakang pintu, bersiap mencari makanan apa saja yang dapat mengganjal perutnya.

Keluhan keluar dari mulutnya saat hujan ternyata lebih deras dari yang dilihatnya dari jendela besar di kamar. Namun karena faktor alamiah yang dialami semua makhluk hidup, Jongin mau tidak mau menyusuri daerah sekitaran apartement nya untuk bertahan hidup. Well, makan adalah salah satu pertahanan hidup manusia.

Karena belum terlalu malam, Jongin dengan mudah menemukan kedai jjajangmyeon tidak jauh dari apartement. Tidak terlalu banyak pelanggan jika hujan deras seperti ini. Kadang, wajah tua pemilik kedai terlihat lesu melihat hasil penjualan yang sedikit.

Hujan memberi banyak berkah untuk petani. Hujan pun mengajarkan kesabaran untuk yang lain.

Wajah tua itu tersenyum ramah pada Jongin, menyiapkan tempat duduk yang nyaman di sudut kedai. Suara seraknya tak terlihat lelah meski setiap hari mengurus kedai sederhana itu seorang diri.

Jjajangmyeon hangat tersaji di depan Jongin tidak lama kemudian. Perutnya seolah merespon dengan baik akan aroma saus hitam yang lezat.

Lirik demi lirik lantunan lagu dari musik yang di putar membuat Jongin menikmati kesendiriannya di kedai itu. Kadang mulutnya akan ikut bernyanyi. Kadang ia tersenyum sambil menyuap sisa jjajangmyeon. Kadang juga ia akan melamun menatapi rintik hujan.

Suapan jjajangmyeon terakhir tepat di dentingan musik terakhir. Jongin mendesah lega. Krisis yang ia alami beberapa saat lalu sudah ditangani dengan tuntas. Kakek pemilik kedai menghampiri mejanya, mengangkat mangkuk kosong serta membersihkan meja.

"Kau di penuhi dengan keberkahan nak" ucapan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum. Jongin percaya, perkataan dari orang tua selalu benar. "Kau dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintaimu"

"Nenekku juga selalu berkata begitu kek. Aku memiliki keluarga dan teman-teman yang menyayangiku"

Si kakek tersenyum, sekilas menatap jauh ke dalam mata milik pemuda di depannya.

"Sesuatu yang kau cari sudah kau temukan. Jangan menyakiti siapapun"

Kali ini Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya. Mulutnya baru saja terbuka hendak bertanya saat dentingan lonceng di pintu kedai membuat si kakek menjauh darinya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Jongin keluar dari kedai setelah membayar makanannya. Hujan masih saja deras. Udara dingin semakin menusuk tulang di balik baju hangatnya. Payung coklatnya kadang bergoyang tertiup angin. Jongin menengadah. Langit kelam Seoul semakin kelam karena hujan.

Ia menatap sekitar. Bagaimanapun, ibukota selalu di kenal dengan tempat paling sibuk. Hujan deras tidak membuat para pekerja keras itu menyamankan dirinya di bawah selimut.

Ah, Jongin jadi merindukan selimutnya.

Ia baru hendak melangkah saat sosok yang duduk di halte bus tepat di depannya mengalihkan segala atensinya. Sosok itu terlihat menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gusar, beberapa kali kepalanya menoleh pada sisi jalan dan bahunya menurun saat tak menemukan yang ia cari. Tanpa sadar, Jongin tersenyum.

.

Seolhyun mendongak saat tubuh tinggi seseorang menghalangi cahaya lampu di halte bus yang sepi. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendengus ketika melihat siapa orang yang kini berdiri dengan senyuman sok tampan di depannya.

"Kenapa malah kau yang datang?"

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Hum"

"Siapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Seolhyun mendelik, menatap tidak suka pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Hanya ingin tau"

Seolhyun kembali mengabaikannya. Ini pertama kali untuk Jongin menghadapi seorang gadis dengan tingkat keacuhan yang tinggi. Jongin biasanya akan bersikap sama jika ada seseorang yang terlalu acuh padanya, kecuali Sehun. Laki-laki itu seolah mempunyai kepribadian ganda yang tidak wajar, dia akan diam di satu hari setelah menghabiskan hari sebelumnya dengan membuat Jongin sakit kepala.

Saat hari yang lalu Jongin bilang pada Chanyeol bahwa ia menyukai Seolhyun, itu benar adanya.

Katakanlah Jongin terlalu picisan. Ia menyukai Seolhyun pada pandangan pertama saat tidak sengaja bertabrakan di stasiun kereta waktu itu. Mungkin hatinya yang salah, mungkin juga otaknya yang tidak beres. Dia jatuh begitu saja pada sepupu sahabatnya. Dia selalu berusaha untuk dekat walau dijauhi. Jongin keracunan akan letupan asing dalam dirinya.

Jongin mengernyit saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan Seolhyun, lalu terkekeh saat mendengar sumpah serapah dari mulut cantik gadis itu. Jongin bersimpati saat nama Chanyeol menjadi objek kekesalan Seolhyun.

Jongin menatap sekitar sebelum kembali berbicara pada Seolhyun, "Kau suka ayam?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah. Ayo"

"He-hey!"

Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Seolhyun tanpa berusaha menyakiti saat gadis itu memberontak. Satu tangannya yang memegang payung berusaha melindungi mereka berdua dari guyuran hujan.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak tau, ia hanya menebak bahwa mungkin saja Seolhyun sedang lapar. Dilihat dari kekesalannya, Seolhyun sepertinya sudah cukup lama berada di halte. Setelah beberapa kali berusaha mendekati si pemilik marga Park itu, Jongin tau, mengajak Seolhyun dengan cara baik-baik bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Maka dari itu, sekarang ia terlihat seperti lelaki kurang ajar yang sedang menyeret-nyeret kekasihnya.

"Sakit"

Genggaman tangannya akhirnya terlepas saat mendengar rintihan pelan dari Seolhyun. Gadis itu juga sudah berhenti memberontak. Kini mereka berjalan bersisian di bawah payung yang sama meski wajah merengut Seolhyun sedikit merusak suasana.

"Tenang saja, aku yang mentraktirmu"

Seolhyun berdecih.

"Kau lucu"

"Aku tidak!"

"Ya, karena sikap galakmu itu" satu telunjuk Jongin terarah pada pucuk hidung Seolhyun yang langsung di tepis oleh si pemilik.

"Sikap alami keluarga Park"

"Chanyeol hyung tidak galak"

"Kalau kau lupa bahwa dia ketua kedisiplinan"

Jongin mengguman membenarkan. Chanyeol memang terlihat kalem kalau bersama mereka. Tapi saat menjalankan tugas, ia akan menjadi killer Park. Wajah tampannya menjadi topeng terbaik untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sadis yang memang secara alami diturunkan oleh keluarga Park.

Satu hari, Jongin pernah melihat teman seangkatannya yang hampir menangis didepan Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri diam sambil berkacak pinggang di toilet pria. Kalau dilihat sekilas memang tidak ada yang aneh, Chanyeol hanya diam disana. Tapi Jongin sendiri akhirnya memilih menjauh dari toilet melihat tatapan dingin serta kilatan mengerikan dari iris kelam itu.

Ketua osis mereka cukup jeli untuk merekrut anggota. Bukan hanya Chanyeol sebenarnya, hampir seluruh anggota osis mempunyai sikap mengintimidasi yang mengerikan.

"Hahhhh aku lapar"

Seolhyun melangkah lebih cepat, papan nama restoran ayam yang berkelip-kelip di depan sana membuat bunyi di perutnya semakin nyaring. Jongin sedikit berlari mengikuti Seolhyun dengan payung coklat di tanganya—yang mana membuatnye sedikit konyol di mata Seolhyun—tidak membiarkan tubuh ramping itu dibasahi oleh tetesan asam dari langit kelam Seoul.

Hujan pun kadang menjadi kebahagiaan seseorang di balik kesakitan yang lain.

 _ **Apa yang sebenarnya yang paling jauh?**_

 _ **Cinta pertamamu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih cukup deras membasahi Seoul malam ini. Orang-orang berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk menghindari kebasahan. Beberapa minimarket dipenuhi orang-orang. Beberapa terlihat ribut berdiskusi menu makan malam apa yang akan mereka buat. Dan beberapa lainnya mendorong troli seorang diri dengan daftar belanjaan yang tertulis lengkap.

Sehun salah satu yang memilih ke minimarket seorang diri. Duduk di bangku panjang sambil menikmati satu cup ramen panas. Cuaca yang buruk dengan suhu di bawah rata-rata memang sering membuat perutnya lapar tiba-tiba. Sehun baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan kota saat hujan turun dan memaksanya berbelok memasuki minimarket.

Butiran air hujan yang menempel di kaca minimarket menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk Sehun. Jemarinya kadang bergerak untuk mengusap kaca, berpikir untuk menyentuh gumpalan-gumpalan kecil air itu walau ia tau bahwa air tesebut berada di sisi lain kaca.

Sejenak, ia hanya fokus pada hujan di luar sana, mengabaikan kepulan uap panas beraroma enak dari cup ramen miliknya. Ia tidak tau sejak kapan ia menyukai hujan. Setiap kali hujan turun, bahkan saat dikeadaan mendesak pun Sehun tidak pernah mengumpat pada hujan. Hingga tanpa sadar senyumnya terkembang.

Sehun menyukain hujan.

.

.

.

" _Kau tau malaikat pelindung?"_

" _Malaikat pelindung?"_

" _Iya. Malaikat pelindung. Dia akan selalu disampingmu saat hujan turun"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Untuk melindungimu dari hal-hal menakutkan. Seperti petir dan badai."_

.

.

.

"Dan kau ada disampingku waktu itu" gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri saat ingatan itu kembali terputar di otaknya.

Jemarinya masih menyentuh kaca dingin minimarket saat dua orang diluar sana mengambil perhatiannya. Dua orang di bawah payung coklat kecil di tengah hujan itu membuat jemari Sehun berhenti mengusap kaca dengan tiba-tiba. Matanya awas memperhatikan dua orang yang saling tertawa akrab itu. Meski kaca minimarket di depannya buram karena air hujan, Sehun bisa mengenali wajah salah satu dari merek dengan jelas.

"Jongin?"

"Sehun?"

Sehun berbalik dengan cepat. Tubuh berbalut mantel abu-abu itu tersenyum kearahya. Lega karena ia tidak salah orang. Langkahnya mendekati Sehun yang masih linglung, bertanya-tanya siapa perempuan bersama Jongin tadi.

"Sedang berbelanja?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya sedikit lapar."

Lelaki bermantel abu-abu itu melirik pada cup ramen di atas meja, lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Ayo, kuantar pulang."

Sehun berpikirbeberapa saat. Sesekali memperhatikan keadaan di luar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda. Ia juga tidak membawa payung, sedangkan tubuhnya tidak kuat dingin jika memutuskan menerobos hujan. Lagipula…

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku menginap dirumahmu?"

"Tentu"

Sehun tersenyum sebelum mengambil ransel yang ternyata ia letakkan di bawah meja sejak tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol tertawa saat Sehun merangkul tangannya dan keluar bersama dari minimarket. Mengabaikan cup ramen yang tersisa setengah diatas meja.

 _ **Tutup matamu..**_

 _ **Aku disebelahmu..**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun mengeluh tentang denyutan di kepalanya. Dia bahkan mengkonsumsi dua butir obat sekaligus. Chanyeol yang telah rapi dengan seragamnya terus bergumam khawatir. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang masih berusaha bangkit dari kasur sambil memijiti keningnya dari pantulan kaca lemari.

"Kau bisa ijin untuk hari ini Sehuna" sudah ketiga kalinya Chanyeol menyatakan hal tersebut, dan tiga kali pula Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nilai bahasa Jepangku cukup buruk, Takada Seongsaenim sudah berbaik hati untuk mengadakan ujian penambahan nilai"

"Aku yakin itu bukan masalah yang besar untuk beasiswamu"

Kali ini tidak ada sahutan dari Sehun. Lelaki itu menjauh dari kasur dengan sedikit tertatih. Ia bahkan harus meraba dinding agar tidak jatuh dari atas kakinya sendiri. Saat berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi, denyutan di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, hyung"

Senyuman manis dari pemuda itu membuat Chanyeol menyerah. Ia memilih mengambil ransel hitamnya dan keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan sambil menunggu Sehun bersiap.

Sehun benar, setelah mengguyur kepalanya dengan air hangat, rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang. Mungkin karena tadi malam dia berada di luar terlalu lama, ia hampir terserang flu. Ia dan Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah setelah selesai sarapan. Mobil sedan mewah yang mereka tumpangi seketika menjadi pusat perhatian siswi yang masih berada di luar gerbang sekolah saat dua lelaki tampan itu keluar dari mobil.

Sesekali Sehun masih memegangi tengkuknya yang kaku. Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir dari samping.

"Sehun—"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung" sela Sehun memaksakan senyum nya yang terlihat lucu karena kedua matanya juga ikut tersenyum.

Baru saja mereka melangkah memasuki gerbang saat suara Jongin memanggil mereka dari belakang.

"Kau sudah melihat tugas yang diberikan Guru Song kemarin? Ku pikir dia benar-benar tidak menyukai apapun yang ada di kelas 1-3. Soal-soal itu sungguh diluar nalar" celoteh Jongin, menyamai langkah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau juga seharusnya tau, Guru Song selalu dapat mengerjakan tugas-tugas diluar nalar itu. Jadi, jangan merengek dan selesaikan tugasmu sebelum bel masuk"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat cengiran bodoh Jongin. Selalu ada maksud tertentu dari segala hal bodoh yang dilakukan pria tan itu.

"Kali ini tidak gratis"

"Kau selalu meminta biaya tambahan omong-omong" kali ini Jongin yang mendengus. Si pintar Sehun tidak pernah memberikan buku tugasnya pada orang lain untuk di contek. Tapi ia akan merebut paksa buku orang lain untuk dia contek. Terkecuali Jongin, laki-laki itu bebas membuka tutup buku tugas milik Sehun. Dan Sehun akan mendapat makan siang double.

Cuaca hari ini tidak secerah hari-hari lalu. Sisa-sisa bau tanah basah akibat hujan deras tadi malam masih tercium segar. Burung gereja yang biasanya bernyanyi bersahutan seolah masih lelap di peraduan mereka. Kecipak air pun tak luput menjadi backsound lirih dari kejauhan.

Sehun mengamati sekitar. Biasanya ia tidak pernah hadir ke sekoah sepagi ini. Hanya jika ia menginap di rumah Chanyeol, maka si semata wayang Park itu akan membunyikan alarm tepat ditelinganya pukul lima pagi. Dan Jongin selalu menjadi partner terbaik Sehun untuk masuk terlambat. Namun pagi buta inipun pria tan itu sudah menyebarkan wangi parfum maskulinnya di segala penjuru sekolah. Mungkin karena tugas yang belum selesai.

Seorang siswi tingkat tiga berambut ikal sebahu menyapa mereka di koridor. Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya menundukkan kepala mereka, sedangkan Sehun terlihat ramah dengan balik menyapa. Tidak heran jika orang-orang menganggap Sehun memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Dia bisa saja menatap guru-guru yang lewat dengan poker face miliknya, dan detik berikutnya tersenyum ramah pada satpam sekolah.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin. Jawabanmu mungkin saja salah"

Mata sipit Sehun mendelik mendengar penuturan Jongin. Lelaki tan itu mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sehun maju beberapa langkah lebih cepat, lalu berbalik dan bersedekap dada dengan wajah sok nya.

"Kau berani bertaruh?" ia bertanya sambil melangkah mundur.

"Siapa takut"

"Kau akan menye—'"

Duk!

Srak!

Tubuh Sehun oleng dan akhirnya mendarat di lantai marmer koridor, bersamaan dengan buku-buku paket tebal yang berjatuhan menimpa bahunya.

"Sial!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mendongak, hampir menyahuti pertanyaan bernada khawatir berlebihan dari Jongin sebelum mendengus dengan keras saat tau bahwa kini pemuda Kim itu berjongkok di depan siswi yang menabraknya.

Chanyeol dengan sigap membantu Sehun berdiri. pria pirang itu meringis merasa bukan hanya kepalanya sekarang yang sakit, tapi pinggul dan juga bahunya.

"Lagi?"

Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang bersuara. Lalu beralih menatap perempuan yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku paket yang di bawanya. Ia dengan cepat menebak bahwa perempuan itu adalah sepupu Chanyeol yang hari kemarin ditemui Jongin di depan pintu gerbang dan hari-hari sebelumnya selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan yang menarik antara Jongin dan Chen.

Seolhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas mengejek dirinya yang beberapa waktu ini selalu menabrak orang lain sebelum beralih pada Sehun yang kini berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

"Kau letakkan dimana matamu?!"

Seruan itu tidak hanya mengejutkan Seolhyun, tapi juga Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sehun berdiri sambil memegangi bahunya dengan kening berkerut menahan marah.

"Aku tidak sengaja, maaf—"

"Orang-orang bodoh selalu berkata tidak sengaja saat mereka yakin tidak bersalah"

Amarah itu tiba-tiba saja menguasai dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sepenuhnya dengan sikap berlebihan yang ia tujukan pada perempuan yang masih berjongkok di lantai itu. Melihat Seolhyun, mendengar kekhawatiran dari mulut Jongin, dan pengabaian dirinya membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya memanas.

Tidak sakit.

Hanya panas.

Panas yang membuat ia sekarang melakukan hal konyol dengan memarahi seorang perempuan.

"Sehuna, kau kena—"

"Lain kali gunakan berkah dari Tuhan dengan baik. Aku yakin matamu masih berfungsi"

Setelah memotong ucapan Jongin, Sehun melangkah, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia merasa harus segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Rasa marahnya keluar dengan tidak wajar.

"Bukankah itu salahmu?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Suara itu…

"Kau juga seharusnya meminta maaf. Berjalan mundur juga hanya dilakukan oleh orang bodoh"

Jongin tidak pernah marah padanya. Tidak pernah. Bahkan saat kamera Polaroid pemberian neneknya tidak sengaja di rusak oleh Sehun. Tidak saat Sehun membuatnya dihukum membersihkan toilet karena bola yang Sehun tending mengenai pot bunga kesayangan kepala sekolah.

Tidak pernah, sebelum Jongin kini berdiri menatapnya dengan jengkel di depan Seolhyun. Melakukan pembelaan terhadap seorang perempuan yang bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau membelanya?"

"Minta maaflah"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap kedalam iris coklat itu. Pantulan dirinya berdiri tegap disana, tapi ia tak benar-benar berada di dalam mata itu. Ia hampir saja tertawa, yang dengan cepat ia jadikan dengusan mengejek.

Menertawakan nasibnya.

"Whaaa. Kau berlebihan sekali." kekehan nya terdengar sumbang. "Cepat jadikan dia pacar kalau kau memang begitu khawatir padanya." Sehun kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi, hanya beberapa langkah sebelum ia kembali berhenti dan bicara tanpa menoleh. "Dan kerjakan tugasmu sendiri"

Sehun mencengkram bahunya lebih kuat. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit aneh di dadanya. Ia melangkah menjauh, mengabaikan hatinya yang berteriak menginginkan pembelaan yang sama dari Jongin. Menginginkan dirinya berada dalam tiap kerjapan pelupuk mata pria itu.

Ia memilih berbalik dan menjauh. Ia memilih egois dan menyakiti diri sendiri. Cintanya menyakitkan karena jatuh di waktu yang salah.

 _ **Waktu mempermainkan mereka**_

 _ **Menjadikan mereka tersesat dalam labirin bertujuan tanpa arah.**_

"Ap—yak! Whaa ancamannya tidak main-main"

Jongin menggeleng, lalu kembali menoleh pada Seolhyun yang sudah bersiap pergi dengan tumpukan tinggi di kedua tangannya.

"Kemarikan" pria itu mengambil hampir semua buku dan hanya menyisakan dua di tangan Seolhyun. "Maafkan Sehun. Moodnya kurang baik hari ni"

Seolhyun hanya bergumam dan mengangguk singkat, lalu melangkah mendahului Jongin. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia pun merasa kesal atas sikap Sehun.

Koridor mulai ramai dengan siswa dan siswi yang berdatangan. Dan Chanyeol masih disana. Helaan nafasnya menyatu dengan desau angin dingin di tengah rintik hujan. Matanya meredup seiring rasa bersalah yang mulai merasukinya satu persatu.

Tubuh ramping itu masih bisa ia lihat sedang menaiki tangga. Tangannya kanannya tak lepas dari bahu kiri yang mungkin sangat ngilu.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan yang lebih dari itu.

Kim Jongin.

Park Seolhyun.

Oh Sehun.

Akan menjadi mimpi buruknya untuk waktu yang takdapat ia duga.

 _ **Jika aku bisa berjalan ke ufuk laut biru,**_

 _ **Aku takkan melepas tanganmu..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Happy KaiHun Day! Yuhuuu otp paporit ^^

Kritik dan saran, review juseyoo~~

Gomapchuu :*


	7. Chapter 6 : Scream & Evanesce

_**Lachrymose**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Baru saja dimulai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Segala penyebab_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Air mata terjatuh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mobil sedan mewah berwarna silver berhenti tidak jauh dari pintu masuk sebuah toko bunga sederhana. Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi penumpang baru saja hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika netra nya menangkap bayangan seseorang dengan rambut pirang platina mencolok berdiri di salah satu sudut toko dengan setangkai lili di genggamannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mendapati Sehun di luar jam sekolah entah mengapa sangat sulit, kecuali jika ia menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Sehun seperti seorang anak mafia yang tidak memiliki identitas, sekolah dan bergaul seperti anak remaja lainnya, dan akan menghilang begitu saja setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Sehun masih berdiri di sana, mengamati beberapa bunga dengan warna-warna berbeda yang mungkin sangat menarik perhatiannya. Sehun memang dikenal sebagai salah satu adik kelas tampan di Cheongdam. Tubuh tinggi dengan bahu tegap miliknya selalu menjadi manipulasi sempurna untuk mereka yang tergila-gila pada penampilan. Dan dilihat dari manapun, Sehun memang tampan.

Melihat Sehun berdiri diantara puluhan tangkai bunga, membuat Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari satu hal yang sering terlewat.

Sehun begitu indah.

Pahatan porselen yang apik dengan keindahan berbalut tameng baja.

Sehun begitu mahir memanipulasi pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya agar ia terlihat begitu tangguh tanpa cela kerapuhan sedikitpun. Dan Chanyeol bersyukur menjadi salah satu yang tau bagaimana sosok di balik topeng itu.

Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa ternyata Sehun memiliki agenda pergi ke toko bunga. Setaunya, Sehun bukan seseorang yang tertarik pada apapun selain belajar. Dan bunga masuk dalam blacklist teratas.

Sekarang sosoknya berdiri angkuh di depan bunga-bunga yang merunduk, malu akan keredupan mereka di hadapan Sehun. Setangkai lili putih masih kokoh ia pegang. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol dapat melihat sosok itu berdiri di meja kasir dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sebelum keluar dari toko.

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih keluar dari mobil, berjalan dengan langkah kaki jenjangnya menuju Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan uang di saku celana.

 _Tap!_

Sehun berhenti untuk mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan pakaian formal berdiri di depannya.

"Hyung?" kerutnya bingung, "Kau disini?'

"Siapapun bisa ada disini" sahut Chanyeol acuh, "Kau ingin berkencan?"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol pada lili putih di tangannya. Decakan halus keluar dari celah bibirnya, matanya menatap malas pada hyung kesayangan yang masih menatap dirinya dengan antusias.

"Hyung ingin tau?" anggukan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu antar aku dengan mobil mewahmu itu"

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(BGM : D.O EXO – Scream)

Dengan mantel pembungkus setelan formal yang dikenakannya, Chanyeol berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon. Salju belum menginjak bumi hari ini, namun angin sudah cukup mengigiti kulit. Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia disana. Mendapatkan pemandangan indah dari atas bukit yang baru pertama kali ini ia jejaki.

Aroma pinus berembun mengganggu penciumannya. Dan Chanyeol menyukai itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Keluar dari jeruji besi berdinding kokoh kediaman mewah keluarga Park. Ia terkurung tanpa merasa di kurung. Ia terisolasi dari dunia luar bersama gulungan peta dunia dan penunjuk arah canggih tanpa aroma.

Beginikah aroma pinus?

Chanyeol akan menikmatinya sebentar sambil terus mengawasi Sehun yang berdiri di samping pohon pinus lain. Di depan sebuah gundukan tanah besar yang kini dihiasi setangkai lili putih cantik

Pancaran kesedihan di pahatan indah itu mampu membuat angin gundah. Burung-burung merpati bertengger di dahan pohon sekeliling Sehun. Saling bersahutan untuk meredakan kesedihan pria itu. Angin menggerakan rambut yang menutupi matanya, seolah menyeka seberkas bening krystal yang enggan menjatuhkan diri dari kelopak Sehun.

 _ **Kesedihan yang bersembunyi begitu lama**_

 _ **Dan kebencian yang bergelayut misterius padanya**_

Kemilau krystal di pelupuk mata Sehun tidak selaras dengan rahangnya yang mengatup keras. Chanyeol berpikir sendirian untuk tau kesedihan macam apa yang dapat membuat seseorang mampu membenci begitu dalam.

Teringat pada percakapannya dengan Sehun beberapa saat lalu di dalam mobil. Sehuh tidak berkencan dengan siapapun. Lili putih itu untuk mempercantik makam ibunya.

Ibu asuh.

Pemilik panti asuhan yang kini ditutup karena kebangkrutan setelah kebakaran besar bertahun-tahun lalu. Tempat tinggal Sehun sebelum ia memutuskan pergi dan hidup seorang diri. Satu masa lalu yang menyentak keras dada Chanyeol.

Dugaan penghuni sekolah tentang Sehun sang pewaris tahta yang sengaja menyembunyikan identitasnya mungkin menyakiti Sehun. Membuat pria itu berharap di atas kebahagiaan semu masa lalunya.

Hanya itu yang Chanyeol tau. Pembuka puluhan kertas kusam yang masih di tutup rapat oleh si pemilik.

Sehun rutin mengunjungi makam ibu asuhnya.

Tapi mengapa ada kebencian di suara dinginnya? Mengapa ada pertahanan diri yang kuat darinya saat berdiri disana? Mengapa ada ucapan yang tertahan setiap kali mulut itu terbuka?

' _Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Oh Sehun?'_

 _ **Mengapa tidak ada jawaban?**_

 _ **Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya tanpa sebuah kata?**_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, hyung" ucap Sehun, mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol di sepanjang sungai Han malam itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau harus membayarnya"

Sehun berdecak, langkahnya berhenti. Ia bersungut pada hampa di depan, "Apapun akan ku lakukan untukumu hyung" wajah meyakinkan yang diiringi kekesalan.

Chanyeol tertawa. Membuat Sehun kesal bukan hanya menjadi kesenangannya, Chen dan Jongin bahkan hampir setiap hari membuat pria itu mengumpat. Mereka kembali beriringan menuju keramaian.

"Bagaimana kepalamu? Masih sakit?"

Sehun refleks memegangi kepalanya, lalu mengangguk pada Chanyeol. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang berhenti melangkah, memutar tubuhnya mengahadap Sehun untuk sekedar mendapati raut wajah frustasi dari pria itu.

"Kau sakit? Sudah ku bilang untuk ke rumah sakit saja, kenapa keras kepala sekali?" Chanyeol menahan suaranya yang hampir saja membentak Sehun.

"Aku sangat sakit" bisik Sehun, mengundang kerutan bingung pada Chanyeol. "Semua rumus berputar di kepala ku. Teori-teori memuakkan itu juga ikut menambah beban siswa sekolah menengah atas ini. Ujian kenaikan kelas benar-benar menyiksaku hyung"

Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak. Kelegaan bercampur rasa kesal yang dirasakannya membuat jemarinya mendarat dengan mulus di kening Sehun.

"Itu masih beberapa minggu lagi"

Sehun menggerutu sambil mengelus keningnya. "Tetap saja itu memusingkan" belanya. "Aku selalu lapar setiap kali memikirkannya."

"Kau memang selalu lapar."

"Kalau begitu traktir aku."

"Kau baru saja berterima kasih karena aku sudah mentraktirmu. Mau kau letakkan dimana semua makanan yang masuk ke perutmu?"

Sehun memilih diam dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Malam masih panjang. Sehun menatap sekelilingnya. Sisian sungai Han masih penuh dengan anak-anak muda yang sibuk menghabiskan waktu bermain atau orang-orang dewasa yang butuh udara segar.

Dan terkadang, waktu dapat begitu kejam memerangkap hati rapuh para manusia untuk tunduk padanya. Membuat manusia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memutar ulang yang telah terjadi. Dan tidak membiarkan siapapun melangkah lebih cepat untuk melewatinya.

Gambaran yang begitu jelas tentu membuat satu hati berpendar biru itu kini gundah untuk memilih mengikuti alur sang waktu atau membalik badannya dan berjalana berlawanan.

"Mungkin cemilan tidak masalah" Chanyeol berjalan lebihn cepat, netranya menyapu seluruh sudut taman untuk mencari penjual makanan ringan sebelum berhenti pada satu titik dan menahan nafas untuk satu detik. "Mungkin lain kali"

Sehun terperanjat ketika tubuh tinggi Chanyeol memblokir jalannya. Pria itu tersenyum, mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan gemas beberapa kali.

"Di rumahku ada banyak cemilan. Mau pulang sekarang?" tawar Chanyeol, lalu menarik lengan Sehun untuk meninggalkan taman.

"Aku tau hyung"

Langkah mereka terhenti. Chanyeol menoleh untuk sekedar mendapati Sehun tersenyum di sampingnya. Genggamannya pada lengan Sehun terlepas saat pria itu kembali membalik badannya. Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya ketika manik biru malam itu menatap tepat kearah yang sebelumnya ia tatap.

"Kenapa?" bisik Sehun tanpa satu ekspresi yang dapat di baca oleh Chanyeol, "Setiap kali melihat mereka, hyung selalu berusaha membawaku pergi. Kenapa?"

Pandangan Chanyeol jatuh pada kerikil-kerikil tak berdaya di bawah kakinya saat keredupan milik Sehun menatapnya. Bahkan tidak ada kesakitan apapun yang berusaha ia sembunyikan lagi.

"Hyung?" Chanyeol mendongak, kini Sehun kembali menatap ke depan. "Apakah mencintai seseorang memang sesakit ini?"

 _ **Sedalam apa rasa sakitmu?**_

 _ **Katakan padaku**_

"Atau hanya karena aku? karena aku mencintainya? Mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya aku cintai?"

Keheningan dari Chanyeol dianggap persetujuan oleh Sehun. Sejak awal pun ia tau. Dan bertanya hanya akan meyakinkan tiap bagian yang ia coba ingkari.

Siapa yang dapat ia salahkan? Chanyeol yang tidak membelanya? Waktu yang memerangkap dirinya? Atau Jongin dan Seolhyun yang terlihat menikmati kebersamaan di ketidak tahuan akan hati yang mereka sakiti?

Dan kenyataannya, hanya Sehun yang bersalah. Cinta miliknya memang salah. Bukan hanya Tuhan, Negara pun akan menghukumnya. Seluruh orang.

"Jangan lakukan apapun yang dapat membuatmu hancur Sehun." dan satu orang yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, walau ia tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya. "Dan jangan menganggapku seperti orang lain yang akan menghukummu. Kau dan cintamu tidak bersalah, Sehun"

 _ **Dunia yang begitu kejam menatapi minoritas.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Guru Go yang tidak ada habisnya tentang teori-teori tumbuhan serta nama-nama latin yang membuat lidah terbelit, akhirnya suara bel layaknya salju di tengah gurun pasir itu berdering nyaring. Para penuntut ilmu yang kelaparan sesegera mungkin menuju kantin untuk menyantap masakan bibi Nam yang berbeda-beda tiap harinya, atau sekedar mengganjal perut dengan roti isi dan sekotak susu.

Sehun melangkah pelan di sepanjang koridor menuju kantin dengan focus nya pada handphone silver di tangan, tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang, bahkan dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

 _Puk!_

Sebuah lengan dengan arloji Rolex mahal tersampir di bahu si pirang, mengejutkannya sesaat. Sebuah senyum terlewat sumringah di dapatinya saat memastikan siapa kiranya seseorang yang dengan lancang merangkul bahunya.

"Kau mengagetkanku" ucap Sehun meninju pelan perut si pelaku.

Tawa dengan suara baritone itu sedikit mengganggu pendengarannya. Tak pelak membuat Sehun menghela nafas jengkel. Disimpannya handphone yang tadi menjadi focus utamanya, lalu memanjangkan langkahnya sampai rangkulan tersebut terlepas. Seseorang di belakangnya hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali menyamakan langkah dengan Sehun.

"Kau terlihat sibuk" netra setajam elang itu menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak" geleng si pirang.

"Kau sibuk dengan si silver kesayanganmu itu" dagunya mengedik kearah saku depan celana sekolah Sehun, tempat Sehun menyelipkan handphone nya tadi.

"Baiklah" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap malas lawan bicaranya. "Lalu apa maumu?"

Pria berhoodie hitam itu terkekeh dengan caranya "Bersabarlah kalau berbicara dengan ku Sehun"

"cepatlah" sergah Sehun, menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Ayo ke kantin" jemari yang di hiasi cincin perak berkilau itu menangkap jemari Sehun dengan cepat, lalu menariknya lembut. Namun sentakan kuat yang di terimanya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin menemui Tae Woo" Sehun segera berbalik dan meninggalkan pria itu. Bohong memang, padahal koridor itu hanya menuju ke kantin yang tepat dua meter di depannya. Sedangkan jika berbalik arah, hanya ruang music dan aula yang di tuju. Kelas Tae Woo berada di lantai tiga omong-omong.

Pria itu hanya kembali tersenyum, berbalik arah mengikuti Sehun. "Ayo menemui Tae Woo" jemarinya kembali menggenggam jemari lentik itu.

"Jongin!" kembali Sehun menyentak tangan itu. Si hoodie hitam hanya terkekeh, menatap Sehun dengan jenaka tepat di mata yang dibalas sepersekian detik oleh Sehun. "Berhenti menggangguku"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu"

"Kau mengikutiku, kau menggangguku!"

"Aku hanya—"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Berjalan cepat dengan umpatan pelan yang membuat Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Ia kira Sehun hanya bersikap menyebalkan seperti biasa. Tapi kemarahan pria itu terasa aneh untuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya pada udara.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak mengerti kemarahan seperti apa yang merayapinya. Ia tidak seharunya marah pada Jongin seperti ini. Tapi ketika melihat wajah pria itu, ia akan tanpa berdecak dan membuang nafas kasar. Bahkan sepanjang pelajaran, tidak ada obrolan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Sehun hanya terus mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku, dan Jongin yang sesekali menatapnya, membuka dan kemudian menutup kembali mulutnya tanpa ada kata yang keluar. Penasaran, tapi enggan bertanya.

Bahkan Chen beberapa kali mengelus tengkuknya, ngeri dengan aura dua pemuda di sampingnya saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sepulang sekolah. Ketidak hadiran Chanyeol membuatnya seperti tongkat bassball yang siap digunakan kapan saja untuk saling pukul jika ada satu diantara kedua tiang di sampingnya yang berbicara.

"Uh, a-aku duluan ya" tau tidak akan ada yang menyahut, Chen memacu langkah nya meninggalkan duo biang onar yang sepertinya terlibat perang dingin.

Jongin jengah. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun hingga membuat semua orang termasuk dirinya didiamkan dengan tidak berperasaan. Pria itu berkacak pinggang menghadang langkah Sehun. Decakan dari bibirnya terdengar nyaring ketika Sehun membuang wajah kearah lain.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tau"

"Kalau begitu menjauhlah"

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya guna mendorong Jongin menjauh, namun Jongin maah menarik lengannya hingga kini mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu. Tapi kau harus ikut pulang denganku"

Bahkan Sehun dapat merasakan nafas Jongin membentur wajahnya, membuatnya berusaha berkali-kali lipat untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ibu dan Ayah baru tiba tadi malam."

Dan selanjutnya Sehun hanya bisa pasrah di tarik oleh Jongin. Jika sudah Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang turut andil, ia tidak bisa berkutik. Ia tau bagaimana kedua orang tua Jongin sangat menyayanginya. Setiap kali mereka pulang dari perjalanan luar negeri, Sehun harus ada bersama mereka di meja makan. Kalau tidak, mulut cerewet khas seorang ibu dari Nyonya Kim akan lebih mengerikan dari guru killer di Cheongdam.

.

Sehun masih menekuk wajahnya ketika taksi yang ia dan Jongin tumpangi tiba di depan kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Kau akan menemui ibu dengan wajah seperti itu?"

Sehun mendelik, "Ya!" lalu keluar lebih dulu dari mobil.

Nyonya Kim tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari dapur saat seorang pelayan memberitahu bahwa kedua anaknya sudah tiba. Dengan noda tepung di pipi, wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Sehun dengan sumringah.

"Aku anakmu bu" Jongin memelas di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Ibu merindukan si tampan ini" dan diabaikan dengan kejam oleh nyonya Kim.

"Um" angguk Sehun.

Nyonya Kim mengerutkan kening bingung, melepas pelukannya dan menatapi wajah tertekuk Sehun.

"Ada apa hm?" tangannya dengan lembut mengusap pipi Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu jemarinya menunjuk Jongin, "Dia menggangguku"

Jongin melotot terkejut. Nyonya Kim segera melepaskan celemek di pinggang dan memukulkannya ke badan Jongin.

"Ap—akh! Tidak bu, dia berbohong, aww"

"Anak nakal. Kau apakan anakku yang tampan ini huh?"

Sehun mengulum senyum saat Jongin kembali melotot padanya.

"Jangan melotot seperti itu" Nyonya Kim kembali memukuli Jongin dengan celemek pink miliknya.

"Dia bahkan tidak berbicara padaku hampir seharian ini bu. Dia memusuhiku tanpa sebab" sergah Jongin coba membela diri.

"Itu karena kau mengganggunya"

"Aku tidak"

"Jatah makanmu di kurangi"

Jongin kembali di buat menganga tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Sehun menjulurkan lidah kearahnya sedetik sebelum berbalik mengikuti sang Ibu menuju dapur. Jongin gemas ingin melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparnya ke kepala Sehun jika saja ia lupa ibunya akan membawakan sapu dan memukulinya dengan lebih brutal.

.

.

.

(BGM : Super Junior – Evanesce)

Mungkin hanya di temptat ini Sehun kembali dapat merasakan kehangatan makan malam bersama. Nyonya Kim yang cerewet seringkali mendapat teguran dari sang tuan rumah, dan Tuan Kim sendiri hanya sesekali bertanya masalah sekolah. Sedangkan si kembar ribut berebut tempat duduk di samping Sehun yang akhirnya di ambil alih oleh Jongin.

Nyonya Kim memang sangat menyukai Sehun. Sejak pertama kali Jongin mengajak Sehun ke rumah mereka, beliau begitu memuji bagaimana tampan dan putih nya Sehun. Meskipun memiliki dua orang putra yang tidak kalah tampan, wanita paruh baya itu tetap saja bersikeras meminta Sehun tinggal dirumah dan menjadi anaknya.

Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar cemburu. Ia senang melihat interaksi antara ibunya dengan Sehun. Kadang ia juga merasakan kehangatan saat tangan ayahnya membelai lembut surai Sehun. Entah mengapa, tapi keluarga nya terasa lengkap. Kedua adik bungsunya pun sangat menyukai Sehun. Mereka akan berebut menunjukkan seseuatu yang mereka miliki pada Sehun.

"Menjauh dari hyungku" seperti sekarang, tangan kecil itu bahkan dengan berani mndorong tubuh Jongin menjauh dari samping Sehun saat mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Waaaeee~~" rengek Jongin yang kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehuhn. "Dia temanku"

Sehun hampir terjungkal dari kursi saat Jongin memeluk nya dari samping dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya mampu membuat aliran darah Sehun menumpuk di wajah. Sehun berdehem beberapa kali, namun Kim bersaudara masih sibuk berebut dirinya.

"Sekarang sudah saat nya anak-anak ibu untuk tidur. Cepat gosok gigi dan cuci kedua kaki serta tangan kalian"

Dengan wajah merengut yang sama, kedua adik kembar Jongin menjauh dari ruang tengah. Sehun belum bisa bernapas dengan benar karena lengan panjang Jongin masih setia bertengger di pinggangnya. Bahkan entah sadar atau tidak,wajah Jongin telah berada di ceruk lehernya. Kekehan yang dikeluarkan Jongin menggelitik lehernya yang sensitiif.

"Kenapa anak ibu terlihat sangat senang hm?" belaian Nyonya Kim pada rambut Jongin akhirnya dapat membuat Sehun bernapas dengan benar. Anak kedua keluarga Kim itu kini ganti memeluk tubuh ibunya. Sehun beralih bersandar pada sofa, tersenyum melihat pasangan ibu dan anak di depannya.

"Nanti, ada seseorang yang akan aku kenalkan pada ibu"

"Hm? Pacarmu?"

Jongin lagi tersenyum yang mana melunturkan senyuman di wajah Sehun. Sehun dapat melihat pantulan wajah cantik Seolhyun di matanya. Sehun fikir, Jongin mungkin saja sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Seolhyun.

Adakah kesmpatan untuknya?

"Sebentar lagi"

Sangat sempit.

Bahkan jika ia memiliki banyak waktu. Jongin hanya terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memiliki keinginan untuk tidur lebih cepat, mengingat besok ia memiliki jadwal pelajaran yang hampir semuanya eksak. Namun matanya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Sudah pukul dua malam, dan Sehun masih terus menggerakkan badannya dengan gelisah diatas sofa. Ia memilih keluar dari kamar setelah memastikan Jongin terlelap.

Meskipun moodnya membaik sejak tiba di rumah keluarga Kim, Sehun tetap memilih menjaga jarak dengan Jongin. Ia masih marah tanpa sebab.

Tidak.

Ia memiliki sebab yang jelas, namun enggan mengakuinya.

Melihat kencan Jongin bersama Seolhyun waktu itu tentu membuat hatinya memanas. Ia memang sudah memiliki waktu lebih banyak dengan Jongin, seharusnya Seolhyun yang cemburu. Tapi tatapan berbeda yang ia terima menjatuhkannya pada kenyataan bahwa ia sudah kalah bahkan sebelum bertanding.

Sehun masih ingin egois. Rasa penasarannya masih terlalu kuat untuk menyerah sekarang. Ia ingin tau sejauh apa ia mampu bertahan.

Dan sejauh mana Jongin akan bersikap.

Sehun mendengar salah satu pintu terbuka, dan Nyonya Kim memandangnya terkejut tak lama kemudian.

"Kau tidur diluar?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

Sehun bangkit dari sofa, memandang Nyonya Kim dengan salah tingkah.

"I-iya bu. Aku kepanasan" kilahnya.

"Pendingin di kamar Jongin tidak rusak" sergah yang lebih tua. "Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Tidak, hanya—"

"Masuklah kedalam. Ibu akan marah jika kalian tidak segera berbaikan. Tidak baik bermusuhan dengan saudara sendiri"

 _Tapi aku mencintainya bu.._

"Baiklah bu. Selamat malam" Sehun memilih mengalah dan mendekap bantalnya.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, mengusap rambut Sehun sebelum pemuda itu berlalu dari ruang tengah. "Ibu menyayangi kalian"

 _Aku mencintai putramu.._

.

Pintu tertutup dengan sangat pelan. Sehun tidak ingin membangunkan Jongin yang terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya. Nyonya Kim sangat menyayangi mereka. Bahkan ia memaksa Jongin dan Sehun untuk memakai piyama bermotif anak ayam yang sengaja ia belikan untuk mereka berdua. Dan sekarang mereka seperti anak kembar dengan piyama kembar.

Sehun menaiki tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak langsung tidur, melainkan duduk di samping Jongin. Karena hanya di saat seperti ini lah ia bisa menatapi wajah yang selalu menjadi bagian dari mimpi-mimpinya dengan leluasa.

Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Jongin. Ia bermain bersama Jongin. Ia disayangi oleh keluarga Jongin. Ia pun bisa tidur bersama Jongin. Sehun bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa Seolhyun lakukan.

Tapi Seolhyun memenangkn apa yang selalu ia nantikan.

Hati Jongin.

Sehun meraba dadanya. Merasakan denyutan tak kasat mata yang sangat menyakitkan. Wajah sumringah Jongin saat memberitahukan perihal Seolhyun pada Ibunya membuat pukulan lain yang lebih menyakitkan.

Seandainya…

Seandainya ia yang mengisi hati Jongin. Seandainya ia yang Jongin ceritakan dengan wajah bahagia. Seandainya semua cintanya terwujud dengan begitu mudah. Akankan Nyonya Kim masih menyayanginya seperti sekarang? Akankah seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu itu masih akan menganggapnya anak?

Semakin Sehun mendalami apa yang ia rasakan. Semakin ia tau, bahwa cinta yang datang padanya bukan hanya tentang dirinya dan Jongin.

"Mengapa aku di lahirkan sebagai laki-laki jika Tuhan memberikanku cinta yang ditujukan padamu?"

Jemari kurusnya terulur, menyentuh pipi Jongin dengan sangat hati-hati. Menganggap bahwa wajah Jongin berlian berharga yang akan rusak dengan mudah. Namun keserakahannya membuat jemari itu berakhir mengusap pelan pipi Jongin, turun pada bibirnya dan Sehun semakin berani untuk itu.

Ia menunduk. Mendekat pada sang pangeran tidur. Menekuni tiap lekuk wajah rupawan di depannya dengan beribu rasa sakit yang kembali menghujam ulu hatinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, matanya memanas. Air mata berlomba-lomba memenuhi pelupuk matanya seolah jengah karena terlalu lama di tahan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Tes!

Bukan hanya air mata miliknya yang terjatuh diatas pipi Jongin. Tapi juga air mata dari seorang ibu yang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana anak laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri mencium bibir putranya. Selimut putih milik Sehun telepas dari genggamannya saat melihat dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka bagaimana bibir bergetar Sehun yang menahan isakan mengecup lembut bibir Jongin.

 _ **Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya?**_

 _ **Orangnya dan juga cintanya?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kurang puas sama chapter ini TT Kecewa TT

Maaf untuk chapter yang buruk dan keterlambatan update. Aku baru pulang dari luar kota. Aku juga benar-benar sudah berusaha untuk membuat chapter ini lebih baik.

Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian TT Aku bener-bener terharu TT

SARANGHAE :*

Chap selanjutnya aku usahakan update lusa.


	8. Chapter 7 : Bye, Autumn

_**Bye, Autumn**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Slowly fall a thousand star_

 _And everything all goes by_

 _Wasting all I loved_

 _Quietly, all the dreams are gone away_

 _In a good night_

" _Dimana ayahmu?"_

" _Maafkan ibu"_

" _Anak haram!"_

" _Tolong aku!"_

" _Pergi!"_

" _Kenapa harus aku?!"_

Deg!

Sehun membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba.

Lagi.

Mimpi yang sama.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan seketika tersadar bahwa dia masih berada di perpustakaan kota. Sore hari yang mendung dapat dilihat dari jendela besar di tengah ruangan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup telinga. Suara-suara di dalam mimpinya seolah masih berdengung di telinganya. Suara tak asing yang mengganggunya beberapa hari ini. Mimpi-mimpi itu kembali mengusik tidurnya setelah sekian lama. Sekali lagi lelaki itu menggeleng, mengusap-usap wajahnya untuk menghalangi apapun hal mengerikan yang dapat memasuki pikirannya.

Ia ingat pergi ke perpustakaan setelah jam belajar rutin di sekolah berakhir. Ujian kenaikan kelas akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk belajar lebih giat dari sebelumnya. Dari jauh-jauh hari ia sudah bertaruh pada Chanyeol akan mendapatkan peringkat satu, mengalahkan si hitam Jongin yang selalu percaya diri. Yang sialnya selalu lebih unggul darinya.

Hari mulai gelap, Sehun melirik jam kuno besar yang tergantung di sudut perpustakaan. Sudah hampir malam dan Sehun memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi sebelum penjaga perpustakaan menguncinya diruangan luas yang sering dikatakan berhantu ini.

Sehun melangkah menuruni tangga keramik perpustakaan. Kepalanya menoleh memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hanya penuh dengan manusia-manusia apatis dan dedaunan yang gugur. Tidak menarik.

Sehun lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya merasa bahwa kehidupan yang dijalani terasa menyenangkan. Selama ini ia hanya tau tentang bertahan hidup, sekolah, dan mempertahankan hal tersebut. Ia tidak tau kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani Chanyeol hingga membuatnya kadang tidur terlalu malam. Ia tidak tau kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani Chen hingga melakukan hal yang disukai pun termasuk dalam pelanggaran. Dan Sehun tidak tau hal apa yang sudah ia jalani hingga kini ia harus mempertahankan satu hal lagi.

Kim Jongin.

Sehun kembali menggeleng keras saat pikirannya mulai bercabang keman-mana. Ia hanya memikirkan tentang kehidupan orang-orang di balik apartement-apartement mewah yang menjulang di setiap sudut kota.

Tapi kenapa satu nama itu seolah selalu menjadi objek utama dalam otaknya?

Laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam itu memilih untuk pergi dan mencari makan malam sebelum ia menjadi pria dengan pemikiran rancu tentang hati, cinta dan semacamnya.

Ia melangkah memasuki stasiun subway di daerah Hongdae. Sehun berhenti di salah satu loker, mengeluarkan tas hitam yang lumayan besar. Sehun meletakkan tas itu di lantai, ikut berjongkok untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian bersih miliknya dan sebuah paper bag. Ia kembali memasukkan tas tersebut beserta renselnya ke dalam loker sebelum beranjak menuju toilet umum di stasiun.

Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos putih yang dilapisi Hoodie hitam serta celana jins ripped yang santai dan membersihkan wajahnya di westafel agar terlihat lebih segar, Sehun kembali melangkah meninggalkan kawasan stasiun dengan membawa paper bag berisi seragam sekolahnya untuk dibawa ke binatu.

Disepanjang jalan, yang dapat ia lihat hanya anak-anak remaja yang menghabiskan malam akhir pekannya dengan suara ribut dan bersikap layaknya anak ayam yang baru saja lepas dari kandang. Mereka terlihat bahagia di balik pakaian dan perhiasan yang bermerk. Mereka terlihat menikmati hidup di balik kerasnya ibu kota.

Hanya yang terlihat.

Hongdae lebih di dominasi oleh para mahasiswa yang masih saja berpikir untuk menghabiskan masa muda mereka dengan bersenang-senang sebelum dihadapkan pada kehidupan nyata yang lebih sulit dari skripsi. Mungkin karena keberadaan Universitas Hongik yang berdiri angkuh di bagian barat.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat netranya mendapati kumpulan mahasiswa yang sedang berebut bola basket di tengah lapangan kecil. Mencari sedikit hiburan di penghujung musim gugur tidak ada salahnya.

Satu tangannya yang tidak memegang paper bag dimasukkan ke dalam kantung hoodie. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Suasana hatinya sangat baik hari ini, jika melupakan mimpi buruk di perpustakaan. Di sekolah tadi siang, Guru Ahn yang memang menangani beasiswa para murid meberitahukan padanya bahwa nilai yang ia dapatkan selama dua semester sangat memuaskan. Ia bahkan bisa memasuki universitas manapun baik di Korea Selatan atau di luar negeri jika ia bisa mempertahankan nilai-nilai plus nya sampai satu tahun kedepan.

Setidaknya ia bisa mengetahui sedikit apa itu menikmati hidup.

Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat mendengar sorakan antusias remaja-remaja yang lebih dewasa darinya di pinggir lapangan saat teman-teman yang mereka dukung berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Dan saat itulah iris biru malamnya terpaku pada sepasang iris lain yang juga sedang menatapnya di keramaian. Seorang pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena berhasil mencetak angka. Sehun mengernyit, merasa familiar dengan wajah bule pria itu. Ia mencoba mengingat dan di detik kemudian mengedik, mengacuhkan ingatannya yang payah.

Sehun beranjak meninggalkan lapangan, kembali menyusuri jalan yang tidak sepi menuju sebuah gedung dengan papan nama berkelip heboh di pinggir jalan Hongdae. Sebuah club malam ternama yang sering menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan anak muda.

Club malam itu memang berkelas. Tidak sembarang an orang bisa masuk. Tapi siswa sekolah menengah atas berambut pirang itu dengan mudah melewati dua penjaga bertubuh besar di kedua sisi pintu masuk. Tanpa sedikitpun teguran.

Suara musik berdentum keras di setiap sudut ruangan luas tanpa ventilasi udara. Keadaan yang riuh serta minimnya pencahayaan membuat Sehun harus jeli agar tidak terinjak kaki-kaki yang bergerak tidak beraturan di depannya.

Langkahnya membawanya menuju meja bar yang juga di penuhi oleh orang-orang dengan berbagai tingkatan usia. Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar. Sejak memasuki club pun ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan keramaian yang terjadi. Ia hanya duduk disana, menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, menunggu bartender muda yang sibuk meracik minuman di depannya mendongak dan menyapanya seperti sekarang.

"Kau datang lebih cepat malam ini"

"Hm. Aku kelaparan"

Bartender itu terkekeh, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang mampu memikat para gadis muda di ujung ruangan.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, menolak tawaran si bartender. "Berikan saja uangnya padaku, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini"

"Kenapa?"

"Lee Donghae"

Kali ini tawa si bartender terdengar menyenangkan bagi siapa saja yang bisa mendengarnya di sela permainan musik sang Dj yang semakin menggila. Pria yang lebih tua dari Sehun itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

Satu alis Sehun terangkat, "Dua?"

Pria didepannya kembali terkekeh, "Sialnya Lee Donghae sudah disini sejak satu jam yang lalu" kemudian ia mendekat kearah Sehun dari balik meja bar dan berbisik, "dia bilang, bonusnya menyusul setelah urusan kalian selesai"

"Brengsek!"

"Owh, manis sekali"

Sehun melemparkan salah satu amplop ke sisi lain meja setelah mengumpat dengan keras di depan wajah si bartender yang kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Sehun.

"Aku pulang!" Sehun bangkit dari kursi, dan baru saja selangkah, suara si bartender kembali memanggilnya.

"Jangan sampai sakit. Ujian kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi kan? Raihlah peringkat pertama." Ucapnya yang hanya didiamkan oleh Sehun. "Itu yang di ucapkan ibumu"

Sehun berbalik, mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan tulus, "Terima kasih, Yixing hyung"

Yang di panggil Yixing tidak mengalihkan atensinya sama sekali dari pemuda yang kini berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk keluar dari club. Senyum mirisnya bukan pertanda kasihan, ia hanya merasakan kesedihan yang sama saat melihat sendiri bagaimana rapuhnya murid SMA itu.

"Takdir mengulur waktu terlalu lama"

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Never ever say goodbye_

 _Always I wonder why_

 _Wasting all the time_

 _Silently, we collide so fast so deep_

 _In a goodningt_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi para murid di SMA Cheongdam. Ujian kenaikan kelas yang mengerikan sudah berakhir sejak lama. Murid-murid yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama mereka seolah berebut mendaftar di SMA Cheongdam. Karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika sistem pengajaran di sekolah tersebut memilki standar tinggi terbaik se-Korea Selatan, di samping para senior yang tampan.

Nuansa kecoklatan dari daun yang berguguran sudah berganti dengan lembutnya butiran salju di bulan Desember. Libur panjang yang di berikan pihak sekolah seolah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi mereka yang masih selalu memikirkan waktu bermain. Tidak terkecuali empat sekawan yang sekarang masih mengantri di terminal keberangkatan bandara Incheon.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

Itu keluhan kesekian kalinya yang keluar dari bibir Oh Sehun. Suasana bandara yang ramai sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun malu untuk berjongkok dengan wajah memelasnya. Chen yang sedari tadi berkacak pinggang di belakangnya akhirnya bereaksi dengan menarik tudung hoodie yang dikenakan si lelaki Oh itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu?"

Sehun akhirnya berdiri, sedikit mengkhawatirkan hoodie nya yang bisa saja sobek karena ditarik kencang oleh Chen. Kali ini giliran Sehun yang berkacak pinggang, kepalanya mendongak keatas, menghela napas dengan berlebihan karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membiarkannya pergi dari bandara.

"Ibuku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian karena sudah membawa paksa anaknya yang tampan ini" tuding Sehun pada ketiga temannya yang hanya tertawa. "Aku serius!"

"Kalau begitu kita ke Busan saja hyung" suara Jongin lantas membuat Sehun menoleh. Perasaan gugup tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya.

"Ap—"

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Sehun bersyukur kedatangan orang itu mengalihkan semua perhatian teman-temannya. Sehun agak sensitive dengan Busan, mendengar Jongin yang berniat mengajak Chanyeol ke Busan membuatnya takut walau ia tau bahwa Jongin hanya membual. Tapi Sehun kenal bagaimana Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu bisa saja menghanguskan seluruh tiketnya ke Jeju untuk berbalik arah ke Busan.

Sehun menoleh, ekspresi leganya langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut saat tau siapa sebenarnya yang telah menyelamatkannya dari situasi tadi.

"Apa-apaan—" Sehun mendelik kearah Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya bingung. "Aku baru tau perempuan diijinkan bergabung dengan rombongan kita"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Dia memaksa ikut" tunjuknya pada Seolhyun.

Sehun berdecak kagum dibuat-buat, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Seolhyun yang jauh lebih pendek. "Kau berani juga."

Seolhyun berdiri risih saat mata sipit Sehun menatapinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Bersiap saja keperawananmu hilang saat kembali ke Seoul"

Plak!

"Akh!"

"Jaga omonganmu Sehun"

Sehun mengumpat, pukulan Jongin di belakang kepalanya tidak main-main. Dan sejak itu matanya tidak pernah lepas mengawasi Jongin dengan Seolhyun. Sehun tidak tau sudah sejauh mana hubungan kedua orang itu selama beberapa bulan ini. Yang Sehun tau, Jongin kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu makan siang berdua dengan Seolhyun. Mereka lebih sering mengobrol walau kadang Seolhyun masih saja galak pada Jongin.

Bahkan saat di pesawat, Jongin memilih bertukar tempat duduk dengan Chanyeol hingga kini Chanyeol duduk bersamanya. Sehun dapat melihat dua orang itu mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Mereka terlihat begitu senang.

Sehun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada gumpalan awan di luar jendela saat Jongin menyuapkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut Seolhyun. Chanyeol tepat di samping Sehun, tak henti menatap pria itu dari balik kacamata hitam yang di kenakannya.

"Hyung" panggil Sehun tanpa beralih sama sekali.

"Hm?"

"Ini tahun terakhirmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus nanti?"

"Bekerja"

Sehun berdecak malas, "Tentu saja. Kau kan Park"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Sinar di matanya meredup. Cuaca cerah di luar sana tidak berhasil memberi cahaya bantuan bagi dirinya. Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah lulus sekolah. Selama ini ia hanya terus memikirkan akan makan apa besok, bagaimana caranya untuk mepertahankan beasiswa nya. Hanya itu.

Dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada bidang pekerjaan apapun. Ia tidak memiliki skill untuk bekerja di perusahaan. Dia tidak begitu suka bertemu orang banyak jika memilih bekerja di café atau minimarket. Sehun cepat merasa bosan akan suatu pekerjaan yang dilakukannya. Itulah mengapa selama ini ia hanya menunggu uang kiriman dari ibunya untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhannya.

Sehun merapatkan mantelnya sebelum menoleh pada Chanyeol yang ternyata masih memperhatikannya.

"Pulang"jawabnya, membuat kernyitan halus di kening Chanyeol. "Aku merindukan rumah"

 _Rumah yang tidak pernah kumiliki_

"Kau merindukan ibu dan ayahmu?"

Seketika itu juga kepalanya memutar begitu banyak kejadian lampau yang sama sekali tidak ingin diingatnya. Pertanyaan Chanyeol bahkan selalu menjadi pertanyaan bagi dirinya sendiri.

' _Apakah dia merindukan ibu dan ayahnya?'_

Sehun tidak pernah menemukan jawaban. Kadang ia merindukan Busan sampai rasanya ia bisa menangis semalaman. Tapi mengingat tempat itu juga kembali membasahi lukanya dengan air garam. Sehun merintih tanpa tau dimana ia harus menutup luka tersebut.

Perih.

Ia baru saja tau alasan mengapa mimpi-mimpi buruknya tidak pernah kembali lagi. Tapi Sehun bisa saja salah. Ia hanya menebak. Ia hanya mengaitkan semuanya. Perasaan dilindungi yang ia miliki selama bersama Jongin membuatnya selalu bersugesti bahwa ia bisa melakukan apapun bahkan jika bayangan masa lalu berlari lebih cepat mengejarnya.

Selama ini, Jongin selalu menjadi sumber kekuatannya untuk melangkah ke hari esok. Dia merasa memiliki Jongin tanpa perlu khawatir pada apapun.

Dan sekarang mimpi-mimpi buruk itu kembali. Ia seolah menemukan celah yang bisa membuatnya kembali pada Sehun. Ia seolah menunggu hati itu tergerak ragu dan saling berjauhan. Saat Sehun menjadi satu-satunya yang Jongin lindungi, pintu itu merapat dengan kuat. Dan saat hatinya memiliki raga lain, pintu itu saling berjauhan.

Sehun selalu sesumbar dengan perasaannya yang pasti akan terbalas dilihat dari sikap Jongin selama ini. Ia hanya tidak tau bahwa berharap bisa menyakitinya sampai ke tulang. Menyesalpun sudah terlambat. Kini mimpi itu datang lagi. Mengganggunya dengan kejam. Membiarkannya meringkuk ketakutan seorang diri di peraduan harapan-harapannya.

Sehun mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba tersentak saat bayangan samar seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam bergelombang tersenyum kearahnya. Sudah berapa lama sampai ia bahkan melupakan wajah itu. Seberapa kuat kebenciannya sampai satupun kenangan manis mereka tidak bisa diingat olehnya.

"Aku—" tenggorokonnya bergerak menelan ludah dengan sulit. "—merindukannya"

' _Ibu, cinta pertamaku sangat menyakitkan'_

.

.

.

.

.

Chen mendesah lega dengan berlebihan setelah pantatnya mendarat di sofa empuk berwarna maroon mewah di tengah ruangan. Aroma segar dari segala penjuru membuatnya senang tanpa alasan. Suara ombak dari kejauhan menenangkan semua orang yang mendengarnya. Tanah Jeju berada di bawah kakinya saat ini. Chen terlalu antusias pada segala hal tentang liburan.

Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol dimana ia bisa beristirahat. Chanyeol mengantarnya menuju lantai dua villa mewah milik keluarga Park dan menyuruhnya beristirahat di salah satu kamar. Perasaan bersalah masih merayapinya. Sejak pertanyaannya di pesawat beberapa waktu lalu, Sehun tidak bicara apapun. Chanyeol pikir ia menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat sensitive pada Sehun, mengingat selama ini anak itu tidak pernah mengungkit masalah apapun tentang keluarganya.

Chanyeol berecana meminta maaf setelah pria itu merasa lebih baik setelah beristirahat.

Tapi saat makan malam tiba, pria pirang itu sudah terlihat lebih baik dari yang Chanyeol duga. Sehun sudah kembali adu mulut dengan Chen di meja makan, yang sesekali mendapat teguran dari Jongin yang hanya mendapat delikan sadis dari Sehun. Ia bahkan mendelik setiap kali melihat Jongin mengambilkan makanan untuk Seolhyun.

Oh, orang yang dicintainya seperti diperbudak oleh seorang wanita.

Chanyeol yang melihat kegaduhan itu tidak lega sama sekali. Sehun hanya menutupi kesedihannya dengan baik.

Villa mewah milik keluarga Park itu memiliki beberapa asisten rumah tangga yang satu minggu sekali di beri jadwal membersihkan rumah. Dan makanan yang mereka santap sekarang adalah masakan rumahan lezat dari bibi Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu sangat ramah, binar bahagia di wajahnya membuat lima anak muda dari kota itu ikut menikmati suasana makan malam yang hangat, meski ribut oleh suara Chen.

Selesai makan malam, Chanyeol, Jongin, Chen dan Seolhyun memilih menikmati malam pertama mereka di Jeju dengan bersantai di balkon lantai dua. Memandang kegelapan bersuara ombak tepat di depan. Angin yang kencang di bulan Desember menyelip diantara pori-pori tubuh yang mana membuat Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Seolhyun yang sesekali bergidik kedinginan.

Sehun memilih membantu bibi Jung di dapur, memotong beberapa strawaberry untuk cuci mulut. Bibi Jung bercerita tentang anaknya yang berhasil masuk salah satu fakultas kedokteran di Seoul, kebanggaan di wajahnya membuat Sehun tersenyum untuk menanggapi.

"Kau sangat tampan tuan muda" ucap Bibi Jung yang masih mengurusi beberapa sayuran baru untuk ia masukkan ke dalam kulkas. Setelah tau bahwa tuan muda nya menginap untuk beberapa hari, wanita paruh baya itu langsung memetik sendiri beberapa sayuran segar dari kebunnya. Sudah begitu lama sejak majikannya berkunjung ke villa, hingga membuat ia merasa senang berlebihan.

"Panggil Sehun saja Bi. Dan yeah, semua orang berkata begitu." sahutan Sehun tak ayal membuat bibi Jung tertawa.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Sehun menggeleng, fokusnya tak sedikitpun beralih dari strawberry yang masih berusaha ia potong, khawatir jika ia lengah sedikit saja maka jarinya yang akan berakhir di mangkok. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak memilki keahlian apapun di dapur. Ia hanya jengah melihat Jongin yang selalu menempel pada Seolhyun hingga membuatnya memilih membantu memotong strawberry segar itu dan membayangkan bahwa ia sedang membelah tubuh Jongin menjadi dua sebelum ia tau kalau ternyata memegang pisau begitu sulit.

"Aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan gadis-gadis berisik dan tukang cemburu itu"

"Jadi kau tertarik pada laki-laki?"

 _Sret!_

Sehun bahkan tidak mengeluh sakit saat pisau tajam yang ia gunakan untuk memotong strawberry berakhir menyobek kulit jari telunjuknya. Ia hanya terlalu terkejut pada pertanyaan bibi Jung. Ia mendongak, menatapi punggung Bibi Jung yang masih sibuk membereskan isi kulkas.

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu?"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Tangan kanannya mengepal, menyembunyikan jejak darah yang masih mengalir dari kulit yang terluka.

"Sehun bilang, ia tidak memiliki kekasih." Bibi Jung menutup pintu kulkas dan kini berdiri menghadap kedua anak muda di depannya. "Padahal wajahnya sangat tampan"

Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk merangkul bahu Sehun yang kini sibuk memasukkan strawberry ke dalam mulutnya. Pria itu mengamati wajah Sehun dari samping.

"Dia tidak lebih tampan dariku"

Sehun mendengus, kemudian menyuapkan sepotong strawberry kepada Jongin. Bibi Jung lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Kalian terlihat serasi"

Dua kepala itu menoleh bersamaan, saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Sehun memutuskan tatapan mereka lebih dulu, enggan terpesona pada wajah tampan sahabatnya. Jongin tersenyum pada bibi Jung, sedangkan Sehun memilih beralih ke westafel untuk membersihkan lukanya.

"Tentu"

Sehun hampir menahan nafas mendengar sahutan dari Jongin. Jantungnya melonjak girang entah karena apa. Ia berdehem, menyalakan keran air agar tidak ada satupun yang bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

Benarkah Jongin berpikir mereka serasi?

"Kami sudah lama mengenal. Kami bahkan sering di sebut sebagai kembar oreo." Jongin terkekeh.

Hanya sebatas itu. Berharap apa kau Oh Sehun.

Sehun tanpa sadar berdecih, menekan lukanya lebih keras, mengeluarkan semua darah yang masih menetes. Jongin pamit untuk menemui teman-temannya di balkon sambil membawa semangkuk besar strawberry yang sudah dipotong oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengambil botol air mineral di dalam kulkas, melangkah menjauhi dapur berniat untuk tidur daripada menemukan Jongin dan Seolhyun di balkon sebelum suara Bibi Jung menghentikannya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Semua hanya kembali pada waktu"

Suara ombak di kejauhan dan detak jam di tengah ruangan seolah mewakili tiap detik berlalu yang ia lewati dengan penyesalan. Selama ini Sehun selalu menyalahkan dirinya, menyalahkan perasaan terkutuk yang datang untuk orang yang tidak tepat.

Ia selalu marah pada keadaan. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana dia menjalani hari dengan menyembunyikan segala perasaannya. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana rasa takut selalu membayanginya, memaksanya terlihat normal di balik ketidaknormalannya.

Bibi Jung memang benar, dia tidak harus menyalahkan dirinya. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dia cegah. Tapi berbicara lebih mudah dari yang harus dilakukan. Ketidakmungkinan yang menghadangnya di depan bukan hanya tentang satu hati yang lain. Tapi banyaknya mata yang akan mencaci makinya dengan kejam.

"Ini sulit, Bi"

"Mereka yang mengaku menyayangimu akan dengan mudah menerima dirimu, bagaimanapun kau Sehunie"

 _ **Seandainya semudah itu,**_

 _ **Untuk mengeluarkan kura-kura yang ketakutan dari cangkangnya.**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki kamar yang ia tempati bersama Sehun. Netranya menangkap sosok Sehun yang sudah bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebalnya. Ia dan yang lainnya di buat bingung oleh ketiadaan Sehun selama mereka menunggu di balkon untuk saling membual. Chanyeol memintanya untuk memeriksa, khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada si maknae.

Langkah nya ia bawa mendekat pada sehun, mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kening yang lebih muda. Helaan nafasnya terdengar gusar di keheningan malam.

"Kau sakit? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" lirih suara Jongin tak mendapati sahutan dari sosok yang masih terlelap di depannya. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikanmu" kemudian selimut itu ia naikkan sampai ke batas leher Sehun. "Jangan bermimpi buruk lagi"

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup serta langkah kaki yang menjauh membuat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Sehun mendengarnya. Sehun mendengar ungkapan khawatir itu terucap untuknya. Ia merasakan usapan lembut itu di keningnya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa berharap lebih?

Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup untuk menghembuskan nafas. Paru-parunya terasa sesak. Ia terlalu banyak menahan suaranya akhir-akhir ini. Suara untuk satu kebenaran yang akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Sehun bangkit, memilih mencari angin segar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

 _Closed my eyes_

 _I run and run away from all I see_

 _Whispered the night_

 _That someday my tears will flow_

 _In this blue rain_

Langkah kaki tanpa alasnya mengalun pelan di atas pasir putih dingin di pinggir pantai yang tenang. Piyama tipis yang ia kenakan tidak membuat ia menyerah dan berbalik masuk ke balik selimut. Angin yang membawa uap basah pada kulitnya menjadi teman di kegelapan. Ombak berdebur mengiringinya menyambut sisa malam.

Sehun lupa sudah pukul berapa sekarang. Tidak ada siapapun di pantai yang hanya memiliki penerangan dari lampu-lampu hias cantik saat ini. Villa megah bernuansa mediterania itu terlihat mengecil seiring langkahnya yang makin menjauh. Beberapa kali Sehun menemui batu-batu besar yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Uap dingin mengepul saat hembusan nafas nya membaur dengan udara pantai yang beraroma khas.

 _ **Yakinkah ku berdiri, di hampa tanpa sepi**_

 _ **Bolehkah aku mendengarmu**_

Matanya memicing saat siluet dua orang yang berdiri di bawah lampu hias tertangkap netranya. Sehun memilih mendekat. Tanpa sadar ia mengendap. Mendekat tanpa suara pada dua orang disana. Matanya makin menyipit untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Dan ketika tau, ia hanya kembali mendekat, berdiri di balik batu besar.

Jongin dan Seolhyun.

"Ini tidak terlalu cepat menurutku" Samar-samar Sehun dapat mendengar suara husky Jongin yang sedang berbicara pada Seolhyun.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu omong-omong" Sehun dapat mengenali jaket hitam yang sekarang membalut tubuh ramping gadis itu. Jaket milik Jongin.

"Benarkah? Jadi selama ini hanya aku yang terlalu berharap? Whaa menyakitkan sekali"

Tidak Jongin. Kau sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana rasa sakitnya.

Kedua tangan Sehun mengepal saat melihat senyuman Seolhyun. Jongin juga ikut tertawa di sebelahnya. Ia marah. Orang lain begitu mudah mengucapkan rasa sakit seolah hal itu tidak pernah ada tanpa tau bagaimana perjuangan untuk melewatinya.

 _ **Terkubur dalam emosi, tanpa bisa bersembunyi**_

 _ **Aku dan nafasku merindukanmu**_

"Aku serius Seolhyun-ah"

Kali ini Sehun dapat melihat Jongin berbalik menghadap Seolhyun. Tatapannya berbeda dengan yang sering Sehun lihat. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Seolhyun sekarang sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri mendapati betapa mendambanya pria itu padanya. Selain itu, harapan yang besar juga terpancar dari matanya. Berharap akan sesuatu yang mungkin saja menyangkut hidup dan matinya.

"Sehun sangat protektif padamu"

Kekehan Jongin mengiringi ucapan Seolhyun. Pria itu menjawil hidung mancung gadis di depannya. "Kau cemburu?"

"Dia terlihat tidak menyukaiku"

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti."

Sehun sudah melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan penjelasan macam apalagi yang dapat meredakan kesakitannya?

"Jadilah kekasihku"

Dalam malam yang terbakar gelap, Sehun bergetar merasakan ketakutan melebihi mimpi-mimpi buruknya selama ini. bahkan angin yang bersayup keras tak bisa membuatnya pergi. Berhenti mendengarkan detik-detik kehancurannya.

Seolhyun tersenyum disana. Sangat cantik. Sangat pas dengan porsi ketampanana Jongin. Sedangkan si pria menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

Satu anggukan dan sahutan 'Ya' membuka gerbang baru penuh bunga untuk Jongin. Ia dengan penuh suka cita memeluk tubuh wanitanya, memutarnya di udara dengan seruan paling membahagiakan. Bahkan ombak pun ikut bersorak untuk keserasian mereka.

Salju turut bergabung. Membuat titik-titik putih suci saksi mata ketiganya.

Dua orang yang berbahagia. Dan satu orang yang menggigil di sudut paling gelap.

Sehun mendekapkan kedua lengannya kuat-kuat di dada. Namun tak mampu mengusir nyeri yang ia rasakan. Bukan salju penyebabnya. Tapi disini. Di dalam sini. Hatinya hancur.

Tubuhnya membeku di bawah guyuran salju. Tak satu otot pun mampu ia gerakkan. Bahkan saat kedua belah bibir di depan matanya bersatu, menyatakan dengan lantang bahwa mereka saling memiliki, ia hanya terpaku. Palu besar menghantam seluruh tubuhnya dengan keras. Kehancuran berkeping-keping yang sangat memilukan.

Sehun berbalik, tersaruk-saruk menapaki kembali jejak kakinya diatas pasir pantai. Ia menyesal meninggalkan villa terlalu jauh. Selain karena kakinya yang tak kuat lagi berjalan, ia juga telah menghampiri lubang pesakitannya sendiri.

 _ **Terpuruk ku disini**_

 _ **Teraniaya sepi**_

 _Bruk!_

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kuat. Takut Jongin akan mendengar isakan yang akhirnya lolos dari celah bibirnya. Sehun serasa menghirup kepedihan yang menyesakkan dada, hingga berulang kali dadanya ia pukul dengan kuat.

Umpatan ia keluarkan tanpa suara. Mencaci dirinya sendiri yang terlihat lemah hanya karena mencintai. Air mata adalah hartanya yang paling berharga, dan kini telah hampir semuanya tumpah di atas pasir gelap.

Bahkan bulan enggan menemaninya.

Kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Ia bahkan tidak menangis saat terjatuh karena didorong dari tangga. Ia tidak menangis saat darah mengucur dari kepalanya yang di lempar dengan batu. Ia tidak menangisi apapun dalam hidupnya.

 _Bukankan cinta memang seperti itu?_

Jemarinya mencengkram gumpalan pasir, mencioba untuk bangkit dan menyudahi semuanya. Karena demi apapun yang ada di langit dan di bumi, Sehun benci terlihat tidak berdaya. Ia berhasil berdiri dengan hembusan napas yang menggulung di udara..

 _ **Dan aku tau pasti**_

 _ **Kau menemani**_

Saat itulah ia bisa melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depannya. Di kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sehun menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Rasa anyir darah yang mengalir darisana tak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya kembali berusaha menahan desakan emosi yang keluar. Bergumul saling mendahului, hingga akhirnya si pemilik raga kembali jatuh. Meraung memilukan.

 _ **Dalam hidupku**_

 _ **Kesendirianku..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*BGM untuk keseluruhan cerita dari SALTNPAPER – Bye, Autumn

Aku juga masukin lirik lagu Letto yang judulnya sandaran hati di chap ini

Dan taraaaa! Bilangnya lusa, tapi update nya sekarang.

Sebenarnya masih banyak plot untuk chap ini, tapi aku udah nggak kuat ngelanjutin TT

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya :*

Maaf untuk typo dan kekurangan lainnya yang menumpuk TT

SARANGHAE :*

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :* :*


	9. Chapter 8 : Through the Night & Wind

_Cracked_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seperti gelas retak tak bertuan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku mengharap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebuah pengakuan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pagar besi kokoh penuh desas-desus kemewahan itu kini berada tepat di depanku. Warna keemasan yang telah banyak terkelupas seolah tidak melunturkan sedikitpun kemegahannya._

 _Cheongdam High School._

 _Kakiku sedikit gemetar ketika Chanyeol berbalik untuk mengajakku memasuki gerbang tinggi tersebut. Dan hampir memekik memalukan saat melihat langsung bagaimana isi dari si emas yang terkelupas._

 _Kemewahan itu bukan hanya desas-desus. Aku memijaknya sekarang. Bahkan seruan'wah' tidak bisa tertahan di mulutku. Maklum, sekolah ku hanya sekolah biasa yang lebih sering bersyukur untuk sebuah lapangan bola._

 _Kali ini Chanyeol membimbing langkahku menuju tangga. Sebuah tangga keramik biasa yang dimataku pun terlihat menarik. Kami singgah di koridor lantai dua, menuju sebuah kelas paling ujung._

" _Lantai dua milik senior kelas dua. Dan ini kelas Sehun pada saat itu"_

 _Aku menatapi pintu coklat yang terkunci, mengintip sedikit melewati jendela untuk melihat isi kelas si pemilik alur Oh Sehun. Dan gambaran selanjutnya yang ku terima adalah kerapian. Kelas paling rapi yang pernah ku lihat. Beberapa pajangan ada di atas nakas samping papan tulis. Loker berderet rapi di barisan paling belakang. Dan kursi serta meja yang terlihat baru._

" _Lalu kelasmu?"_

" _Ada di lantai bawah"_

" _Sehun sering kekelasmu?"_

 _Tidak kusangka Chanyeol menggeleng._

" _Kami hanya akan bertemu di dekat tangga sebelum beriringan menuju kantin.."_

 _Aku masih diam. Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti ia akan melanjutkan sesuatu._

" _..tapi hari itu dia disana. Memohon padaku untuk satu kesalahpahaman"_

 _Aku tau tidak semua hal bisa dibenarkan. Park Chanyeol bukan seorang peramal yang dapat membaca isi hati hanya menyayangi mereka seperti akan memperhatikan sepanjang hari. Seperti mengerti tanpa harus ada logika nyata yang berbicara._

 _Dan nyatanya, ia akan jatuh pada sisi transparan lain yang tak dapat ia terima dengan hatinya._

 _._

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _If I cry, if I smile_

 _Will my life still go on?_

 _If I try, if I chase_

 _Will my love still go on?_

(BGM : IU – Through the Night)

Chanyeol memilih membawa Sehun kembali ke villa sebelum Jongin menyadari keberadaan mereka. Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakan kondisi Sehun. Pria itu sudah tidak menangis lagi, ia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengikuti Chanyeol. Bahkan saat berbaring pun ia membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol.

Setelah memastikan Sehun terlelap, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar bertepatan dengan Jongin yang membuka pintu.

"Hyung?" gumam Jongin bingung.

"Sehun mengalami mimpi buruk lagi" kilah Chanyeol l menunjuk pada Sehun yang membelakangi mereka.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Meskipun sekilas dan samar, Chanyeol dapat melihat air muka Jongin yang berubah Khawatir. Ia menatapi Sehun, mendekat pada tubuh itu untuk sekedar memastikan keadaannya.

"Sehun mungkin mengalami hari yang berat, dan tidak biasanya dia menyembunyikan itu dariku"

 _ **Hari-hari berat yang ia jalani**_

 _ **Selalu terdapat dirimu didalamnya.**_

"Sehun membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Kita hanya perlu selalu berada disisinya"

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta Chen sudah mengeluarkan suara melengkingnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa sunrise di Jeju sangat luar biasa jika mereka tidak malas bangun pagi. Dan villa milik keluarga Park rupanya sudah di desain sedemikian mungkin supaya dapat menangkap karya-karya langit yang indah di waktu kapan saja.

Chanyeol telah lebih dulu membuka kan pintu menuju rooftop untuk Chen yang terlalu bersemangat. Jongin menyusul dengan mata setengah tertutup bersama Seolhyun. Chen yang pertama kali berseru akan sejuknya udara pagi. Chanyeol meilirik Jongin yang dengan sigap melingkarkan selimut ke sekeliling tubuh Seolhyun.

Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan dirinya. Senandung burung bersahut-sahutan dengan penduduk laut. Ombak di kejauhan menambah kesejukan yang dirasa. Awan melukis ceritanya sendiri, membiarkan manusia menebak apa kiranya yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Chen dan Chanyeol memilih duduk di sofa putih berkanopi kaca dengan dedaunan yang menjulur di sepanjang sisiannya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Seolhyun entah mengobrolkan apa di samping pagar pembatas. Chen taunya terkekeh, segelas teh hijau ditangan ia percaya untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Aku terkejut dengan perkembangan hubungan mereka" seperti manusia lain yang selalu ingin tau, Chen pun mengawasi dua insan di mabuk asamara yang kini berbagi cerita tanpa peduli apapun.

"Aku pun. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Seolhyun selalu berusaha menghindar dari si menyebalkan Jongin"

Kini Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. Bias matahari mulai terlihat di pelupuk timur. Suara bising kendaraan yang biasa mereka dengar, kini tergani oleh ketenangan sementara yang mendamaikan.

"Dimana Sehun?" Chen kembali bertanya.

Chanyeol tertegun, mengingat kembali kerapuhan yang ia lihat tadi malam. "Dia mungkin masih tidur"

Tidak ada sahutan. Chanyeol mengabaikan. Chen meletakkan cangkir keramik dengan motif teratai itu ke atas meja kecil di samping sofa.

"Sulit untuk bernapas dengan lega mulai sekarang"

Chanyeol menoleh, mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut si troll Chen. Seperti orang asing, bahkan bunyi suara yang keluar jelas berbeda. Chen tersenyum memandangi matahari yang mulai menampakkan keagungannya. Saat mulut Chanyeol terbuka untuk bertanya, suara pintu mengalihkan. Sehun masuk dengan wajah sendu. Kesedihan yang dimanipulasi dengan kondisi bangun tidur.

Sehun melangkah tanpa menoleh, tanpa fokus yang jelas di kedua netranya. Jemarinya mencengkram pagar pembatas, mendongak membiarkan wajahnya disiram oleh kehangatan sang surya. Tanpa sadar bahwa di sampingnya Jongin menatapi dengan gurat kekhawatiran yang di tutup dengan satu senyum.

 **Inikah yang kau mau?**

 **Benarkah ini jalanmu?**

Tanpa kata, ia berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang menopang kokoh badannya yang hampir roboh. Penyangga-penyangga kuat yang ia miliki terlepas satu persatu. Ketakutan akan sesuatu tak nyata yang membayang di kejauhan matanya. Sehun terbiasa sendirian, namun ia takut sendiri. Sehun terbiasa diam, namun ia takut sepi. Sehun terbiasa menyimpan semua hal yang ia tau dan rasakan, namun ia enggan terluka.

Kini saat satu persatu mendekat, ia bahkan tidak bisa berlari. Menghadapi seorang diri menjadi satu-satunya pilihan. Karena meskipun mereka tau apa yang ia rasa, mereka tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya.

Jongin mendekat, merangkul ringan pundak yang terasa berat di sampingnya. Sehun terkejut dengan berlebihan, tangannya tanpa sadar menyentak lengan Jongin dibahu kirinya. Sekuat rasa terkejut Jongin. Seolhyun, Chen dan Chanyeol terdiam, menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Nyatanya Sehun berlalu, melangkah cepat meninggalkan rooftop. Suara langkah kaki yang terburu bahkan menggema hingga ke telinga. Jongin masih tertegun, menatap hampa di depan seolah Sehun masih disana dan akan menyuarakan kekesalannya alih-alih pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Tepukan lembut dari Seolhyun di bahu menyadarkannya. Ia menoleh, berbicara melalui mata untuk mendapati satu anggukan dari kekasihnya. Jongin menyusul Sehun kemudian.

Hening.

Keindahan sunrise tidak bisa menjadi penengah rasa terkejut.

Seolhyun berbalik. Matanya gemetar untuk sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. "Sedekat apa hubungan mereka?"

"Sedekat nadi dan nyawamu"

Kegamangan itu tertangkap oleh kedua mata Chanyeol. Jawaban Chen mungkin membuat Seolhyun merasa bersalah. Ia tau seberap jelas Sehun tidak menyukainya. Kini ia tau seberapa dekat hubungan kekasihnya dengan seseorang yang membenci dirinya. Dan jawaban-jawaban lain di masa depan menakutinya tiba-tiba.

"Apa sebenarnya yang sudah ku lakukan?"

.

.

.

Bunyi pintu yang tertutp keras mengejutkan Bibi Jang yang baru saja masuk ke dapur. Sesaat kemudian ia mendapati Jongin setengah berlari menuju lantai dua.

Meskipun tau, Jongin tetap memutar kenop pintu yang terkunci.

"Sehunna" panggilnya pada udara tanpa ada balasan. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritakan padaku"

Di balik satu pembatas kokoh itu, Sehun bersandar. Terengah dengan rasa sesak yang mencekik. Berkali-kali ia pukuli dadanya, namun sesak itu enggan pergi. Suara Jongin yang memanggil namanya masih terdengar seperti tahun-tahun yang berlalu. Membuatnya selalu terburu-buru untuk menyahuti.

Dulu ia pernah bermain petak umpet bersama Jongin. Sehun bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur Nyonya Kim, terkikik menunggu Jongin menemukannya. Menit yang berlalu tidak menunjukkan adanya Jongin. Sehun hampir menangis, ia pikir Jongin tidak peduli dan membiarkannya di kegelapan yang menyesakkan.

Saat Sehun keluar dengan wajah tertekuk dan bersiap memusuhi Jongin, suara ribut di ruang tengah mengejutkannya. Disana, Jongin menangis bersama Nyonya Kim yang terlihat panik. Mereka menoleh bersamaan saat suara Sehun menginterupsi. Nyonya Kim lebih dulu menyuarakan kelegaannya, mendekat pada Sehun dan memeluknya. Jongin kemudian berlari dan menuburk tubuhnya dengan wajah basah.

"Aku takut karena tidak bisa menemukanmu. Ku kira aku akan kehilanganmu, Sehunna"

Mungkin untuk anak kecil seperti Sehun, kata-kata itu hanya sebuah pernyataan bahwa ia tidak boleh lagi membuat Jongin khawatir. Sehun melakukannya. Ia tidak pernah membuat Jongin khawatir, ia akan melakukan apapun agar Jongin tidak merasa takut. Ketakutan Jongin adalah mimpi terburuknya.

Namun kini, ia membiarkan pria itu menyebut namanya berulang kali. Membiarkan pria itu merasakan kekahawatiran yang lebih besar. Karena tidak seperti dulu, kini Jongin seperti merasa kehilangan tanpa tau apa yang berusaha ia temukan.

"Ku mohon, buka pintunya"

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangan. Tertunduk dengan rembesan air mata miliknya yang berharga.

"Jangan seperti ini Sehun. Jangan membuatku khawatir"

 _Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku.._

"Ceritakan masalahmu seperti biasa. Aku janji tidak akn membuatmu kesal dan akan membantumu"

 _Kekasihmu mendengarnya.._

 _Pergilah padanya.._

"Sehunna"

 _Aku menyerah Jongin.._

"Aku menyayangimu Sehun"

 **Hanyalah engkau**

 **Yang ku tuju**

Suara yang ia tahan akhirnya keluar. Ia tersedu seorang diri. Membenci dirinya sendiri. Sehun terisak keras tanpa peduli Jongin akan mendengarnya. Ulu hatinya serasa di hantam dengan palu besar. Sakit tanpa ampunan.

Sehun memukul pintu dengan keras, membuat Jongin terperanjat dengan rasa khawtir yang meninggi. Sehun lelah. Ia akan mengakhiri ini segera. Selama ini, sikap Jongin yang selalu memberikan perhatian berlebih membuatnya tidak lelah untuk menunggu. Waktu yang ia gunakan sudah terlalu lama dan hampir berkarat. Sekarang, Sehun memilih berbalik dan meninggalkan penantiannya.

Bukan hanya hati, raganya pun lelah untuk terus menerus jatuh terlalu dalam dengan cinta sepihak milknya. Harusnya ia tau dari awal, menunggu cinta dengan harapan-harapan kosong tidak akan memberi kepastian meskipun hatinya yakin.

"Oh Sehun!" suara Jongin meninggi.

Chanyeol, Chen dan Seolhyun yang telah lama berada disana tidak berniat membuka mulut sama sekali, hanya memperhatikan dengan diam drama yang sedang terjadi. Seolhyun tidak berhenti menggigiti bibir bawahnya, sedangkan tangan kiri mencengkram lengan kanan Chanyeol.

Cklek!

Atmospir mencekik yang kentara membuat seluruh orang disana menahan napas. Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah basah. Raut datarnya tertuju pada Jongin.

"Sehun—"

"Berhenti menggangguku, Kim"

"Sehunna"

' _Aku mencintaimu! Jadi berhenti memberiku perhatian seperti itu!'_

Perkataan yang hanya tertahan di tenggorokan Sehun.

Jongin mendekat, meraih bahu Sehun untuk mendekapnya. Namun gerakan Sehun lebih cepat, genggaman tangannya melayang dengan keras di pelipis Jongin, membuat pria itu tersungkur di lantai. Chen menjadi satu-satunya yang berlari dan membantu Jongin berdiri. Sehun hanya menoleh pada Chanyeol, menatap dingin kearah Seolhyun yang mengkerut di balik pinggung kakak sepupunya itu.

"Hyung, aku ingin pulang"

 _ **Kata-kata dalam buku harianku**_

 _ **Tak bisa ku tunjukkan semuanya padamu**_

 _ **Itu tandanya bahwa aku mencintaimu**_

.

.

.

.

 _Somehow, I can't get out of here_

 _Sometimes I need you near me_

Umumnya, manusia memiliki rasa ingin tau yang besar. berita terbaru di televise, trending topic teratas di social media, bahkan penasaran akan kenapa semut sering terlihat beriringan di sepanjang tembok. Tidak heran jika kini orang-orang seringkali berjalan sambil menunduk, sibuk dengan selancaran mereka di besi canggih bernama handphone.

Sehun salah satunya. Langkah nya tak lebih lambat dari siput, matanya tak lebih awas dari seekor kucing liar. Tak ia lewatkan kata perkata yang kini dibaca dengan hikmat. Bukan sebuah handphone, melainkan surat kabar yang terbentang dari tangan kiri sampai ke tangan kanan. Halaman yang dipenuhi deretan lowongan pekerjaan menjadi fokus utama.

Bibir tipis Sehun bergerak-gerak lucu tiap kali membaca isi surat kabar, kadang akan mendesis kesal saat tak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Ia hampir membuat masalah dengan pejalan kaki lain saat terlebih dahulu ujung surat kabar yang dibawanya menyenggol punggung besar seseorang di depan. Sehun lantas berhenti, mendongak untuk sekedar tau bahwa sekarang dia berada di kumpulan penyebrang jalan.

Surat kabar ia hiraukan sejenak, melangkah cepat saling mendahului saat lampu berubah hijau. Café di seberang jalan menjadi tujuannya.

Lonceng berdentang nyaring saat pintu terbuka. Setelah memesan menu makanan yang ia inginkan, Sehun memilih duduk di dekat akuarium besar di bagian belakang. Sehun mengulum senyum saat melihat mulut kecil para ikan bergerak terbuka dan tertutup, seolah mereka sedang beradu argument siapa yang lebih pantas menyerap air lebih banyak.

Baru saja ia kembali menelusuri surat kabar, suara kursi yang di geser membuatnya mendongak.

"Lama tidak bertemu"

 **Pegang erat tanganku**

 **Bimbing langkah kakiku**

Seseorang dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan telah duduk di depannya. Seseorang yang familiar namun buram diingatan Sehun.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun, memicingkan mata. Bukan ia mengira penjahat sedang mengincarnya, ia hanya ingin tau sejak kapan ia memiliki kenalan seorang pria bule pirang yang sangat tinggi.

"Kau haus?"

Air mineral itu kini tersodor kearahnya.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Dan seolah de javu, ingatan itu berputar dengan cepat di kepala Sehun. Musim gugur yang hangat. Keringat. Kumpulan murid. Sudut lapangan. Sebotol air mineral. Dan pria asing.

"Kau?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata membulat, reaksi terkejut yang terlihat lucu untuk seseorang lagi disana.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku" pria itu meletakkan air mineralnya diatas meja, tau Sehun tidak akan mengambilnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Aku pun tidak"

Dua orang dengan satu sifat.

"Lalu?" kini Sehun mengernyit.

"Mari berkenalan. Aku Kris Wu, dan kau?" giliran tangan kanan miliknya yang pria itu sodorkan.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku? Atau aku pernah membuat masalah denganmu?"

"Namamu?"

Tangan itu disambut.

"Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau alumni Cheongdam?"

Kris mengangguk dengan garpu berisi pasta yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Suasana cefe masih sama, cukup ramai namun tidak terlalu berisik. Lebih banyak pengunjung yang hanya memesan satu cup minuman lalu melangkah keluar untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Well, aku benar-benar terkejut kau tidak mengenalku"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku memang tidak pernah mendengar namamu"

Hanya Sehun, karena nyatanya Kris memang dikenal dikalangan murid Cheongdam. Si ketua tim basket yang memiliki segudang prestasi. Ia bahkan masih aktif hingga sekarang untuk membantu mengurus tim.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung? Tinggi badanmu bahkan berlebihan dari standar yang ditentukan, hanya saja kau kurang berisi"

Sehun mendelik, "Aku tidak sekurus itu". Setengah isi cup buble tea ia sesap hingga tandas, menyisakan sedikit bulatan-bulatan lucu buble di dasarnya.

Sehun berpaling saat Kris yang masih sibuk dengan isi piringnya terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyahuti. Hari mulai beranjak senja. Bias kekuningan yang mengintip di sela tingginya bangunan kokoh di pusat kota seolah tidak ingin terlupakan. Manusia lebih banyak menyadari siang dan malam, tanpa tau bagaimana indahnya fajar dan senja. Atau di Seoul memang tidak ada hal semacam itu?

Orang-orang yang ada di luar selalu berbeda. Ratusa ribu manusia yang berjalan tak akan sama. Tapi yang hampir setiap hari mereka lakukan membuat Sehun muak. Itu-itu saja. Bekerja saja. Sekolah saja. Menghabiskan uang saja.

Sehun tersentak saat surat kabar yang tertindih lengannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Kris. Sehun pikir, cukup hanyaChen dan Jongin yang terlihat menyebalkan untuknya. Ia diam-diam berdoa agar setelah ini tidak ada yang namanya akrab antara dirinya dengan Kris.

Kris terlihat menyusuri deretan iklan di surat kabar, membuat Sehun penasaran akan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kris mengetukkan jemarinya di salah satu spot lowongan kerja saat surat kabar itu kembali terhampar di hadapan Sehun.

"Disini. Mereka membutuhkan office boy yang tampan"

Sehun mengulum bibir, memajukan tubuhnya kea rah Kris. "Apakah itu masuk akal?"

Kris mengangguk, tersenyum dengan cara yang luar biasa indah untuk seseorang di depannya, "Coba saja"

Dan takdir memang selalu tau caranya datang di waktu yang tepat. Seperti dongeng lama yang telah usang, namun mereka selalu di ceritakan. Seperti hati yang telah melayu, namun mereka tau jalan menuju penyembuh. Sehun pikir, semua akan baik-baik saja selama sang waktu masih memberinya kesempatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah gontai sepanjang koridor menuju lantai dua, kelas barunya sebagai senior mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari puluhan pasang mata yang berbaris acak di lapangan luas milik Cheongdam. Siswa dan siswi baru memang akan menjalani masa orientasi hari ini, maka tidak heran jika ratusan murid baru kini memenuhi lapangan dengan almamater beraroma khas.

Tidak berbeda dengan sekolah lain. Cheongdam juga akan melakukan masa orientasi selama beberapa hari yang akan diisi dengan kegiatan dan pembelajaran tertentu yang sudah di tetapkan oleh si ketua Osis, Kim Tae Woo.

Murid dengan kacamata setebal pantat gelas berdiri gusar dengan kaki gemetar di barisan paling belakang. Khawatir akan keadaan mereka yang mungkin saja tidak akan baik selama kegiatan.

Korea Selatan menjadi Negara dengan tingkat bullying tertinggi di dunia. Sekolah sebesar Cheongdam tidak akan luput dari hal tersebut. Dan mulai berdoa lah para nerd di ujung sana.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Seolah akan ada yang mengawasi para senior tukang bully jika mereka melakukan tindak kejahatan tersebut. Sepasang mata bulat milik ketua kedisiplinan, Park Chanyeol yang bahkan akan lebih menyeramkan dari Kim Tae Woo saat mereka berdebat akankah memberikan para senior kesenangan atau tidak.

Dan jawabannya dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

Tidak.

"Chanyeol sunbae memang malaikat"

"Tampan, kaya, dan baik hati. Aku jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya"

"Aku tidak"

Kedua siswi yang asyik mengocehkan halusinasi mereka serentak menoleh pada siswi lain dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat terang yang sedang menguliti jeruk ditangannya dengan hikmat.

"Aku lebih menyukai Sehun sunbae." Kepalanya mendongak, mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sedang menaiki tangga, "bahkan dia sangat menawan saat menaiki tangga".

Dan di serang oleh kedua temannya kemudian. Mereka tertawa tanpa sadar bahwa Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang mereka dengan senyuman dan pandangan yang terarah pada sosok yang kini menghilang di balik tangga koridor.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu membuatku tidak memiliki selera makan" Chen membanting sumpitnya ke atas meja, mengundang atensi hampir seluruh pengguna kantin.

Sehun berdecak, ikut melepaskan sumpit dari genggaman tangannya dan memilih meneguk sisa cola dalam kaleng. Sehun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Chen saat netranya menangkap sosok Jongin bersama nampan penuh makanan menuju meja yang telah ia dan Chen tempati.

Sehun kembali berdecak. Sosok lain di samping Jongin selalu bisa membuat mood nya menurun drastis.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Seolhyun.

"Wah wah, coba lihat pasangan baru ini" Chen bersua tanpa peduli sekitar.

Sehun hampir mengernyit saat melihat senyum Jongin yang terlampau lebar. Ia memberi jarak terlampau aneh saat Jongin memilih tempat duduk di sampingnya bersama Seolhyun.

"Chanyeol oppa dimana?"

Sehun bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan Seolhyun bisa senyaman ini mengobrol dengan mereka. Sebelumnya ia hanya melihat gadis itu mengomel dan mendengus menyebalkan jika berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Chan hyung di—" Chen melirik melewati bahu Seolhyun, "—belakangmu"

Tiga kepala di depan Chen menoleh bersamaan hanya untuk menyambut Chanyol yang tersenyum menuju mereka. Pria itu duduk di samping Chen, mengernyit heran saat melihat jarak diantara Sehun dan Jongin.

"Hari yang cerah bukan?"

Dan tak bersuara apapun.

"Ya, aku merasa hangat disini" Jongin meirik Seolhyun di sampingnya, dengan telaten memindahkan brokoli miliknya ke nampan Sehun.

Trang!

Dentingan sumpit yang berbenturan dengan nampan terdengar lebih bising dari ocehan para senior tentang merk make up terbaru. Kantin sunyi tiba-tiba.

Sehun berdiri, kembali meninggalkan bunyi ribut dari gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai keramik. Ia menjauh tanpa sepatah katapun, meninggalkan teman-temannya dalam balutan rasa ingin tau. Sehun memang suka mengomel jika Jongin dan Chen sudah mulai berulah. Tidak tanpa alasan seperti sekarang.

 _ **Sesungguhnya mereka tau**_

 _ **Hanya bermaksud mengingkari**_

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang mungkin tidak sadar jika tangannya masih berhenti di udara, di atas nampan Sehun, tanpa sumpit yang telah di tepis Sehun hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kebingungan dan rasa bersalah bercampur di raut wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Sehun sangat tidak menyukaiku"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Chen yang tertawa, "Kau membutuhkan kesadaran dir yang lebih tinggi lagi dari ini, Nona muda Park" dan ia kemudian bangkit, ikut manjauh dari keramaian kantin.

 **Aku hilang arah**

 **Tanpa hadirmu**

.

.

(BGM : Jung Seung Hwan – Wind)

Acara tahunan festival sekolah akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Para guru sibuk dengan agenda yang mereka miliki hingga para murid diabaikan. Hampir seluruh kelas mendapatkan jam kosong. Termasuk kelas 2-3 dan 2-2.

Jongin mengambil kesempatan untuk menemui Seolhyun dan mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah sambil mengobrol. Suasana di halaman samping sekolah tidak seramai lapangan utama, hanya ada beberapa murid laki-laki yang membolos dan lalu lalang serta siswi yang mendapat tugas membuang sampah.

Jongin melihat Chanyeol disalah satu bangku panjang yang hampir bisa didapati dimana saja jika berkeliling Cheongdam High School. Chanyeol menoleh saat Jongin menyerukan namanya, dan melambai pada Seolhyun yang lebih dulu melambaikan tangannya.

Prakk!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bahkan Chanyeol masih belum menurunkan lambaian tangannya saat suara benda padat yang bertabrakan terdengar keras di keriuhan, menyebabkan kerumunan murid yang mulai gaduh. Buku sains di tangannya terlempar begitu saja dan belari menuju Seolhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Jongin.

"Seolhyun! Park Seolhyun!"

"Seolhyun-ah"

Suara jongin dan Chanyeol bersahutan untuk menyadarkan Seolhyun. Jongin mengangkat telapak tangannya yang membantu mneopang kepala Seolhyun dan mendapati darah telah menutupi hampir seluruhnya.

Chanyeol dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Seolhyun dan membawanya menuju UKS, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertegun disana. Kepala Jongin menoleh kaku kearah sebuah pot bunga seukuran dua genggam tanganya telah pecah diatas tanah. Ia kembali menoleh, kini mendongak untuk melihat balkon lantai dua.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin berlari menuju lantai dua. Suasana koridor hampir sepi karena seluruh kelas tidak di beri pelajaran oleh para guru. Jongin masih berlari menuju balkon di ujung lorong. Di kejauhan ia dapat melihat seseorang berdiri disana. Seseorang yang sangat familiar. Diam-diam Jongin berharap bahwa itu bukanlah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain.

"Se—" Jongin meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, "Sehun?"

Sehun berdiri setenang angin disana. Enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Pandangan Jongin menyapu seluruh sudut balkon, mencari orang lain yang mungkin saja bisa disalahkan akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jangan kau Sehun" Jongin entah menagapa memelas.

"Dia terluka?" masih setenang hembusan angin.

"Sehun!"

Sehun berbalik, tatapan datarnya bertubrukan dengan mata nyalang milik Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun, hanya ingin meihat reaksimu"

Bugh!

Pinggang Sehun menabrak pagar pembatas saat Jongin menerjangnya dengan pukulan yang membuat bibirnya sobek dan berdarah. Sehun meringis, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Bahkan saat Jongin kembali mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, Sehun hanya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kali ini kau keterlaluan Oh Sehun! Apa salah Seolhyun padamu? Hah?!"

Sehun hanya terus bungkam. Rasa perih di sudut bibirnya tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang menghantam seluruh tubuhnya. Kali pertama Jongin memukulnya, dan itu karena seorang perempuan. Sehun tanpa sadar berdecih, membuat amarah Jongin kian meledak.

Dengan bertenaga, Jongin kembali menarik kerah baju Sehun untuk menyeretnya ke UKS. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Chanyeol telah berdiri di sisi lain koridor, menatap lurus pada apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun menunduk, mengalihkan pandangan kemanapun asal tidak melihat raut kekecewaan dari Park Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun" suara berat khas Park Chanyeol terdengar sedatar raut wajahnya, "Ke ruang bimbingan sekarang"

.

.

"Ini tindakan kriminal Oh Sehun" guru Cho selalu berusaha menahan-nahan suaranya agar tidak membentak. "Apa motifmu melakukan hal ini pada temanmu sendiri"

"Dia bukan temanku"

Jongin mendelik saat Guru Cho hanya menarik napas lebih panjang dari biasanya. Chanyeol tidak disana, ia memilih menemani adik sepupunya yang masih ditangani oleh perawat sekolah.

"Ibu serius, Sehun. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya kosong menatap ujung meja. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Aku membencinya" gumamnya sepelan angin, "Aku membencinya hingga ke tulang"

Kata-kata itu mungkin hanya dianggap sebagai 'amarrah seorang remaja' oleh Guru Cho. Namun bagi Jongin, itu adalah pertanda naiknya bendera perang.

"Kau diskors selama satu minggu. Renungkan kesalahanmu, dan kembali lagi ke sekolah setelah kau berdamai dengan amarahmu"

.

Sehun dan Jongin keluar bersamaan dari ruang bimbingan. Jongin terlihat masih membersihkan telapak tangannya dari noda darah, sedangkan Sehun tidak membuka suara dan hanya menatap tanpa minat sekumpulan murid yang sedang berolahraga.

Jongin menoleh tepat kearah Sehun. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia mungkin masih berharap kejadian ini hanya salah satu mimpi buruk. Tapi yang telah diinginkan terjadi, tak dapat di murkai. Sehun didepannya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. beribu siratan kekecewaan dari Jongin seolah kebal pada sosok kokoh di sampingnya.

Jongin menghela nafas. Kemudian melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun.

"Apapun yang menjadi alasanmu, kau tidak harus melakukan ini Sehun"

Sehun akhirnya menoleh ketika sosok itu kian menjauh. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mencakar dinding yang ia sandari untuk mencari pegangan akan kaiknya yang goyah. Punggung tegap Jongin seolah menyatakan bahwa kini ia tidak bisa memiliki bahu pria itu lagi sebagai sandaran.

 _Jangan melangkah secepat itu Jongin_

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku semudah itu_

Chanyeol muncul dari tikungan koridor, menghalangi pandangannya pada punggug Jongin. Dan rasa bersalah itu merangkap menjadi dua. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan raut kekecewaan yang jelas. sehun ingin melangkah, mendekat dan mengucapkan beribu maaf yang mampu ia lakukan. Namun egonya bertahan. Membuatnya seperti pahatan sempurna tak bernyawa yang hanya mampu memandangi sekeliling.

Kaki itu pun berbalik arah darinya. Dengan enggan menjauh untuk sekedar mencari ketenangan. Sehun merosot jatuh pada lantai. Mengacak rambutnya sebagai pengganti air mata yang ia bendung sekuat tenaga. Raganya telah hancur untuk kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri.

 _ **Dengan langkah kakimu yang meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Air mata yang aku tahan,**_

 _ **Mengalir..**_

 _Keep me right, keep my breathe_

 _Till the end of story_

 _Let me wait, if you're late_

 _Till my words find your ears_

Siang masih merajai. Jalanan tidak seramai biasanya karena jam makan siang telah berlalu . Sehun masih duduk di halte bus yang terletak di dekat sekolah. Sepi menemaninya melamun. Sehun tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapatkan skorsing dari sekolah. dia selalu berusaha mempertahankan beasiswanya.

Sekarang, ia hanya mampu berharap agar apa yang telah ia pilih tidak mengancam apa yang tela ia pertahankan. Walau pada kenyataannya, ia telah kehilangan beberapa. Suara mesin bus di ujung jalan mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari tanah kering di bawah kakinya. Musim salju telah berakhir. Bunga-bunga di pucuk daun mulai mengintip malu-malu.

Sehun tau siapa yang paling menyukai bunga. Bus sudah berhenti. Sambil menaiki bus, Sehun mengecek isi dompet miliknya. Beberapa lembar won yang ia temukan tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum di bibirnya.

Tujuan awal Sehun untuk turun di pemberhentian ketiga ia urungkan. Sehun turun saat bus berhenti di pemberhentian pertama bersama penumpang lain. Ia menoleh, kembali tersenyum pada satu tempat tak asing di seberang jalan. Sehun sedikit berlari menuju kesana. Lengannya membuka pintu kaca, membiarkan pasangan anak dan ibu yang membawa bucket besar mawar merah untuk keluar lebih dulu.

Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari bunga anyelir merah muda di deretan bunga-bunga lain yang menebarkan aroma menyenangkan pada indera penciuman Sehun. Seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dari Sehun menghampiri, bertanya dengan ramah apa yang Sehun butuhkan.

Sehun selalu suka saat wanita itu bertanya. Suaranya yang ramah dan penuh kelembutan membuat siapapun mampu melupakan kesedihan mereka. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan mengapa toko bunga ini selalu di cari orang-orang.

"Kau ingin ke makam lagi? Kalau tidak salah, ini yang kedua kali."

Sehun memperhatikan tangan telaten wanita bername tag Song Qian itu merangkai bunga yang telah ia pilih.

"Tidak nuna, bunga itu akan kuberikan pada seseorang."

"Kekasihmu?" Sehun taunya terkekeh, kemudian bergumam tidak.

Tidak heran melihat interaksi akrab antara dua orang yang berbeda usia itu. Sehun telah mengunjungi toko bunga lebih sering daripada rumahnya sendiri. Sehun ingat, ia terlalu lupa seperti apa bentuk rumah.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Song Qian menatapi seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakan oleh Sehun dengan penasaran.

"Ada beberapa urusan dan aku harus pulang lebih awal." Sehun berkilah cepat, karena nyatanya kata-kata itu sudah ia siapkan untuk seseorang yang akan ia temui nanti.

Song Qian hanya tersenyum sambil menyerahkan rangkaian bunga. Sehun tidak melewatkan tatapan heran Qian pada bibirnya.

"Kau membutuhkan kartu ucapan? Aku akan menuliskannya untukmu."

Sehun berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "Aku saja yang menulis"

Sehun menunduk dan berucap terima kasih pada Qian setelah menyalipkan kartu ucapan yang ia tulis sendiri. Wanita itu dengan murah hati mengembalikan uang yang akan Sehun berikan dengan dalih bahwa hari ini adalah hari spesial.

Sehun sudah sangat hapal arah rumah yang akan ia tuju. Hanya beberapa blok dari toko bunga. Sehun memilih jalan pintas, melewati gang-gang kecil untuk memotong waktu dan agar ia tidak terlalu lelah. Sehun meringis saat rasa perih kembali menyengat sudut bibirnya. Dengan satu tangan yang tidak memegang bunga, Sehun menyentuh luka yang ternyata kembali berdarah.

Kembali Sehun teringat bagaimana amarah memenuhi Jongin saat memukulnya tanpa peduli apapun. Jongin yang tidak pernah Sehun kenal. Ia menghela nafas. Kini Sehun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka berdua. Jongin mungkin akan semakin jauh bahkan sekedar untuk ia sentuh.

Rumah besar itu kini berada di depannya. Untuk sesaat Sehun melupakan kejadian yang telah berlalu. Satpam yang sudah sangat ia kenal tersenyum ramah membukakan pagar. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun melangkah ringan memasuki kediaman Jongin.

Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat menemukan Nyonya Kim di dapur, berkutat dengan semua jenis bahan makanan.

"Ibu" suara Sehun diambang pintu membuatnya menoleh.

"Sehun?" Nyonya Kim melepas pisau serta apron yang digunakannya dan mencuci tangan di westafel.

Entah hanya perasaan Sehun saja atau Nyonya Kim memang terlihat terkejut melihat kehadirannya. Terdapat getaran yang berbeda saat sekilas tadi ia menoleh. Sehun menggeleng kecil, mencoba membuang pikiran negatifnya. Ia melangkah mengikut Nyonya Kim menuju ruang tengah.

"Ini untukmu bu." Sehun menyerahkan bucket bunga anyelir yang diterima cepat oleh Nyonya Kim.

"Ada apa? Kau tiba-tiba datang."

Sehun akhirnya menyadari memang ada yang tidak berese pada Nyonya Kim. Biasanya wanita paruh baya itu akan langsung memeluknya atau mencercanya dengan keluhan betapa lamnya mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi kini ia bahkan tidak menyentuh Sehun. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ditahan oleh wanita tersebut. Dan Sehun akan menunggu untuk itu.

"Aku merindukan Ibu" jawab Sehun. Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum tipis, kembali menundukkan pandangannya pada anyelir di pangkuan. "Akan ada tamu yang datang?"

"Ya?" Nyonya Kim melirik bingung, kemudia teringat bahan masakan di dapur, "Oh, ya. Jongin akan mengajak kekasihnya makan malam disini"

 **Dalam gelapnya**

 **Malam hariku**

Sehun terdiam. Kepalanya mengangguk kaku. Bayangan akan makan malam keluarga yang hangat menyentaknya dengan keras. Sehun tidak ingin mengakui, tapi rasa cemburu itu benar menggerogoti dirinya. Dan puluhan kata 'seandainya' kembali berputar mengejeknya.

"Tapi kenapa kau sudah pulang? Apakah hari ini sekolah diliburkan? Jika iya, dimana Jongin?"

Sehun lagi tergugu. Ia berada disini sekarang karena Seolhyun. Karena ia telah dikira melukai gadis itu. Dilihat dari kondisi mereka sekarang, Jongin pastilah akan menceritakan setiap detail apa yang terjadi pada Seolhyun.

Sehun tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Matanya nanar menatap Nyonya Kim yang masih menunggu jawaban. Kekhawatiran itu tidak bisa ia munafikkan. Bagaimana jika Nyonya Kim tau bahwa Sehun telah melukai Seolhyun?

"Tapi Sehun, ada sesuatu yang ingin ibu tanyakan." Sehun sedikit bernafas lega karena Nyonya Kim sendiri yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada apa bu?"

"Kau…." Nyonya Kim memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup. "…apa kau menyukai Jongin?"

Sehun hampir kehilangan jantungnya.

"Kami sudah seperti saudara. Kalau aku tidak menyukainya, tidak mungkin aku akan berada disini sekarang." dan ia bersyukur pada otaknya yang tidak ikut membeku.

"Ibu melihatmu malam itu"

Deg!

Tatapan keibuan yang kini berubah sendu menghantam Sehun tepat di sekujur tubuh.

"Kau mencium Jongin."

Dan Sehun telah benar-benar kehilangan jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

PS : Maaf telat update TT Saya harus dipisahkan dengan si lepy kesayangan kemaren TT

Dan ini nggak jadi ending pemirsaahh :'v ternyata masih banyak yang harus diuraikan :" maaf juga untuk typo yang keterlaluan banyaknya.

Sekali lagi maafkan saya *bow

Terima kasih untuk yang masih bersedia membaca dan review di ff abal ini. SARANGHAE :*

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan *lambailambai


	10. Chapter 9 : Without You & Andante

"Itu tidak seperti yang ibu lihat" Sehun menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, namun tidak berhasil. Rasa takut itu mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"Lalu seperti apa yang seharusnya ibu lihat?" tanya Nyonya Kim, sedang yang ditanya tak menemukan suaranya. "Kau mencintai Jongin. Itu yang kau katakan."

Sehun menunduk, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia ingin mengelak, namun Nyonya Kim dengan jelas melihat dan mendengar yang terjadi malam itu. Sehun terperanjat saat Nyonya Kim beralih tempat duduk ke sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kau mencintai Jongin?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat mudah untuk Sehun jawab. Dan ia tak memiliki keberanian bersuara saat sepasang manik seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu menatapnya penuh harap.

Harapan untuk jawaban yang lain.

Sehun menatap kedalam manik itu. menyampaikan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dipastikan. Semuanya sudah jelas. Jangan menambah rasa bersalah dengan memaksanya menjawab. Namun Nyonya Kim tetap menunggunya.

Sehun ingin menggeleng dan tertawa, mengatakan bahwa semua yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah lelucon. Tapi nyatanya kepalanya bergerak kaku, mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Aku mencintainya"

Mungkin untuk seorang ibu, istilah bagaikan disambar petir disiang hari saja tidak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana kenyataan itu jatuh diatas kepalanya. Nyonya Kim menunduk, terisak hingga air matanya menetesi lengan Sehun yang masih di genggam.

Sehun seolah ingin memotong lidahnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia lebih bisa menahan diri. Namun yang ia katakan pun bukan sebuah kebohongan.

"Kenapa seperti ini? Apa salah ibu padamu Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan keras. Lagi-lagi terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari Nyonya Kim yang masih tersedu didepannya.

"Tidak bu, maafkan aku." tubuhnya merosot, jatuh berlutut didepan Nyonya Kim.

"Ibu menyayangimu Sehun. Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Jadi ibu mohon jangan lakukan hal ini untuk menyakiti siapapun."

Sehun mengangguk, kembali menggeggam tangan Nyonya Kim. Kepalanya terasa berat hingga yang mampu ia lakukan sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

"Aku akan berhenti mulai sekarang. Aku berjanji." Dan saat tenggorokannya bergerak untuk menelan ludah yang terasa pahit, saat itu pula sebuah kata membelenggunya di kedalaman tak berdasar. "Dan tolong, pegang janjiku"

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tonight you steer my heart away_

 _Just leaving a trail of sorrow_

(BGM : Lucia – Without You)

Malam berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Gang-gang kecil yang Sehun lewati nampak sepi. Hanya sesekali terlihat pejalan kaki lain dengan setelan kantoran. Sehun melamun disepanjang jalan. Udara yang tiba-tiba mendingin tak ia hiraukan. Kesepian seolah menjadi teman terbaik.

Satu kata yang ia ucapkan beberapa saat lalu pada Nyonya Kim seolah menjadi senjata paling mematikan untuk dirinya. Sehun akan berjalan dengan kata terkutuk itu mulai sekarang. Ia semakin takut menebak takdir macam apa yang bekerja untuk terus mematikan satu persatu titik hidupnya.

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti saat hendak berbelok. Ia taunya bersembunyi di balik dua tembok yang saling berhadapan. Jantungnya berdebar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Nafasnya tertahan saat suara itu semakin mendekat.

 _Siapa yang membodohi siapa?_

"Kau seharusnya istirahat saja di rumah"

"Aku sudah mendengar itu puluhan kali"

Sehun dapat memastikan suara itu dari arah belakang. Ia semakin merapatkan punggung pada tembok yang kotor, tidak peduli kemeja sekolahnya akan bernoda.

"Aku akan meminjam mobil ayah saat kita kencan nanti"

"Dan berakhir ditilang polisi? Tidak, terimakasih"

Sehun akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Jongin yang mengenakan setelan kemeja abu dengan celana jins hitam membalut pas kaki jenjangnya. Sedangkan Seolhyun terlihat cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna biru tua, walau kepalanya kini berbalut perban putih yang terlihat berlebihan untuk Sehun.

"Awalnya aku benar-benar khawatir kau adalah seseorang dengan selera yang tinggi" kata Jongin, lampu jalanan berwarna kuning tidak mengurangi ketampanannya dimata Sehun.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Seolhyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Tapi lihatlah sekarang" Jongin berhenti, diikuti oleh Seolhyun. Hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Sehun bersembunyi. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seolhyun, tersenyum dengan lengkungan yang menawan. Sehun bisa saja meleleh jika ditatap seperti itu. Namun bukan dia yang ada disana.

"Aku kenapa?" Seolhyun hanya tersenyum, tidak terganggu dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Kau sangat manis" satu kecupan yang sama manisnya dengan ucapan Jongin mendarat di bibir cherry milik Seolhyun.

Sehun menunduk, menatap kepalan tangannya yang gemetar. Kedua anak adam dan hawa yang terlihat serasi itu kembali melangkah setelah sebelumnya Jongin mendapat cubitan di perut. Sehun baru berani keluar setelah mereka menghilang ditikungan.

Langkahnya kembali terjalin. Lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Sehun benar dengan pilihannya pada takdir. Bahkan tanpa ia tebak, semua berjalan dengan sangat mengejutkan. Untuk apa ia dipertemukan dengan Jongin dan Seolhyun? Untuk memberitahukan padanya bahwa Jongin akan bahagia tanpa harus ada dirinya?

Melihat senyuman Jongin tadi, ada rasa terbakar meliputi sisi-sisi hatinya. Rasa panas yang membuatnya susah bernafas.

Cemburu.

Kemarin, melihat Jongin tersenyum adalah cara Sehun memperindah setiap harinya. Namun kini, hal tersebut menjadi kesakitan yang tak berwujud.

Sehun mendongak. Tak ada bintang di langit Seoul malam ini. Detik demi detik yang Sehun lewati terasa begitu lambat. Berpegang pada kenangan yang indah nyatanya membuat Sehun sangat kesepian kini. Kenangan suram yang telah berhasil ia lupakan, kembali hadir dari arah yang tak terduga.

Kabut yang menyelimuti awan tak mengganggu pandangan Sehun. Bahkan saat rintik hujan membasahi wajahnya, Sehun sama sekali tak bergeming. Seolah alam ikut bersedih karenanya. Seolah langit tau ada pendar biru yang perlahan mulai meredup di sepanjang jalan takdir tak berujung.

 _Atau mereka hanya menertawakannya?_

Sehun kembali melangkah. Buram pandangannya tertutupi tetes hujan yang menggantung dikelopak mata. Tidak ada air mata. Sehun takjub tak menemukan dirinya yang kini mulai cengeng tidak kembali tersedu menjijikan.

 _Andai air mata layaknya hujan_

 _Akankah dia tau seberapa banyak aku menangisinya?_

Mereka selalu berkata lebih dekat layaknya saudara. Saat semuanya hampir menghitam dalam pandangan Sehun, Jongin datang mengulurkan tangan. Menawarkan seberkas cahaya penenang untuk kelamnya hari-hari lalu yang dijalani Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya tau bagaimana rasa saling berbagi dan memiliki. Jongin mampu menggantikan tatapan-tatapan kebencian itu dengan senyumnya yang tidak dapat Sehun abaikan.

Sehun meringis. Mengingat waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Jongin kini tidak hanya membutuhkan dirinya. Ia memiliki sisi kehidupan yang tidak bisa Sehun masuki sesuka hati. Entah hanya perasaan Sehun saja atau Jongin memang terlihat tidak berusaha berpihak pada Sehun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi. Malam menyuarakan kesunyiannya dibalik tirai-tirai rumah yang tertutup. Sehun berhenti melangkah ketika dadanya serasa diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Menyakitkan. Nafasnya memburu tidak beraturan. Sesak tiba-tiba.

Sehun jatuh ke tanah, bertopang pada kedua tangan agar tidak tersungkur. Panik melandanya ketika tak mendapati siapapun dijalan yang sepi.

"Sialan!" umpatnya sambil memukuli dada kirinya yang nyeri.

Pandangannya memburam saat sepasang kaki berhenti di depan tubuhnya yang semakin menunduk. Orang tersebut kemudian berjongkok, memegangi bahu Sehun dan menggoncangnya pelan.

"Sehun!" seruan itu mendengung ditelinga Sehun. Suara yang familiar membuat Sehun mendongak. Ia hampir menangis saat tau siapa yang ada didepannya sebelum semuanya benar-benar menghitam.

"Kris.."

 _ **Bintang mana yang harus ku lihat malam ini?**_

 _ **Untuk membuatku memikirkanmu...**_

.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak Sehun di skors. Sekolah terlihat seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali Jongin yang kini selalu duduk sendiri di pojok kelas. Atau berubah menjadi setrika berjalan di depan Chanyeol. Kaki-kakinya seolah di aktifkan dalam mode mondar-mandir. Ia resah untuk beberapa alasan.

Chanyeol hanya menunggunya bicara tanpa bertanya apapun. Gesekan alas sepatu Jongin dengan lantai yang kasar menimbulkan bunyi berisik di atap sekolah yang sepi. Matahari beriring awan di atas kepala tak membuat Jongin luluh untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menyegarkan kepalanya yang sesak. Sesekali suara decakan menjadi satu-satunya yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu keras? Hanya temui dia dan minta maaf" Chanyeol mengakhiri perjalan bolak-balik Jongin.

Kedua tangan Jongin yang berada dipinggang jatuh terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya saat berpaling pada Chanyeol. "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa ini sangat sulit. Aku pikir, sikapku kemarin sangat keterlaluan"

Chanyeol tak langung menyahut. Sejujurnya mengiyakan ucapan Jongin. Ikut merasa bersalah. "Hanya temui dia"

Tidak ada suara. Dua kepala itu hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saling menyalahkan diri sendiri seakan dapat membuat seseorang yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi muncul dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Mereka tau bahwa Sehun hanya diskors selama seminggu. Namun perasaan tak nyaman saat pria itu tidak ada membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol merasa seolah Sehun telah benar-benar menghilang.

Tidak salah memang. Jongin bisa saja tidak peduli saat itu, amarah membungkusnya tanpa cela. Namun saat teringat bagaimana Sehun selalu keras kepala mengenai beasiswa, kini perasaan bersalah bergelayut memberati kedua pundak Jongin. Pertanyaan tentang sudah berapa lama ia berteman dengan Sehun seperti kaset rusak yang selalu terulang. Bertanya dan memahami sebenarnya lebih baik.

"Sehun cukup keras kepala beberap waktu terakhir. Aku sudah berkali-kali menanyakan hal apa yang mengganggunya. Dan hyung bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana sikap Sehun padaku" Jongin dikejar keresahan. "Apa ini ada hubungannya denganku?"

Chanyeol sedikitnya terkejut saat Jongin menatapnya bertanya. "Kenapa harus?" dan ia penasaran untuk reaksi tersebut.

Jongin menggigit bibir, "Mungkin ada kata-kataku yang membuatnya marah. Atau—"

Chanyeol menunggu, tapi Jongin memilih mengacak rambut, kebingungan sendiri mencari alasan untuk menyalahkan diri.

"Jongin"

Jongin bereaksi dengan lirikan mata yang masih saja resah.

"Temui Sehun dan bicarakan hal ini baik-baik padanya"

Jongin hendak mengangguk sebelum ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya terhantam rasa bersalah.

"Kau tau Sehun berada dimana hyung?"

Jongin seperti melamun. Dan Chanyeol tak memiliki satu katapun untuk menjawab. Sudah tiga hari. Mereka melenyapkan keingintahuan tentang Sehun.

Kenapa baru sekarang mereka bertanya?

.

.

.

.

(BGM : Super Junior - Andante)

Sehun sempat berpikir untuk menghabiskan masa liburnya dengan hibernasi. Mengurung diri dan mengikuti anjuran guru Choi untuk berdamai dengan amarah. Ia mencoba, dan berhasil menemukan dirinya hampir membanting lampu tidur berbentuk jamur milik Yixing.

Sehun akhirnya memilih diam tanpa berusaha meredam apapun. Ia hanya tdur, bangun, makan, dan tidur lagi. Yixing hampir membenturkan spatula kekepalanya karena hal itu.

Sehun meringis. Matanya menyapu seluruh sudut kamar yang tidak begitu luas. Hanya ada satu ranjang kecil, lemari kayu yang hanya muat memasukkan baju-baju Sehun, meja belajar, serta nakas untuk meletakkan lampu jamur.

Kamar yang dulunya milik adik Yixing itu tidak memiliki perubahan apapun. Yixing membiarkan beberapa lembar foto tergantung di tembok. Kebanyakan adalah potret dari sipemilik kamar. Meja belajar yang dipenuhi buku-buku dan majalah juga seolah tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Hanya debu yang menghilang dari sisian mereka.

Lembaran surat kabar di sudut meja mengambil atensi Sehun. Tubuhnya bergerak bangkit dari ranjang dan memilih mengambil surat kabar.

Ingatannya berjalan dengan baik pagi ini. Dengan langkah-langkah panjang, Sehun keluar dari kamar. Suara kaki yang menghentak tak elak membuat Yixing yang sedang menyeduh teh paginya terusik.

"Kenapa kau berlarian sepagi ini? Dengan tubuh kelebihan kalsiummu itu, kau bsa merobohkan rumahku"

Sehun tak mendengarkan dan secepat kilat memasuki kamar mandi. Yixing menggeleng tak habis pikir, tapi tersenyum juga.

Sehun keluar setelah hampir setengah jam di dalam kamar mandi. Kadang ia merasa senang tanpa alasan, kadang ia merasa gugup berlebihan. Sehun memperhatikan wajahnya di pantulan kaca. Tersenyum memuji diri sendiri. Sehun membuka isi tas nya, dan menemukan banyak baju kaos, hoodie, serta celana jins.

Sehuh menggeleng, kembali memasukkan tas besar miliknya ke dalam lemari. Ia kembali berdiri di depan cermin, berpose seperti seorang pemikir keras. Dan tersenyum kemudian.

.

"Yixing hyung!"

Jika bukan Sehun, Yixing mungkin saja sudah melemparkan pot bunga di atas meja kekepala seseorang yang telah meneriakinya tepat di samping telinga.

"Apa?!"

Sehun tersenyum menampilkan giginya, "Boleh aku meminjam bajumu?"

"Hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca berubah begitu cepat. Burung-burung gereja bisa saja bersiul ceria menyambut pagi yang cerah, tapi pada siang hari, mereka seolah bersembuny di tempat terjauh untuk menghindari derasnya hujan.

Tahun ini, hujan lebih banyak turun di musim semi. Kadang matahari masih terlihat angkuh diatas kepala saat hujan turut hadir tanpa tau malu. Sehun berdiri di pelataran sebuah gedung tinggi sebuah kantor. Di sepanjang pintu masuk, Sehun dapat melihat karangan bunga berjejer rapi dengan satu nama yang sama ditiap karangan.

Nama salah seorang actor ternama yang wajahnya sering Sehun lihat di televise. Mungkin ia baru saja memerankan drama terbaru. Saat ini, Sehun memang sedang berada di salah satu agensi terbesar Korea Selatan. Ia bisa saja mendaftar sebagai trainee untuk menjadi actor atau boyband disana kalau hanya dinilai dari wajah dan penampilan, tapi Sehun memilih membawa berkas yang ia perlukan untuk menjadi office boy.

Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum selama menuju pintu keluar perusahaan. Berkas di tangan bisa saja berlubang karena terus ia tatapi. Hingga kini ia menunggu hujan reda pun, senyumnya seolah menghina hujan. Setidaknya, mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bisa bekerja sama baik dengan jam sekolahnya sedikit banyak membuat Sehun lega.

Awalnya ia khawatir akan peraturan jam kerja yang ketat, mengingat betapa besar agensi yang ia datangi. Namun ternyata mereka hanya membutuhkan pekerja pengganti sementara dengan jam kerja malam.

Sesaat, Sehun teringat dengan Kris. Seseorang yag telah memberitahunya bahwa di perusahaan tersebut sedang membuka lowongan kerja. Ia akan mentraktir pria itu jika mereka bertemu nanti.

"Kau terlihat senang"

Sehun terperanjat saat suara berat itu menggema ditelinganya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati wajah tersenyum Kris disana.

"Whaa, apa kau seorang goblin?" tanya Sehun.

Kris terkekeh, "Apa kau baru saja meniup lilin?" dan suara tawa Sehun ikut terdengar.

"Aku benar-benar baru saja memikirkanmu, dan kau sudah ada disini" kata Sehun, "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Hujan" Kris menunjuk ribuan tetes asam di udara, "Hanya kebetulan lewat dan berteduh"

Sehun mengangguk dan memilih diam kemudian. Sebenarnya merutuk dalam hati. Tiba-tiba semua kata yang ingin ia ucapkan hilang begitu saja. Kris mengenakan kemeja biru malam serta celana bahan yang membungkus badannya dengan pas. Sehun tidak munafik untuk mengatakan bahwa pria itu terlihat lebih tampan dari dua pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

"Jadi," Kris memutus lamunan Sehun. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Sushi"

"Huh?"

"Ayo makan sushi"

 _ **Bahkan banyak perasaan yang perlahan-lahan muncul**_

 _ **Bahkan banyak kenangan yang perlahan-lahan kembali**_

 _ **Aku akan menghapusnya sedikit semi sedikit..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

PS : Anggap ini prolog setelah saya lama menghilang. Maaf baru bisa update sependek ni, saya terserang WB parah, hampir gila karena ide di kepala nggak bisa tersusun rapi saat saya ketik. Maaf juga karena lama ilang TT Saya harap kalian nggak pernah bosen baca dan nunggu author yang leletnya keterlaluan ini.

Terima kasih untuk review kalian yang sangat membantu semangat saya dalam menulis.

Dan ff ini nggak akan lanjut sampai sekarang tanpa ada kepala lain yang bantuin saya. Special thanks to **Dewi** a.k.a **redmaplee** authornim udah ikut capek mikirin alur cerita untuk ff ini. Dan sampai ada reader yang pm saya untuk lanjut ff ini TT Saya benar-benar terharuuuuu huuwweeee

Saya benar-benar mencintai kalian reader-nim :*

Last, maaf lagi untuk typo yang berhamburan TT

SARANGHAE :*


	11. Chapter 10 : One In Ten Thousand & Today

_**Love Disease**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keranamu aku tersenyum tanpa alasan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karenamu aku menangis tidak berguna_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karenamu…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin melangkah lebih cepat dari biasanya pagi itu. Kegiatan bersekolah seolah membuatnya bersemangat. Ia melewati setiap tubuh tanpa peduli apapaun. Hanya senyumnya yang terus mengiring. Bukan tanpa alasan. Hari ini partner in crime nya kembali masuk sekolah setelah seminggu menghilang.

Jongin sudah membicarakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Ia akan meminta maaf dan berdamai dengan kejadian yang telah lalu. Sehun mungkin memiliki tekanan yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan sekarang. Ia hanya harus kembali bersikap layaknya saudara yang selama ini telah memahami seluruh masalah yang Sehun hadapi.

Dan saat dua tubuh itu saling berhadapan d depan pintu kelas, batas transparan tak kasat mata yang memiliki ritme luapan rasa yang berbeda itu bertabrakan dengan sangat keras. Salah satunya terjatuh dengan hentakan aneh yang mengganggu pernafasannya.

Senyum Jongin luntur hanya dalam sepersekian detik ketika Sehun melewati tubuhnya dengan keterdiaman yang menyesakkan. Tanpa satu kata. Tanpa balasan sepasang manik biru kelam. Jongin bahkan tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri lagi untuk sekedar menghentikan langkah kaki Sehun yang kian menjauh.

 _ **Satu keputusan**_

 _ **Untuk beribu kepalsuan**_

 _ **Pantaskah disebut kejujuran?**_

Chanyeol disana. Melihat rasa sakit yang coba di elak oleh pemilik hati. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin kehabisan kata hanya karena keterdiaman Sehun. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun mengambil keputusan untuk ketidak pekaan Jongin.

Dua hati yang memiliki jalan berbeda itu kini terjebak dalam lingkaran takdir yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Bertahan dalam kekeluan pembenaran hati yang tak bisa terungkap. Dan Chanyeol memaki untuk diamnya.

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _All the beautiful days in your eye_

 _We don't need a smile_

 _Today to say goodbye_

(BGM : Sejeong Gugudan – One In Ten Thousand )

Jongin masih tak bergeming. Makanan yang mendingin diatas nampan hanya terus diaduk tanpa semangat. Celoteh Chen tak membantu mengembalikan konsentrasinya. Elusan di kepalan tangan dari Seolhyun pun tidak mampu mengembalikan ingatan akan punggung Sehun yang menjauhinya.

Seolhyun tak berani berkata setelah Chanyeol berbisik perihal apa yang membuat kekasihnya menjadi pendiam dadakan. Chanyeol tidak tau pasti apa yang terjadi selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Sehun mungkin masih mengabaikan Jongin. Dan hal tersebut sungguh tidak baik untuk mood Jongin. Ia hanya melihat Sehun duduk di kumpulan anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga. Kim Tae Woo salah satu yang duduk disamping Sehun, mengobrol akrab dengan santai.

Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat memiliki banyak pikiran layaknya Kim Jongin. Ia tertawa seperti semua beban telah hilang dari punggungnya. Seolah ia lega untuk satu hal yang tidak dapat Chanyeol ketahui.

 _ **Apakah mengabaikan adalah caramu untuk bertahan?**_

 _ **Bagaimana dengan rasa sakit itu?**_

Jongin mengikuti pergerakan Sehun saat si pirang menjauh dari kelompok barunya. Sehun melewati mereka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Jongin menghela nafas sebelum ikut berdiri dan bergegas mengikuti Sehun. Seolhyun tidak memiliki satu alasanpun untuk menahan Jongin. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan guratan membingungkan.

"Semua hal menjadi rumit sekarang" gumam Chen yang sibuk memilah jamur diatas nampan.

Seolhyun hanya menunduk menatap kuah sup tanpa minat. Chanyeol mengerti kebingungan seperti apa yang meliputi adik sepupunya kini. Mereka yang tidak tau dan tidak pernah mau tau bagaimana suatu yang mereka anggap salah akhirnya saling menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Kepala Seolhyun mungkin dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang selalu ia abaikan dan buang jauh-jauh. Ia mungkin sedang berusaha keras untuk percaya pada apa yang ia jalani sekarang akan selalu berjalan dengan semestinya.

Bel yang berbunyi memaksa pikiran Chanyeol untuk teralihkan. Ia ingat memiliki jadwal bersama anggota kepengurusan Osis untuk membahas rencana tahunan festival sekolah. Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari celah bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya merasa memiliki terlalu banyak beban akhir-akhir ini. Ia dengan mudah menyuruh Jongin meminta maaf pada Sehun, padahal dia sendiri belum bicara apapun pada Sehun akan perihal yang sama.

Chanyeol tersentak saat Tae Woo menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Jangan sampai terlambat hanya karena kau banyak melamun, Tuan muda"

Chanyeol menipiskan bibirnya, tersenyum tanpa minat. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali ini saja tidak ikut rapat dan membolos di atap sekolah. Itu jika ia ingin mendapati amukan Tae Woo. Chanyeol akhirnya memilih mengikuti si ketua Osis dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Seolhyun.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sehun berkata ingin buang air kecil pada Tae Woo, ia tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin menghindar sebentar dari rasa tidak nyaman saat berada dekat dangan teman baru dan jauh dari sahabatnya. Sehun hanya membilas wajah dengan air di westafel dan berdiam diri kemudian tanpa peduli pada bel yang berbunyi.

Pantulan wajah basahnya di cermin tak menjadi fokus yang berarti. Matanya seolah memandang jauh pada apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Hubungannya dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol berubah dalam satu kedipan mata.

Sehun meremas pinggiran westafel. Bayangan kejadian satu minggu yang lalu kembali berputar menyakiti kepala. Sisi dirinya menyesal, namun sisi lain membenarkan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Jongin akhirnya bersikap. Ia ingin melihat seberapa besar yang namanya cinta itu sudah mengambil alih perhatian Jongin.

Jika Sehun yang melakukannya.

Dan yang terjadi, Jongin bahkan tidak bertanya apapun. Hanya meluapkan emosi sebagaimana ia akan melindungi kekasihnya. Menatap Sehun layaknya seorang musuh yang harus dijauhkan. Sehun mendengus, tidak mendapati pengakuan seperti apa lagi untuk menjelaskan keadaannya.

Dia kalah.

Lagi.

Sehun baru saja menjangkau tisu saat suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkannya. Ia ingin lari saat itu juga, namun tatapan Jongin memaku kakinya untuk tidak bergerak seinchi pun. Sehun hanya kembali menarik tisu, lalu mengeringkan sisa-sisa air di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi, Sehun"

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, namun masih enggan menatap Jongin. Sedangkan pria itu kini melangkah mendekat untuk tau ekspresi seperti apa saja yang akan Sehun tunjukkan.

"AKu tidak ingin terus berjauhan darimu seperti ini." Jongin tidak berusaha menahan suaranya yang gusar. "Jadi, aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun kembali menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk berbalik dan bertemu dengan manik coklat yang kini manatapnya redup. Sehun mengigit bibir tanpa sadar. Perasaan tersakiti saat melihat kesedihan Jongin pun masih tertanam dalam dirinya.

"Bukankah ini sangat terlambat" kini giliran Sehun yang membiarkan getaran suaranya membuat Jongin bingung.

"Kau selalu menghindar" Jongin membela diri.

Sehun terdiam membenarkan. Ia bukan seseorang yang pintar berdebat ternyata.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yang sekarang terjadi"

"Sehun—"

"Bahkan jika ku jelaskan semuanya, kau hanya tidak bisa mengerti Jongin."

Sehun tidak tau pasti apa yang Jongin fikirkan. Pria itu memilih menatap Sehun. Menyalurkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sehun tangkap.

"Kau menyukai Seolhyun?"

Sehun mendengus, mengejek dengan tawa singkatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng tak habis fikir.

"Kau bodoh?" suara Sehun yang meninggi menjadi jawaban untuk Jongin.

"Lalu apa?" kini suara mereka memenuhi kamar mandi. Jongin terlihat frustasi untuk pertanyaan yang sama.

"Minggir!"

Jongin menahan lengan Sehun sebelum Sehun sempat menyentuh kenop pintu. Dan berhasil terlepas dalam sentakan pertama yang Sehun lakukan.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Karena kau bodoh"

Jongin hampir mengacak rambutnya. "Iya, aku memang bodoh. Jadi, kumohon jelaskan semuanya Oh Sehun"

sehun membuang wajah. Rasa kecewa itu tidak bisa ia pungkiri. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk Jongin mengerti arti sikap Sehun? Ia sudah berusaha untuk terlihat jelas walau sedikit.

"Aku tidak ingin persaudaraan kita berakhir seperti ini"

"Teruslah membual Kim Jongin" Sehun menyerah untuk menahan amarahnya. "Buang semua omong kosongmu tentang kedekatan kita. Karena kau tidak mengerti apapun tentangku."

 _Aku hanya harus menyerah kan?_

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti apapun"

 _ **Jika aku bisa mencintaimu satu hari saja**_

 _ **Seluruh cintaku hanya untukmu**_

 _ **Bahkan nafas terakhirku…**_

.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya menghabiskan waktu duduk di depan jendela kamar. Suara ketukan pintu yang sudah terulang berkali-kali sejak setengah jam lalu tidak ia hiraukan. Sehun hanya terlalu malas melakukan apapun. Bahkan perut kecilnya meraung lapar tanpa dipedulikan sama sekali oleh pemilik tubuh.

Yixing mungkin saja sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Sehun tidak ingin membuat makanan yang pria itu buat terbuang sia-sia, tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin beranjak barang sejengkal. Ia hanya menunggu waktu untuk berangkat ke tempat kerja.

"Sehun"

Kembali suara Yixing terdengar dari balik pintu. Sehun mengalah, memilih mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi dan membuka pintu. Yixing tersenyum tipis dengan nampan berisi piring makanan ditangan. Sehun tidak tau bagaimana Yixing masih bisa bersikap setenang itu setelah ia berperilaku seenaknya sejak sore.

"Sebentar lagi jam kerjamu kan? Kau akan pingsan kalau tidak makan" ucapan Yixing dibenarkan oleh Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun meraih nampan, melangkah kembali memasuki kamar diikuti oleh Yxing. Si pirang menarik kursi sedangkan yang lebih tua memilih berbaring di kasur. Langit-langit kamar menjadi pemandangan menarik untuk Yixing selama beberapa suapan nasi yang masuk ke lambung Sehun.

"Dia seumuranmu sekarang"

Sehun menelan makanan dengan kening berkerut biingung. Yixing menoleh, menatapi Sehun dengan lekukan yang menimbulkan cekungan di kedua pipinya. Sehun selalu suka melihat senyuman itu. Walaupun kadang menyebalkan, Yixing selalu memperhatikannya lebih dari apapun. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama pernah ditinggalkan seseorang, jadi tanpa bertanya pun Yixing seolah selalu tau apa yang sedang Sehun hadapi.

Kamar yang sempit dengan suara sunyi di luar menjadi sedikit menyenangkan untuk Sehun. Walaupun Yixing sudah terlalu baik padanya, mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini untuk mengobrol berdua. Sering kali mereka saling berteriak di bar karena suara music yang berlebihan.

Yixing bangkit, dan memilih duduk dengan dua tangan menyangga tubuhnya. Helaan nafas terdengar keras di sela sepi saat kedua bola mata sepekat malam itu bergerak menelusuri setiap sudut kamar.

"Adikku, dia seumuran denganmu sekarang" Yixing menjawab rasapenasaran Sehun sebelumnya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Benarkah?" tanyanya degan satu suapan nasi.

"Ini malam ulang tahunnya"

Sehun berhenti mengunyah. Entah mengapa suara yang keluar tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kesediahna itu kini mendominasi.

"Sampaikan ucapan dariku untuk adik hyung" Sehun tersenyum untuk mendapatkan balasan yang sama dari Yixing.

"Akan aku sampaikan" Yixing taunya menghela nafas. "Setelah aku berhasil menyampaikan hal yang sama"

Sehun tidak tau dengan pasti bagaimana alur cerita sebenarnya untuk kisah Yixing. Pria itu teman sekamarnya saat di panti asuhan. Mereka tidakdekat sama sekali. Sehun si pendiam dan Yixing yang memperhatikan adiknya lebih dari diri sendiri.

Yixing berbicara padanya setelah Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit karena jatuh dari tangga. Ia hanya bertanya bagaimana keadaan Sehun, dan hampir berlari ketakutan karena Sehun tiba-tiba menangis. Setelahnya mereka hanya terlihat lebih akrab. Yixing yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Sehun memutuskan keluar dari panti lebih dulu, membawa adiknya untuk tinggal di rumah susun kumuh yang hanya sekali pernah Sehun singgahi.

Janji itu masih Sehun ingat hingga kini. Yixing bahkan menepatinya.

Yixing hanya berkata akan bertemu dengan ibu Sehun dan menyampaikan kabar bagaimana kehidupan Sehun selama dipanti. Sehun menunggu, selama yang ia mampu. Berharap Yixing akan membawa ibunya dan mengeluarkannya dari sana.

"Sehun" yang di panggil bergumam, "Kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan ku"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menangis?"

Sehun melamun sesaat, dan setelahnya ia mengagguk samar saat ingatan lama itu muncul kembali. sehun tersenyum tanpa arti apapun.

Hampa.

"Hyung masih ingat?" matanya melirik Yixing, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Tidak ada yang pernah bertanya keadaan ku. Sebelumnya aku hampir menangis karena ku kira hyung akan memperlakukan ku seperti yang lain, padahal sakit yang ada belum sembuh sama sekali. Tapi ternayat hyung menanyakan luka ku. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut"

Yixing terkekeh. Suasana kembali sunyi. Sehun menyelesaikan makan malamya dengan lahap. Suara langkah kaki serta gurauan dari kumpulan siswa yang melewati rumah Yixing terdengar hangat. Sehun jadi teringat tiga orang temannya yang kini mungkin saling berperang dengan kesibukna mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana ia tumbuh menjadi remaja sepertimu. Aku tidak tau bagaimana kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang ia alami selama ini. Aku tidak tau apapun"

Sehun mengerti bagaimana rasa kehilangan itu menyakiti Yixing. Selama ini Yixing hanya terus berusaha menyembunyikan semua hal dengan kebaikan hatinya. Sehun mengerti. Mereka duduk di kursi yang sama.

"Hyung tidak berusaha mencarinya?"

Sehun tidak menyangka Yixing akan menggeleng. "Dia sudah hidup dengan baik. Aku tidak harus mengganggunya lagi"

Sehun mendengus, "Hyung bahkan merawatnya seperti berlian, menjaganya tanpa peduli bahkan jika hyung harus melompati jurang. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

"Apa?"

"Perpisahan hyung dengan Yin"

Yixing melamun. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih ringan, Sehun akan memberikan apapun jika Yixing mau memeberi tahu bagaimana caranya tetap bersikap seperti itu meski takdir sudah mengiris saraf-sarafnya.

"Hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari perpisahan itu adalah kehilangan, Sehun" dan saat mata itu manatapnya, Sehun tau ia tidak akan bisa sekuat Yixing. "Aku tidak pernah kehilangannya. Dia belahan jiwaku. Dia masih disini. Sejauh apapun, aku masih memilikinya"

 _ **Suatu hari nanti**_

 _ **Kehilangannya adalah pelajaran berharga untuk menjadi lebih kuat**_

Dan hari di saat Yixing kembali ke panti asuhan. Hari dimana semuanya telah hangus menjadi abu.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa beralih dari percakapannya dengan Jongin di toilet sekolah tadi siang. Ia sedikit merasa menyesal sudah mengabaikan proposal perdamaian dari pria itu. Namun Sehun pun merasa benar dengan tindakan yang ia ambil. Meskipun dalam kondisi sekarang ia menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa disalahkan, bukan berarti ia akan minta maaf dan memaafkan dengan mudah.

Anggaplah Sehun egois atau kekanak-kanakan. Tapi rasa penasaran terhadap apa yang akan diakukan Jongin ternyata terjawab. Jongin memilih mengalah seperti dulu, walau ekspektasi yang diambil Jongin membuat Sehun semakin marah.

Bagaimana mungkin pria hitam bodoh itu mengira bahwa Sehun menyukai Seolhyun? Walau sikap yang Sehun tunjukan memang jelas seperti ia tidak merestui hubungan kedua orang tersebut. Tapi itu Jongin. Bukan Seolhyun.

"Jongin bodoh"

"Kau mengumpat?"

"Huaaa!"

Sapu yang Sehun pegang jatuh kelantai karena si pemilik tangan terlonjak berlebihan. Lorong lantai empat yang sepi sedikit banyaknya membuat Sehun waspada pada suara yang muncul.

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul seperti Goblin?" Sehun bisa saja melemparkan kain lap ke wajah Kris yang tertawa.

"Kau mengumpat sambil melamun?"

Sehun berdecak, membungkuk untuk meraih gagang sapu. "Kenapa hyung tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau tidak pernah benar-benar bertanya. Kupikir, 'kau muncul seprti Goblin' itu adalah 'hai' dalam bahasamu"

Sehun memilih menghindar dari perdebatan tidak bermutu yang akan terjadi jika ia menyahut. Ia hanya kembali membersihkan lantai yang sebenarnya tidak kotor itu dengan lebih cepat. Sehun ingin segera berbaring di kasur.

"Kau lapar?"

"Pekerjaan ku masih banyak, bagaimana mungkin aku lapar"

"Walaupun sebenarnya kau lapar?"

Sehun meniup poni rambutnya kesal. Ia berbalik menghadap Kris yang lebih tinggi. Sehun sempat kagum pada proporsi tubuh Kris yang lebih berisi dan tinggi dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang hyung lakukan disini?" sebelum Kris menjawab, Sehun kembali melanjutkan. "Jangan membodohiku lagi. Kita bertemu dua kali disini, tidak mungkin kali ini hyung hanya lewat dan berteduh dari hujan" Kris terkekeh saat Sehun menatapnya dengan mata memicing curiga. "Kau bekerja disini?"

"Anggap saja begitu"

Sehun berkacak pinggang, "Sudah kuduga"

Sehun melihat Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sehun memang tidak tau seberapa popular pria tinggi itu, tapi ia yakin wanita manapun pasti rela melepaskan gandengan tangan dari kekasihnya untuk berbalik menghadap Kris.

Kris memiliki wajah asia yang akan terlupakan jika dilihat sekilas karena darah campuran yang ia miliki. Rambut pirangnya juga menambah keyakinan bahwa ia memang lahir dari dua orang tua yang berbeda ras.

Seperti Sehun.

Tidak banyak yang tau. Karena Sehun pun masih belum yakin akan hal tersbut. Sehun hanya menebak dari iris matanya yang berwarna biru tua. Warna yang sangat jarang dimiliki oleh mayoritas penduduk asli korea selatan.

Seandainya ia tau…

"Kau melamun lagi"

Sehun kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya yang belum selesai tanpa peduli pada Kris. Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan lorong itu seolah bertambah panjang saat Sehun menyapu satu sudut lebih banyak.

"Kapan ini akan selesai?" gumamnya yang masih mampu di dengar Kris.

"Aku lapar"

Sehun memutar bola matanya tanpa berbalik menghadap Kris. "Pergilah makan"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di bawah"

Sehun baru saja menangkap maksud Kris saat pria itu sudah memasuki lift.

"Ap—yak!" terlambat, Kris melambai padanya dan pintu lift tertutup dengan rapat. Sehun menghela nafas dengan berlebihan. Kesal karena sikap seenaknya dari seorang Kris Wu.

.

.

.

.

.

(BGM : Kim Bo Hyung – Today)

"Apa dia anak seorang mafia?!"

Chanyeol tak mempunyai tanggapan untuk menyahuti kekesalan Jongin. Jalanan padat kota Seoul malam hari tidak menarik bagi mereka. Satu orang yang menjadi tujuan pencarian mereka seolah tidak memiliki kejelasan dimana kini ia berada.

Sudah hampir tengah malam saat Jongin menelpon Chanyeol untuk menemaninya mencari Sehun. Percakapannya di toilet sekolah beberapa hari lalu dengan Sehun nyatanya tidak membuat Jongin tenang. Selama berhari-hari itu pun Sehun seolah tidak memilki masalah apa-apa lagi dengan Jongin.

Sehun hanya terus menghindar saat di kelas dengan berpindah tempat duduk atau makan siang bersama Tae Woo saat di kantin. Entah sadar atau tidak, Jongin bahkan hampir selalu mengabaikan Seolhyun. Mood nya memburuk setiap kali tidak menemukan jalan keluar untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun.

Kini bocah Oh itu seolah bersembnyi di lorong bawah tanah. Tidak ada yang tau ia berada dimana. Hal tersebut sedikit banyaknya membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang adik, ia selalu mencoba mengerti tiap getaran di mata Sehun. Tapi ia tidak pernah tau siapa Sehun. Dimana dia tinggal. Bagaimana kehidupannay diluar jam sekolah.

Perasaan bersalah itu mengemuka seiring dengan rasa penasaran di diri Chanyeol. Ia tau bahwa Sehun berasal dari panti asuhan. Namun hanya sebatas itu.

"Aku benar-benar frustasi hyung" Jongin menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Aku juga" sahut Chanyeol. Matanya lelah karena terlalu lama menatap jalanan yang bergerak cepat.

"Siapa lagi yang harus kita tanyai?"

Itu pun menjadi pertanya yang terus berputar dikepala Chanyeol sejak tadi. Setiap tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh temen-temen mereka bahkan tidak memiliki satu nama Oh Sehun disana. Mereka juga telah mencari di alamat yang tertera pada biodata Sehun, namun tetangga disana bilang bahwa si pirang sudah lama tidak kembali.

"Dia benar-benar anak mafia" Jongin menggeleng, mengingkari ucapannya sendiri.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin menyahuti ucapan Jongin ketika handphone Jongin bergetar.

"Oh, Chen"

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada jalanan di depan.

"Ya, aku masih bersama Chanyeol hyung"

…

"Aku berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah saja setelah ini"

…

Chanyeol terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jongin menegakkan posisi duduknya. Handphone ditelinga semakin ia rapatkan.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kau bercanda Chen. Kau tidak tau betapa buruknya mood ku saat ini"

…

"Kami akan kesana sekarang"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin setelah pria itu menyimpan handphonenya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tau dimana Red Club?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hongdae. _Wae_?"

"Kita jemput Sehun disana"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa kilatan mata itu seolah menahan amarah tak kasat mata yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh pemiliknya. Gurat lain di wajah Jongin pun tidak dapat menjawab rasa ingin tau Chanyeol.

.

Hingar binger club malam di kawasan Hongdae tersebut bahkan terdengar sampai keluar. Sehun sering berkata bahwa ia tidur di club, namun itu hanya dianggap bualan oleh Chanyeol ataupun Jongin. Saat Chen berkata bahwa ia melihat Sehun di club ternama tersebut, entah mengapa Chanyeol berharap bahwa si troll bersuara nyaring itu hanya salah lihat. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk tentang keberadaan Sehun disana tak bisa Chanyeol hindari.

Saat mereka kleuar dari mobil, Chen sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

"Aku tau kalian tidak akan bisa masuk tanpa bantuanku" bahkan lelucon Chen hanya seperti angin lalu untuk ekspresi serius yang kini melekat di wajah Jongin. "Oh baiklah, kita cari tau dulu saja"

Chanyeol dan Jongin membuntuti Chen memasuki club, tanpa peduli pada penjaga yang seolah tidak melihat mereka. Tebak saja, club ini milik kakek Chen atau milik kerabatnya yang lain. Suara samar-samar dari luar akhirnya merasuk dengan jelas di pendengeran mereka. Tubuh diluar kendali para wanita di lantai dansa begitu menarik perhatian.

Tapi Jongin bahkan tidak melirik, ia hanya mengedarkan pandangan mengelilingi sudut-sudut yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh penglihatannya di keredupan cahaya ruangan.

"Santai saja Jongin, belahan jiwamu itu tidak jauh darisini" Chen lagi terkekeh, ia kembali melangkah menuju meja bar. "Hyung"

Seorang barteder dengan pakaian khas menoleh padanya. Lesung pipi yang manis tercetak saat ia tersneyum menyapa. Ramah.

"Ah ya, Kim Jongdae-ssi. Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?"

"Aish, sudah ku bilang tidak perlu seformal itu" mereka berdua tertawa akrab, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Chen melirik sekilas pada Jongin, "Hyung tau dimana Oh Sehun?"

Perubahan air wajah Yixing dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Chanyeol. Bartender itu terkejut sebelum menatap Jongin dan dirinya bergantian. Lalu seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda, ia kembali tersenyum dengan ramah. Tanpa sisa keterkejutan sebelumnya.

"Sehun? Dia mungkin beristirahat dikamarnya"

"Kamar…..nya?" gumam Jongin, kernyitan halus mengemuka di keningnya.

Yixing mengangguk, "lantai dua, paling ujung"

.

Chen memilih tetap berada d bawah saat Jongin dengan tidak sabaran memacu langkah menuju lantai dua. Ia berkata pada Chanyeol ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sehun sesegera mungkin. Tapi Chanyeol tau, ada kekhawatiran lain yang kini merasuki Jongin.

Ia gelisah untuk sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Saat pintu paling ujung sudah di depan wajah, Jongin bahkan tidak bisa menutupi segalanya. Gugup entah karena apa, dan kekhawatiran yang seperti apa. Serta kegusaran mengunci raut wajahnya.

Chanyeol tidak memilki bayangan apapun. Ia hanya mengingat ucapan Yixing. Sehun mungkin saja benar-benar sedang beristirahat mengingat bagaimana pria itu selalu tertidur lebih awal jika menginap dirumahnya.

Jongin mengetuk pintu. Suara bising dari bawah masih jelas tedengar hingga Jongin mengetuk lebih keras di kali kedua. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari dalam, jadi Jongin kembali mengetuk.

Penasaran, Jongin pun mencoba memegang gagang pintu, memutarnya sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu waktu istirahat Sehun.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka seiring nampaknya sosok Sehun. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik sebelum mencari tau bagaimana raut wajah Jongin. Kaki pria itu seolah terpaku di atas lantai. Matanya berkedip, bergetar tidak karuan. Sedangkan cengkaramannya pada gagang pintu menguat hingga buku tangannya memutih.

Di depan sana, di dekat jendela kamar berlapis gorden berwarna maroon, Sehun berdiri. Atau lebih tepatnya memeluk seseorang. Perawakan Sehun dapat mereka kenali dengan sekali lihat, sedangkan posisi laki-laki yang di peluk Sehun menghadap tepat pada pintu hingga mereka dapat mengenali Kim Tae Woo disana.

Satu tangan Tae Woo yang menelusup masuk kedalam baju Sehun serta kedua belah bibir yang saling bertaut agresif saling mendominasi menjadikan suasana semakin panas. Mereka tidak perduli pada dua orang di depan pintu yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh menontoni mereka.

Kedua tangan Sehun yang menggantung di leher Tae Woo seolah menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Bahkan suara kecupan lirih itu terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga Jongin.

Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin saat pria tanpa kesadaran penuh itu ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. Jenis amarah yang meluap di diri Jongin terlihat jelas kini. Jongin akhirnya memilih berbalik meninggalkan tempat tersebut, mencoba mengabaikan Sehun yang masih nyaman berada di pelukan ketua osis mereka dengan bibir yang saling bertaut.

Kim Tae Woo memeluk mesra pinggang Sehun.

Sehun dan Kim Tae Woo berciuman seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Chanyeol menebak Jongin memiliki puluhan kata tersebut dikepalanya. Meskipun samar, namun kenyataan akhirnya membuat Chnayeol tau bagaiamana perasaan terdalam Jongin.

"Hyung"

Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga. Jongin tanpa berbalik kembali berkata,

"Sehun-ku bersama pria lain"

 _ **Seperti bom waktu**_

 _ **Perasaanmu meluap**_

 _ **Bersama amarah tak berguna**_

.

.

.

Yixing mengangkat satu alisnya saat Sehun bersama Tae Woo kembali ke meja bar. Senyuman tak mampu ia tahan. Sekilas ia melirik Tae woo yang ikut tersneyum aneh. Sehun hanya menghela nafas, tau dengan pasti apa yang ada di pikiran dua orang di depannya.

"Dia sangat agresif hyung. Aku suka"

"Aish!"

Sehun berusaha menggeplak kepala Tae Woo namun berhasil dihindari.

Yixing tertawa sambil terus menuangkan cairan-cairan berwarna-warni itu ke dalam gelas. "Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana raut wajah Jongin saat menuruni tangga tadi"

Sehun menuangkan birnya sendiri, meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan. "Aku tau" sahutnya, "Dia pasti jijik padaku"

Yixing mendengus, "Benarkah? Aku tebak kalian masih saling berbagi bibir saat Jongin keluar dari club. Bagaimana mungkin kau yakin dengan jawabanmu?"

Sehun berdecak, kesal karena Yixing kembali membahas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama si ketua osis. "Dia normal, hyung. Melihat sesama laki-laki berciuman pasti membuatnya mual"

"Aku tidak mual sama sekali. Kau bahkan sangat manis, Sehun"

"Diamlah!"

Tae Woo kembali tertawa melihat raut kesal di wajah Sehun. Yixing menggeleng tak habis pikir. Sedangkan Sehun mengabaikan semua kelakuan mereka. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan keputusan yang kembali ia ambil. Sudah bernarkah?

"Hyung"

"Hm"

"Aku ingin pulang"

 _ **Aku akan membencimu**_

 _ **Karena aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu lagi…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran bagai daun maple di musim gugur -_-

Maaf untuk alur yang makin aneh.

Maaf untuk author yang main nyeleneh.

Maaf untuk semua kekurangan di ff ini.

Terima kasih untuk semua reader-nim setia See You In Autumn yang belum bisa kusebutin satu-satu.

SARANGHAE :*

Chapter depan udah end :" (tergantung mood author sih, hehe)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dua minggu lagi, byebye~~


	12. Chapter 11 : Say Yes & Wherever It Is

_Park Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sulit ditebak. Sorot matanya kadang menggambarkan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam hingga mampu membawa ribuan kenangan itu dalam tiap rintik embun pada kaca jendela. Meski begitu sosoknya tetap terlihat gagah dan mapan, menipu banyak orang. Bertahan dengan sangat kuat meski hampir roboh._

 _Park Chanyeol adalah gambaran nyata kerapuhan dandelion yang bersembunyi dibalik raga sang Zeus._

 _Ia seolah memiliki dua dunia dalam satu kepalanya. Masa lalu dan masa sekarang. Bayang-bayang gelap dari masa lalu tidak bisa lepas dari balik sorot matanya. Aku lebih sering melihatnya melamun saat aku sendiri sibuk dengan cerita ini._

 _Seberapa lama ia menyimpan ini seorang diri?_

 _Orang-orang yang dulu menjadi bagian ceritanya seolah memilih jalan masing-masing. Membawa bekas luka yang mendarah daging dan terus bernanah. Mereka hanya ingin menanggungnya. Mereka hanya ingin mendapati hukuman untuk diri sendiri._

 _Keindahan dunia tidak bisa lagi ditemukan pada dirinya. Park Chanyeol seperti jasad tak bernyawa. Tubuhnya ada disini, namun ruh nya masih melayang di beberapa tahun lalu._

 _Seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak pernah ku tau wujudnya mampu membuat pria segagah ini redup. Menghilang dibalik kemilau dirinya yang sekarang entah dimana. Aku merenung. Membayangkan seberapa mengerikan kondisi Kim Jongin. Yang tak mencintai saja sepatah ini, apalagi yang mencintai. Mungkin kehancurannya pun tak berani ia pantulkan dalam cermin. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang akan nampak._

 _Mungkin._

 _Buku kusam bersampul coklat kayu itu selalu setia berada di samping laptop ku sejak berhari-hari lalu. Ia dan Park Chanyeol akan bergantian bercerita. Ia yang menceritakan bagian Oh Sehun. Rasa sakitnya dan kekecewaan yang Sehun alami. Buku harian Oh Sehun dengan sampul coklat kayu yang kusam, namun tetap seindah dirinya. Aku semakin ingin bertemu. Melihat bagaimana kulit putih, hidung mancung, tubuh tinggi dan rambut pirang yang digambarkan Chanyeol._

 _Segelas kopi sudah mendingin. Udara di luar masih sejuk sehabis hujan. Sore mulai meninggi hingga kini pegawai kantoran yang terlihat memenuhi jalan. Aku setuju pada Sehun. Yang mereka jalani hanya itu-itu saja. Tidak menarik. Pria setampan Chanyeol lebih menarik. Aku masih saja mengaguminya. Jika teman-teman ku tau bahwa hampir setiap hari aku bersama seorang pria tampan, aku akan jadi berita besar di grup chat para alumni._

 _Dasar!_

 _Aku menggeleng. Seharusnya aku lebih fokus pada pekerjaanku sekarang. Masih ada berlembar-lembar tulisan Sehun yang minta diketikkan. Aku berhenti sebentar, meminum bubble tea untuk melegakan tenggorokan. Aku jadi penasaran pada rasanya setelah tau betapa sukanya Sehun pada minuman ini. Bubble tea memang sangat enak._

 _Kulirik Chanyeol. Wajahnya menyamping, memandang keluar jendela. Anak kecil yang baru bisa berjalan menjadi sumber tawanya. Kekehan halusnya menggetarkan. Aku bergidik. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dari samping, dengan senyuman._

 _"Aku terkejut karena ada beberapa lembar yang sobek disini" aku membuka buku harian, mengambil perhatiannya. Ia menoleh, mendapatiku sedang menelusuri bagian sobek yang kubilang tadi. "Kau menyobek ini?" Aku tidak menuduh, hanya mencari topik pembicaraan._

 _Chanyeol menggeleng, "Sehun meninggalkan buku hariannya agar siapapun tau perasaannya. Dan sengaja merobek beberapa bagian"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Beberapa hal memang harus disimpan sebagai pertimbangan. Sehun tidak ingin kami menyesal lebih dari ini"_

 _Aku hanya lulusan SMA. Perkataan Chanyeol kadang sangat lambat masuk ke otakku. Ia berbelit. Namun anehnya aku dapat memahami semua itu. Jika orang lain bertanya padaku apa maksudnya, maka aku tidak bisa menjabarkan, tapi aku tau dengan pasti selipan arti yang ia sisipkan._

 _"Apa yang terjadi setelah hari itu?"_

 _Chanyeol kembali menoleh padaku, membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada parasnya._

 _"Sehun tidak kembali ke sekolah beberapa hari" suaranya bahkan selalu mampu membuat sekujur tubuhku meremang._

 _"Dan Jongin?"_

 _"Bersikap seolah Sehun tidak pernah ada"_

 _Gambaran yang jelas seolah berputar di depan mataku. Bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin mengabaikan hal yang telah terjadi dan menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Sedangkan disisi lain, kekosongan itu mengikisnya hingga lumpuh._

 _Kembali ku sentuh ujung buku bersampul coklat kayu itu. Sebuah buku yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana cinta bisa membungkam kejujuran seorang Oh Sehun._

 _Aku memandang layar laptop. Sudah puluhan halaman yang kuhabiskan untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Aku iri pada pria itu. Ia diberkahi oleh pria tampan. Ia diberkahi kasih sayang. Hanya saja, tidak mudah untuk menikmati berkah itu. Batunya sangat banyak._

 _"Hanya tersisa beberapa halaman lagi" aku membuka lembaran buku harian. Setiap ceritanya memilki tanggal. Dan hanya tersisa dua tanggal lagi sebelum kisah ini benar-benar berakhir pada sisi Oh Sehun._

 _"Memang hampir berakhir"_

 _Aku hampir merengek. Bertemu Park Chanyeol adalah anugerah. Kami bertemu untuk satu cerita. Jika cerita ini berakhir, pertemuan kami juga akan berakhir. Tapi setitik lega itu ada, aku lelah menangisi orang-orang ini. Menulis mereka menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Kadang aku menangis di depan Park Chanyeol. Hanya terbawa suasana._

 _"Jadi akhir seperti apa yang sudah kau rencanakan?"_

 _Hening._

 _Aku membiarkan Chanyeol kembali membuang pandangan nya pada jendela. Yang ku tau ia memang suka memperhatikan sekitar. Manusia yang berlalu lalang, angin yang menggerakkan daun, bunga yang terkurung dalam rumah kaca atau sekedar cipratan air bekas hujan yang diinjak oleh para anak-anak. Ia penikmat semua itu._

 _Park Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa setiap akhir dari bagian film tak selalu sesuai dengan seleranya. Ia tidak suka akhir yang begitu-begitu saja, yang sudah bisa ia tebak bahkan sejak pertama film diputar. Ia ingin akhir yang berbeda, andai ia yang menulis cerita pada film itu. Aku sedikit bisa menebak isi kepalanya pada cerita ini._

 _"Dari semua kata yang ku tau didunia ini, hanya satu kata yang sangat kusukai" Chanyeol berucap tanpa menatapku. Ia mengalihkan keresahan itu, malu jika singgungan kami menampakkan kerapuhannya lagi. "Akhir yang bahagia"_

 _Seperti yang kuduga. Ia memilih akhir yang membosankan._

.

.

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

.

.

.

Last To Begin

.

Retakan itu menghilang

.

.

Pengakuan itu diterima

.

.

Semuanya semu..

.

.

.

(BGM : Punch ft. Loco - Say Yes)

Sehun kembali mengecek tiketnya, memastikan bahwa benar setengah jam lagi keretanya akan berangkat. Stasiun bising oleh dengungan pengeras suara atau obrolan para penumpang. Kereta yang baru saja tiba menambah lagi kebisingan.

Sehun memilih sibuk dengan ponsel ketika kepalanya yang menunduk tidak sengaja membentur bahu seseorang. Ia termundur selangkah, mengangkat kepala dan membulatkan mulut kemudian.

"Oh, goblin hyung" serunya.

Yang di panggil tak merasa terganggu. Telinganya sudah terbiasa mendengar goblin. Beberapa anak perempuan yang ia lewati kadang lebih heboh menyerukan nama itu.

"Oho, hyung membolos kerja?" Tuding Sehun, tiketnya ia simpan pada kantong celana.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alis, ikut menuding Sehun dengan tatapannya. "Dan kau membolos sekolah?"

Sehun bergedik acuh, "aku sudah meminta ijin pada pihak sekolah"

"Kau akan pergi?"

Sehun mengangguk. Kris terlihat memperhatikam sekitar. Sehun bukan orang bodoh untuk tak melihat beberapa orang berjas formal lain disekitar mereka yang pergi berpencar setelah Kris mengangguk singkat. Ia hanya masih bodoh untuk mengira siapa kiranya Kris Wu.

"Kemana?"

"Busan"

Giliran Kris yang mengangguk. "Aku harus ke toilet"

Sehun tidak ambil pusing. Ia memilih duduk untuk menunggu kereta datang. Tidak berapa lama sampai suara bising itu tiba. Penumpang bergerombol di depan pintu, bergantian masuk dengan penumpang lain yang baru saja tiba.

Sehun mendesah lega ketika pantatnya mendarat dikursi empuk kereta. Perjalanan ke Busan akan cukup panjang. Seorang pria tua mengambil tempat disampingnya, Sehun mendesah lagi. Dan ini akan sangat membosankan.

Sehun menutup mata, mencoba tidur saat kereta mulai melaju. Bayangan kejadian kemarin kembali membayang. Ia terjaga.

Setelah kejadian di club, Sehun kembali memilih memberikan keterangan palsu pada sekolah tentang kondisinya. Ia membolos dengan alasan sakit. Pikirannya kacau. Bayangan tentang Jongin yang semakin menjauh membuatnya merana. Ia yang menginginkan hal tersebut, namun ia sendiri tidak rela.

Satu hari penuh ia habiskan untuk memaki Jongin. Kadang Yixing menendang pintu kamar saat suara makiannya terdengar sampai pelataran rumah. Dan hari ini ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk kembali ke Busan, menemui ibunya. Meski-

"Apa hobimu melamun?"

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan Kris Wu sudah duduk nyaman di sampingnya.

"Hyung?" Kepalanya berputar, mencari kemana perginya pria tua yang tadi duduk di sampingnya. "Kau mengusir ahjussi yang duduk disini?"

"Untuk apa aku melalukan itu? Ini memang tempat dudukku"

Sehun mencibir, "Hyung juga akan pergi?"

"Hm. Busan"

Sehun kembali menoleh. Sosok Kris bersinar terbias cahaya pagi matahari. Irisnya mengkilap. Indah. Sehun terpaku untuk beberap detik lamanya. Ia menyadari beberapa hal sekarang. Otak pintarnya berfungsi.

Kris Wu hanya seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia temui-ah, Kris yang menemukannya. Kris selalu bisa menemukan kesendirian Sehun. Saat ia lelah untuk berharap pada orang lain, sosok itu selalu datang. Bukan untuk sebuah harapan, melainkan sandaran atas harapan-harapan yang tak terjangkau.

Kris Wu memang sosok pelindungnya secara tidak langsung. Ia datang di waktu yang selalu tepat. Entah semua itu hanya kebetulan atau tidak, Sehun nyatanya merasa nyaman. Ia tau beberapa hal memang di sengaja. Tapi ia menikmatinya.

Perjalanan ke Busan tidak lagi membosankan. Mereka bicara sampai kelelahan dan tertidur. Pemandangan abstrak di balik jendela menjadi background yang indah siang itu.

 **Dalam hari-hari ku yang rumit.**

 **Aku berusaha untuk berpikir, setiap jam**

 **Kini aku akhirnya sadar**

 **Semuanya pergi dan hanya kau yang tetap ada...**

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang membuat Sehun tertidur entah berapa lama. Saat terbangun, kereta hanya harus melewati satu stasiun lagi sebelum tiba di Busan.

Walaupun senang mendominasi, namun bayang-bayang hal lalu mengikuti dan membuat Sehun gugup. Busan memiliki bagian yang cukup panjang dalam ceritanya. Kenangan pahit yang sulit di hapus. Dan kebahagiaan yang mematikan.

Sehun melirik Kris yang masih terlelap di samping tubuhnya. Pria itu tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Berinisiatif, Sehun membenarkan letak jas yang menyelimuti tubuh Kris dan menggeser kepala yang lebih tua untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Sehun yakin Kris memiliki waktu yang padat untuk semua pekerjaannya. Wajah lelah itu tidak menghilang bahkan saat ia tertidur. Mereka hanya berbeda usia tiga tahun. Karena pekerjaan, Kris terlihat sangat dewasa dan mapan di usianya. Sehun jadi berfikir mengenai Chanyeol. Hyung nya itu apakah akan terlihat segagah ini ketika perusahaan Park Manufacturing telah sepenuhnya miliknya.

Kris menggeliat, merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidur duduknya. Sehun tersenyum. Ia selalu merasa diberkati dengan dikelilingi pria-pria tampan sepanjang masa sekolah terakhirnya. Selama ini pria tertampan yang pernah ia temui hanya Park Chanyeol. Sehun jatuh cinta pada paras keturunan Park itu.

Keluarga Wu ternyata juga memikiki keturunan yang tidak biasa dengan paras. Sehun seperti bebek di samping dua keluarga ini.

Kereta akhirnya berhenti. Sehun menengok melalui jendela. Busan dengan sangat besar tertulis diatas kepala para pejalan kaki. Kris tersentak dari tidurnya saat bahu Sehun bergerak.

"Eh? Kau bangun hyung? Maafkan aku"

Kris menengok ke jendela kereta dan merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian. Kepalanya menggeleng menyahuti Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang harus bangun" senyum seperti itu selalu berimbas pada mood Sehun.

"Ayo."

Kris melangkah di depan Sehun. Stasiun masih ramai di jam makan siang. Kris hanya membawa tas tangan kecil, sedangkan Sehun kerepotan dengan tas besar miliknya.

"Kau berlibur atau berniat pindah ke Busan?"

Sehun mendengus, "ini oleh-oleh untuk ibu dari gajih pertamaku"

"Good boy" tangan Kris terulur mengusak surai pirang itu. Sehun menghadiahinya cengiran lucu.

"Hyung akan menginap dimana?"

"Aku..." Kris menoleh beberapa kali ke sembarang arah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "...tidak memiliki rencana"

Terdiam beberapa detik sebelum Sehun mengambil langkah lembar meninggalkan Kris dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Kris mengejar. "Sehun-ah~~" Sehun tersedak mendengar suara Kris yang dibuat-buat, "Oh Sehuuunn~~"

"Rumahku sempit" langkahnya semakin cepat. Sudah cukup melihat wajah Kris hampir sepanjang hari ini, Sehun tidak bisa mengajak Kris menginap di rumahnya jika ia saja masih tinggal di rumah yang dulu.

"Ibu?"

Wanita berumur diatas tiga puluh lima tahun itu tersenyum menenangkan. Tidak ada tanda penuaan sama sekali di sela wajahnya. Bibir tipis itu masih sesegar mawar merah. Kulit pipinya merona dengan hidung kecil mancung yang diturunkan pada Sehun.

"Sehunie"

Seperti kilasan sebuah film, Sehun kecil berdiri diantara puluhan pejalan kaki, menangis di depan ibunya. Memanggil nama itu berkali-kali seolah tidak ada hari esok. Menyuarakan kerinduan.

Sehun berusia delapan tahun memeluk ibunya. Tangan kecilnya melingkar di pinggang sang ibu. Ia rindu. Hanya itu.

"Ibu"

Kini ibunya yang menangis. Kerinduan yang sama berbaur dengan rasa sakit. Anak semata wayangnya tumbuh dengan baik. Tangan besarnya melingkupi hampir seluruh tubuh. Ia jauh lebih tinggi.

"Bogoshipeo"

.

.

.

Sehun masih berada dalam pelukan ibunya siang itu. Ia enggan melepas, takut akan benar-benar terlepas kembali. Sebuah sofa berwarna maroon menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mengobrol mereka. Ibunya beberapa kali terlihat berkaca dan akhirnya menangis. Begitu banyak kisah yang ia lewatkan tentang Sehun.

Sehun sendiri hanya terus tersenyum, menyampaikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Cerita yang ia ungkap adalah cerita yang baik, cerita terbaik yang ia jalani selama ini. Mengabaikan bagaimana ia menggelandang di jalanan selama bertahun-tahun. Mengabaikan tujuan awalnya untuk merengek atas apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini.

Wajah bahagia sang ibu tidak ingin ia ganggu dengan penderitaannya selama ini. Cukup ia saja. Ibunya jangan. Sehun pun malu jika orang tau ia hanyalah seorang pria yang mengenaskan diluar sana.

"Lalu bagaimana kehidupanmu selama di panti? Nyonya Gong menjagamu dengan baik?"

Sehun ingin berlari saat pertanyaan itu akhirnya meluncur. Ia bangkit dan duduk di samping ibu. Wanita itu masih tak bosan mengusapi surai pirangnya.

"Panti sangat menyenangkan"

Ibu kembali akan bertanya ketika suara pintu terbuka mengalihkannya. Sehun diam-diam bernafas lega dan akan mentraktir Kris lagi lain kali. Ia hanya tidak ingin banyak berbohong pada pertemuan pertama nya dengan ibu.  
"Aku mengganggu?" Pria itu tersenyum minta maaf dan duduk di samping Sehun dengan sekantong plastik cemilan.

"Aku seharusnya memasak untuk kalian" suara Ibu terdengar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu repot bi" Kris berucap, Sehun mengangguki.

"Repot bagaimana? Memasak untuk anakku dan kekasihnya sangat tidak merepotkan" Ibu melirik pada Sehun yang melotot.

"Ibu! Dia bukan-"

"Wae? Sana, ajak dia jalan-jalan melihat kampung halamanmu"

Sehun hanya takut Kris merasa tidak nyaman. Selain itu, ia takut terlihat jelas. Seorang pria seperti Kris mungkin akan berlari ketika tahu teman duduknya di dalam kereta adalah gay.

Nyatanya Kris terkekeh melihat bagaimana mata sipit Sehun berusaha terbuka dan melotot pada ibu. Sehun sendiri tidak menyangka ibu akan menyerangnya dengan pernyataan seperti tadi. Kris tentu saja bukan kekasihnya.

Dia hanya goblin jangkung yang mengikuti Sehun kemana saja.

"Aku sangat ingin ke pantai" pelototan Sehun beralih pada Kris yang kini berdiri menjulang dengan tangan yang menarik tangannya. "Ayo!"

.

(BGM : Han Dong Geun - Wherever It Is)

Tempat tinggal Sehun berada di lantai tiga. Sedang lantai satu dan dua adalah club malam milik Sunny ahjumma. Sejak Sehun memilih tinggal di Seoul dan ibu keluar dari tahanan, Ibu memilih tinggal di club dan membantu Sunny ahjumma mengelola keuangan hasil dari club.

Sehun menahan senyum, Sunny akan memukulnya jika tau ia dipanggil ahjumma. Sejak dulu, wanita yang bersahabat dengan ibunya itu bersikeras untuk di panggil Nuna. Sehun sering mengabaikan dan tetap memanggilnya ahjumma.

"Mengerikan" suara Kris membuat Sehun menoleh. Mereka masih di jalan, pantai tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Angin dingin dan aroma khasnya sudah terasa di sekujur tubuh Sehun. Di Seoul, ia hanya tau belajar. Libur adalah hari untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Ia tidak pernah menjejak pantai selama berada disana.

"Apanya?"

"Kau selalu berbicara sendiri, atau mengumpat sendiri dan sekarang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aku merasa ngeri. Apa di depanmu ada seseorang yang tidak bisa ku lihat?" Tangan panjang Kris menggapai-gapai udara di depan Sehun yang hanya memutar bola matanya. Sehun tidak tau bekerja di depan komputer terlalu banyak bisa membuat seseorang kekurangan IQ.

Ia ingin menanggapi, tapi terpaan angin membuatnya beralih. Pasir putih dan suara gelombang didepan sana seketika lebih menarik daripada ocehan tidak bermanfaat dari Kris. Ia melepas alas kaki dan berlarian di pasir. Melepas seluruh bebannya.

Angin memberantaki rambut pirangnya. Celana selutut serta kemeja kebesaran bergaris yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak membuat kedinginan. Sehun menghirup nafas panjang. Perasaan bebas seperti ini yang ia impikan. Pulang ke Busan adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Hampir sore, dan pantai telah sepi oleh anak-anak yang kadang bermain disana. Cetak jingga terlihat jelas di sela kapal-kapal kecil di kejauhan. Di sisi kanan dan kiri, gedung tinggi kota Busan menjadi pemandangan biasa. Puluhan tahun lagi, pantai ini mungkin akan tertutup oleh gedung-gedung lain. Sedang Sehun memiliki keinginan menghabiskan waktu di rumah pinggir pantai saat masa tua nanti.

Jejak kaki tercetak pada pasir. Bebatuan kecil yang ia lewati seperti menghantarnya pada satu moment.

Sehun salah.

Ia pernah ke pantai.

Chanyeol yang mengajak mereka waktu itu. Sehun, Chen, Seolhyun dan Jongin. Pantai terburuk yang pernah Sehun kunjungi. Ingatannya hanya terletak pada malam itu. Keindahan pantai sama sekali tidak bisa terlihat dalam kepalanya.

Tidak terasa hatinya kembali berdenyut. Gelombang perasaan tak menentu menerpanya bersama angin. Ia menggigil dalam tubuhnya yang terbakar.

Saat menoleh, bayangan mereka seperti tertawa disana. Jongin dan Seolhyun. Mereka serasi. Seperti pangeran dan putri negeri dongeng. Mungkin Sehun hanya kurcaci dalam bagian cerita. Atau rumput liar yang tidak diperhatikan.

Bayangan itu buram dan akhirnya tertutupi oleh wajah seseorang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat manis?"

Sehun tersentak. Kris berdiri di belakangnya dengan kepala yang menoleh melewati bahunya hingga kini wajah Kris tepat di depan mata. Begitu dekat. Dan sangat tampan. Iris abu tua itu terlihat jelas memantulkan bayangan Sehun yang tak berkedip. Mustahil ada yang dapat mengabaikan pesona bule yang satu ini.

Katakanlah Sehun terobsesi dangan orang tampan. Jongin yang tampan, Chanyeol yang tampan dan sekarang Kris yang tampan. Tapi kenyataan selalu berpihak padanya. Orang-orang tampan itu berada di sekelilingnya.

Mereka masih berada pada posisi yang sama. Suara burung bersahutan memanggil senja diatas cakrawala. Jingga telah menggantung, tak lagi mengintip di sela kapal. Sehun seharusnya mundur. Atau lari dan menjauh. Sudah cukup Jongin saja yang membuatnya malu akan orientasinya.

"Hyung, aku gay" Sehun mengutuk mulutnya yang bekerja tanpa perintah. Tapi hatinya berkata bahwa itu benar. Kris harus tau agar pria itu berbalik lalu menjauh seperti yang dilakukan Jongin.

Nyatanya Sehun mendadak gugup ketika Kris berkedip. Mungkin terkejut atas ungkapan spontan dari Sehun.

"Lalu?"

Oh, pertanyaan yang sangat Sehun hindari.

"La-lalu, hyung...hyung..jangan dekat-dekat-"

"Sehun, kau tau?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mungkin menyukaimu"

 **Aku mencintaimu hingga aku buta**

 **Bagiku, seluruh dunia adalah kamu**

 **Berbahagialah, meskipun kenyataan itu menyakitkan**

 **Sehingga aku bisa pergi dengan tersenyum...**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

I'm back~~~


	13. Chapter 12 : Last To Begin

Suara gelombang mungkin terlalu keras hingga membuat pendengaran Sehun bermasalah. Potongan adegan Kris yang berjalan menjauhinya berganti sekejap oleh wajah serius pria itu. Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan. Saling menyelam dalam tatapan yang tertaut.

Sehun menyiapkan dirinya andai saja Kris tertawa dan berkata bahwa ia bercanda. Tapi hal itu tidak kunjung terjadi. Tatapan Kris seolah memiliki magis yang dapat menariknya. Memberitahunya seberapa serius ungkapan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Kris Wu.

"Maaf kalau itu membuatmu tak nyaman"

Mereka saling mundur satu langkah. Canggung kemudian. Sehun tentu saja terkejut. Seorang Kris Wu berkata di depan matanya bahwa ia menyukai Sehun. Dengan raut wajah seperti itu dan suasana seperti ini.

"Aku terkejut" Sehun mengaku.

Kris terkekeh dengan helaian rambut yang melambai tertiup angin. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu"

"Kau menggodaku?" Canda Sehun.

Tawa Kris meledak. "Anggap saja begitu"

Sehun enggan mengakui bahwa ada perasaan menggelitik aneh pada perutnya. Ia senang, lega sekaligus malu. Senang itu mendominasi. Ada seseorang yang tau kenyataan dan berkata menyukainya lebih dulu. Sehun merasa diakui. Hal seperti ini yang ia harapkan dari Jongin.

Ia melirik lagi pada Kris yang kini sibuk menulis sesuatu di pasir. Pertanyaan yang sama kembali mengemuka. Apakah ia harus menjawab pernyataan Kris tadi?

"Ini" Kris menunjuk pada tulisan asing yang ia bentuk di pasir. "Ini namamu dalam bahasa China"

Sehun ikut berjongkok di samping Kris. Ada dua aksara China yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Sehun.

"Wu Shixun"

"Wu?"

Kris mengangguk, "Oh adalah Wu. Dan Wu adalah Oh"

Sehun menatapi wajah tersenyum itu. Kris adalah pria yang baik. Sehun berani berkata bahwa tidak ada yang mampu menolaknya karena ia sendiri sekarang seolah berdiri di pertigaan jalan. Ada Kris di satu sisi dan Jongin di sisi jalan yang lain.

Jongin tentu saja membelakanginya. Enggan sekedar menatap. Dan Kris tersenyum disana dengan uluran tangan yang siap menyambut Sehun. Pilihan sudah tidak lagi membingungkan.

Seharusnya.

"Kau melamun lagi" tangan Kris terulur mengusak surainya. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku tidak menunggu jawaban. Aku tau..." ada jeda saat ia kembali menatap Sehun mencoba menyampaikan sesuatu yang sulit Sehun tangkap. "...hatimu sedang terluka. Apakah sakit?"

Dari kejauhan, pendar biru itu saling bersaing adu terang. Mereka sama-sama menunggu untuk ketidakpastian. Sama-sama terluka meski satu hati telah benar-benar rusak. Sedangkan hati yang lain berusaha agar tidak retak.

"Sangat sakit" Sehun menelan ludah susah payah. Menahan gejolak emosi yang akan keluar. Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi obatmu yang kau butuhkan kapanpun rasa sakit itu muncul"

Tidak saat uluran itu menyambut nya dengan sukarela. Bersama angin pantai dan aroma asin air laut Busan.

 _ **Andai saja aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu**_

 _ **Tidak akan sesulit ini membalas tulusmu..**_

.

.

 **See You In Autumn**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membiarkan kursi yang ia duduki terjengkang ke belakang saat ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Langkah nya tergesa menuju pintu kelas yang terbuka.

Teman sekelasnya, Minseok baru saja memberitahu apa isi papan pengumuman yang sekarang dikerubungi oleh hampir setengah murid di Cheongdam.

Ia baru saja berbelok keluar dari pintu saat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri kurang dari dua meter didepan.

Ia hampir roboh saat menatap mata itu. Amarah serta ketakutan yang tercipta diantara jeda panjang yang mereka ciptakan cukup membuat Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati memaki diri sendiri.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam gumpalan kertas, Sehun berdiri disana. Goyah. Seolah memohon pada Chanyeol untuk menjadi penopangnya.

"Ibuku bukan pelacur, hyung" suara lirih penuh permohonan kepercayaan itu menyakitinya.

Pagi ini Cheongdam High School dihebohkan oleh foto serta cetakan tulisan besar di papan pengumuman. Deretan foto yang diambil diam-diam itu memvisualkan sosok Sehun bersama seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat lebih tua di sebuah bar.

Dan tulisan besar disana seolah menekankan apa maksud dari foto-foto tersebut.

 **Oh Sehun anak seorang PSK!**

Kaki Chanyeol akhirnya melangkah. Menggapai bahu Sehun untuk ia usap sebelum membawa tubuh itu menjauh dari puluhan pasang mata yang selalu berusaha mencari tau.

Atap sekolah menjadi tujuan. Disana sudah ada Chen serta Jongin. Mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu sebelum bungkam ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu. Atensi Chanyeol jatuh pertama kali pada Jongin. Meski sempat bersitegang dengan Sehun beberapa hari lalu, kekhawatiran itu tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Kentara Jongin yang ragu. Memilih untuk mendekat atau hanya jadi penonton raga lemah Sehun. Chen memilih mendekat, mengusap rambut pirang itu dengan sayang. Menunjukkan bahwa semua hal yang terjadi tidak berarti apa-apa.

Sehun menampilkan ekspresi yang berbanding terbalik. Kemarahannya tertahan dengan sangat menyiksa. Ia ingin menendang siapapun si penyebar berita. Ia menahannya.

"Aku akan mencari tau siapa yang telah melakukan hal ini" suara Chanyeol terdengar hati-hati. Tidak ingin mengusik Sehun terlalu jauh.

"Kalian percaya padaku?"

Semua kepala menoleh. Sehun masih berdiri di belakang Chanyeol sambil menggenggam gumpalan kertas.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Tentu kami percaya padamu"

"Siapa yang tau?"

Kini mereka beralih pada Jongin yang menatap kepala gedung lain di ujung matanya.

"Selama ini kau selalu menyembunyikannya sendiri. Siapa yang tau"

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol menahan tubuh Sehun dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Sehun berontak sedang Jongin nanar menatapinya. Sedatar ucapan yang ia keluarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, Oh Sehun" ada jeda yang mencekam. Sehun berhenti bergerak, namun kepalan tangannya pada gumpalan kertas menguat. "Bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol tidak tau apa saja yang sudah mereka berdua lewati. Percakapan apa saja yang terjalin selama masa perang dingin. Karena akhirnya Sehun mengalah dengan semua kalimat itu.

Jongin beranjak dari tempat semula. Melangkah pasti menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan hati Sehun yang sekarang berceceran di lantai yang ia pijak.

"Aku membencimu Jongin"

Tanpa ada sedikitpun tanggapan, Jongin tetap menghilang di balik pintu. Gema hentakan kakinya terdengar menyakitkan untuk Sehun.

Sehun tersentak ketika semua hujatan hanya tergantung diujung lidahnya. Enggan memihak si pemilik.

Dan akhirnya tubuh itu luruh. Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan, memeluk lebih erat pinggang raping Sehun.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku masih sangat mencintainya hingga detik ini, hyung"

Chanyeol mengambil tatapan yang diberikan oleh Chen. Seolah saling melempar pernyataan yang sama.

Sehun kalah melawan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Desas-desus tentang Sehun mereda seiring datang nya berita panas terbaru. Libur musim panas hanya tinggal menghitung jari. Liburan menjadi topik hangat di antara siswa dan siswi di koridor.

Ada beberapa perubahan yang terlihat jelas bagi Chanyeol. Nama yang sering ia panggil untuk menghadap guru BP kini bukan lagi Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Mereka terlihat enggan melakukan apapun sejak perang dingin itu dimulai. Sehun sering menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah, lebih diam dari yang ia kenal. Sedangkan Jongin menghindar dari semua masalah dengan beralih pada kekasihnya.

Hubungan Jongin dan Seolhyun masih terlihat harmonis dan serasi sampai di musim panas. Hanya ada beberapa pertengkaran kecil yang mudah mereka atasi. Saat di meja makan kantin, Chanyeol menyadari satu hal. Seolhyun seolah menjadi pengganti untuk tempat kosong Sehun.

Beberapa hal terasa berbeda. Chanyeol menyesali kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di akhir masa sekolahnya. Sehun menjauh untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Jongin mengabaikan itu. Mereka seperti medan magnet berkutub sama- tidak bisa saling menyatu.

Bahkan kebersamaan yang telah terjalin sejak sekolah menengah pertama layaknya omong kosong.

Itu hari minggu ketika Jongin bermain playstation di kamar Chanyeol, tentu ditemani Seolhyun. Hanya beberapa obrolan dan gurauan ringan yang saling terlontar saat tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering nyaring.

Jongin hanya menjawab sebentar sebelum berlari keluar rumah seperti orang kesetanan. Chanyeol menyusul, ikut panik.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Sehun kecelakaan, hyung"

Chanyeol tersedot dalam kekalutan itu. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan menahan Seolhyun untuk tetap berada dirumah. Mobil silver itu membelah jalanan kota secepat angin. Ia tidak perduli lagi jika harus ditilang.

Selama perjalanan, Jongin mencoba menghubungi Chen untuk memastikan keadaan Sehun karena tempat yang ditunjukkan orang asing tadi tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal Chen di Yongsan-gu. Namun si troll bersuara nyaring itu tidak mengangkat telponnya.

Jongin meremas kepalan tangannya. Bersandar gusar pada jendela mobil.

"Sehun-ku.." itu hanya gumaman lirih dari Jongin yang masih dapat Chanyeol dengar diantara bisingnya klakson mobil.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menabrakkan mobilnya dan membuat Jongin terbentur agar sadar pada apa yang hatinya ucapkan. Pria itu-cintanya yang besar tak memiliki bayangan.

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah klinik. Jongin menjadi yang lebih dulu berlari memasuki klinik. Kakinya seperti melayang untuk menjangkau Sehun. Dan tidak mengharapkan ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni.

Chanyeol berkerut, memutar kepala untuk mencari sosok Sehun. Namun nihil-

"Mencariku?"

Meskipun samar, Chanyeol dapat melihat senyum jenaka itu di bibir Sehun. Ia keluar dari salah satu ruangan dengan hoodie hitam yang tudung nya hampir menyembunyikan separuh mata Sehun.

"Sehun? Kau-"

Gelak tawa Sehun memenuhi ruangan. Chanyeol akhirnya sadar bahwa semua hal hanya tipuan si pirang. Jongin menghentak kakinya menuju Sehun, mencengkeram kerah hoodie hitam itu dengan kuat hingga punggung Sehun menabrak pintu.

Sehun masih tertawa ketika Jongin menusuknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tenanglah Jong, aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi kalian saat tau kalau aku kecelakaan" Ia menarik nafas agar berhenti tertawa, berkali-kali. Dengan berat. "Kalian masih berlari mengejarku"

Ada selipan makna yang tak sempat Chanyeol artikan dari ungkapan itu. Chanyeol jelas merasa dibodohi. Ia melanggar peraturan lalu lintas karena rasa khawatir yang berlebih. Dan Sehun menyambut nya dengan tawa. Kekhawatiran nya menguap seiring merasuknya rasa kesal.

"Ini tidak lucu, Oh Sehun!"

Raut wajah Sehun berubah. "Aku minta maaf"

"Sialan!" dan hempasan tangannya menyebabkan benturan dua kali pada punggung Sehun. Netranya kembali menatap Sehun dengan sengit, "jangan jadi pecundang hanya karena kau merasa diabaikan"

Bersamaan kalimat terakhir itu Jongin meninggalkan klinik. Chanyeol masih mencari pembenaran disana. Ia memandangi Sehun yang kini tertunduk. Mata jelinya melihat beberapa debu atau sisa tanah di celana jeans Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku hyung"

Ucapan Sehun membuatnya mengabaikan hal tersebut. Helaan nafas itu membaur dengan udara dingin dari AC.

"Aku memiliki dua permintaan kan?"

" _Traktir_ _aku_ , _maka_ _akan_ _ku_ _kabulkan satu permintaan"_

 _"Tiga"_

 _"Satu"_

 _"Dua"_

 _"Baiklah, dua permintaan"_

Sehun mengangguk, masih memaku kepala pada gravitasi bumi.

"Permintaan pertama ku, jangan melakukan hal konyol untuk mengambil perhatian kami. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan kami masih disini untukmu."

Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol memilih berbalik tanpa penjelasan. Sedikit saja, ia bisa melihat sudut bibir sosok di depannya tertarik, entah tersenyum seperti apa.

 _ **Kesakitan itu kau simpan sendiri**_

 _ **Penyesalan ini ku tanggung sendiri..**_

.

.

.  
.

Seminggu setelah itu, Sehun tidak terlihat lagi di sekolah. Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya yang khawatir. Jongin mungkin merasakan hal yang sama, namun mampu ia kendalikan dengan baik. Kejadian di klinik masih terus mengganggu nya.

"Bahkan bartender di cafe itu tutup mulut" Chanyeol berkata hampir frustasi. Apakah sikapnya seminggu lalu terlalu keras? Hingga Sehun kembali memutuskan untuk menghilang seperti sekarang.

Chen masih berkutat dengan makan siangnya. Itu lah mengapa Chanyeol merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mencari Sehun. Chen terlalu acuh. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya sama sekali.

"Biarkan saja. Dia mungkin tertawa melihat kekhawatiran hyung sekarang"

Chanyeol benar, Jongih masih melibatkan kejadian waktu itu. Chen taunya berdiri, menyisakan banyak maka siangnya di nampan.

"Apakah menjadi egois adalah kemampuanmu? Kau dan Sehun memang sangat serasi"

Chanyeol tau itu bukan sebuah pujian. Chen menentang Jongin dengan keras. Pun selama ini ucapan yang ia keluarkan selalu mengarah pada pembelaan ke sisi Sehun. Chanyeol mengira, Chen lebih mudah memahami sikap tak terduga Sehun selama masa perang dingin ini.

Dan dilihat dari segi manapun, Jongin maupun Sehun memiliki tingkat keegoisan yang tinggi. Mereka membiarkan semua hal terabaikan tanpa kejelasan. Ingin menguji seberapa kuat mereka bertahan. Tidak peduli pada partikel-partikel kecil yang kini menggerogoti dan melubangi hati mereka.

Rumit.

Ketika dua hati itu hanya saling menahan semua keinginan dengan dalih pertahanan diri. Semua omong kosong yang terlontar bahkan berarti pembenaran.

Cintanya sederhana.

Si penerima yang tak karuan mengolah rasa.

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun?"

Kantin yang ribut terasa hening saat pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu keluar dari mulut Chen. Bola matanya yang tak berkedip menatap Jongin seolah menegaskan agar Jongin tak berkelit.

Hening mencekik untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau gila?" Sampai balasan yang sengit dilontarkan oleh Jongin, "aku normal"

"Lalu kita buktikan" masih tidak ada Chen si troll saat kepala itu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tergugu menghadapi atmosfer asing diantara mereka. "Aku hanya mengatakan ini padamu Hyung" suara kerasnya bisa didengar semua penghuni kantin. "Busan, Tweenty One Club. Kalian punya waktu sampai pukul empat sore nanti-

Jongin meremas sumpit dengan kuat.

-sebelum penerbangannya ke Belanda"

.

.

.

.

.

(BGM : Seo Eunkwang - One Day)

Perlu waktu hingga satu jam menemani Jongin berfikir. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Jongin yang memilih, mungkin ia akan segera menarik pria itu untuk segera ke Busan. Karena demi Tuhan! Jarak Busan tidak bisa disamakan dengan jarak dari sekolah ke rumahnya.

Jongin yang akhirnya lebih dulu berlari menuju parkiran. Chanyeol sudah berkata bahwa supirnya datang untuk mengantar mereka. Anak semata wayang keluarga Park itu memiliki trauma aneh pada pelanggaran lalu lintas sejak seminggu lalu. Meski sedikit, fikiran akan tawa mengejek Sehun ketika mereka tiba nanti membayanginya. Ia harus sedikit waspada.

Suara bising dari semua hal yang mereka lewati selama perjalanan ke Busan menjadi satu-satunya yang dapat memecah kesunyian di dalam mobil. Mereka duduk di dua sudut mobil, saling memandangi bangunan atau orang-orang yang terlihat abstrak karena kecepatan yang dihasilkan. Sesekali Chanyeol menoleh untuk mendapati wajah pias Jongin.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Itu hanya sebentuk keingintahuan Park Chanyeol pada kebimbangan Jongin.

Satu jawaban terasa berat untuk terucap. Chanyeol membiarkan Jongin memilah kata yang tepat untuk berkelit lagi kali ini. Satu menit terlewat dengan sia-sia. Sekarang sudah masuk musim panas, matahari seperti membalas dendam untuk eksistensinya yang tak terasa selama beberapa musim. Wajah kecoklatan Jongin mengkilat di samping jendela, terbias cahaya matahari di siang yang terik. Matanya berkedip untuk menghalau cahaya, namun enggan meninggalkan sudut yang silau itu.

Chanyeol memiliki pengalaman berpacaran selama tiga tahun berada di Cheongdam. Hanya dua kali. Karena suara-suara siswi selalu berisik memberitakan ketidaknyamanan. Jadi meskipun masih bisa dibilang awam, ia setidaknya tau cinta seperti apa saja yang bisa membuat seseorang terlihat tidak waras. Ia pernah memikirkan seorang gadis hingga sulit tidur dan membuatnya memiliki kantung mata. Pun ia pernah mengumpat pada satu hal karena rasa perih tak tertahan ketika ditinggalkan.

Dan Jongin serta Sehun membuatnya sadar bahwa mencintai dan ditinggalkan saja tidak menjamin bahwa ia memiliki pengetahuan yang banyak tentang satu kata menggelikan penuh drama, Cinta. Dua sosok itu membuatnya kebingungan akan hal-hal rumit tak berumus yang akhirnya Chanyeol jumpai. Jika satu dikurang satu sama dengan nol, maka bisa menjadi variabel angka yang berbeda-beda tiap menitnya jika itu diserahkan pada Jongin atau Sehun.

Chanyeol berharap sebuah jawaban ketika Jongin membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Sialan!"

Bukannya umpatan keras. Maka Chanyeol kembali membiarkan Jongin untuk berfikir. Semua jawaban dikepala Jongin seperti soal matematika. Memiliki jawaban yang pasti. Tapi kadang harus menggunakan satu lembar penuh halaman pada buku untuk membuat rumusnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita terlambat?" Tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menghela nafas tanpa berbalik dari sisi jendela. "Aku sedang memikirkan jalan keluar untuk itu"

"Bagaimana kalau aku-" cekatan suara Jongin membuat Chanyeol menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. "-tidak sempat mengatakan kejujuran ini"

Helaan nafas yang entah mengapa begitu lega terhembus dari sela bibir Park Chanyeol.

"Itu konsekuensi untuk para pecundang"

Bahkan ribuan kata makian tidak akan cukup untuk menghakimi Kim Jongin. Si pria bodoh itu-

"Aku mencintainya, hyung"

Yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan dengan ribuan belati yang kini menghujaninya. Menjadi bodoh karena kekalutan penyangkalan akan orientasinya. Selama ini ia sibuk memikirkan perkatan orang lain. Perkataan dunia tentang minoritas yang pantas berada di bawah kaki mereka. Ia berkelit untuk berlindung dari sakitnya hujaman kata.

Kini sakit itu tidak bisa bersanding dengan hukuman dari hatinya. Sakit yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Bahkan air mata tidak bisa menjadi pengganti sementara.

"Aku mencintai Sehun sedalam ini hyung"

Jongin menangis siang itu.

.

.

.

.

Mobil berhenti didepan bangunan bertingkat dua. Ornamen batu bata yang menjadi desain luar bangunan terlihat kusam. Papan nama besar di atas pintu terkelupas disana-sini. Kawasan ini cukup ramai dilewati oleh pejalan kaki karena adanya toko-toko lain yang berjejer di samping club. Di persimpangan jalan ada sebuah toko bunga kecil. Di depan jendelanya tersusun rapi bunga-bunga yang terlihat segar. Chanyeol jadi ingat lili putih yang dibawa Sehun ke makam.

Jika Sehun memiliki ibu dan tempat tinggal di Busan, mengapa ia harus memiliki masa lalu dengan panti asuhan di Seoul?

"Kau yakin ini alamatnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk menyahuti Jongin. Mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu berteralis besi club itu. Lengan Jongin baru saja terulur untuk menggedor pintu saat suara berisik dari besi karena pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka mundur beberapa langkah. Pintu membuka kearah luar.

Sehun berdiri disana. Satu tangannya masih tersimpan pada gagang pintu. Matanya lekat memandangi Jongin. Mungkin untuk memastikan kerja matanya sendiri. Beberapa detik sebelum kakinya melangkah untuk meninggalkan kusen pintu, dan barulah mereka melihat koper besar itu ditangan Sehun yang satunya.

Jongin menelan ludah menatap koper. Ketakutannya melingkupi seisi atmosfer yang kini membingungkan untuk Sehun. Ia mungkin tidak berharap lebih untuk kedatangan dua pria itu.

"Kau akan pergi?" Suara Jongin bergetar.

Sehun mengangguk kaku. Dan sesaat kemudian seperti ada sesuatu yang merasuki kepalanya. Ia terkekeh. Menunduk memainkan bola matanya untuk menyembunyikan luapan bahagia yang memiliki makna menyakitkan disana.

"Kalian berlari untukku lagi"

Kata-kata itu terdengar tidak mengenakkan untuk Chanyeol. Sudah kedua kalinya ia mendengar itu dari mulut Sehun. Dan arti tidak sebenar nya yang terselip seperti pertanda buruk.

"Sehun-"

"Hunnie, yakin tidak ada yg tertinggal-oh, ada tamu?"

Chanyeol akhirnya tau keindahan itu diturunkan dari siapa.

"Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?"

"Aku harus ke bandara" Sehun menyeret kopernya lagi, mengabaikan ibu kali ini.

"Kita harus bicara"

Suara Jongin menjadi pertimbangan untuk ibu dan Chanyeol agar meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk sebuah privasi. Di sisi jalan itu mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa?"

Jongin mengernyit ketika suara dingin tak bernada yang asing itu keluar dari celah bibir Sehun.

"Jangan pergi" Jongin berkata setelah menghilangkan keheranannya. Tanpa basa basi.

Dengusan jelas terdengar di sela kekalutan yang kini melingkup pada satu sisi yang dulu membeku seperti lawan bicaranya.

"Kau mencintaiku sekarang?" ketus Sehun. Tawanya sumbang untuk banyak alasan. "Bukankah sangat terlambat?"

"Aku mencintaimu" kekeuh Jongin.

"Terlambat, Kim" gemeletuk gigi Sehun beriringan dengan ekspresi muak.

Jika definisi cengeng tersemat pada Jongin sejak dulu, mungkin ia sudah meraung sekarang. Berlutut untuk pengampunan rasa yang datang di waktu yang sangat amat tidak tepat.

Jongin mengumpat lagi. Ia masih saja menyalahkan hal lain. Rasa itu datang sejak dulu. Dirinya yang mengabaikan begitu lama. Bersembunyi di balik keabsurdan dunia yang menghujat minoritas. Ikut berteriak lantang bahwa gay adalah zona berbahaya. Mutlak.

Si bodoh.

Kini Sehun memilih masuk ke zona berbahaya. Meninggalkannya yang sendirinya telah terbiasa untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kehilangan itu terasa saat ada yang hilang. Sangat wajar. Kim Jongin berada di fase itu sekarang.

Ia merasa kehilangan sebelum benar-benar ditinggalkan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun-"

"Si brengsek ini" Jongin tidak akan terkejut jika Sehun lebih banyak mengumpat kini. "Kau kesini untuk merayuku dan membuatku merasa 'akhirnya cintaku terbalaskan' hingga batal pergi hanya untuk saling berebut dirimu dengan Seolhyun?" Cecaran kata itu meluap dengan rahang yang makin mengeras. "Hell no Kim Jongin! Kau fikir kau pemeran utama dalam sebuah cerita? Dongeng? Yang bisa seenaknya mengubah alur agar peranmu tidak tergantikan oleh orang lain? Otak kosongmu perlu diberi asupan"

Jongin berkedip cepat, "Sehun-"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong tentang cinta yang sama sekali tidak pernah kau mengerti. Dan berhenti memberiku harapan. Pesawatku akan berangkat satu jam lagi dan itu artinya satu jam lagi semua hal menyakitkan darimu akan aku lupakan. Biarkan aku pergi dan memaafkan mu setelah itu"

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu"

"Si brengsek-"

Sehun belum sempat berkedip ketika Jongin meringsek kedepan dan mendekapnya posesif. Wajah Jongin sangat dekat, dengan bibir yang menyatu pada bibirnya. Tanpa pergerakan. Hanya saling menempel beberapa detik sebelum Jongin melepasnya lagi.

Udara semakin terasa panas di sekeliling Oh Sehun sekarang. Segala macam emosi bercampur dalam rongga dadanya seolah banyak kata yang ia keluarkan tadi tidak berefek apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa mengumpat dan menangis sebanyak yang kau mau"

Sehun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kini pipinya yang berada dalam tangkupan telapak tangan Jongin telah basah. Tangan itu seolah bersedia menampung air matanya dan menghapusnya kemudian. Emosi dalam bentuk makian itu menguap. Ia hanya ingin menjadi cengeng sekarang.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" Serak suaranya memulai negosiasi.

"Kalau ku katakan itu adalah dirimu, kau percaya?" Kabut keputus asaan pada bola mata Jongin tidak bertemu pembenaran.

"Tidak"

"Seperti yang kuduga" ia tersenyum. Menimbulkan satu denyutan lagi pada dada Sehun. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak memiliki pembelaan apapun untuk saat ini selain, aku mencintaimu"

Benar jika keputusan untuk pergi itu telah bulat. Sehun hanya harus pergi ke bandara dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tanah kelahiran. Membuat cerita baru di tempat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia kelilingi. Meninggalkan memang lebih mudah diucapkan bukan?

Lihatlah kini ia mengulur keadaan. Terperangkap dalam taktik takdir yang bersekutu dengan waktu. Mereka memiliki irama yang sama untuk membuat Sehun terbuai dan mengakhiri semuanya disini dengan akhir yang bahagia. Mereka bersuara "jalani saja, pertimbangankan banyak hal belakangan".

Sihir Jongin yang telah bekerja pada nya selama bertahun-tahun memang sulit di hilangkan. Membuatnya lagi, lagi dan lagi jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Seperti keledai.

Sial! Bayangan wajah Seolhyun lewat di saat yang tidak tepat.

Sehun menepis tangan Jongin dari wajahnya dan menunduk untuk mengusap airmata nya sendiri. "Pulanglah. Temui kekasihmu. Minta maaf padanya karena telah mengatakan cinta pada orang lain, walaupun aku tidak tau apakah itu tulus atau hanya caramu untuk menahanku pergi" raut wajahnya kembali datar. "Kau sangat tau kelemahanku sekarang. Selamat"

Seharusnya setelah mengatakan itu ia menarik koper dan pergi. Membiarkan Jongin memanggil namanya dan tersiksa dalam pesakitan. Tapi ia sama bodohnya dengan Jongin sekarang. Kakinya tak bergerak. Hanya tubuhnya yang bergetar tidak karuan.

"Pergilah. Ku mohon" adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Jongin kembali memeluknya. Dekapan hangatnya menjalar pada seluruh sel tubuh Sehun. Dia tidak kuasa menolak. Lelah untuk menyangkal. Maka ia biarkan kali ini pria itu mengukungnya, merasa bahwa hanya dirinya yang mampu memiliki Sehun.

"Sekali ini saja. Jika kesalahan yang sama terulang, maka jangan pernah maafkan aku"

Sehun gamang oleh pilihan yang dihantarkan Jongin. Hati nya yang terluka berteriak kesakitan dan meminta untuk diobati pada tempat terjauh dari penyebabnya. Sedang hatinya yang mendamba bernyanyi untuk satu kesempatan.

 _ **Aku mencoba tuk melupakan dan menghapusmu**_

 _ **Mengatakan bahwa kita tak punya pilihan lain**_

 _ **Tapi aku tak bisa menghapus bayanganmu yang kian menjauh**_

Akhirnya dekapan itu bersambut. Penyangkalan yang ia banggakan nyatanya runtuh oleh aliran listrik dari seluruh tubuh Jongin. Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Rasa nyaman dan aman disaat yang bersamaan.

Seperti kata Jongin. Sekali ini saja. Berdamai dengan takdir tak ada salahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Seolhyun?"

"Menjelaskan padanya jauh lebih mudah daripada menahanmu pergi" tangan Jongin turun pada pinggang Sehun, merangkulnya erat dengan kening dan hidung yang kini saling menyatu. "Jangan pergi lagi. Bahkan jangan berfikir untuk pergi. Belanda itu jauh"

"Lain kali aku akan membunuhmu" Sehun berdesis rendah tepat di depan wajah Jongin yang terkekeh. Hembusan nafas mereka menyatu dengan keintiman yang menjadi.

"Tentu. Tapi kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi" kecupan kupu-kupu mendarat di bibir Sehun. Ia tersenyum. Ada yang menggelitik aneh dalam perutnya. Mungkin bunga sakura musim semi sedang berkumpul di dalam sana.

"Si brengsek Jongin"

"Oh, mulutmu sangat manis"

Kedua lengan Sehun naik mengalung pada leher Jongin. Mencari bibir pria itu untuk lumatan yang kemudian terjadi. Tidak peduli bahkan jika mereka masih berdiri di depan rumah, disisi jalan sore hari kota Busan.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Jongin dengan bibir yang masih enggan menjauh.

Sehun berdecih, "kemana saja kau? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Dihatimu. Mencintaimu" Sehun terpejam lagi ketika bibir itu melumat bibir bawahnya.

"Jongin"

"Tidak berniat menggantinya menjadi sayang?"

"Bodoh"

"Ya manis"

Mereka terkekeh di sela ciuman. Saling bergantian mendominasi untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk ingin di keluarkan. Persetan dengan bandara atau Belanda. Sehun sudah menemukan tujuannya sekarang. Rumahnya ketika di Busan dan di Seoul.

Masalah yang akan muncul akan bisa diatasi seiring berjalannya waktu. Tentang Seolhyun, nyonya Kim atau dunia yang menolak. Sehun tidak main-main dengan ancamannya, dan Jongin tidak ingin mati muda ditangan kekasihnya.

Maka janji itu ada untuk ditepati. Jalan mereka akan berbatu dan banyak terjal cemoohan. Tapi mereka berdua saling menguatkan. Berdua karena saling butuh pegangan.

"Apakah seperti itu percintaan anak muda jaman sekarang?" Ibu Sehun terkekeh, bersandar pada pagar balkon menatap dua orang di bawah yang masih menempel seperti perangko.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Mungkin" angin menyapu wajahnya. Berbisik tentang sesuatu yang baru saja dimulai. "Aku sudah lama tidak jatuh cinta"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku menulis kata selesai dengan hembusan nafas berat yang tidak begitu melegakan._

 _Malam telah menggantung. Pinggulku pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Laptop ku panas terlalu lama menyala. Malam ini adalah akhirnya. Aku merasa kacau karena dua persamaan yang saling menghimpit di dalam kepala._

 _Lega namun enggan meninggalkan. Senang namun sulit untuk tersenyum. Seperti dua sisi kertas. Menyatu tapi sebenarnya terpisah._

 _Orang-orang ini entah sejak kapan menjadi bagian yang sulit kulepas dari keseharian. Menyelesaikan cerita berarti melepas mereka untuk diketahui dunia kemudian._

 _"Aku penasaran" ucapku mengambil atensi Chanyeol. "Bagaimana akhirnya?"_

 _"Kau baru saja menulisnya"_

 _Aku memijat tengkuk, menatapnya dengan keraguan yang jelas. "Kita tidak berada disini jika memang seperti itu akhirnya. Cerita itu milikmu. Milik Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" aku mengacu pada buku harian yang tersimpan rapi diatas meja._

 _Chanyeol tertawa ringan. Ia mengambil satu teguk kopi sebelum memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya padaku. Suara musik jazz di sudut cafe menjadi peringan mood kami setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan perasaan masing-masing._

 _"Seperti yang kau tebak. Sehun pergi"_

 _"Belanda?"_

 _"Akan lebih mudah jika itu Belanda"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng dengan dagu yang bertompang pada kedua tangan. "Tidak ada yang tau. Sehun pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun dan menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun"_

 _Aku mngernyit, "tidak ada yang tau? Chen?"_

 _"Tidak satupun."_

 _Keputusan yang berat untuk diambil oleh Sehun. Aku yakin seperti apa hatinya saat memilih pergi tanpa ada yang peduli. Aku ingin menangis._

 _"Kenapa?" Aku bergumam pelan._

 _"Itu juga yang selalu kami tanyakan selama dua tahun ini."_

 _Aku menatap keluar jendela. Mencari pembenaran dan penyangkalan akan langkah yang diambil oleh Sehun. Namun jika Chanyeol saja putus asa, apalah aku yang terlalu jauh untuk bisa mengerti._

 _"Sehun memenuhi permintaanku untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang konyol untuk menarik perhatian kami. Dia pergi diam-diam dan itu lebih konyol"_

 _Aku fikir ini akan menjadi cerita dramatis dengan semua karakter yang ada. Aku mengharapkan klimaks yang apa ya, mungkin sedikit antimainstream? Cih, otak sempit._

 _Ah! Benar. Semua karakter._

 _"Bagaimana dengan Kris?"_

 _"Aku menunggu pertanyaan itu." Antisipasi ku menguat. "Kris melakukan banyak perjalan luar negeri selama dua tahun belakangan. Kami seperti penguntit ulung sejak itu. Tapi sejauh apapun, tidak ada Sehun."_

 _Ini memang di luar kenyataan. Ending nya yang kutulis jauh dari apa yang terjadi. Kasihan pembaca ku nanti yang tertipu. Tapi setidaknya mereka tidak perlu tau seperti apa kepahitannya._

 _Aku menangis. Chanyeol memberiku tisu dan mengusak rambutku._

 _"Aigoo, kau sudah bekerja keras" senyumnya kali ini tidak bisa membuatku tersipu. Isi kepalaku penuh dengan Sehun dan semua yang ia tinggalkan._

 _"Jongin pasti merasa buruk sekali" aku tercekat nafasku sendiri. Ingus sialan!_

 _Chanyeol terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang kini turun terlipat pada meja. Bentuk senyumnya berubah. Aku seperti de javu. Seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya._

 _Si malam tanpa bintang._

 _"Definisi kata hancur bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan kondisi pria bodoh itu sekarang" ia parau berucap. Pedih._

 _"Dimana dia?" Aku sangat hati-hati dengan pertanyaan sensitive._

 _"Jongin menerima penghukumannya"_

 _Cinta di dunia itu memiliki banyak pengertian. Sebanyak semua kata dalam kamus. Tapi carilah, maka tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan rasanya. Aku tidak tertarik tentang cinta yang rumit. Mereka hanya membuat lelah. Bahagianya, harunya, sedihnya, semua itu berarti lelah._

 _Ketidak pedulian itu mungkin yang membuat waktu dan garis hidupku berjalan cepat menuju hal baru yang harus ku lewati. Hidup bukan tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini saja._

 _Sosok itu yang menarikku. Mengajakku untuk ikut terbawa dalam perasaannya. Aku tidak bisa mengerti penuh bahkan sampai sekarang. Karena setiap hati memiliki sisi misterius yang tidak bisa di jangkau. Seperti mengapa hujan turun di musim panas atau daun yang rela jatuh ditiup angin. Hanya mereka yang mampu menjawab._

 _Park Chanyeol ada di sisi misterius diawal aku mengenalnya. Ia gelap dan sulit. Tapi Sehun membuat kami dekat sampai akhirnya aku tau seperti apa jika lembaran itu terbuka. Chanyeol hanya seseorang yang kehilangan dan putus asa untuk mencari._

 _ **Jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu**_

 _ **Aku akan mengenalimu meski kau bersembunyi**_

 _ **Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dalam waktu yang membeku..**_

 _Aku jadi takut membayangkan bagaimana hati yang hancur melumpuhkan Kim Jongin._

 _Lonceng pintu cafe berbunyi. Aku tidak peduli sampai Chanyeol berdiri untuk menyambut._

 _"Perkenalkan"_

 _Aku berbalik untuk menemukan sosok tinggi dan tampan itu berdiri dengan gagah._

 _Tes!_

 _"Dia Kim Jongin"_

 _Tapi kenapa aku menangis?_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yeayy! Finnaly! Ending! Lalalala~~~**


	14. Begin Again

Onewhero di pagi hari adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ku jumpai. Disini tidak ada lalu lintas yang padat oleh kendaraan, jika para domba dan sapi itu bisa di sebut lalu lintas. Hanya sesekali motor tua para petani lewat dan suara mesinnya yang bising memang mengganggu. Tapi hal itulah yang meramaikan desa yang sepi.

Disini begitu damai. Penduduk nya ramah terhadap turis. Bahkan kemarin aku mendapat pie gratis dari seorang bibi di samping rumah yang sekarang ku tempati untuk menginap. Aroma pie disini begitu khas. Sangat berbeda dengan Seoul. Setiap pagi atau sore selalu saja ada yang memanggangnya. Seolah pie sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Aku juga sempat memakan biskuit aznac yang renyah dan manis.

Ketika mendapat jatah liburan beberapa hari untuk sekedar melepas penat sekaligus menyegarkan otak dan mencari ide baru, kota ini langsung terbayang olehku. Sudah begitu lama aku ingin kesini. Penampakannya dari foto saja bisa sangat indah. Dan begitu luar biasa saat bisa ku lihat langsung.

Sejak cerita terakhir yang ku tulis ramai dibincangkan di jejaring sosial serta situs online lainnya, aku akhirnya sibuk terikat dengan perusahaan penerbit yang membukukan cerita itu. Mereka seperti sel bawah tanah yang tidak membiarkanku menghirup kebebasan barang sebentar. Hari libur biasanya hanya ku habiskan untuk tidur. Deadline dan segala yang berbau waktu mengejarku tiap hari.

Tapi aku senang. Sangat senang. Impianku untuk menjadi penulis yang dikenal banyak orang akhirnya terwujud. Penjualan buku pertamaku cukup sukses. Aku sempat tidak percaya. Itu hanya tulisan yang ku posting pada blog pribadi. Semuanya tidak lepas dari pembaca setiaku.

Kini sudah ada beberapa judul novel yang kutulis. Orang-orang mengenalku. Novel pertamaku dan beberapa novel lain bahkan sudah diterjemahkan dalam beberapa bahasa. Itu yang membuatku berada di Selandia Baru sekarang, meskipun masih saja editor cerewet itu meminta ku segera menyelesaikan tulisan yang sekarang sedang kukerjakan.

Aku menoleh ketika seseorang berseru di belakangku. Seorang petani tua yang menggiring dombanya. Aku membiarkan mereka lewat lebih dulu dan mendumel gemas melihat para domba itu. Mereka yang selalu kuhitung jika tidak bisa tidur.

Onewhero terletak diantara Auckland dan Hamilton City, yaitu kota besar di distrik Waikato. Onewhero termasuk daerah blusukan. Tidak ada angkutan umum seperti bus atau taxi yang dapat ditumpangi menuju Auckland. Kecuali bus sekolah. Aku sempat kesulitan ketika pertama kali tiba di Selandia Baru. Beruntung ada kerabat dari temanku yang bisa memberi tumpangan dan tempat menginap.

Aku mendengar cerita bahwa musim dingin di Onewhero masih terbilang hangat daripada di negara-negara Eropa atau South Island. Dan saat ini masih musim semi. Segala macam jenis bunga seperti tumpahan cat warna-warni di halaman rumah penduduk.

Aku masih menghabiskan sisa pagi dengan menjelajah desa. Kadang menyapa beberapa penduduk yang lewat. Anak muda seusia ku di desa ini kebanyakan bekerja di kebun pir Jepang atau merawat kuda. Mereka sangat dekat dengan alam, masih tak tersentuh budaya modern ibukota.

Orang kiwi adalah panggilan untuk penduduk disini. Mereka memiliki tradisi yang disebut hangi, yaitu memasak didalam bumi dengan cara menggali lubang, dilapisi dengan arang membara lalu diatasnya ditumpuk daging dan sayuran berlapis-lapis sebelum ditutup lagi dengan tanah. Sayangnya sejak kedatanganku ke Onewhero, belum ada penduduk yang mengadakan tradisi itu.

Nilai lebihnya, pria disini tampan. Tentu saja. Mereka tinggi dengan hidung mancung dan bola mata hijau. Aku bisa sekalian menikmati pemandangan itu.

Ah, aku jadi teringat seseorang. Dia juga tinggi dan tampan. Dia dan ceritanya yang telah membawaku dikenal oleh dunia.

Park Chanyeol.

Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan nama itu. Dia berperan banyak dalam kesuksesan ku sekarang. Anggap saja kami saling menguntungkan. Aku dikenal, dan ceritanya pun di ketahui dunia. Mustahil memang, tapi aku selalu berharap cerita itu sampai pada Oh Sehun.

See You In Autumn adalah novel pertama ku. Lima tahun lalu.

Sudah begitu lama, dan aku masih bisa dengan jelas mengingat tiap kata yang ada didalamnya. Bagaimana itu berakhir dengan akhir bahagia yang menipu banyak orang. Aku menikmati waktu membaca ulang cerita itu di sela jadwalku yang padat.

Diakhir pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol, aku benar-benar terkejut melihat Kim Jongin disana. Air mataku menetes karena melihat senyumanya. Hanya karena terlihat tenang dan tak terganggu, bukan berarti aku tidak mengetahui beberapa hal. Senyum itu melukis banyak luka. Bola matanya yang jernih seolah menunjukkan betapa sering ia tersiram oleh air mata.

Aku menangis karena rasa sakit yang Jongin bawa di pertemuan pertama kami. Banyak hal yang kami ceritakan malam itu. Tentang tulisan ku. Tentang Sehun. Jongin tetap tegar dalam nostalgia.

 _Duk!_

Suara pekikan anak kecil beriringan dengan tubuhku yang sedikit termundur. Kami baru saja saling saling berbenturan. Kepala anak itu menghantam pingggulku.

"Hey, are you okay?" Oh, ku harap dia mengerti bahas inggris. Omong-omong, bahasa inggris ku juga sangat buruk. Nekat menjadi modal utamaku bepergian keluar negeri.

"I'm sowy~"

Astaga, lucu sekali.

"Kau terluka?" Anak itu menggelang. Kutebak usianya baru menginjak lima tahun. Rambutnya kecoklatan saat tertempa matahari. Aku berjongkok mengusap kepalanya. Wajah anak ini seperti orang asia. "Kau sendirian? Dimana orangtuamu?"

Anak itu mendongak menatapku ingin berkata sesuatu ketika suara seseorang memanggilnya di belakang.

"Tae Oh?" Aku menoleh dan anak itu berlari melewatiku, menghampiri seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah.

Tae Oh? Mereka orang Korea? Ternyata ada orang Korea juga disini. Apakah mereka turis  
sepertiku?

Aku dan pria itu saling tersenyum canggung. Aku lebih dulu membungkukkan badan dan dia membalas setelahnya. Wajahnya terlihat berkerut. Mungkin juga terkejut melihat orang Korea lain di desa ini.

Pria itu.. aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya.

Aku berbalik lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dan kembali melihat pria lain dengan kemeja putih serta celana kain hitam berjalan kearahku. Mungkin teman pria yang bersama Tae Oh tadi karena ku lihat dia tersenyum pada mereka.

Senyum nya begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Aroma maskulin dari pria segagah dia tercium hingga kerongga hidungku ketika kami berselisihan.

"Sehun-ah, semuanya sudah kau siapkan?"

Aku terpaku. Berhenti melangkah. Atmosfer disekitarku tiba-tiba berubah. Seolah semua menjadi lambat dan nama itu terulang terus menerus disamping telingaku.

Sehun? Sehun yang itu? Atau Sehun yang lain? Tidak tau kenapa ada satu keyakinan yang enggan ku tolak ketika nama itu terlontar dari mulut pria lain selain Chanyeol.

Aku tidak menoleh untuk memastikan lagi. Awan yang beriringan diatas sana lebih menarik. Selandia Baru memang dikenal dengan sebutan Long White Cloud.

Pantas aku merasa mengenalnya. Dia yang ku tulis selama beberapa minggu ternyata bersembunyi di desa kecil Selandia Baru yang sangat indah.

Aku berharap memiliki telepati sekarang. Untuk mengatakan pada Chanyeol agar menyampaikan pesanku ke Jongin.

Bahwa waktu masih memberi kesempatan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu"

.

.

.

 **Begin Again**

Sequel? No. See You In Autumn ini baru aja dimulai. Kemaren Chanyeol aja yg seenaknya endingin cerita. Wkwk

Dan sedikit penjelasan yaa, banyak yang salah paham di chapter terakhir kmaren. Karakter "aku" itu bukan Sehun. Author udah jelasin diatas kenapa dia nangis.  
Karakter "aku" akan tetap jadi "aku". **Anonim.**  
Dan mulai chapter baru nanti, yang nulis cerita ini bukan "aku" lagi, tapi author sendiri. Yeyy! \^^/  
Masih bingung? Monggo tanya di kolom review ^^  
Terima kasih untuk partisipasi dan perhatiaannya di See You In Autumn. Saranghae :*


	15. Rain Outside My Windows

Hujan hari ini membuat sebagian orang mengeluh karena banyak dari mereka yang mengalami hambatan dalam bekerja. Apalagi biasanya hujan di Montreal bisa seharian penuh dan berlanjut ke hari-hari berikutnya. Salah satu yang paling mengeluh adalah para staff dari WF entertainment.

Sebenarnya, hujan di Montreal City bukan satu hal yang asing. Musim dingin bahkan lebih panjang. Tapi jika mendadak seperti ini, maka semua hal yang sudah terencana matang pun bisa gagal total. WF Entertainment baru saja menandatangi surat kerja sama dengan perusahaan pakaian Roots yang cukup besar di Kanada. Salah satu artis besutan mereka terpilih menjadi brand amabassador untuk merk pakaian musim dingin.

Seharusnya pemotretan yang memang harus dilakukan outdoor dan segala hal lainnya sudah siap di jalankan sejak beberapa jam lalu. Tapi hujan masih belum bosan membasahi pijakan. Hampir semua staff berdiri di samping dinding kaca besar lantai tiga, saling berharap agar hujan lekas reda. Tidak masalah sebenarnya jika pemotretan bisa di langsungkan besok, tapi Han Soori, artis yang menjadi brand ambassador Roots memiliki jadwal padat yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Mereka menghela nafas. Hari ini pemilik sekaligus presdir perusahaan akan datang. Seluruh laporan akan langsung diberikan padanya. Presdir mereka terkenal sangat perfeksionis. Maka sekali lagi, mereka hanya berharap hujan reda dan pemotretan bisa di langsungkan.

Mobil BMW hitam mengkilap itu akhirnya tiba di pelataran kantor. Para staff yang tadinya berdiri di depan kaca, gaduh untuk beberapa saat.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan terlihat menahan tawa melihat keributan kecil yang di buat oleh staffnya.

"Presdir Wu sudah tiba" sahut seorang staff. Pria yang masih berdiri bersandar pada pintu itu terkekeh.

"Calm down, biar aku yang bicara padanya"

Pintu tertutup seiring helaan nafas lega dari seluruh staff. Meski mereka masih belum bisa selega itu. Menyerahkan semua hal pada fotografer andalan WF itu adalah dua pilihan. Hidup terus berlanjut atau mati hari ini juga.

.

.

.

Sepatu pantofel hitam itu menghentak di sepanjang ruangan yang terlewati. Semua karyawan menunjukkan rasa hormat mereka dengan membungkukkan badan. Kebanyakan pekerja di WF adalah orang asia, jadi kebiasaan seperti itu memang tidak asing.

Selain sang presdir, seorang pria dengan setelan yang lebih santai berjalan disampingnya. Beriringan memberikan intimidasi atas paras rupawan mereka yang tidak bisa hanya dijadikan bahan perbandingan. Pria yang lebih murah senyum dan terlihat santai dengan sweter hitam berlapis mantel selutut berwarna senada itu memiliki wajah asia yang kental.

Postur tubuh tinggi dan rampingnya sangat menarik bagi para wanita lajang diluaran sana. Dan lagi, wajahnya yang tampan mampu bersaing dengan pria Perancis lain.

Ketika para karyawan membungkuk, kembali terlihat perbedaan yang sangat kentara. Satu pria yang tetap berjalan dangan tubuh tegap dan pandangan lurus, serta pria lain yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramah. Ketika sang presdir melewati ruang kerja yang tidak cukup sibuk, seluruh karyawan berdiri untuk menyambutnya. Kehadiran pria bermarga Wu itu memang selalu ditinggikan, selain karena jabatannya, kantor agensy di tengah kota Montreal itu memang lebih kecil dari anak perusahaan lain yang tersebar hampir di seluruh benua. Suatu kehormatan jika presdir Wu bisa berhadir di kantor mereka.

Bisikan yang berisik akhirnya tersuara ketika pintu ruangan berplang "Direktur" tertutup rapat. Para karyawan wanita sibuk mengagumi betapa gagahnya presdir mereka. Sedangkan para pria kembali sibuk membahas pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Meskipun baru pertam kali mengunjungi WF Entertainment, Wu Xiuhuan hampir tau segala kegiatan di dalamnya sebelum ia memasuki kantor berlantai enam di daerah Cathèdral St itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia pernah bekerja di kantor pusat bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ruangan Kris terletak di lantai empat. Sebuah ruangan bergaya modern yang cukup luas untuk bergerak.

Di belakang meja kebesarannya, dinding kaca besar mampu menstimulasikan seluruh pemandangan pusat kota Montreal yang tidak terlalu padat. Xiuhuan mengakui selera suaminya yang dikenal perfeksionis. Gedung WF terletak di Cathèdrale St, Montreal. Dari kaca jendela ruangan, Katedral Reine Marrie Du Monde bisa terlihat jelas, sehingga kota yang memang biasanya cukup sepi ini terlihat ramai karena tepat di pusat wisata.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kris, memutar kursinya menghadap Xiuhuan.

Pria itu membalas dengan senyuman. Lengkungan pada kedua matanya adalah salah satu favorit Kris. "Kau seperti ingin membuat kamar hotel di ruang kerjamu sendiri"

Kris tertawa, menghampiri Xiuhuan dan memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dari belakang. Aroma bergamot ia hirup dari tengkuk Xiuhuan.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini"

"Haruskah aku juga berterima kasih?" Sahut Xiuhuan dengan wajah merengut, "aku berencana menghabiskan 'waktu tanpa shift' ku dengan bersantai di rumah, tapi seseorang memaksaku dan akhirnya aku tergeletak di tempat yang melelahkan ini"

"Membujuk mu lebih sulit daripada membujuk Ellios yang merajuk"

Mereka kembali tertawa ketika suara ketukan pintu meginterupsi. Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersilahkan seseorang di balik pintu untuk masuk. Seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan dengan bola mata biru terang khas orang Perancis tersenyum menyenangkan di depan pintu. Ia melangkah masuk dan membungkukkan badan. Xiuhuan tersenyum melihat bagaimana pria itu membiasakan diri di tengah orang asia.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda-emm.."

"Dia suamiku"

Pria itu tersenyum, "ah, Mr. Wu"

Xiuhuan menyahuti seadanya, lalu melirik Kris.

"Dia salah satu fotografer terbaik kami, Kenneth Douglas" Kris menjawab rasa penasaran Xiuhuan.

"Sebenarnya, aku satu-satunya. Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu pada karyawan yang lain bahwa dia adalah suamimu? Mereka terlihat berisik mengatur rencana untuk mengajak suamimu makan malam"

"Bukankah kau disini untuk menyebarkan berita ini?"

"Seperti biasanya. Presdir Wu yang sok tau"

Kris menggelengkan kepala dengan kekehan kecil. Xiuhuan kemudian menjadi pemirsa diantara percakapan akrab mereka. Kenneth terlihat seperti fotografer yang sering Xiuhuan temui ketika kuliah. Ia memiliki kebebasan yang tidak bisa di kekang oleh siapapun. Gaya berpakaian dan bahasa tubuhnya saat berhadapan dengan Kris menunjukkan betapa sering pria itu membuat Kris sakit kepala. Mereka berbicara tentang pemotretan yang ditunda karena cuaca buruk hari ini. Xiuhuan kembali menatap jendela. Hujan sudah reda, hanya goresan gerimis yang kini menghantam kaca.

"Hari masih panjang Ken, kalian bisa melakukan pemotretan siang nanti" Kris membuka beberapa dokumen baru yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya. Di hari pertama, dokumen-dokumen itu telah meminta untuk ditanda tangani.

"Aku tidak bisa membujukmu kali ini" Kenneth menampakkan raut wajah kecewa yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kris. Pria Perancis itu terkekeh kemudian berdiri dari kursi. "Baiklah Presdir, terima kasih atas waktunya"

Pintu kembali di tutup dan kini ruangan menjadi sunyi karena Kris lebih memilih bermesraan dengan dokumen. Xiuhuan mendesah malas, melangkah untuk menyamankan diri di sofa panjang berwarna abu tua. Beberapa pajangan menjadi menarik untuk dilihat.

Sebuah jam besar bergaya klasik di sudut ruangan mengalihkan rasa bosan Xiuhuan.

"Kita harus menjemput Ellios sebentar lagi"

Xiuhuan memicing kearah meja kerja suaminya, "kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Aku melihat jam tanganku" yang lebih tua menunjukkan jam tangan rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu terkekeh.

Xiuhuan mencibir. Matanya kembali menerawang pada bangunan-bangunan tinggi di balik kaca. Hujan di Montreal adalah salah satu yang terbaik setelah Onewhero. Dia menyukai hujan sejak dulu. Aroma hujan sangat menyenangkan. Sederhana dan menenangkan.

Petrichor-

"Sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilnya Tae Oh, Kris" suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Ellios terdengar akrab untuk lingkungan ini"

Kris melirik melalui sudut mata. Xiuhuan terlihat tidak tertarik pada perdebatan yang biasanya terjadi jika sudah membahas nama panggilan untuk anak semata wayang mereka. Kris bahkan hapal dengan alasan Xiuhuan enggan memanggil anaknya Ellios. Dia bilang, nama Tae Oh akan mengingatkannya darimana ia berasal.

Pria dengan kulit cerah itu hanya memandangi pigura yang tergantung di salah satu dinding. Foto suasana ramai pusat kota di malam hari yang di bingkai dengan apik.

Foto itu diambil oleh Kenneth. Satu tahun lalu di salah satu kota terpadat di dunia.

Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..


	16. Coffe Shop Dreams 1

Old Montreal menjadi salah satu yang paling sering ku kunjungi. Sepanjang jalan, aku bebas menikmati imajinasi berada pada masa kerajaan Eropa jaman dulu. Bangunan klasik yang terawat serta pejalan kaki yang ramah sering kali memghilangkan rasa bosan. Aku tidak memiliki tujuan. Hanya mengikuti bayangan di aspal yang terus berjalan mendahuluiku.

Sore hari disini lebih dingin daripada di Onewhero. Jika bukan karena urusan pekerjaan, aku masih betah tinggal disana.

Ini sudah satu tahun sejak aku kembali tinggal di Montreal. Setelah tahun sebelumnya ku habiskan dengan bercengkrama bersama kebun pribadi milikku di Onewhero, Selandia Baru. Titel dokter yang kudapat dari Universitas McGill membuatku diterima untuk bekerja di St. Marie Hospital, walau haya dokter magang. Aku menikmati pekerjaanku sekarang, tentu saja. Tapi kadang ketenangan Desa Onewhero membuatku rindu.

Aku tidak bisa membuat biskuit Aznac yang lezat itu. Mencarinya di Kanada pun sangat sulit. Kadang aku meminta Aunt Selena mengirimkannya jika suamiku sudah diserang sakit kepala karena tidak bisa menemukan biskuit aznac seenak buatan Aunt Selena. Lautan hijau padang rumput disana berganti drastis dengan katedral-katedral kuno disini. Walau sebenarnya pemandangan kota Montreal lebih terlihat familiar untukku.

Jauh sebelum dua negara ini, aku tinggal di benua lain. Tanah kelahiranku, Korea Selatan.

Aku lahir dan besar di Busan. Kota pemilik pantai Haeundae yang dikelilingi gedung-gedung tinggi pusat perokonomian. Disana, aku tinggal di rumah sewa sederhana bersama ibu tunggal. Ibu bilang, ayah adalah orang yang sibuk hingga jarang pulang. Tapi aku tau, ayah tidak akan pernah pulang. Masa kecilku selayaknya anak-anak lain. Sekolah, bermain, memiliki banyak teman, baju yang kotor karena lumpur, dan hanya semua hal menyenangkan.

Meski hanya bersama ibu, aku tidak pernah merasa kurang. Sampai aku mulai mengerti tentang beberapa hal. Salah satunya, keluarga yang lengkap. Aku masih berada di tingkat sekolah dasar ketika mereka menyebutku anak haram.

Lampu merah menyala menandakan aku harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai mobil-mobil itu kembali berhenti. Aroma kopi dari seberang jalan membuatku semakin tidak sabar. Selain bangunan kuno, coffe shop pun mudah ditemui di sepanjang Old Montreal. Aku berencana menghangatkan tubuh sebelum dua jagoanku datang dan membuatku repot dengan segala canda mereka.

Lonceng diatas pintu berdenting pelan ketika aku masuk. Aroma kopi semakin kuat di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku memesan latte dan memandang berkeliling untuk menemukan tempat duduk. Pengunjung menjadi lebih banyak di musim liburan. Beberapa turis bercengkrama dengan bahasa yang tidak ku mengerti. Akhirnya sebuah bangku di sudut menarikku, menyamankan diriku untuk melihat pejalan kaki di luar coffe shop.

Seorang anak kecil berlarian di sekitarku. Ia terlihat lucu dengan jaket merah muda berbulu yang hampir menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya. Kulirik pada meja yang di penuhi beberapa orang di depan sana. Wanita yang kukira ibunya tak melepaskan mata sedikitpun dari anak kecil yang berlarian tadi, khawatir jika ia tersandung atau mengganggu pengunjung lain.

Aku juga pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

Aku bukan seorang ibu. Aku pria berusia 24 tahun yang memiliki seorang anak laki-laki super aktif. Kadang aku dan suamiku harus ekstra perhatian pada setiap langkah kakinya. Suamiku menjadi yang paling memperhatikan segala hal disela kesibukannya yang padat. Dari hal besar sampai yang terkecil sekalipun. Aku bersyukur, anakku memiliki daddy yang luar biasa.

Aku lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Orang-orang menyebutku anak haram hanya karena ibu bekerja di sebuh club malam yang cukup populer di distrik Haeundae-gu. Aku memang masih kecil saat itu. Tapi selalu ingat dengan ucapan ibu. Beliau berkata bahwa aku besar bukan karena uang kotor, aku lahir dari ibu yang cantik dan memiliki ayah yang sangat tampan. Sampai saat ini aku masih percaya, ibu bukan seorang pekerja sex di club. Dia hanya membantu Sunny ahjumma mengelola keuangan.

Orang-orang itu hanya menutup mata dan membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar.

Aku fikir, tidak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan. Sampai hari itu tiba. Aku melihat darah. Seorang pria dewasa yang tergeletak di lantai rumahku. Berita mengabarkan bahwa ibuku menganiaya 'pelanggannya'. Mereka lagi-lagi hanya tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Ketika ibu berteriak dengan lantang bahwa ia bukan jalang, membela diri demi sebuah harga diri.

Tapi ketakutan membuatnya tidak berfikir panjang. Belati itu menikam si pria hingga membuatnya terluka parah. Aku meraung lebih kencang dari sirine ketika ibu diseret masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Dan setelahnya yang ku tau, aku meninggalkan Busan.

Latte hangat tersaji. Seorang pelayan wanita yang sangat ku kenal tersenyum ramah.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan hari ini, dokter Wu"

"Terima kasih Helena. Kau pun cantik"

Wanita itu tersenyum kembali sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Coffe shop ini menjadi salah satu yang paling sering ku kunjungi di masa kuliah dulu. Meski cukup jauh dari McGill University, beragam kopi yang mereka sajikan terasa berbeda dari coffe shop lain. Jadi tidak heran jika beberapa pelayan mengenalku. Orang Kanada sangat ramah.

Aku sempat takut saat pertama kali pindah ke Montreal. Aku memang remaja pembuat onar saat sekolah, tapi aku sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Orang-orang berbahasa Perancis cukup mengerikan kulihat. Dan seketika kejadian pembullyan membayangiku di hari pertama menjejak International Montreal Butler Academy. Aku tidak suka di bully. Aku terbiasa membully. Tapi percayalah, Korea Selatan memang menjadi negara dengan tingkat bullying tertinggi. Remaja Kanada seusiaku waktu itu menerimaku dengan baik. Memang ada beberapa yang tidak suka, tapi itu hal wajar. Kota ini damai, dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang sangat rendah.

Terlebih, ada seseorang yang rela menukar waktunya untuk menemaniku sampai aku terbiasa.

Suamiku.

Dulu, aku melihat Seoul dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Aku percaya diri dengan lingkungan baru. Aku dibentuk untuk menjadi laki-laki yang kuat oleh ibu. Hidup kami selama ini cukup menjadi bekal untukku. Itu sebelum ku tau bahwa anak-anak di panti memiliki tingkat emosi yang berbeda. Panti asuhan yang ku tinggali adalah rumah tua di pinggiran kota milik seorang Nenek renta yang sudah tidak mampu berdiri dari kursi rodanya. Pengasuh kami adalah Jang Ahjumma. Dia sangat galak dan disiplin. Kami harus tidur jam sembilan malam, jika tidak maka bersiap saja tidur di pelataran rumah.

Hanya ada kurang dari sepuluh anak di panti termasuk aku. Rata-rata seumuran denganku, kelas empat sekolah dasar. Seorang anak laki-laki berbadan besar bernama Dong Hyuk, dia yang sering mengejekku, memperlakukan ku dengan tidak baik. Selain galak, Jang ahjumma juga pilih kasih, sikap yang tak seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh seorang pengasuh. Aku selalu terluka karena Dong Hyuk, dan Jang Ahjumma seolah tidak melihat apapun.

Yixing hyung dan adiknya, Yin adalah teman berharga yang kumiliki. Mereka yang akan mengobati lukaku. Mereka juga yang berteriak meminta tolong ketika aku jatuh dari tangga akibat perbuatan Dong Hyuk. Tapi mereka meninggalkan ku lebih dulu. Yin diadopsi oleh seorang pengusaha dari Taiwan, dan Yixing hyung memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Yixing hyung pergi dengan janji akan membawa kabar dari ibu. Wanita yang sangat ku rindukan. Selama bertahun-tahun aku menunggu, tidak ada kabar. Yixing hyung datang saat semuanya sudah menjadi kacau.

Aku menghela nafas berat saat teringat kejadian itu. Entah mengapa, Busan dan Seoul seperti tidak menyukaiku. Selalu ada trauma yang ditinggalkannya untukku. Anak kecil yang masih belum mengerti banyak hal.

Rasa panas yang membara masih bisa kurasakan sampai sekarang. Ketakutan itu masih saja membuatku panik. Aku kembali menatap berkeliling, memastikan bahwa aku akan aman berada di coffe shop ini.

Aku lupa kesalahan apa yang kubuat di pagi hari senin di musim panas saat itu. Jang Ahjumma meneriakiku, memakiku seperti meluapkan seluruh amarahnya yang terpendam selama ini. Aku balas berteriak karena dia menyebutku anak seorang pembunuh. Ibuku yang malang tidak harus menjadi lampiasan rasa kesal orang lain. Lalu dia mengurungku di gudang.

Aku kelaparan. Tenggorokanku kering dan hampir pingsan jika aku selemah itu untuk bertahan. Gudang menjadi sangat gelap di malam hari. Beberapa kali aku menggedor pintu, memohon belas kasih orang lain. Tapi telinga mereka tuli. Anak-anak itu tuli. Hanya di saat seperti itu aku merindukan Yixing hyung.

Malam semakin pekat. Aku hampir tertidur karena rasa lapar. Tapi suara gaduh di luar sana menyadarkanku lagi. Gudang semakin panas ketika aku mendengar anak-anak berteriak "kebakaran" dan "api". Seorang anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun terkurung di gudang, mencoba berteriak dengan kerongkongan kering meminta pertolongan. Aku mungkin saja mati. Tapi seorang pemadam datang dan menyelamatkan ku, entah darimana dia tau bahwa ada seorang anak di dalam gudang. Aku hanya bersyukur. Waktu masih memberiku kesempatan untuk menjalani kepahitan hidup lebih lama lagi.

Nenek pemilik panti selamat dari kebakaran. Semua anak baik-baik saja meski ada yang terluka termasuk aku.

Nyonya Jang tewas di kamarnya yang terkunci.

Aku merinding melihat uap kopi yang mengepul. Itu mengingatkanku dengan asap kebakaran yang masuk melalui celah pintu gudang. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengusap paha bawahku. Bekas luka bakar nya masih ada. Menjadi tatto permanen sepanjang hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	17. Early Monday Morning

Suara roda yang berpacu cepat. Langkah kaki tergesa dan bau obat-obatan menjadi hal biasa kini untuk Xiuhuan. Pagi sekali saat ia tiba. Matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan mendung. Entah kapan musim panas akan tiba. Xiuhuan bosan kedinginan. Dia kurang suka memakai pakaian yang berlapis-lapis, belum lagi Tae Oh kadang rewel jika di pakaikan mantel. Terlebih ia tidak bisa menikmati ice coffe di pagi hari. Kris yang akan menjadi dokter dadakannya di rumah, mengingatkan ini dan itu tentang tidak baiknya mengonsumsi minuman seperti itu sebagai sarapan.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan laporan dari pasien di kamar 32?" Jena, si dokter magang yang cantik mengambil tempat di samping Xiuhuan yang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di meja resepsionis.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang menyelesaikannya sekarang" sahut Xiuhuan, tangannya bergerak cepat diatas kertas.

"Ya Tuhan!" Map putih di tangan Jena melayang ringan memukuli punggung Xiuhuan. "Kenapa baru menulisnya sekarang? Dokter Simpson akan murka jika tau"

"Jadi tutup mulutmu sebelum dokter pembimbing kejam itu mendengarnya"

Jena mendesis dan kembali memukuli punggung Xiuhuan. Pria itu tidak peduli dan kembali sibuk dengan laporan kesehatan milik pasien penderita tumor di kamar 32. Seorang anak perempuan. Kadang Xiuhuan meringis melihat wajah kesakitan anak itu. Teringat dengan Tae Oh. Semoga hal buruk seperti itu tidak terjadi pada anaknya.

"Setelah ini kau akan menemani Dokter Adele di ruang bedah" kembali suara Jena terdengar setelah hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Xiuhuan. Laporannya sudah selesai.

"Benarkah?"

"Sehun!"

Yang di teriaki hanya terkekeh. "Jangan berisik di rumah sakit Jen. Aku tau. Aku hafal jadwalku"

Jena mendengus. Pertama kali mengenal Xiuhuan, Jena mengira pria itu sosok yang kalem dan boyfriend material sekali karena berpenampilan layaknya murid pintar. Tapi Xiuhuan tidak lebih seperti keponakannya yang sering menghabiskan isi kulkas. Menyebalkan. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Xiuhuan memang sangat tampan dengan gaya berpakaian yang kasual serta tinggi badan proporsional. Bohong jika Jena tidak tertarik. Tapi pria tampan ini memiliki suami yang jauh lebih tampan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" Jena mengangguki ucapan Xiuhuan.

"Sehun, tunggu aku di kantin makan siang nanti" pria yang kini melangkah di koridor itu hanya melambai tanpa berbalik.

Jena juga lebih suka memanggil Xiuhuan dengan nama aslinya. Meski sejak menikah nama pria itu telah berganti menjadi Xiuhuan. Tapi di kartu penduduk dia tetap memakai nama Wu Sehun. Lagipula, bagi orang perancis, Sehun lebih mudah diucapkan daripada Xiuhuan.

Jadwal Sehun hari ini cukup padat. Belum lagi nanti ia mendapat shift malam dan akan pulang ke rumah besok pagi. Kris sudah ia andalkan untuk menjemput dan menemai Tae Oh selama satu malam ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia melarang Tae Oh datang ke rumah sakit karena udara di tempat seperti ini tidak baik untuk anak kecil.

Di ruang bedah, Dokter Adele telah siap dengan segala peralatan operasi. Sebagai dokter magang, Sehun hanya bertugas mencatat laporan di belakang dokternya. Menulis segala diagnosa yang dialami pasien.

Operasi berjalan cukup lambat. Hampir tiga jam para dokter yang bertugas akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Sehun menghela nafas. Kakinya cukup keram karena terlalu lama berdiri. Sudah memasuki jam makan siang, jadi ia memutuskan ke kantin, mengisi perut sebelum shift yang panjang hari ini.

.

.

.

Shift yang melelahkan berakhir. Dengan wajah mengantuk berat, Sehun berdiri di pelataran rumah sakit menunggu jemputan dengan kemeja abunya yang kusut. Beberapa kali mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk menguap. Pagi ini cerah. Jalanan sudah ramai oleh kendaraan dan pejalan kaki.

Tidak lama, mobil sedan hitam itu memasuki kawasan rumah sakit dan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun masuk ke jok penumpang di depan dan melihat Kris di sampingnya.

"Lelah?" Tanya Kris, kembali melajukan mobil di tengah jalan yang tidak terlalu padat.

"Sedikit. Tapi aku sangat mengantuk" Sehun kembali menguap, menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok dan menutup mata.

"Kau ingin kopi?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu"

"Kalau begitu belikan satu untukku"

Mobil kembali berhenti di depan sebuah coffe shop. Sehun hanya menunggu di dalam mobil selagi Kris membelikannya secup kopi panas. Suara dering ponsel di dasbor mobil mengejutkan Sehun. Itu milik Kris. Sehun membiarkannya saja. Semua panggilan dari ponsel putih itu berisi pekerjaan.

Kris masuk ke dalam mobil dengan satu cup kopi panas yang ia serahkan pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih sayang"

"Everything for you"

Ucapan itu membuat Sehun mendengus geli, namun mendekat juga untuk mengecup bibir suaminya kemudian.

"Ponselmu berbunyi tadi"

"Ya.."

Sehun melirik mendengar nada suara Kris.

"Ada apa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi di perusahaan"

Satu alis Sehun terangkat, "kau akan pulang ke Seoul?"

Kris menatapnya ragu. Beberapa kali membuka mulut untuk bicara namun belum menemukan kata yang pas.

"Hyung"

Oh, dia lemah dengan panggilan itu.

"Begini, sesuatu yang terjadi disana cukup serius" Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "jadi aku tidak bisa bolak-balik kesini lagi" kali ini keningnya mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu?"

Kris menghela nafas satu kali. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini bersama Ellios. Jadi, bukan aku yang akan pulang. Tapi kita"

Efek kopi yang baru diminun Sehun satu teguk sangat efektif. Kantuk nya hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

Debur ombak tak nampak di kegelapan malam. Udara lebih menggigit di pesisir pantai. Bayangan daun pohon kelapa melambai pada pasir yang hanya diterangi lampu-lampu kecil. Sosoknya berdiri disana. Menatap hampa pada ombak yang tak berhenti menghempas. Jaket tebal menjadi satu-satunya penghangat tubuh.

Rumahnya berada di seberang jalan setapak sepanjang pantai. Sebuah rumah pesisir sederhana yang ia bangun empat tahun lalu. Menghabiskan waktu sendirian di tanah eksotis pulau Jeju.

Helaan nafasnya berembun. Suara langkah kaki di belakang tubuh ia abaikan.

"Berhentilah berlagak seperti model pakaian musim dingin"

Ia terkekeh mendengar suara berat Chanyeol di belakang, namun masih enggan berbalik.

"Yak! Terserah kalau kau masih ingin mencari pilek diluar sini. Tapi bisakah kau bukakan pintu rumahmu dan biarkan kami masuk?"

Kali ini ia mengalah. Menghadap pada dua orang pria di depannya yang masih terlihat rapi dengan jas masing-masing. Ia berkacak pinggang, memasang wajah protes.

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja ke rumahmu Chen?" Ia melangkah diatas pasir, membiarkan kaki tanpa alasnya kotor oleh pasir-pasir itu.

Chen mendengus, "lihatlah hyung, dia benar-benar menjadi anak pantai sekarang. Kulihat kulitnya juga semakin hitam" katanya pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Mereka beriringan menuju satu-satunya rumah disana. Penghangat ruangan menyambut ketika si pemilik rumah membuka pintu. Chen mendesah lega dan menyamankan diri di sofa.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menginap di hotel?"

Chen membuka beberapa kerah kemejanya sebelum menjawab, "kenapa harus menghabiskan uang di hotel kalau ada penginapan gratis di pinggir pantai" kemudian kakinya di tendang dari samping.

"Pulang sana!"

"Maaf, Kim Songsaenim" cengir Chen.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Chanyeol dan Chen bergabung di ruang makan. Beberapa sajian makan malam sudah menggelitik hidung dengan aroma lezat mereka. Ketiga pria dewasa itu sesekali saling bertukar kabar dan menceritakan beberapa hal di sela makan malam.

Selesai mengisi perut. Duduk lesehan di depan perapian menjadi hal terbaik. Melanjutkan kembali obrolan akrab yang sangat lama tidak terjalin. Chanyeol dan Chen berada di satu perusahaan yang sama. Chanyeol sebagai direktur, dan Chen di posisi manager pemasaran.

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki bawahan seperti dia?"

"Seperti aku memiliki adik kelas yang cerewet"

"Istriku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku cerewet"

"Karena dia istrimu" serempak dua suara itu menyahuti.

Chen merengut, "kalian kompak sekali"

"Kau mungkin saja tidak akan memberi uang bulanan padanya jika ia menyebutmu cerewet"

"Ide yang bagus"

Tawa mereka sedikit mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini begitu pekat di dalam rumah. Sebuah buku diatas meja meghambil atensi Chanyeol. Buku bersampul coklat dan buku lain dengan sampul ungu muda. Dua buku yang sangat familiar. Salah satunya adalah novel dari seorang penulis yang dikenalnya lima tahun lalu.

"Jongin" panggilan itu membuat si pemilik nama menoleh. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kim Jongin, pemilik rumah di pesisir pantai. Seseorang yang memilih tinggal jauh dari keramaian kota yang membesarkannya itu tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung"

Chanyeol melihat wajah tersenyum tanpa nyawa itu. Kim Jongin yang dikenalnya sudah menghilang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menengadah menatap langit malam di balik kaca jendela kayu.

"Bagaimana kabar Sehun sekarang?" Tanyanya pada udara.

Chen mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga penasaran"

"Sehun ya.." seperti permata, nama itu terucap dengan sangat hati-hati dari bibir Jongin. Seolah takut menghancurkannya. "Aku merindukannya setiap hari"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Lagi suka sama kedokteran, kebakaran, dan rindu. wkwkwkwk


	18. I'd Go Anywhere With You

Sehun termenung di depan bingkai jendela kamar yang terbuka. Perkataan Kris tadi pagi menjadi sumber utama kegelisahannya. Sebenarnya tidak seberapa serius, hanya saja memikirkan akan kembali ke Seoul membuat perasaannya getir. Entah kenapa, Sehun ketakutan. Tidak seperti takut pada ketinggian atau cerita hantu. Lebih kepada tentang cerita lain di masa lalu.

Selama hampir delapan tahun tidak menginjak Seoul membuat Sehun terbiasa. Dia tidak ingin merindukan kampung halaman, pun mengingatnya menjadi sulit. Setiap kenangan kecil disana, melukainya. Sehun telah menyerah pada Seoul bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ia tau akan ada waktunya ia ingin pulang. Mungkin saat tua. Ketika usia menghapus segala rasa sakit. Ketika pulang adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Sehun tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ia bisa memilih tetap tinggal dan melanjutkan semua impian nya di Montreal. Menjadi dokter. Tapi sebagai seorang pendamping hidup, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kris sendirian. Ia tentu memiliki tanggung jawab. Kris ingin bersamanya tanpa ada jarak. Dan pria itu bisa diandalkan untuk semua hal.

Menghela nafas ketika suara pintu terbuka di belakang punggung. Sehun menoleh dan dan tersenyum pada Kris yang telah usai dengan segala kesusahannya menidurkan Tae Oh di jam siang.

"Aku membuatmu berfikir terlalu banyak, benar?" Tanya Kris, berdiri menjulang di samping tubuh Sehun.

"Begitulah" jawab Sehun enggan berkilah.

Kris menunduk, mengecup pucuk kepala bersurai kecoklatan milik suaminya. "Kau tau, aku hanya tidak ingin berjauhan. Aku sudah cukup merana selama kau tinggal di Onewhero. Bertemu denganmu di sela waktu luang, benar-benar tidak menyenangkan." Sungut Kris.

Sehun terkekeh kemudian berdiri dan mengambil cangkir teh kosong di atas nakas. Selesai mandi tadi, Kris memang menyiapkan secangkir teh hijau untuk meringankan tubuh lelahnya.

"Tidak masalah kan kalau aku mempertimbangkannya lagi?"

Kris menatap lantai dan mengangguk beberapa kali. Sehun tersenyum, melangkah ke depan pintu sampai suara berat itu menggetarkannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Sudah ribuan kali ia mendengar kalimat yang sama. Dan ia terus saja terjatuh untuk hal itu. Kris sangat tau kelemahannya. Hingga tubuhnya kembali memutar arah, meletakkan lagi si cangkir berukir anggrek ke atas nakas dan mengakhiri langkahnya di pelukan sang suami dengan bibir yang ikut bertaut sebagai bentuk penyesalan.

Kris balas memeluknya. Merengkuh pinggang ramping Sehun dan menekannya lebih dekat. Membiarkan sesaat saja keharmonisan itu terjalin. Sampai Sehun menyerah untuk mengambil nafas.

"Aku akan pulang" ucap Sehun di sela hela nafas yang terengah.

"Kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan teman lama-"

"Aku bisa mengandalkanmu kan?"

Kris menatap mata yang telah mengambil seluruh dunianya. Sepasang iris biru malam yang begitu menakjubkan. Hanya Sehun yang memilikinya.

"Tentu. Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu" Kris tidak pernah bosan mengucapkannya.

Sehun mengangguk, kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Kris. Sehun selalu berhasil membuat Kris kebingungan. Terlarut dalam satu pemikiran yang sama selama bertahun-tahun.

Karena jika sejuta kali pun kalimat itu terlontar. Sunyi selalu membalasnya.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, Lucas"

Remaja dengan seragam khas itu menunduk. Memainkan jemarinya yang tertaut di belakang badan. Satu kakinya tak berhenti mengetuk lantai, menyuarakan kegugupannya saat ini.

"Essay bahasa koreamu bisa lebih baik dari anak sekolah dasar"

"Aku sudah berusaha saem"

"Aku menghargai itu" Jongin menegakkan posisi duduknya dan bertumpu tangan di meja, "tapi kau masih perlu pengajaran tambahan. Guru bahasa korea yang baru akan datang besok, kau bisa mengambil privat class dengannya lusa"

Siswa itu mengangguk sekali kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Jongin menghela nafas. Lucas adalah salah satu murid pindahan dari Amerika yang berdarah Rusia-Jepang. Kemampuan bahasa Rusia, inggris dan Jepangnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi ia memiliki pronounce yang buruk untuk bahasa korea. Jongin sebagai wali kelas tentu memiliki tanggung jawab memberi pelajaran ekstra untuknya. Belum lagi sikap Lucas yang sama sekali 'tidak asia'.

Meletakkan kacamatanya dalam kantung kemeja, Jongin merapikan beberapa buku dan bersiap pulang. Langit terlihat terang dengan mosaik jingga yang silau. Dari jendela ruangannya, terlihat jelas gunung Halla yang menyembunyikan semburat malu-malu langit sore di Jeju.

Pria itu tersenyum datar.

Menjadi seorang guru bukan salah satu yang ingin Jongin wujudkan. Rencana awalnya untuk bersantai dan memiliki banyak waktu menebus kesalahan di masa lalu. Namun hati manusia yang cepat berubah membuat Jongin berakhir di SMA Yeongsan. Guru fisika yang digandrungi banyak murid serta guru wanita lainnya.

Senyumnya adalah salah satu yang terfavorit.

Melihat guru Ong yang sering mengomel pada siswa bebal mengingatkan Jongin pada dirinya dulu. Bagaimana guru Choi selalu memerah ketika berhadapan dengan murid sepertinya. Sudah hampir delapan tahun, tapi sedikitpun kenangan menyenangkan tidak menghilang dari memori. Begitu pun yang menyakitkan. Dan sejak dulu, sejak penyesalan itu datang, Jongin tidak pernah menyerah. Meski mengoyaknya perlahan, ia tetap sama.

Menunggu-

Hal yang dulu juga dilakukan oleh seseorang.

Sore semakin menurun. Hampir gelap di luar. Sunyi menjadi background di penghujung musim semi. Benar juga, liburan musim panas sebentar lagi.

Tatapannya menurun, menatap sosok dengan seragam yang berdiri di samping beton gerbang. Angin sore menggerakkan helai blonde nya, tapi sosoknya tak terganggu. Untuk beberapa saat yang panjang, Jongin enggan beralih. Dan seperti memiliki indera yang kuat, manik di bawah sana mendongak, tepat menghujam manik lain di balik jendela yang terbuka.

Iris biru terang yang berkilau bersama sang fajar. Perpaduan yang memikat.

Berakhir menjadi tenaga pengajar di SMA Yeongsan tidak semata-mata hanya berawal begitu saja.

Meski enggan mengakui, Jongin menyadari bahwa alasannya disini adalah seseorang yang masih menghujamnya dengan iris biru di bawah sana. Yang beberapa saat lalu berada dalam ruangannya.

Lucas.

 _'Sehun, jika menunggu itu membosankan. Apakah berpindah hati itu menyenangkan?'_

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian..

Bandara Gimpo penuh seperti biasanya. Seolah semua orang memiliki bayak waktu luang untuk bepergian. Atau sebaliknya, mereka terlalu sibuk hingga terus bepergian. Dengan satu koper di tangan, Sehun tidak lengah untuk tetap mengawasi Tae Oh. Kris masih sibuk mengurus beberapa bawaan lainnya.

Suara dari speaker, hentakan langkah terburu serta racauan tak jelas membuat Sehun pening. Perjalana panjang dari Kanada menjadi salah satu penyebab.

"Tae, kita duduk disana dulu sambil menunggu daddy"

Tempat duduk sebenarnya di penuhi oleh remaja yang mungkin akan melakukan tour atau apa lah itu. Suara ribut mereka mengganggu Sehun, tapi ia tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Kepalanya benar-benar berputar. Dalam hati berharap Kris cepat datang dan membawanya pergi. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian remaja disana. Tentu. Dengan kemeja hitam polos, skinny jeans biru tua dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, siapa yang tidak akan menolehkan kepala?

"Xiuhuan"

Dewi fortuna berpihak. Suara berat milik suaminya terdengar dekat. Sehun menoleh dan Kris sudah lebih kesusahan dengan troli yang mengangkut semua koper mereka.

" _Are you okay_?"

"Ya.."

Sehun kembali menggenggam pergelangan tanga kecil Tae Oh serta koper miliknya tadi. Ia bernafas lega setelah berada di teras bandara. Udara segar musim panas menyambutnya. Pusing nya sedikit berkurang tapi masih tak menghilang. Tae Oh entah bagaimana menjadi penurut sejak turun dari pesawat. Anak itu memang tak suka pada tempat asing.

Seorang sopir menyambut mereka dan membantu menaikkan koper ke bagasi. Sopir keluarga Wu yang dulu pernah mengantar Sehun pulang.

"Kau merasa tidak baik?" telapak tangan Kris sigap mendarat di keningnya.

"Hanya jetlag"

"Tubuhmu panas"

" _I'm okay_ "

Tae Oh telah tertidur di pangkuan Kris ketika Sehun memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar sang suami. Tidur sebentar sepertinya pilihan yang bagus. Menghilangkan mual yang dirasanya sejak di bandara Vancouver. Feelingnya terhadap Seoul selalu tidak mengenakkan.

 _'Aku akan demam di musim panas'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Hasil nulis paksa -_-


	19. Coffe Shop Dreams 2

"Appa!"

Aku sumringah mendengar suara itu di depan pintu masuk. Bahkan suamiku masih mencariku tapi si jagoan kecil itu sudah berteriak heboh sambil berlari kearahku. Aku bangkit dari kursi untuk menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah hm?" Dia menjadi manja jika berada dalam gendonganku.

"Tae tae jatuh dari ayunan" dia menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang lecet, tapi tersenyum lebar kearahku.

"Tae tae menangis?"

Dia menggeleng, "aniyoo~"

Aku terkekeh dan membawa nya duduk dalam pangkuan. Melihat tangan atau kakinya lecet adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Hampir setiap hari ia jatuh saat bermain ayunan atau kejar-kejaran dengan teman sekelasnya. Pria pirang yang lebih tinggi dariku kemudian muncul, membawa satu cup kopi panas serta mainan di kedua tangannya.

"Ironman!" Mainan itu berganti tangan. Kini si kecil sibuk dengan dunianya bersama ironman.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Baru satu gelas latte" aku menunjuk pada gelas kosong di sudut meja.

"Jagoan kecilmu melihat ironman di etalase toko. Jadi kami mampir sebentar kesana"

"Bukan daddy nya, tapi anaknya?"

Suara kekehannya terdengar canggung. Pria ini baru saja tertangkap basah.

"Aku serius sayang"

"Baiklah, aku percaya sampai nanti melihat sendiri kotak besar itu didalam mobil"

Tidak banyak yang tau bahwa suami ku ini adalah kolektor miniatur gundam. Di rumah, ia memiliki ruangan pribadi untuk semua koleksinya. Sudah ratusan robot kecil itu ia pelihara. Bagiku, hal itu terlihat biasa. Tapi mungkin bagi karyawan di perusahaan, sangat menakjubkan jika bisa melihat sisi lain dari presdir mereka yang perfeksionis ini.

Hari ini, aku mendapat shift malam hingga memiliki banyak waktu sampai sore nanti. Aku memang kadang berkumpul di satu restoran bersama teman-teman dari rumah sakit. Tapi menghabiskan waktu bersama suami dan anakku adalah hal terbaik.

Pria yang lebih tua dariku ini lahir dengan nama Wu Yifan. Kanada adalah negara kelahirannya, selain China yang menjadi tempatnya tumbuh dari kecil hingga dewasa. Di Kanada, ia dipanggil Kris Wu. Pria tampan berambut pirang yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku ini seorang CEO di peruhaan agensy terkenal. Aku termasuk jajaran siswa dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata. Tapi suamiku ini bahkan lebih tinggi dariku. Mungkin karena darah campuran.

Selain bersantai dan menghabiskan quality time, hari ini adalah perayaan hari pernikahan kami yang keempat tahun. Aku dan Kris bukan para pria romantis yang menyukai bunga atau candle light dinner. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat saja bersama si kecil yang kini berteman akrab dengan ironman.

Dalam hidupku. Menikah dan memiliki keluarga sendiri salah satu hal yang tidak pernah ku bayangkan. Memiliki waktu untuk besok saja sudah sangat cukup. Ku fikir, seorang pria seperti ku akan mendapatkan gadis cantik sederhana yang syukur-syukur mau menikah denganku. Dulu, aku hanya sempat membayangkan akan memiliki masa depan yang cukup indah dengannya. Seseorang. Tapi itu masa lalu. Dan yang terlewat, cukup diingat saja.

Setelah insiden besar dipanti, semua anak di pindahkan ke tempat lain. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkn nenek. Jadi aku merawatnya setiap hari, sebelum dan sepulang sekolah. Kami masih tinggal di panti yang diperbaiki seadanya oleh tetangga. Sampai di tingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama, nenek yang kusayangi meninggal dunia. Usia nya 107 tahun saat itu. Setiap malam, aku hanya merindukan panggilannya yang memintaku membersihkan lantai yang penuh air kencing. Dan, saat itulah Yixing hyung datang.

Kabar dari ibu tidak membuatku terharu atau bersedih. Hatiku keras seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku tetap sendirian. Yixing hyung bekerja di tempat lain dan akan datang beberapa kali sebulan untuk memberikan uang transferan dari ibu. Wanita yang sangat ku sayangi itu mengira, aku hidup dengan sangat baik di panti.

Setelah beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan dari Yixing hyung kenapa aku tidak ingin kembali ke Busan, akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban.

Dia teman yang berbicara padaku pertama kali saat anak lain enggan mendekat. Dia teman yang membawaku kerumahnya untuk makan malam enak. Dia teman dengn kedua orang tua yang menyayangiku. Dia seorang teman yang menganggapku seperti saudaranya sendiri. Alasanku tidak pulang ke rumah sendiri, karena dia sudah lebih nyaman untuk jadi tujuanku.

Seseorang dari masa lalu yang kini menjadi alasanku lagi untuk berada di Montreal, bersama Kris dan Tae Oh.

Kim Jongin.

"Jadi, sudah menyusun rencana untuk perjalanan selanjutnya?" Tanya Kris setelah menghabiskan sepiring cake dan setengah gelas kopi.

Aku tersenyum mengingat semua list sudah tersusun rapi. "Siapkan kakimu tuan Wu"

Kami bertiga keluar dari cafe. Menyusuri jalan di Old Montreal dari Bonaventure ke stasiun Place D'Armes untuk bertemu dengan Notre Dame of Basilica yang megah. Walau sudah begitu lama menetap di Montreal, ini pertama kalinya untuk kami bertiga. Waktuku dulu hanya dihabiskan untuk kuliah dan mengurus Tae Oh.

Aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Bagiku, merepotkan Kris selama satu tahun di tingkat SMA sudah cukup. Pria itu tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia merawatku seperti anaknya dan menjaga ku layaknya kekasih. Tapi lagi-lagi beasiswa mengetuk pintu rumah, Kris yang bersemangat membuatku tidak tega. Akhirnya, jurusan kedokteran di Universitas McGill membuatku tergiur.

Kris pria yang sangat sibuk. Rumah miliknya yang ku tempati selama masa pelarian selalu sepi. Ia hanya akan datang tiga bulan sekali paling lama-sebelum kami menikah. Aku seperti seorang istri yang ditinggal suaminya merantau.

Aku tidak pernah memiliki masalah apapun dengan hal itu. Seperti terbiasa.

Aku sudah berhasil menunggu banyak orang selama hidup. Ayah, Ibu, Yixing Hyung, dan Jongin. Hanya satu masalahku. Rumah Kris terlalu besar. Hanya ada aku dan aunty Rena disana. Beliau yang memasak untuk dua orang pria yang hanya tau memegang pulpen ini sebelum aku tertarik dan ikut menghabiskan waktu di dapur.

Aku sering menginap di rumah Chen dan Chanyeol hyung yang juga besar. Hal yang luar biasa untukku karena sejak kecil, aku hanya pernah menempati rumah kontrakan kecil dan panti. Hanya sebentar setelah nenek meninggal, dua orang dewasa yang mengaku anaknya datang dan mengambil panti. Mengusirku tanpa hati.

Aku masih enggan kembali ke Busan. Ibu rutin mengirim uang. Dan belajar tanpa kenal waktu memberiku beasiswa di tingkat sekolah menengah atas. Aku cukup dengan semua hal itu, meski harus tidur di stasiun atau sauna. Menyewa sebuah flat akan membuatku mati kelaparan.

Rumah pertama yang ku singgahi adalah rumah Jongin. Rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah. Nyonya Kim begitu hangat, menyambutku dengan baik. Aku menangis malam itu di samping Jongin yang tertidur. Merindukan ibu.

Kim Jongin.

Namanya seperti belati. Menggores lidahku. Serta hati yang sudah kebal. Untuknya, aku hanya belum bisa mengundurkan diri dari kenyataan.

Orang-orang jatuh cinta dengan cara yang misterius. Aku tidak tau karena apa. Kadang terlalu banyak alasan, kadang tidak ada alasan sama sekali untuk mencintainya. Aku hanya remaja yang masih buta masalah hati saat rasa itu muncul. Aku menganggap nya biasa dan akan menghilang seiring berjalan waktu. Tanpa peduli pada benih yang selalu tumbuh.

Saat kusadari, aku sengaja membiarkannya.

Aku memiliki Chanyeol hyung yang luar biasa baik. Mengerti aku tanpa lisan yang panjang. Dia mengawasiku. Memberiku ruang untuk sendiri dan akan sigap memberi pundak saat aku lelah dengan kesendirian itu.

Hanya saja, banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku tunjukkan. Tentang semua kesalah pahaman yang terjadi, itu salahku.

Saat malam aku di menginap di sauna, sepi membuat semuanya menjadi menakutkan. Aku ingin Chanyeol hyung, atau Chen atau Yixing hyung. Terlebih lagi, aku ingin Jongin. Hanya Jongin. Tapi aku tidak suka di kasihani. Keadaan ku, biar aku dan Yixing hyung saja yang tau. Aku melarang siapapun untuk mendekat. Pernah Jongin marah karena hal itu. Tapi aku tau, dia tidak bisa mengabaikanku lebih lama. Entah karena bodoh, Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah menjadi salah satu prioritasnya.

Tidak.

Aku yang bodoh. Karena tidak tau bahwa prioritas Jongin bisa berubah sekejap mata.

Bodoh karena mengira hati kami sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Gantung?  
Sengaja. Wkwkk

Flashback masih sangaaaat panjang. Beberapa juga nanti akan aku selipkan di luar dari Coffe Shop Dreams. So, siap² untuk bosan :v

Untuk yg nunggu kaihun, sabar ya. Dari awal, ff ini udh kaihun. Aku cuma mau ngasih kebahagiaan untuk sehun di beberapa chap ini T.T


	20. Bad Vibes Kalkulus

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Wu memang selalu terasa hangat. Obrolan ringan tentang betapa senangnya mereka karena Sehun kembali ke Korea membuat Sehun lupa bahwa ada ketidak baikan dalam keputusannya. Mama Wu selalu terlihat antusias jika menyangkut Sehun dengan Tae Oh. Sejak awal mengenal beliau, Sehun tau kalau akan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan wanita setengah abad itu.

Sehun banyak bersyukur untuk keluarga yang terbuka ini. Menerima nya sebagai menantu yang notabene adalah laki-laki. Mereka tidak menuntut apapun. Yah, ingin memiliki cucu bukan sebuah tuntutan. Jadi sebelum orang tuanya bicara, Kris sudah lebih dulu mengajak Sehun bertemu Tae Oh. Bayi mungil berusia tiga bulan di sebuah panti asuhan di Vancouver.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja? Mommy kesepian"

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat wajah murung mertuanya yang sudah beberapa kali dalam sehari ini ia lihat. Permasalahan ini sudah sangat sering di bahas.

"Mom, kami akan lebih sering berkunjung. Lagipula tidak sulit sekarang. Xiuhuan bisa mengunjungi mom setiap hari, atau sebaliknya" Kris menyelesaikan makannya dan meneguk habis segelas air putih. Ia sama, tersenyum geli melihat wajah sang ibu.

"Mom ingin Tae Oh. Biarkan dia tinggal disini"

"Xiuhuan bisa menangis semalaman, Mom"

Yang di sebut mendelik main-main. Kris terkekeh. Memang benar jika Sehun pun tidak bisa lepas dari jagoan mereka. Senakal apapun. Ikatan mereka sebagai ayah dan anak begitu kuat. Kadang Tae Oh tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada Sehun, membuat Kris sering kewalahan jika Sehun memiliki jadwal malam di rumah sakit.

Masalah rumah sakit, Kris jadi teringat obrolannya dengan salah satu rekan di rumah sakit Kyunghee. Sebelum pindah ke Seoul, ia memang telah mencarikan pekerjaan baru untuk Sehun. Sebenarnya, Kris lebih suka melihat Sehun berada di rumah dan mengurus Tae Oh. Tapi menjadi dokter adalah impian terbaik Sehun selama ini. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan yang tercintanya.

"Sayang"

Sehun bergumam di sela suara air keran yang mengalir. Ia hanya melirik sekilas pada Kris yang bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya.

"Kau ingin bersantai dulu, atau liburan dulu, atau bersama Ellios dulu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, tau dengan pasti kemana arah pembicaraan Kris. Namun topik utama enggan Kris sebutkan dalam opsi yang ia tawarkan tadi. Sehun berkumur dan menyelesaikan menggosok gigi. Setelah memastikan mulut dan wajahnya kering, ia melangkah ke arah pintu, mengecup bibir Kris sekilas sebelum melewatinya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan" sahut Sehun, membuat Kris berputar cepat menatap punggung suaminya.

"Kemana? Jeju? Pulau Nami?" Letupan sumringah di nada bicara Kris membuat Sehun tertawa dalam hati.

"Eum, mungkin rumah sakit... dulu"

Kris swetdrop. Bahunya menurun dan melangkah enggan mendekati Sehun yang telah berbaring di tempat tidur. Sudah lama sejak terakhir mereka memiliki waktu berdua. Kapan itu? Saat ulang tahun pernikahan? Ah tidak. Mereka tidak benar-benar berdua karena ada Tae Oh. Mengajak Sehun liburan memang tidak mudah. Pria itu menyukai waktu tenang berada di rumah daripada harus repot bepergian ke suatu tempat.

"Sekali saja sebelum kau kembali bekerja" suara Kris yang teredam bantal seperti rengekan. Sehun mengulum senyum untuk sikap manja suaminya.

"Aku masih tidak enak badan" tubuhnya ia bawa bergelung pada selimut. Kris yang mendengar sontak mendekat dan mengukur suhu badan Sehun yang memang masih sedikit panas.

Sehun demam di malam pertamanya berada di Seoul.

Badai musim panas terjadi dimana-mana. Suhu meningkat drastis dan membuat Sehun yang terbiasa pada suhu rendah kota Montreal harus kembali membiasakan diri pada musim panas yang sangat panas di Seoul.

"Ingin di kompres lagi?" Tanya Kris.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku ingin memeluk gulingku"

Kris menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan masuk dalam dekapan sang suami. Kris menyukai sifat manja Sehun yang jarang muncul. Hanya saat pria itu merasa tidak enak badan atau menginginkan sesuatu. Ya, hampir semua orang seperti itu. Hanya saja, Sehun terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis.

Mereka tertidur dengan nyaman. Kris tidak masalah pada suhu yang semakin panas karena Sehun memeluknya. Dan bagi Sehun, aroma tubuh Kris adalah lullaby terindah. Selama ini, Sehun memiliki gangguan tidur yang parah. Mimpi buruk selalu bertamu tidak kenal tempat. Bahkan setelah ia menjauh dari semua penyebab. Tapi di samping Kris, ia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak, tanpa beban apapun pada esok hari.

Sehun hanya sangat bahagia untuk saat ini. Walau rasanya sepi. Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

"Lagi?" Sehun menahan suaranya agar tidak memekik di rumah mertua. Kris yang melingkar seperti ular berganti kulit adalah penyebabnya. "Sudah tiga hari kau tidak masuk kerja. Bukankah di perusahaan sedang ada masalah?"

Kris benar-benar mengantuk, matanya masih terpejam ketika mengangguk.

"Kau ingin lari dari masalah?"

"Tidak Xiuhuan. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menambah energy"

Sehun menggeleng tak habis pikir. Ada saja alasan orang malas.

"Daddy!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Tae Oh dengan Ironman kesayangannya berlari menaiki tempat tidur.

"Daddy!" Suara meraung anak berusia empat tahun itu membuat Kris akhirnya bangun. Ditatapnya mata Tae Oh yang berair dan mulut menahan isakan.

"Bagus Tae. Bangunkan daddy mu" ucap Sehun sebelum malangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Kenapa jagoan?"

"Ironman terluka. Look! Kepalanya hampir terlepas daadd~" suara tangisan Tae Oh menggema di penjuru rumah. Kris memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Sepertinya, ia tidak bisa sarapan sampai kepala Ironman menyatu kembali.

.

.

.

Jongin terduduk di atap sekolah dengan sekaleng kopi dingin. Teriknya matahari diatas sana sedikit teratasi oleh kanopi kayu yang di buat oleh beberapa siswa. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan wakil kepala sekolah. Berita yang di bawa wanita kepala empat itu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti berpikir sejak tadi.

Cuitan burung diatas kepala mengikuti suara pintu berderit terbuka. Jongin tidak menoleh, tau bahwa siswa atau siswi yang datang. Atap seperti tempat sakral untuk menyendiri.

"Saem"

Suara itu seperti magnet. Menarik Jongin untuk mendongak dan mendapati iris biru terang tengah menatapnya.

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin, menegakkan posisi duduk.

Lucas menggeleng, tangannya terulur bersama sebuah bingkisan. Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya bertanya.

"Bento. Asakura-san membuat kan untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

Asakura-san yang di sebut Lucas adalah ibu dari siswa tersebut.

"Terima kasih?"

"Saem sudah banyak membantu ku dalam pelajaran bahasa Korea"

Jongin membulatkan bibir dan mengambil bingkisan yang masih terulur kearahnya. Lucas nyatanya tidak langsung pergi. Ia duduk di samping Jongin tanpa canggung, membiarkan guru fisika itu membuka kotak bento dan mencicipi masakan ibunya.

"Ibuku suka sekali memasak" katanya dengan bahasa Korea yang payah.

"Pantas saja ini sangat enak"

Jongin memaklumi sifat kurang sopan dari Lucas. Anak itu tumbuh hingga remaja di Amerika. Budaya asia sungguh asing untuknya. Meski begitu, postur tubuhnya ketika berbicara sangat kaku, terlihat sekali ia mencoba segala hal agar terlihat sopan.

"Aku mahir di beberapa pelajaran. Tapi essay bahasa korea ku sangat tidak layak untuk dibaca. Belum lagi matematika yang mematikan itu sungguh sulit" entah keberanian darimana anak itu mengluarkan kekesalannya di depan wali kelas.

Jongin taunya terkekeh, "matematika tidak sulit. Bagian mana yang menurutmu mematikan?"

"Aku tidak mahir dalam kalkulus"

"...kalkulus..."

Anak ini-

"Aku dengar, Saem juga jago matematika. Lain kali, bisa bantu aku menyelesaikan soal ini?"

"Kau pintar dalam kalkulus. Bantu aku menyelesaikan ini"

Jongin merasa jahat untuk perasaan bosan akhir-akhir ini dan pemikiran tentang berpindah hati. Karena kenyataan membuatnya kembali sadar bahwa ia tidak menyukai Lucas sebagaimana ia menyukai Seolhyun dulu. Ia menyukai beberapa hal dalam diri Lucas. Seperti, kepayahannya dalam kalkulus. Sehun juga payah dalam pelajaran itu.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ingatan tentang Sehun memang selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Dulu, hal itu ia abaikan dengan ringan hati. Lonceng berbunyi memenuhi seluruh sekolah. Jam pelajaran terakhir sebelum ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otaknya dengan suara ombak.

"Saem-"

"Ini minggu terakhirku di Yeongsan"

Memang benar, jika selama ini hanya dirinya lah yang berpikir begitu mengagumi Lucas. Siswa itu hanya memandangnya sebagai sosok seorang pembimbing. Kerutan di kening Lucas ketika mendengar perkataan Jongin hanya berarti sebentuk kebingungan. Jongin mencela dirinya sendiri. Pun kini ia menyadari kemiripan Lucas dengan Sehun lah yang membuatnya berpikir menyukai murid pindahan itu.

"Saem akan menyampaikan berita ini pada teman sekelasnu yang lain. Minggu depan, saem akan dipindah ke sekolah di Seoul"

"Sehun, ada seorang anak yang mirip sepertimu. Yang tidak tertolong dalam kalkulus"

.

.

.

.

Cafe di jam makan siang hari kerja selalu ramai. Cafe manapun akan terlihat sesak oleh orang-orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka pekerja kantoran yang lelah dengan berkas-berkas menumpuk di atas meja. Sehun bisa mengetahui itu karena keluhan Kris setiap hari. Hari ini, teman Kris dari rumah sakit Kyunghee memintanya datang untuk membahas kontrak kerja. Sehun memiliki mood yang sangat baik. Demam nya sudah turun sejak beberapa hari lalu, mereka juga sudah merapikan rumah baru.

Musim panas ini mengingatkan Sehun pada musim panas empat tahun lalu di Montreal. Tepat di hari pernikahannya dengan Kris. Seluruh keluarga Wu datang. Ibu juga di jemput oleh seorang kerabat Kris. Mereka mungkin bisa begitu terbuka di Kanada. Tapi di Seoul, hanya keluarga yang mengetahui tentang pernikahan itu. Tatapan yang berbeda akan meruntuhkan mental jika mulut mereka terbuka untuk mengumbar. Sejak awal pernikahan, Sehun dan Kris memang tinggal di Montreal, dan satu tahun di Onewhero. Hingga beberapa bulan lalu, Mama Wu yang turun tangan mencarikan rumah untuk pasangan itu di Seoul.

Sehun menyukai suara lonceng pintu yang berbunyi setiap kali terbuka. Itu lucu menurutnya. Hanya beberapa detik setelah ia masuk, lonceng itu kembali berbunyi. Sehun berdiri di depan counter cafe, memilih jenis kopi apa yang enak untuk mengatasi dahaganya.

"Ice americano"

"Ice americano"

Pelayan di balik counter tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk pada kedua pelanggannya yang tampan hari ini.

Meski saling mendengar, kedua kepala itu enggan menoleh. Mereka tetap fokus pada papan menu diatas counter. Membiarkan suara-suara di belakang menggantikan kesunyian diantara mereka, menyamarkan degupan menggila di balik tulang rusuk masing-masing.

Kontrak kerja di rumah sakit membuat Sehun merasa begitu menggebu karena senang yang ia alami. Tapi ini lebih mendebarkan. Saat suara itu kembali merasuki indera nya. Tidak berubah sama sekali getaran yang ia bawa.

"Pesanan anda tuan" dua cup ice americano tersaji. Kembali, tangan mereka mengambil hampir bersamaan.

Sehun seperti ingin berlari ketika ia berbalik. Dan secepat itu ia menghilang di balik pintu cafe. Menyisakan seorang lain dengan ice americano yang sama di tangan. Di depan meja counter.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Kim Jongin.."

Mereka tidak selamanya bisa berlari dan akan menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Untuk yg nunggu KaiHun, sabar yaa. Chap depan udh kaihun lagi kok. Aku cuma mau kasih kesempatan untuk sehun bahagia dibeberapa chapter ini T.T

Ps: ff ini lanjut di wattpad dan disana udh hampir tamat. Yang mau berkunjung ke akun saya graditastory silahkan. Dan yg masih mau nunggu disini, aku minta maaf krena up nya akan sangat lelet /.\


	21. The Moon Is Calling

Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi ruang baca pribadi milik Sehun malam ini. Sang pemilik enggan menggunakan penerangan apapun. Seperti gelap adalah persembunyian yang paling tepat. Tae Oh sudah tertidur berjam-jam lalu, sedangkan sekarang sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Kris berada di Jerman untuk kerjasama baru dengan brand fashion Roulette. Sehun memiliki waktu sendirian yang aneh.

Niat membacanya sudah menguap sejak buku pertama selesai terbaca dua halaman. Sehun malas. Ia hanya ingin tempat sepi. Kris jenius dalam memilih lokasi tempat tinggal. Masih di tengah kota, namun terletak sedikit lebih jauh dari keramaian. Komplek perumahan ini baru di buka dua tahun lalu. Hanya ada beberapa rumah yang sudah memiliki penghuni.

Sepi.

Sehun membenci itu dulu. Kini mereka berteman baik.

Hanya dengan celana piyama tanpa atasan, Sehun terpekur di depan jendela luas yang langsung menghadap halaman belakang rumah. Musim panas tahun ini sungguh buruk. Karena nyatanya Sehun lebih menyukai hujan di Montreal atau cuaca berawan lembab di Onewhero. Helaan nafas nya bahkan seperti mengeluarkan asap panas.

Delapan tahun meninggalkan tanah kelahiran, Sehun tidak merasa asing sama sekali. Ketika beberapa hari lalu ia berkeliling untuk melihat perubahan yang terjadi, tidak begitu banyak yang membuatnya terkejut. Mungkin karena matanya terbiasa pada bangunan-bangunan kuno di Cathedral st.

Seharusnya ia merasa puas untuk tetap berada di rumah dan melanjutkan penyembunyian diri. Karena Seoul tidak seluas itu. Kota ini sesempit kotak bekal makan siang Tae Oh.

"Jongin" gumamannya bertali dengan ingatan beberapa hari lalu.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin setelah delapan tahun terasa sangat tiba-tiba. Ia tidak menyangka secepat ini. Bahkan belum satu bulan sejak kepindahan.

Sehun tidak tau apakah itu buruk atau sebaliknya. Karena kecepatan kakinya ketika itu lebih cepat dari moment yang terlewat. Dari sudut matanya,Sehun bisa melihat setelan hitam-hitam dari pria itu. Dia sedang berkabung atau apa?

Ketika berhadapan dengan Kris, mulut tipis Sehun terkunci untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan hal itu kini membuatnya merasa seperti seseorang yang menyembunyikan selingkuhan. Kris mengetahui segalanya. Tidak ada yang perlu ia sembunyikan. Seharusnya.

Helaan nafas nya kembali terdengar. Sunyi sekali malam ini. Bulan purnama pun sendirian diatas sana. Sehun kembali meneguk sisa wine di dalam gelas. Sehun juga tidak tau apa yang membuatnya begitu stress sampai menyentuh botol wine milik Kris yang mahal itu.

Mungkin kekhawatirannya untuk pertemuan lain dengan Kim Jongin. Jujur saja, dia belum siap. Dari sekian banyak teman lama, kenapa harus pria itu yang pertama? Atau memang karena dia yang pertama?

Pemikiran itu membuat Sehun mengigit lidahnya sendiri. Rasa anyir darah menyatu dengan nikmatnya wine. Sehun berdesis. Ia membutuhkan Kris. Tidur dengan memeluk baju suaminya memang tidak bisa membuat nyenyak. Tapi itu cukup.

"Jongin. Jika alam mengijinkan, kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat dan waktu yang tepat"

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari dan Kris belum kembali. Tae Oh menjadi rewel karena merindukan daddynya dan lingkungan baru yang membuat anak itu tidak nyaman. Sehun sudah mencarikan sekolah baru untuk Tae Oh, dan ia sukses membuat keributan di kalangan ibu muda. Hot Papa.

Rambutnya sedikit ia rapikan dengan warna hitam dan potongan yang lebih pendek. Rumah sakit di Seoul lebih ketat daripada di Kanada. Di musim panas, Sehun lebih sering mengenakan kaos longgar dengan celana pendek. Kadang ibu-ibu muda lebih setuju ia menjadi kakaknya Tae Oh. Kenyataan tuan Wu itu sudah berkeluarga tidak bisa mereka terima.

Hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya, Sehun terpaksa mempercayakan Tae Oh pada kakak ipar. Ia sudah mulai bekerja di rumah sakit. Lebih menyenangkan karena ia bukan sebagai dokter magang lagi. Beberapa teman baru bisa Sehun atasi. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada Jena. Wanita cantik itu merengut seharian padanya di hari terakhir nya magang.

"Semoga kau betah bekerja disini, dokter Wu"

"Tentu sunbae"

Untuk sekarang. Sehun menikmati perannya.

.

.

.

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu"

Chanyeol meninggikan pandangannya. Menatap Jongin yang sudah beberapa menit duduk di sofa. Ia sangat sibuk hari ini untuk brand baru yang akan perusahaan keluarkan musim panas ini. Tapi Jongin seenak dengkul masuk keruangannya dan berkata tanpa basa-basi.

"Bertemu siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia sedikit mengantisipasi ekspresi Jongin.

"Sehun"

Berkas tertutup. Chanyeol berdiri dari singgasananya dan duduk di samping Jongin dengan kerutan di wajah.

"Kau mengigau?"

Jongin berdecak, menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Sehun di Seoul, hyung"

Chanyeol tentu percaya dengan ucapan Jongin. Setelah delapan tahun, mungkin anak itu merindukan tempat asal. Hanya saja, pertemuan Sehun dengan Jongin sedikit aneh. Takdir?

"Kalian mengobrol?" Chanyeol kebingungan ketika Jongin menatapnya serius.

"Kami bersebalahan. Tapi kami tidak mengobrol"

"Dia tidak mengenalimu?"

"Ya, kurasa... entahlah."

Giliran Chanyeol yang berdecak. "Jangan berputar-putar"

Jongin menghela nafas. Nyatanya hal ini juga entah kenapa bisa membuatnya stresa beberapa hari. Seharusnya kemarin ia sudah mengajar di sekolah baru, tapi karena alasan 'pertemua singkat dengan Sehun', ia malas melangkah keluar kamar. Sedikitnya, ia menyesali tindakan diamnya ketika bertemu pria itu.

"Kami bersebelahan. Tapi tidak saling menoleh. Tidak bicara"

"Kau bodoh?"

"Aku gugup" sentak Jongin, melotot pada Chanyeol. "Aku ingin menegurnya, tapi kalau tiba-tiba dia bertanya, "kau siapa?", menurutmu apa baiknya yang harus aku lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengalah. Ruangan sunyi tiba-tiba. Chanyeol iri. Ia begitu lama merindukan Sehun. Setiap hari, keinginan untuk bertemu membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia penasaran dengan sosok itu sekarang. Bagaimana ia tumbuh? Dimana ia berada selama ini? Kadang hal-hal kecil seperti wajah tersenyum Sehun mampu merusak konsentrasinya.

Selama ini diam-diam, Chanyeol selalu mencari tau. Banyak orang yang telah ia perintah untuk menemukan Sehun. Setidaknya, ia hanya ingin tau bahwa adiknya itu baik-baik saja. Nihil. Dunia begitu luas untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

"Bagaimana Sehun? Dia semakin tampan?" Tanya Chanyeol, menatap pada miniatur kota di balik kaca.

"Aku hanya melihat punggungnya" sahut Jongin nelangsa. "Tapi, dia tidak kurus lagi"

Tipis nya senyum Chanyeol mampu dilihat oleh sudut mata Jongin. Mereka sama. Merasa lega.

"Syukurlah. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa tau aku juga akan bertemu dengannya di tempat itu"

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka saat Jongin berdecih dengan wajah menyebalkan. Meliriknya remeh.

"Hyung fikir pertemuan kami itu kebetulan?" sengit Jongin, Chanyeol semakin sangsi. "Itu takdir hyung"

.

.

.

Sehun menyambut Kris saat baru saja kaki pria itu menapak pelataran rumah mereka. Perjalanan dari Jerman yang jauh membuatnya tiba pada tengah malam. Tae Oh seperti biasa sudah tertidur.

"Sangat merindukanku?" Kris menyeringai dengan wajah lelah.

"Sangat. Sangat" sahut Sehun bergumam pada pelukan Kris.

"Aku juga. Sangat... sangat lelah"

Sehun mendongak, membiarkan ujung hidung nya di kecupi oleh Kris.

"Ingin teh hangat?"

Kris menggeleng, mengecup bibir Sehun satu kali sebelum melemparkan tubuhnya pada kasur.

"Aku ingin tidur saja"

Rasa iba melihat wajah dan tubuh kelelahan Kris selalu Sehun rasakan di saat seperti ini. Pria itu bekerja dengan sangat keras. Ia tidak memiliki saudara laki-laki yang bisa membantu. Kris anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Kakak dan adiknya adalah perempuan. Saudara tertuanya seorang dosen yang hingga saat ini belum memiliki keinginan untuk menikah. Sedangkan adiknya, gadis pembangkang yang bepergian dari negara satu ke negara lain dengan alasan mencari jati diri. Dia lebih muda satu tahun dari Sehun.

Dengan telaten, Sehun melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki Kris, setelah itu merapikan jas dan koper yang di letakkan sembarangan oleh suaminya.

"I love you"

Gumaman Kris membuat Sehun tersenyum. Ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Kris. Mengusap wajah itu sebentar. Malam semakin meninggi. Ia merasa sakit untuk satu dan beberapa hal. Wajah lelah Kris salah satunya. Pria ini, sangat banyak yang ia lakukan untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Untuk kebahagiaan Sehun.

"Aku tau"

Cinta milik Kris dan cinta miliknya, sejak awal berada pada rasa yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Dokter Wu, ini diagnosa tuan Park. Hari ini beliau mengeluh sakit lagi di bagian perut"

"Setelah sarapan?"

"Sebelum"

Sehun mengangguk, matanya awas menatap tiap kata dalam kertas. Pasien bermarga Park adalah pasien pertama yang ia tangani langsung. Seorang pria paruh baya. Tapi Sehun belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Seberapa parah asam lambungnya? Makannya terjaga?"

Si perawat mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun yang panjang-panjang.

"Tuan Park sedikit sulit diatur. Beliau sangat suka nanas"

Sehun menggaruk pelipisnya. Di Montreal, ada seorang pasien wanita yang bertengkar dengan perawat setiap hari karena ia tidak suka makanan rumah sakit. Darah tinggi yang di derita nya membuat makanan yang ia konsumsi harus rendah garam. Wanita itu mengomel sepanjang pagi dan sore tentang makanan yang hambar.

"Yaa, pasien yang sudah berumur memang sedikit sulit ditangani. Itu tantangannya bukan?" Sehun menoleh bertanya pada si perawat yang kini wajahnya semerah tomat. Di berikan senyuman setampan itu, siapa yang tahan?

"Ah, ini kamarnya"

Sehun membaca papan nama di samping pintu sekilas. Pasien VIP. Mungkin seorang pejabat atau pengusaha. Ketika akan mencapai gagang pintu, tangan lain membuat Sehun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Dokter Wu?"

Suara familiar itu..

Kepala Sehun menoleh tanpa di komando. Seorang pria jangkung dengan setelan jas formal. Seperti de javu. Ia bertemu Jongin beberapa hari lalu. Dan malam ini, hyung kesayangannya.

Sehun kembali membaca papan nama di samping pintu. Mungkin dia lupa, atau merasa bahwa setiap orang berhak memiliki nama yang sama.

Park Chansung.

Gugup itu tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Dengan sedikit dipaksa, Sehun tersenyum menatap orang di depannya.

"Iya. Aku dokter yang akan menangani ayahmu mulai sekarang-"

Bibirnya beku di musim panas.

"-Chanyeol hyung"

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang akan Sehun peringatkan pada tuan Park. Tentang pola makan dan lain hal. Tapi sambutan hangat yang ia terima, membuatnya lupa dan beralasan bahwa ada pasien lain yang menunggu. Tuan Park masih sebaik dulu. Sehun pergi secepat yang ia bisa dari kamar itu. Melepaskan diri dari tatapan diam Chanyeol yang tak lepas sedetikpun darinya.

Sekarang, sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Sebentar lagi shift nya berakhir dan ia bisa bertemu Tae Oh juga Kris. Sekaleng kopi dingin menemaninya di bangku taman samping rumah sakit. Kris menelpon beberapa saat lalu. Menanyakan apakah ia harus menjemput Sehun atau tidak. Sehun ingin naik bus. Mengingat masa dulu.

Angin malam masih saja membuat gerah. Sehun melepas jas putih miliknya dan menggulung lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau terkejut sepertiku?"

Chanyeol datang dari arah belakang. Pria itu juga sudah menanggalkan jas kerjanya. Sehun menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol bergabung.

"Sepertinya, iya"

Jika saja jantung nya buatan tangan manusia. Mungkin sudah dua kali berhenti dalam waktu seminggu ini. Pertemua tidak terduganya dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol tentu saja mengejutkan.

Seoul memang sangat sempit.

"Itu bagus karena berarti aku masih ada di dalam ingatanmu"

Sehun tertawa mendecih. "Hyung berlebihan"

"Ku dengar, kau tidak menegur Jongin saat di cafe itu"

Chanyeol sangat tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Sehun fikir, ia akan mendapati suasana yang lebih mendayu. Mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol dulu selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Chanyeol hanya sedang memilih suasana.

"Hm" gumam Sehun mengangguk. Tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Jongin pasti sudah menceritakan ihwal pertemuan mereka waktu itu. Tapi memang benar. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa memilih melarikan diri ketimbang berucap "hai" pada Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Entah. Mungkin karena terkejut juga"

Kesunyian terasa aneh. Sehun menenggak habis kopi dingin dari kaleng. Dia tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk pertemuan dengan orang-orang dekat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sehun?"

Bahkan sekedar apa kabar.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, menatap sekilas pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sangat sehat untuk mengomeli pasien tentang hidup sehat"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Suaranya tidak berubah di pendengaran Sehun.

"Itu bagus. Tapi aku menanyakan keadaanmu Sehun" tekan Chanyeol. "Keadaanmu"

Banyak hal yang telah berusaha Sehun lupakan selama delapan tahun terakhir. Tapi beberapa hal seperti benalu yang menyedot isi kepalanya untuk tetap menempel pada ingatan itu. Kadang hal yang tidak penting bisa ia ingat dengan mudah. Seperti kenapa nilai bahasa inggris nya saat di kelas satu turun.

Dan Sehun lupa satu hal penting bahwa Chanyeol tidak sesederhana itu.

Bulan purnama lagi malam ini. Seolah ia memiliki hal magis yang sekarang menarik Sehun untuk bertemu Jongin dan Chanyeol. Ataukah memang seperti itu? Samar, ia bisa mendengar nyanyian alam. Tentang sebuah rasa yang tercecer sejauh ia melarikan diri selama ini. Bulan memanggilnya.

Senyumnya merekah tanpa sebab. Chanyeol tidak memiliki kata untuk melawan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, hyung"

Itu cukup untuk menegaskan kata bahagia yang terselip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..


	22. Lonely For You Only

Jongin tidak berhenti menekan pelipisnya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kertas-kertas tes milik siswa dan siswi kelas dua masih berserakan di atas meja. Nilai buruk dari hampir seluruh kertas yang membuatnya pening. Murid-murid ini tidak belajar sama sekali.

Menjadi guru Kimia memang perlu waktu dan tenaga ekstra. Anak-anak lebih menikmati pelajaran yang mudah seperti seni. Menyanyi atau melukis. Walaupun suara mereka tidak bagus, toh mereka bisa menyanyi. Tapi untuk Kimia, jika tidak menemukan jawaban tepat setelah rumus panjang, mereka stress tidak tertolong.

Jongin selalu berusaha memberikan rumus yang paling mudah. Bahkan beberapa rumus ia buat sendiri agar murid-murid itu tidak terbebani. Tapi tetap saja, merah semua nilai mereka. Hanya ada beberapa yang rata-rata, tidak cukup memuaskan juga untuk Jongin.

"Lee Seongsaenim"

Yang di panggil melongok dari kursi nya. Jongin memberi isyarat dengan pulpen yang di pegangnya agar guru yang lebih tua darinya itu mendekat.

"Murid-murid kelasku lagi?" Jongin mengangguk dan menghela nafas melihat wajah putus asa Lee Saem.

"Mereka mengalami krisis dalam menghitung atau apa? Ini lebih buruk dari minggu lalu"

Lee Saem mengambil kertas yang tersodor kearahnya. Melihat satu persatu kekrisisan yang terjadi. Kepalanya menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

"Nilai matematika mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Lee Saem setelah mengembalikan kertas pada Jongin.

"Rumus matematika bahkan lebih konyol" ceplos Jongin.

Deritan kursi dan tubuh ramping yang terlihat di balik sekat di samping mejanya membuat Jongin mengeluarkan senyumannya.

"Anda berkata sesuatu Kim Saem?" Itu Ahn Songsaenim yang cantik, seumuran Jongin dan guru matematika.

"Anda sangat cantik hari ini Ahn Saem"

Si guru cantik memutar bola matanya tapi tersenyum juga. Tubuhnya kembali tersembunyi di balik sekat. Jongin beralih kembali menatap Lee Saem yang mesem-mesem tidak karuan.

"Seharusnya kau juga tersenyum seperti itu ketika bicara padaku, junior"

Gelengan Jongin membuatnya mendelik. Jika bukan sesama guru, ia pasti sudah menjitak kepala juniornya itu. Sejak hari pertama kepindahan Jongin ke Seoul Academy, entah bagaimana Lee Songsaenim sudah tidak menyukainya. Terlebih saat para guru wanita bergosip tentang betapa tampannya Jongin. Dia juga tidak kalah tampan.

"Jadi ini bagaimana? Mereka tidak bisa ikut ujian kalau terus seperti ini"

Lee saem memutar tubuhnya dan berlalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Aku akan mengomeli mereka. Sisanya kau yang urus. Aku hanya guru olahraga yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang senyawa kimia"

Jongin mendelik dengan desisan kesal. "Aishh, sunbae ini"

.

"Anda akan langsung pulang Kim Saem?" Tanya guru Ahn ketika semua guru sudah bersiap membereskan pekerjan mereka diatas meja. Hari selasa yang melelahkan sudah berakhir.

"Iya saem. Ada apa?" Jongin berhenti di depan guru cantik itu.

Guru Ahn menatap berkeliling kantor guru. Menunggu semua guru keluar sebelum kembali bicara pada Jongin.

"Kalau tidak sibuk, aku mengundang mu makan malam Jongin-ah"

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa. Tapi Jongin tau jika sejak hari pertamanya mengajar, guru Ahn sudah menyukai nya. Terlihat dari hampir setiap malam ia mengajak Jongin makan malam. Dan Jongin memiliki seribu alasan untuk menolak.

Tapi hari ini, ia tidak beralasan. Ia memiliki urusan lain.

"Maaf saem. Tapi aku sudah memiliki janji makan malam dengan teman"

"Kekasihmu?" Ketus guru Ahn sambil memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan kantor.

"Yahh..." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum dengan sedikit kekehan.

"Baiklah"

Jongin diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Biasanya tidak mudah menghindar dari guru matematika yang satu ini. Guru Ahn menoleh padanya dan tersenyum di bibir penuh lipstik itu.

"Mungkin besok kita bisa makan malam bersama"

Ya. Tidak mudah. Gigih sekali wanita ini.

.

.

.

.

Suasana malam pusat perbelanjaan Cheongdamdong bisa lebih ramai dari hari libur. Suara berisik dari seluruh sudut jalan memenuhi telinga. Yang terlihat hanya kerlap-kerlip lampu dari toko sepanjang jalan. Muda-mudi menjadi pemandangan yang menarik melihat bagaimana mereka tertawa sepanjang waktu tanpa beban. Sehun sedikit menikmati.

Kris yang menjemputnya dari rumah sakit dan mengajaknya keluar malam ini. Urusan kerja sebenarnya. Tapi Sehun bisa sekalian jalan-jalan. WF memiliki kerjasama baru dengan perusahaan fashion Queen's Jewel untuk musim panas ini. Jadi Kris turun langsung untuk melihat produk-produk baru ditokonya. Jadi, selama Kris sibuk dengan bisnisnya, Sehun juga akan sibuk berkeliling.

Toko pakaian anak-anak di seberang jalan menarik perhatian Sehun. Terakhir ia membelikan baju baru untuk Tae Oh dua hari sebelum berangkat ke Seoul. Tidak ada salahnya memanjakan anak sendiri.

"Tae Tae ingin baju baru?" Sehun bertanya sambil melangkah mendekati toko.

Anak kecil itu berkedip menatap Sehun. "Boleh?"

Kalau di fikir-fikir Tae Oh tipe anak yang tidak banyak meminta pada kedua orang tuanya. Saat di Onewhero, Sehun dengan Kris akan mengajak Tae Oh ke panti asuhan setiap akhir pekan. Memberi beberapa pakaian dan mainan untuk anak-anak disana. Sehun maupun Kris memiliki pola didikan yang sama. Mereka hanya ingin Tae Oh tumbuh dengan baik meskipun di besarkan oleh kedua orang tua pria.

"Tentu saja sayang" cubitan ia berikan pada wajah tersenyum Tae Oh yang lucu. Anak itu mengangguk beberapa kali dengan antusias.

Pintu toko di buka oleh seorang pelayan wanita yang tersenyum ramah. Toko di desain dengan sangat baik. Sangat cozy untuk anak-anak. Tae Oh telah lebih dulu berkeliling di dalam toko.

Beberapa pakaian menarik perhatian Sehun. Sejujurnya, ia tidak memiliki keahlian memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk Tae Oh. Menurutnya, semua pakaian bagus. Kris yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini. Pria perfeksionis itu kadang menjadi cerewet di dalam toko pakaian. Hampir seluruh pakaian Sehun dan Tae Oh adalah pilihannya. Mungkin karena dia terbiasa memakai pakaian bagus sejak kecil. Tidak seperti Sehun.

Setelah melihat berkeliling, memilah satu baju ke baju yang lain, Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Pria itu memanggil seorang pelayan dan memintanya membantu mencari pakaian yang pas untuk Tae Oh.

"Biar aku saja, Hyejin-ah" seorang wanita dengan blouse cream dan skinny jeans mendekat. Pelayan yang di panggil Hyejin tadi mengangguk dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Sehun benar-benar akan kehilangan jantungnya. Orang-orang sangat suka memberi kejutan di tempat tak terduga. Sehun menatap plakat besar di atas sebuah gantungan baju.

Queen's Jewel.

Saat pertana kali Kris berkata WF entertainment akan bekerja sama dengan Queen's Jewel, Sehun benar-benar tidak asing dengan brand fashion yang satu ini. Queen's Jewel adalah hasil kerja keras dari dua saudara ipar keluarga Park.

Jadi tidak heran jika Sehun melihat Park Seolhyun sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan sangat cantik. Perusahaan raksasa itu milik Ibunya Chanyeol dan Ibunya Seolhyun.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Oh Sehun"

Kebetulan macam apa lagi ini?

.

.

Mereka bertemu Kris saat akan pergi ke salah satu cafe di dekat toko pakaian anak-anak milik Seolhyun. Kris yang mengerti suasana mengambil Tae Oh dan pergi ke tempat lain.

"Jadi Chanyeol hyung yang memimpin perusahaan sekarang? Bagaimana dengan perusahaan tuan Park?"

Suasana cafe cukup nyaman dengan alunan musik jazz dari speaker. Dua potong red velvet tersaji di depan mereka, serta latte yang harum.

"Chanyeol oppa ternyata payah dalam urusan bisnis seperti itu. Jadi bibi memindahkannya ke Queen's Jewel" Seolhyun terkekeh. "Park Manufacturing sudah aman di tangan adik bungsu paman"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bisnis.

Ia menoleh ketika mendengar helaan nafas dari Seolhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau masih tidak menyukaiku?"

Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Apakah wajahnya terlihat seperti itu?

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya tidak tau harus mengobrol apa. Ini sudah sangat lama"

"Benar. Berapa lama?"

"Delapan tahun"

"Kau meninggalkan kami begitu saja"

Benar jika banyak yang berubah untuk semua orang yang ia kenal. Mungkin termasuk dirinya bagi orang lain. Pertemuannya dengan ketiga orang ini membuat Sehun mengantisipasi apakah besok atau lusa ia akan bertemu dengan Chen? Ngomong-ngomong, Yixing hyung saja tidak tau bahwa dia sudah berada di Korea.

Seolhyun masih secantik dulu. Tubuhnya pun tidak berubah. Wanita ini terlihat luar biasa. Pantas saja dulu Jongin begitu mengejarnya. Dan apakah mereka masih sepasang kekasih? Atau bertunangan? Atau...

Perut Sehun melilit ketika bayangan pernikahan harmonis antara Jongin dan Seolhyun terbayang.

Tapi untuk apa? Itu bukan urusannya.

"Ya, bukan urusanku"

"Apa yang bukan urusanmu?"

Oh sial. Mulutnya bergumam menyuarakan isi kepala. Sehun menggeleng untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Seolhyun.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Seharusnya Sehun mengalihkan pertanyaan, bukannya menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menghinaku?"

Atmosfir menjadi sedikit nyaman karena keakraban diantara keduanya. Orang-orang yang melihat bisa saja mengira mereka teman dekat yang lama tidak bertemu.

Mereka tidak sedekat itu.

"Ku dengar, presdir Wu sudah menikah di Kanada beberapa tahun lalu" ucapan menggantung dari Seolhyun membuat Sehun gugup. Tidak apa-apa sebenarnya jika wanita ini tau. Toh, dia dan Kris tidak berusaha menyembunyikan. Tapi tetap saja..."kurasa aku sedang bersama suaminya sekarang. Benarkan, Wu Xiuhuan-ssi?"

Pemilik kekuasaan memang tau segala hal. Mereka seperti internet berjalan. Bahkan jika di dalam bumi, informasi itu bisa mereka terawang dengan mudah. Sehun menanggapi dengan tawa kecil. Buble tea di atas meja ia sesap sampai habis sebelum kembali menyahuti wanita cerewet di depannya ini.

"Kau wanita yang cukup teliti"

Seolhyun tertawa dengan selipan sikap arogan yang mendarah daging di keluarga Park. Seperti Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu pintar bersembunyi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih ingin menunggunya?"

Sehun mengernyit atas pertanyaan Seolhyun. Ketika ia putuskan untuk mencari tau, tatapan wanita itu sudah tidak berada padanya. Tubuhnya berputar dengan cepat. Menyaksikan bagaimana wajah pias Jongin berkabut keterkejutan.

Sehun bisa mendengar sesuatu yang retak. Entah dari dapur cafe. Atau Jongin.

Atau dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Seolhyun pergi dengan alasan ada tamu penting di toko. Padahal malam ini ia dan Jongin memiliki janji makan malam. Sehun ingat bagaimana Seolhyun berucap dengan suara provokatif bahwa ia dan Jongin akan menikah dalam waktu cepat. Tapi Jongin lebih cepat lagi membungkam mulutnya dan berucap tidak berkali-kali.

Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Di meja bundar yang kecil. Hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Tangan Sehun terlipat di atas meja, hampir menempel dengan tubuhnya. Mencari jarak untuk udara canggung di sekitar tengkuknya. Jongin sama, duduk dengan kaku seperti Tae Oh yang baru saja belajar duduk.

Seolhyun benar. Mereka memiliki janji makan malam. Jongin sudah lama tidak kembali ke Seoul, jadi wajar jika wanita itu menelpon dan berkata rindu dengan berlebihan. Teman yang dimaksud Jongin pada guru Ahn adalah Seolhyun.

Dan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Hubungan kalian masih baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin sedikit terperanjat dan menggumam bertanya.

"Hubungan siapa?"

"Kau dan Seolhyun"

"Tentu. Kami masih berteman baik"

"Teman?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan pasti. "Kami sudah berakhir sejak-"

Delapan tahun lalu. Tepatnya di hari kepergian Sehun. Jongin nemilih apakah harus memberitahu Sehun atau tidak.

"Sejak lama"

Tidak.

Jongin mendengar pengakuan Sehun perihal pernikahan nya dengan Kris Wu. Hal itu membuatnya terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Ada friksi aneh yang menyakitkan di bagian ulu hatinya. Nyeri.

Jongin meyakinkan diri bahwa itu hanya karena ia telat makan. Tapi setelah melihat wajah Sehun, duduk berhadapan, mendengar suaranya. Penyebab utama rasa sakitnya adalah pria itu. Seharusnya. Namun ketika ia ingin menyalahkan, bayangan masa lalu merusak sistem kerja otaknya. Bagaimana dulu, semua hal terjdi karena dirinya.

Jongin akhirnya menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Sehun seperti orang asing yang tidak bisa ia temukan meski berada di depannya. Sangat jauh. Sehun masih menawan seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Kulitnya masih seputih susu, tidak lagi pucat karena rona yang membayang di sekelilingnya. Kebahagiaan.

Rona itu, tubuh yang lebih berisi dan statusnya...

Hal asing untuk Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf"

Jongin dapat melihat alis Sehun yang menukik tajam. Marah. Ia jadi kebingungan hal apa yang membuat Sehun marah.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" Sengit suara Sehun semakin membingungkan.

"Aku mengabaikan-"

Deritan kursi terdengar ribut. Saat Jongin mendongak, Sehun telah berdiri dari tempatnya. Wajah pria itu memerah dan enggan menatapnya.

"Aku sudah melupakan banyak hal selama delapan tahun ini"

Jongin mengerti hal apa yang Sehun maksud. Itu bagus karena mungkin Sehun telah mengabaikan rasa sakit. Membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tapi sedikit tidak rela itu ada. Selama ini Jongin tidak bisa melarikan diri. Ia terkurung oleh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

Jika Sehun telah melupakan. Jadi, apakah hanya dia yang merasa seperti itu selama ini?

Sehun meletakkan beberapa lembar won diatas meja dan bersiap pergi sebelum jemari Jongin menggapai jari kelingkingnya. Menggenggam nya erat seperti akan meremukkan. Sehun berdesis dan genggaman itu berubah menjadi usapan.

"Aku.."

Jongin yang masih terpaku pada kursi mendongak. Kini, kedua anak adam itu resmi saling menatap setelah sejak awal duduk bersama saling mencari objek lain yang lebih menarik.

Getaran pada kedua bola mata Sehun tidak dapat ia artikan. Ia hanya merasa begitu bahagia dapat kembali menemukan manik biru malam itu. Seharusnya, sejak awal ia pandangi saja Sehun. Ia tatapi apa yang di rindukan. Karena demi apapun. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku lupa menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu. Karena aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja"

Sial! Jongin tersenyum di saat yang tidak tepat. Di saat Sehun gemetar karena rasa yang sama.

"Kau tau makna rindu kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Gimana dengan chap ini? Maaf belum memuaskan /.\


	23. When The City Sleep

Suara sirine seperti pertanda buruk. Ributnya menyatu dengan suara teriakan dari beberapa orang berseragam putih dan biru muda. Roda bankar yang didorong cepat menambah runyam suasana.

"Tambah persediaan darah dan cepat siapkan ruang operasi!"

"Nde!"

Sehun sudah tidak peduli pada jas putih penuh darah dari pasien yang kini meregang nyawa di atas bankar yang masih di dorong menuju ruang operasi. Kakinya berlari secepat mungkin sambil terus menekan luka menganga pada bagian perut pasien kecelakan tunggal di jalan tol siang ini.

"Kita harus cepat"

Orang-orang menyingkir dengan sendirinya milihat kekacauan. Sehun bahkan tidak peduli pada kegugupannya karena ini mungkin menjadi operasi pertama yang akan ia jalankan.

.

.

.

Flashback.

"Hey Oh!"

Sehun terperanjat dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dengan wajah mengantuk. Entah siapa di depan sana yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau di panggil ke ruang guru"

Saat Sehun bangkit dari kursi dan meregangkan badan, barulah dia sadar bahwa hanya ada dirinya di dalam kelas. Hari ini, para guru memang sedang sibuk mengurus acara tahunan sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa masih sempat ia di panggil ke kantor.

Sehun menggeser pintu dan lebih terkejut karena lorong lantai dua sepi. Ia fikir mungkin sebagian murid sudah melarikan diri dari sekolah. Baru beberapa langkah menuju tangga, siluet seseorang di belakang tubuh menghentikannya. Sehun berbalik dan menemukan seorang siswi di ujung lorong. Tepatnya di balkon.

Sehun sempat berfikir bahwa mungkin saja itu hantu mengingat betapa sepinya lorong sekarang. Penasaran, ia pun mendekat tanpa suara. Semakin dekat, semakin ia mengenal sosok perempuan itu.

Jung Soojung.

Kakak kelas yang pernah membuat keributan dengan pacaranya hanya karena Jongin. Sehun melihatnya berdiri dengan pot kecil di tangan. Tapi itu bukan urusannya. Jadi lebih baik ia ke kantor guru sekarang.

Badannya hendak berbalik arah bersamaan dengan suara ribut di bawah balkon. Sehun kembali memutar badan dan menemukan wajah gusar Soojung yang menatapnya. Tangan Sehun lebih cepat menggapai lengan Soojung yang akan melarikan diri.

"Apa yang sunbae lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Soojung tergagap. Memberontak dari genggaman Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi sunbae?"

Suara rendah Sehun membuat Soojung menciut. Bibir gemetarnya terbuka beberapa kali untuk bersuara dengan bola mata yang terus menatap kearah balkon.

"Sunbae!"

"Seo-" "Seolhyun.."

Kedua alis Sehun menyatu bingung. Di tatapnya tangan Soojung serta ketakutan yang melanda gadis itu.

Pot bunganya-

Seolhyun.

Kepala Sehun berpikir dengan cepat. Akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Soojung baru saja menjatuhkan pot bunga kepada Seolhyun. Keributan yang terjadi di bawah sana mungkin karena orang-orang terkejut. Apakah Jongin juga melihat?

Entah bagaimana, cengkramannya pada lengan Soojung terlepas. Gadis itu segera berpikir untuk melarikan diri sebelum ada yang melihat. Ia tidak menyangka pot bunga itu akan benar-benar mengenai Seolhyun. Sedangkan Sehun melangkah ke balkon, memperhatikan keributan di bawah sana.

Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol membopong Seolhyun. Dimana Jongin? Kekasihnya terluka. Jika ia tau bahwa Soojung yang melakukan hal ini, mungkin kakak kelasnya itu akhirnya akan tau bagaimana sosok Jongin ketika marah. Tapi Sehun tau, Jongin bukan seseorang yang akan menyakiti perempuan.

Jika itu dirinya, apa yang akan Jongin lakukan? Entah itu sebagai Seolhyun, atau sebagai Soojung.

"Oh Sehun!"

 _'Bagaimana jika itu aku, Jongin?'_

Pukulan Jongin hari itu tidak sakit sama sekali. Kenyataan bahwa orang nomor satu untuk Jongin yang telah berubah lah yang lebih menyakitkan.

Flashback end.

.

.

.

"Appa mu melamun Tae"

Sehun berkedip dan mendapati Kris bersama Tae Oh di ambang pintu. Ia tersenyum menyambut keduanya.

"Ouh!"

"Appa, waeyo?" Kaki kecil Tae Oh melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Jangan mendekat Tae" anak kecil itu berhenti, menatap Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut. Penolakan sang ayah baginya adalah tanda tidak disayang lagi. Sehun beralih menatap Kris, "aku baru selesai melakukan operasi. Aku tidak higienis untuk jagoan ini"

Kris mengangguk mengerti dan menggendong Tae Oh, mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"Appa mu penuh kuman"

"Penjelasan yang bagus, Kris"

Sehun memutar mata dan melangkah bersama suaminya keluar ruangan. Puluhan pasang mata lekat menatapi mereka kemudian. Sekejap saja untuk mendapat perhatian sebesar ini. Sehun mendelik pada Kris.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan membawa Tae Oh ke rumah sakit"

"Anakmu merengek padaku tuan Wu yang agung. Aku mana tahan mendengar rengekannya yang menyedihkan"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia tau Kris tidak berbohong, hanya saja wajah Kris ketika menjelaskan terlihat menyebalkan.

"Lagipula aku merindukanmu"

Kejengahannya berubah menjadi ukiran lengkungan tipis.

"Aku free nanti malam" sahut Sehun, melirik sekilas melalui sudut mata.

"Bagus" seringai Kris.

Sehun bersikeras tidak ingin makan siang di kantin rumah sakit karena ada Tae Oh bersama mereka. Dan lagi, kantin penuh mata manusia pencari tau. Tunggu saja besok, atau paling tidak sehabis makan siang ini. Sehun akan menjadi headline berita sampai minggu depan.

Selamat.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba di rumah saat hampir tengah malam. Ia nyaris menginap di rumah sakit jika tidak tiba-tiba merindukan kasur empuknya. Dan guling kesayangnnya.

"Mau ku siapkan air panas untuk berendam?" Tanya Kris, bersiap turun dari tempat tidur.

"Yes, please" Sehun sendiri sibuk melepasi pakaiannya.

Kris mengangguk, lantas melewati Sehun menuju kamar mandi. Sehun tidak suka air yang terlalu panas, juga tidak bisa kena air dingin di malam hari. Selama ini, hanya Kris yang tau seberapa ukuran panas yang pas untuk mandi malam Sehun. Bahkan Sehun sendiri sering kewalahan mengaturnya.

"Pemandian anda sudah siap Tuan"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir Kris sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ia baru saja masuk ke dalam bathub dan menutup mata mencium aroma wangi dari garam mandi ketika pintu kembali terbuka. Kris bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Apa sebelumnya sudah ku katakan bahwa aku merindukanmu?" Kris menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari. Sikap gugup yang selalu lucu untuk Sehun. Kadang, meski telah bertahun-tahun, Kris masih seperti perjaka muda di malam pertama.

Sehun tertawa dan Kris mendengus.

"Kemarilah daddy Wu"

.

.

.

Flashback.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar suara tidak asing itu. Ia mengerjap lagi beberap kali guna memperjelas pandangannya yang kabur.

"Hyung?"

Kris di depannya, duduk dengan wajah khawatir yang kentara.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

Sadar? Sehun memaksa kepala pusingnya untuk berfikir. Setelah beberapa detik ia ingat tentang tadi malam. Penolakan dari Nyonya Kim, melihat kemesraan Jongin dan Seolhyun. Hujan. Dan kepalanya yang sakit. Sehun berfikir mungkin ia pingsan setelah itu. Tapi dia benar-benar lupa tentang Kris. Kapan dan dimana pria itu menemukannya?

Kris sigap membantu tubuh Sehun yang berusaha duduk. Ia mengatur bantal agar pria itu bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Terima kasih hyung"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alis, "untuk apa?"

"Menemukanku"

Sehun ingin menangis ketika wajah tersenyum Kris terlihat lebih tulus dari ribuan ulat yang rela menjadi kepompong agar kelak seindah kupu-kupu. Orang asing yang sudah tidak asing ini mengacak pelan rambutnya dan tertawa renyah. Sehun menyukai caranya tertawa seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menemukanmu"

"Lalu?"

"Emmm... takdir?"

Takdir.

Sehun membenci kata itu sejak cinta pertamanya yang menyakitkan terwujud. Tapi hari ini, Sehun mengiyakannya dengan yakin.

Hening di pagi hari terasa menghangatkan. Sehun menatap berkeliling melihat isi kamar. Beberapa trophy dan pigura bola basket di atas nakas meyakinkannya bahwa ini memang kamar Kris. Warna abu dengan spectrum yang cerah sangat cocok dengan pria bule ini.

"Aku mengganggu?" Suara seseorang di balik celah pintu mengejutkan keterdiaman mereka.

"Mom?" Kris berdiri dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan wanita yang ia panggil Mom untuk masuk.

"Oh, kau baik-baik saja sweetie?" Dengan nampan berisi gelas dan mangkuk, wanita paruh baya itu duduk di samping Sehun, mengecek suhu badannya dan bergumam pelan. "Demammu sudah turun"

Sehun melirik bertanya dan Kris mengisyaratkan bahwa Nyonya Wu memang bertanya padanya. Tapi apa itu...

Sweetie?

"A-aku baik-baik saja nyonya"

"Siapa yang kau panggil nyonya? Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"

"Ya?"

Jika dilihat, Nyonya Wu memang lebih modis dari wanita seusianya. Sangat cantik. Kris mendapatkan hidung mancungnya dari sang ibu ternyata.

"Panggil aku seperti Yifan tadi memanggilku"

Yifan?

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie"

Sehun tau, jika dirinya di keluarga Wu, benar-benar di terima.

Flashback end.

.

.

.

"Yifanhhh!"

Kris menyukai bagaimana nama nya di sebut oleh Sehun ketika kenikmatan itu tiba. Pinggulnya berhenti bergerak dan ganti mencandai tubuh Sehun dengan kecupan kupu-kupu sebelum berbaring nyaman di samping Sehun.

Sehun menarik selimut guna menutupi ketelanjangan keduanya. Lalu meringkuk manja di lengan sang suami.

"Aku penasaran" suara Kris, Sehun mendongak, sesekali menggigiti bahu Kris yang berkeringat. "Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Bahkan untuk pertanyaan seperti itu, renggang waktu lima tahun terasa hanya kemarin dan hari ini. Sehun memiliki jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum menyahuti Kris. Fikirnya, ia tidak ingat itu kapan. Kris dan segala kebaikannya membuat Sehun menyukai pria itu setiap hari.

"Everyday?"

"Ey, kau tau bukan itu pertanyaanku" cubitan Sehun dapatkan di pucuk hidungnya.

"Yeah.. emm sejak Mommy menyukaiku, maybe?"

Anggukan Kris sebatas kemungkinan dari Sehun. Entah kenapa, ia tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban seperti itu. Kris sendiri telah menyukai Sehun sejak pertemuan mereka di lapangan Sekolah. Selama musim gugur waktu itu, Kris hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktu untuk memperhatikan Sehun, dan mencintainya ketika segala keindahan ia temukan di diri pria yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Katakan" ragu suara nya tertelan oleh keegoisan untuk cinta yang ia miliki. "Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Xiuhuan"

"Kris-"

"Sekali saja"

Sehun bangkit dan duduk menghadap Kris. Ia menghindari hal semacam ini. Pertengkaran diantara mereka, selalu berawal dari percakapan ini.

"Jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin berada disini sekarang" tegas Sehun, berusaha menghentikan Kris.

Sang suami menunduk dan mencari kedua bola matanya. Sehun memalingkan wajah untuk bersembunyi lagi.

"Jika kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu, maka mudah saja mengatakan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku"

Sehun membuang nafas, "Kris, kita sudah berhenti membahas hal ini"

"Kau bertemu Jongin, right?"

Kris selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk menghindari perdebatan. Selama ini, perasaan Sehun hanya ia anggap sebagai masalah kecil. Asalkan pria itu disisinya, sudah cukup. Seakan memang seperti itu. Malam ini, ketakutan yang menghantui sebagian malamnya membuat Kris menyerah untuk pura-pura.

Pertemuan Sehun dengan Jongin menjadi momok yang paling menakutkan. Karena Kris tau, bagaimana perasaan itu belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Aku tiba-tiba begitu takut kehilanganmu, Xiuhuan"

Sehun meringsek ke depan, mendesak tubuh Kris untuk ia peluk. Ada yang mengganjal di hatinya setelah mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Kris untuk pertama kalinya. Selama ini, pria itu tidak pernah menghalanginya berteman dengan siapapun.

"Bagaimanapun, kau masih sangat mencintainya"

"No, Kris"

"Kau masih mencintainya"

"No!"

Cengkraman Sehun dikulit lengannya tidak menyakiti Kris sama sekali. Sehun terlihat menggebu dengan kerutan wajah menahan emosi. Kris tidak bisa membaca emosi seperti apa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kris. Apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun kondisi kita nanti. Aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Kris menghela nafas dan memijati keningnya. Suasana hatinya tidak pernah seburuk ini.

"Maafkan aku" ia meraih kembali tubuh Sehun dalam dekapan. "Aku membuatmu berkata seperti itu"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mendengar melodi dari detakan jantung Kris yang menenangkan segala emosi.

"Aku akan pergi"

Manik biru malam Sehun lantas menuding Kris.

"Tidak sayang, bukan karena masalah ini. Sepertinya masalah kerja" tawa Kris.

"Sepertinya?"

Kris mengangguk ragu, sedangkan Sehun memicing curiga.

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki jadwal apapun seminggu ini. Tapi sepertinya aku akan pergi mendadak"

"Wu Yifan ini tidak berniat untuk menemui selingkuhannya kan?" Jemari Sehun bermain pada dada Kris, membuat pola-pola acak sebelum mencubitnya keras.

Kris tertawa, "penggal kepala ku di depan kantor jika itu terjadi"

"Deal!" Sahut Sehun, "tapi luangkan waktu lusa untuk ulang tahun Tae Oh"

"Deal!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Masih KrisHun...


	24. Season Of Sadness

Persiapan ulang tahun kelima untuk si kecil Ellios Wu hampir selesai. Rumah keluarga Wu masih ribut dan ramai. Sehun bahkan mengambil cuti satu hari ini. Professor Do yang galak melotot padanya kemarin. Tapi demi anak semata wayangnya yang sangat menyukai Ironman, Sehun akan melakukan apapun.

Meski usianya telah lima tahun, tapi ini adalah acara ulang tahun pertama untuk Tae Oh. Selama ini Kris tidak mengijinkan pesta semacam itu di gelar.

"Anakku akan menjadi semakin dewasa dan kemudian tidak membutuhkan aku lagi untuk menggendong atau menidurkan, atau memandikannya. Hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak patut dirayakan" kata Kris saat Sehun bertanya kenapa setiap tahun.

Jadi, dengan kekuatan memelas mommy Wu yang tidak ada duanya, Kris mengibarkan bendera putih.

Anak kecil yang sering di panggil pangeran muda Wu itu bangun sangat pagi hari ini karena terlalu antusias. Tapi lihatlah, kini ia sibuk sendiri degan segala macam robot sahabatnya.

Sehun dan Mommy Wu yang paling sibuk. Padahal ada banyak tenaga kerja yang sengaja mereka panggil hari ini untuk membantu. Karena pertama kali, maka Mommy mengadakan acara besar, seluruh keluarga di undang, bahkan yang di Kanada. Sehun dan Kris menyerahkan segalanya pada wanita parah bayu yang lebih antusias dari Tae Oh itu.

"Sehun, acaranya masih beberapa jam lagi. Kau bisa keluar dan ambil kue yang sudah kita pesan? Mom tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah"

"Aku hampir lupa kue nya" keluh Sehun, karena sedari tadi yang ia kerjakan hanya dekorasi rumah dan cemilan yang masih belum matang di microwave. "Baiklah mom, aku tinggal dulu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa dear"

Sehun mencolek sisa cream di piring dan mengecup pipi ibu mertuanya yang sibuk memotongi buah sebelum berlalu dari dapur. Di ruang tengah, dia menemukan keributan lain. Para pekerja masih sibuk dengan segala macam dekorasi.

"I'm home!" lengkingan suara perempuan di ambang pintu depan mengalihkan Sehun. Seorang gadis dengan penampilan modis dan koper pink menyala berjalan kearahnya.

"Oppaaaa" serunya, menyeruak masuk dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kau datang?" tanya Sehun, membalas pelukannya.

"Tentu. Dimana Ellios yang tampan? Aku merindukannya"

Sehun tersenyum. Adik bungsu Kris ini memang selalu menjadi mood terbaik di dalam rumah. Tapi sayang, dia jarang pulang. Kesibukannya mengelilingi dunia tidak bisa di hentikan.

"Temui mom dulu, nancy sayang. Dia di dapur"

"Oppa akan pergi?"

Sehun mengangguk, "aku harus mengambil kue"

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan"

Nancy meninggalkan Sehun untuk menemui mommy nya di dapur. Bahkan dari pintu depan, Sehun bisa mendengar suara ceriwis mereka yang saling melepas rindu.

Selama ini, Sehun tidak pernah memiliki mobil. Baik selama di Montreal, Onewhero atau Seoul. Kris selalu menjadi supir siaganya. Lagipula dia lebih suka naik kendaraan umum atau berjalan kaki. Hari ini, salah satu mobil di garasi keluarga Wu harus dia pakai karena toko kue cukup jauh. Range Rover hitam melesat keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

Cuaca sangat cerah. Di hari minggu, lalu lintas pusat kota dan pusat perbelanjaan menjadi sangat sibuk. Meski sudah cukup siang, Sehun masih terjebak macet beberapa kali. Itu salah satu alasan Sehun tidak menyukai membawa mobil sendiri. Sebelum ke toko kue, Sehun ingat jika lilin untuk kue belum di beli. Jadi saat melihat minimarket di pinggir jalan, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya.

Dokter muda itu mengambil atensi beberapa remaja yang entah sedang berkumpul untuk apa di depan minimarket. Mereka membuat halaman depan minimarket menjadi ribut. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil, meski sudah bertahun-tahun lulus sekolah, tapi pesonanya diantara anak remaja masih seperti dulu. Sehun menjadi percaya diri.

Mencari lilin, Sehun menemukan beberapa cemilan yang biasa ia makan ketika bosan di rumah sakit.

"Sehun?"

Kepalanya menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Jena di depan rak makanan instan.

"Jena? Kau di Seoul?"

"Oh darl, aku merindukanmu" seru Jena, memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun. "dimana Ellios Wu yang tampan?" kepalanya menengok ke belakang tubuh Sehun, mencari yang dicari.

"Namanya Tae Oh, dan dia dirumah"

Jena memutar matanya, "cukup namamu saja yang membuat lidahku terbelit"

"Serius Jen, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Membeli makanan" tunjuk Jena pada jejeran mie instan.

"Di Seoul"

Tubuh mereka menyingkir ketika seorang ibu hamil memenuhi jalan dengan trolinya. Jena mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali mengambil beberapa bungkus mie.

"Ada keluarga ku yang sakit"

Sehun bergumam sambil mengangguk. "Kebetulan, kau bisa mampir ke rumah? Hari ini ulang tahun Tae Oh"

"Oh! Kris sudah mengijinkan mu merayakan pesta?"

Lihatlah, Jena saja terkejut. Sehun terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Ibu mertuaku"

Jena mengangguk, "kebetulan juga aku tidak bisa. Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit setelah ini"

Sehun dan Jena menghabiskan beberapa obrolan sampai mereka sadar sudah di pelototi pegawai minimarket sejak tadi karena terlalu lama menghalangi jalan. Mereka berpisah di depan minimarket.

Sehun kembali memeriksa isi paper bag dan memastikan bahwa yang ingin ia beli tadi sudah terbeli semua. Kakinya melangkah menuju mobil sebelum sebuah tangan menggapai lengan nya. Mimpi apa Sehun tadi malam jadi banyak bertemu orang hari ini.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

Si pria yang disebut namanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia memiliki kesenangan tersendiri ketika namanya diucapkan oleh Sehun. Mungkin karena sudah sangat lama tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin mengobrol" Jongin mendongak pada seberang jalan dan menunjuk cafe disana. "Bagaimana kalau disana?"

Jongin gusar ketika hembusan nafas keras keluar dari celah bibir tipis Sehun. Dia tau bahwa kali ini tidak mudah mendapatkan pria itu lagi. Bahkan sekedar untuk berbaikan dan menjalin pertemanan seperti dulu. Sehun menggaruk pelipisnya dan menatap Jongin.

"Begini Jongin. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau juga sudah melihatku untuk mengurangi kerinduanmu. Maksudku, kita masih memiliki urusan lain?

Jongin mengambil nafas berat. Sesak mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari orang yang dulu sedekat hubungan darah dengannya. Kepalanya seperti terpukul palu besar, menyadarkan bahwa waktu telah banyak merubah Sehun nya.

Sehunnya?

"Hanya sebentar Sehun"

Sehun menutup kembali pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka dengan keras. Emosi itu menggumpal di dadanya entah kenapa. Ia rasanya ingin memaki Jongin. Mengeluarkan seluruh amarah. Seluruh sakit hatinya. Ia mendekat pada Jongjn, berdiri dengan jarak dua jengkal kaki di depan pria yang masih setampan dulu.

Jantungnya bertalu dan Sehun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa itu karena bola mata di depannya. Ia bisa melihat dirinya disana.

Tidak berbeda dengan Jongin. Ia berdegup karena penyesalan bahwa dulu semua hal ia sia-siakan. Manik biru malam itu masih saja terlihat mempesona. Tangannya bergetar, menahan keinginan untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Aku Wu Xiuhuan. Suami dari Wu Yifan. Dan aku miliknya. Kau masih ingin mengajakku duduk di cafe sana?"

Petir di tengah hari itu bukan mitos. Jongin mendengarnya dengan jelas sekarang. Beserta retakan kaca yang tersambar.

Benar. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia ia tundukkan, Sehun adalah Wu Xiuhuan sekarang.

"Hanya sebentar"

Jika Jongin berfikir untuk merebut Sehun dan mengambilnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Egoiskah?

Sehun menghela nafas lagi. "Kita tidak sedekat itu lagi Jongin. Minta ijin suamiku dulu jika ingin bertemu denganku. Permisi"

Desiran menyakitkan dari segala sisi menyerang Jongin. Selain itu, rasa tidak terima dan keegoisan yang muncul tidak bisa di cegah. Dengan cepat, tangannya kembali menggapai lengan Sehun dan menariknya. Sehun terkejut, tapi tidak ingin membuat keributan di depan banyak orang. Jadi kakinya mengikuti Jongin ke gang kecil di samping minimarket.

"Apa-apaan-"

Kalimat itu terlelan bersamaan rasa asing yang dirasakan bibirnya ketika Jongin dengan sangat egois mmenciumnya. Rasa manis baru yang membuat Sehun hilang kata untuk beberapa detik. Saat tersadar, ia cengkram lengan Jongin, berusaha mendorong pria yang kini semakin berani mengulum bibir nya.

Satu tangan Sehun beralih pada belakang kepala Jongin, meremas surai hitam itu sebelum mendorong nya dengan keras ke depan hingga suara benturan kening mereka terdengar nyaring dan menyakitkan.

"Akh!"

Berhasil. Jongin melepas ciumannya. Sehun menatap sekeliling yang sunyi dan tertawa mendengus.

"Disini saja keberanianmu?" ejeknya.

Jongin yang telah selesai meringankan rasa sakit di keningnya kembali menatap Sehun, menggenggam lengan itu lagi. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit waktumu Sehun. Kau tau bagaimana selama ini aku hidup dengan merindukanmu? Aku tau kau milik orang lain sekarang. Tapi tidak bisakah persahabatan kita kembali?"

"Persahabatan yang keluar dari mulutmu sejak dulu hanya omong kosong. Dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Satu-satunya orang yang menciumku dan menyatakan bahwa aku miliknya di depan banyak orang hanya Kris Wu. Kau tidak akan memiliki keberanian seperti itu, Kim Jongin"

Dengan kalimat itu Sehun berbalik. Memunggungi Jongin dan menjauh darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun!"

Dan tubuhnya tetap tidak berbalik. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan segala rasa itu di balik punggungnya. Sehun memasuki mobil dan segera melesat menjauh dari sana. Takut jika Jongin kembali menyusulnya.

"Sial!"

Jika di tanya siapa yang paling munafik. Maka Sehun berani mengangkat tangannya lebih dulu. Lihat saja bagaimana air mata itu kini mengalir di pipinya. Meremas dadanya dengan rasa sakit yang sama seperti delapan tahun lalu. Kata terakhir dari Jongin terngiang hingga ke dalam kepala. Sehun memukul setir beberapa kali guna menyadarkan dirinya lagi.

Nama Kris berkali-kali ia gumamkan. Helaan nafasnya kembali normal. Sehun mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajah. Merutuki kebodohannya.

Mobil kembali berhenti di depan toko kue. Kali ini Sehun tidak ingin berlama-lama. Setelah membayar, ia terburu-buru keluar dan ingin segera kembali ke rumah. Tapi pemandangan WF Entertainment di seberang jalan menghentikan niatnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Sehun merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya.

.

"Jika tidak ada pertanyaan, rapatnya kita akhiri sampai disini. Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian semua"

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan berdiri dan membungkuk pada Presdir Wu yang lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Setelah ini aku akan pulang. Beberapa berkas ku serahkan padamu, Tif"

Tiffany menangguk dan mengiyakan seluruh perintah atasannya. Sebagai sekretaris pribadi, sudah jadi tugasnya mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaan yang masih bisa ia handle.

"Dan jangan lupa katakan pada seluruh karyawan untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun anakku sore nanti"

"Baik Presdir"

Kris memasuki ruang pribadinya, ingin merapikan beberapa hal sebelum bersiap pulang saat ponsel di atas meja berdering.

"Hallo sayang"

'Aku menelpon mu tiga kali, Kris'

Itu Sehun. Kris taunya tersenyum.

"Aku baru selesai rapat. Kau di rumah? Aku akan pulang sekarang"

'Aku di depan kantormu. Kita pulang bersama saja. Aku membawa mobil'

"With my pleasure, Honey"

Kekehan halus terdengar di seberang telpon. Favorit Kris. Telpon ditutup kemudian. Kris bergegas merapikan meja. Ketika tangannya tergerak membenarkan letak bingkai foto di atas meja, ia terhenti. Itu potret keluarga kecilnya. Ia, Sehun dan Ironman kecil mereka, Tae Oh. Hanya melihat hal sekecil ini, seluruh hidup seakan bisa Kris hadapi. Keluarga kecilnya adalah kekuatannya selama ini.

Meski ia tau bagaimana Sehun dan seluruh masa lalu nya pada Jongin, besarnya cinta itu tidak bisa ia lepaskan. Kris sangat mencintai Sehun denga seluruh hati serta hidupnya. Meski separuh hati dan hidup Sehun untuk lelaki lain. Ia tidak takut kehilangan. Karena bukan dia yang memiliki Sehun.

Sehun lah yang telah memiliki nya.

Kris sedikit menyesal karena selama ini tidak pernah mengijinkan Sehun merayakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Tae Oh. Jika ia tau akan sebahagia ini dua orang itu, maka setiap bulan ia akan merayakan ulang tahun Tae Oh. Kris terkekeh, membayangkan wajah Sehun dan Tae Oh di acara nanti. Mungkin ia sendiri yang harus menyiapkan kamera dan mengabadikan segala moment.

Sebelum pergi, Kris mengusap foto dalam bingkai. "Ku harap kalian selalu bahagia seperti ini"

.

.

.

Brakk!

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Telungkup sambil meremasi rambut sendiri.

"Akhhh! Si bodoh ini selalu melakukan hal bodoh" umpat Jongin, memukul kepalanya. "Bukannya memperbaiki hubungan dengan Sehun, aku mungkin sudah membuatnya semakin runyam"

Tok! Tok!

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sang ibu di depan pintu yang kini terbuka. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya nyonya Kim.

Jongin menggeleng, merapikan lagi tatanan rambutnya. "Tidak bu. Hanya masalah sekolah"

"Ibu mendengarmu menyebut nama Sehun"

Segala kesalahpahaman di masalalu telah Jongin ketahui kebenarannya. Tentang pot bunga, klinik, dan bagaimana ibunya menyuruh Sehun menjauhinya. Jongin bertemu Soojung, wanita itu menangis tersedu mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Dia berkali-kali bertanya perihal keberadaan Sehun, tapi tidak ada yang tau. Wanita yang kini telah memiliki dua anak kembar itu masih saja menangis jika bertemu Jongin.

Chen menjadi yang paling terlambat mengisahkan kebenaran tentang keberadaan Sehun di klinik. Chen bercerita dengan tenang bagaimana Sehun dipukuli para preman karena tidak memberi mereka uang, lalu di temukan oleh Chen dan berakhir di klinik. Saat itu, Sehun benar-benar kesakitan. Perut serta lengan dan lututnya lebam, tapi dia masih bisa tertawa agar Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak khawatir. Chen yang menelpon Jongin hanya bersembunyi di salah satu kamar. Sehun memarahinya.

Dan ibunya.

Seminggu setelah Sehun sama sekali tidak muncul di sekolah, barulah Jongin dan Chanyeol tau bahwa pria pirang itu telah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah, mengambil beasiswa nya dan berangkat keluar negeri. Jongin ingat bagaimana ia berlari ke stasiun kereta dan menemukan rumah Sehun di Busan. Hari itu, dia menangis di depan ibu Sehun.

Pulang ke rumah, ibu menanyakan Sehun yang sudah lama tidak pernah ke rumah. Jongin lupa sudah berapa lama. Karena yang ia ingat hanya pertemuan dan kebersamaan nya dengan Seolhyun. Ibu menangis juga hari itu. Jongin menjadi satu-satunya yang dikisahi banyak hal oleh orang-orang tentang Sehun.

Bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Bagaimana rasa sakit Sehun. Bagaimana keras kepalanya Sehun. Bagaimana hidup Sehun.

Jongin terlambat menyadari bahwa seluruh kisah itu selalu berakhir dengan kenyataan bahwa dia kehilangan. Dia kehilangan separuh hati yang telah Sehun bawa. Dia kehilangan cinta yang sebenarnya.

Hubungannya dengan Seolhyun berakhir dengan baik.

"Sehun berada di Seoul?"

Jongin menimang apakah harus memberitahukan ibunya atau tidak. Tapi wajah penuh harap nyonya Kim membuatnya tidak tega.

"Sudah hampir setengah tahun bu. Sehun sudah pulang"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu ibu?"

"Aku... Entahlah bu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat ibu sedih"

Benar. Nyonya Kin menangis lagi. Jongin memeluk ibunya yang terus menggumamkan nama Sehun. Penyesalan wanita itu memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dirinya, tapi penyesalan mereka sama.

"Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Iya bu. Aku akan bicara padanya nanti"

Dering nyaring ponsel diatas ranjang mengejutkan Jongin. Ia melepas tubuh ibunya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Tae Woo hyung?" gumamnya sebelum menjawab telpon. "Yeoboseo hyu-"

'Sehun di rumah sakit sekarang!'

"Apa?"

Jongin tidak benar-benar mendengarkan perkataan Tae Woo setelah itu. Yang bisa ia dengar hanya nama Sehun, rumah sakit dan kecelakaan. Ia panik dan berlari begitu saja, mengambil mobil dan melesat secepat mungkin. Menggumamkan nama Sehun disepanjang jalan.

"Sehunku..."

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu sebelumnya...

Duk!

"Ouh maafkan aku"

Sehun mengusap bahunya yang lumayan sakit dan tersenyum pada seorang pria di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Tae Woo?"

Merasa namanya di sebut, si pria menunduk, mendekati wajah Sehun untuk memperjelas penglihatannya yang terbias matahari siang.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali. Sumringah melihat pria yang dulu adalah kakak kelasnya ini.

"Astaga. Beruntung sekali kau bertemu denganku disini" kata Sehun yang langsung mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

"Masih saja tidak sopan. Panggil aku hyung"

Mereka tertawa. Sehun memperhatikan penampilan Tae Woo dan menebak tujuan pria yang kini berdiri berisisian dengannya menunggu lampu merah.

"Kau bekerja di WF?"

"Ya. Keren kan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Biasa saja"

Tae Woo memicing, "jangan-jangan kau juga bekerja disini? Karyawan magang?"

"Aku?" delik Sehun. "Maaf saja ya, aku memang sedang menunggu seseorang dari WF, tapi aku seorang dokter. Dan tidak magang"

Tae Woo terkekeh. Dari segi penampilan, Sehun memang telah banyak berubah. Tapi bicara pria ini tetap saja tidak sopan.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?"

Sehun memanjangkan kepala guna mencari Kris diantara pejalan kaki di seberang jalan. Ketika pria disana tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Presdir mu"

Tae Woo membuka mulutnya sedikit, mengira-ngira sesuatu. Cekatan nafasnya terdengar lucu di telinga Sehun kemudian.

"Jangan-jangan-"

Lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala, Sehun menoleh sekali lagi pada Tae Woo.

"Dia suamiku" Tegasnya sebelum melangkah, bersamaan dengan Kris yang juga menyebrangi jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai siang ini.

Kris terlihat sangat tampan hari ini dengan setelan jas abu yang Sehun pilihkan pagi tadi. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum padanya. Angin yang menggerakkan rambut pirangnya terlihat begitu bersahabat. Seolah alam telah menerimanya.

Nyuut!

Sehun terhenti. Lonjakan menyakitkan di dadanya terasa sangat aneh. Sebelum ia mengerti, suara decitan mobil mengambil alih seluruh mata di jalan raya.

Ckiitt!

"PRESDIR!"

"KRIS!"

Brakk!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Ketika mobil pick up hitam itu melaju kencang, dan menabrak seseorang di tengah jalan.

Seperti waktu terhenti. Yang bisa Sehun lihat hanya tubuh Kris yang terhempas keaspal keras. Seluruh pegangannya terlepas. Kakinya berlari secepat angin, menggapai tubuh bersimbah darah suaminya. Sehun bisa merasakan telinganya berdengung nyaring. Suara dari orang-orang tidak satupun yang bisa ia dengar.

"Kris..."

Hanya suara bergetarnya. Serta sentuhannya pada tubuh Kris yang bergetar kuat.

"A-andwae...Kris..."

Kris menatapnya melalui mata sayu yang penuh darah di pangkuannya. Mulutnya terbuka beberapa kali untuk berkata. Namun hanya nafas berat yang terdengar. Sehun menggeleng, menggenggam jemari Kris di pipinya.

"Presdir!"

Sehun mendongak. Menatap Tae Woo yang kini hanya berupa bayangan buram karena genangan air di pelupuk mata.

"Panggil ambulans. Ku mohon.."

.

.

.

Drak! Drakk!

Seperti de javu. Orang-orang menyingkir ketika bankar didorong dengan cepat menuju UGD. Simbahan darah di kain putih bankar terlihat mengerikan. Terlebih kemeja putih itu. Dan seseorang yang tergeletak di atas nya.

"Tambah persediaan darah!" Itu suara dokter Jung. Sehun sudah tidak bersuara sejak masuk ke ruang UGD. Ia hanya terus menekan luka di kepala Kris, berusaha menahan laju darah yang terus keluar.

Suaminya itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Detak jantung serta tekanan darahnya tidak stabil. Beberapa kali mengalami penurunan hingga membuat Sehun tersedak air matanya sendiri. Dokter Jung sesekali melihat raut wajah Sehun dan kembali lagi memperhatikan kardiograf.

"Ku mohon Kris.." Sehun masih berusaha menekan luka di kepala Kris serta memegangi kantung oksigen. Tubuhnya hampir sama. Penuh darah.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun dok!" dokter Jung ikut gusar.

Sehun menggeleng lagi. "Siapkan CPR! Cepat!"

Seorang perawat sigap mengambil alat tersebut dan segera menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"150 joule! shoot!"

Tubuh Kris terlonjak. Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Ikut merasakan sakit.

"200 joule! shoot!"

"Tekanan darahnya tidak kembali normal"

Sehun melepaskan CPR dari tangannya dan ganti menekan dada Kris.

"Kumohon. Bertahanlah... Kumohon Kris..."

Setitik. Dua titik.

Air matanya ikut mengalir bersama darah diatas bankar. Kilasan segala kisah tentang mereka tiba-tiba terputar di depan matanya. Bersatu bersama wajah diam Kris. Tangannya memukuli dada Kris, berharap bisa mengembalikan pria itu.

Suara panjang dan nyaring dari kardiograf layaknya alarm kematian untuk seluruh orang. Dokter Jung menatap perawat di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Dokter Wu"

"Selamatkan suamiku... Kumohon.."

Dokter Jung menatap prihatin pada rekan kerja nya. Ia kembali bertatapan dengan perawat dan menggeleng pelan.

"Waktu kematiannya, pukul dua siang waktu Korea"

Sehun merosot jatuh pada lantai. Dokter Jung membantunya berdiri, namun kakinya sudah selemah jely bersamaan dengan pertahanannya yang runtuh. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun meraungi takdir yang datang padanya.

Dokter Jung dan perawat berinisiatif meninggalkan ruangan. Beberapa orang telah berkumpul di depan ruang UGD ketika pintu terbuka. Wanita paruh baya yang pertama menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku?"

"Benturan yang keras menyebabkan tulang tengkorak nya pecah dan mengalami pembengkakan. Pasien, tidak bisa bertahan karena pendarahan parah. Kami mohon maaf" dokter Jung beserta perawat membungkuk penuh penyesalan.

Mommy Wu jatuh pingsan di pangkuan Nancy. Tae Woo dengan sigap membawanya ke ruangan lain. Sedangkan satu orang lain disana tak bergerak. Nanar menatap pada pintu putih yang tertutup. Khawatir akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dokter Jung meninggalkan ruangan bersamaan pintu yang terbuka.

Jongin melihatnya. Sehun berjalan pelan dengan pakaian penuh darah. Matanya menatap Jongin, namun tidak ada siapapun di dalam bola mata biru malam itu. Kosong. Sehun layaknya mayat hidup. Hati Jongin teriris pedih.

Topangagnya pada kedua kaki melemah. Jongin menyambutnya. Membawa tubuh dingin dan bergetar Sehun dalam pelukannya. Isakan menyakitkan keluar dari tenggorokan Sehun. Jongin enggan melepasnya.

"Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya" lirih suaranya menyakiti Jongin sampai ke tulang. "Aku tidak sempat mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya"

Sepanjang hidup, Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kehancuran pria ini sama dengan pembunuhan untuknya. Mendengar serak suara Sehun dengan deretan kalimat yang baru saja terucap, Jongin merasa bersalah pernah berpikir egois untuk merebut pria itu dari pemiliknya.

Mungkin separuh hatinya yang di bawa Sehun, telah terbagi menjadi potongan kecil hingga akhirnya tercecer dan menghilang.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintai suamiku..."

"Aku tau, Sehun" saat menarik nafas, sakit itu akhirnya terasa, "aku tau"

Cengkraman di belakang baju Jongin diiringi cekatan suara yang lebih menyesakkan. Jongin memeluknya semakin erat. Takut tubuh itu jatuh di depannya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat.

Takdir sudah begitu kejam pada keluarga kecil yang bahagia ini. Bagaimana pertemuan, pernikahan dan perjalanan ini berlabuh pada perpisahan seperti ini. Bahkan sumpah untuk mencintainya tidak bisa menjadi jaminan.

Seharusnya hari ini perayaan ulang tahun Tae Oh yang meriah. Seharusnya Sehun dan Kris sudah berada di rumah, di sambut lengkingan cempreng Tae Oh dan ributnya Mommy serta Nancy. Seharusnya mereka kembali menunjukkan pada dunia betapa bahagia nya si minoritas yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata.

Seharusnya...

Sehun tidak perlu menelpon Kris dan membiarkan suaminya pulang sendiri. Kris tidak perlu menyebrang jalan.

Seharusnya...

Perpisahan tidak perlu semenyakitkan ini.

Kecil harapan itu masih ada. Sehun masih berharap Kris bangun dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Sehun akan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Sehun akan melakukan apapun yang tidak sempat mereka lakukan bersama. bahkan jika kehidupan harus di tukar.

Seperti Jongin. Jika hidup bisa ditukar. Biar dia saja yang mengalami hal ini. Sehunnya tidak perlu terluka untuk kesekian kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung dulu ya, saya udh nggk kuat (╥_╥)

Rekomendasi bnget baca ini sambil dengerin lagunya EXO CBX yang Someone Like You.

Semoga feel-nya nyampe ke kalian (╯︵╰,)


	25. Coffe Shop Dreams Last (KrisHun)

Delapan tahun lalu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Di lapangan sekolah, seusai pelajaran olahraga. Dia dengan sebotol air mineralnya membuatku terkejut. Si pirang yang sangat tinggi.

Kris Wu.

Aku lupa sempat melafalkan namanya waktu itu. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Kris Wu yang ku kenal, adalah seorang keras kepala yang aneh. Dia melakukan apapun yang dia ingin. Kami bertemu beberapa kali. Ku kira itu kebetulan. Beberapa memang, tapi selebihnya hanya akal-akalan Kris.

Kami bertemu lagu di Hongdae. Dia si iris abu yang bermain basket. Dan pertemuan selanjutnya di tempat tidak terduga. Dia penguntit. Dia mengikutiku. Saat ku tanya kenapa, dia bilang karena dia menyukaiku.

Goblinku.

Kris hyung.

Kesan pertama yang ku dapat adalah perhatiannya. Dia yang membuatku akhirnya melangkah ke WF Entertainment. Bekerja sebagai office boys. Mendapat gajih pertama untuk ku bawa pada ibu. Tanpa tau bahwa sebenarnya dia lah yang telah memberiku gajih.

Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan adalah CEO muda di WF saat aku bekerja disana. Dia menipuku. Tapi aku menyukai caranya memperhatikanku dengan kebohongan-kebohongan itu.

Goblinku..

Yang menemukan ku dalam hujan. Dalam kesakitan yang membuatku akhirnya takut sendirian.

Dia goblin ku...

Yang pergi dengan membawaku. Saat aku tanya lagi kenapa. Jawabannya hampir sama.

Karena dia mencintaiku.

Ini adalah tentang aku, Kris, Ellios, Montreal City dan Onewhero.

Dan betapa pentingnya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

.

.

.

Jika dihitung saja, maka sudah tidak terasa bahwa pertengahan tahun telah berlalu di Montreal. Kota yang tidak terlalu besar dan sangat ramah. Sehun sempat takut awalnya. Luar negeri ternyata benar-benar asing. Ia memiliki keterbatasan dalam berbahasa dan kurangnya pengalaman untuk ikut dalam budaya eropa. Tapi Kris berkata, jadi diri sendiri saja.

Tinggal di eropa, bukan berarti kita harus melupakan budaya tanah kelahiran. Kita berbaur dan menghormati mereka, tapi tunjukkan juga bahwa kita masih Asia.

Tidak ada kesulitan yang sungguh sulit selama setengah tahun ini. Sehun bersyukur karena di sekolahnya ada banyak murid asia lain yang masih bisa di ajak berteman. Seperti Adnan, pria Indonesia yang ramah dan sangat bersahabat.

Tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas di negara orang menjadi pengalaman tidak terlupakan. Sehun tidak mengingat semua nama teman sekelasnya. Tapi mereka tertawa bersama menerima hasil kelulusan. Sehun, si murid baru menjadi lulusan terbaik. Lirikan iri ada, tapi punggung teman-temannya menyembunyikan itu.

Terlebih Kris.

Pria itu menjadi wali nya, sekaligus yang paling senang ketika nama Sehun menjadi yang pertama. Sehun akhirnya memakan daging sapi mahal malam itu.

Berpikir untuk kuliah itu sejak Sehun di bangku SMP. Dia ingin kuliah hukum. Menjadi pengacara. Tapi sejak ke Montreal, keinginan itu terdengar terlalu serakah. Di sekolahkan sampai lulus SMA saja dia tidak akan bisa membayar apapun pada Kris. Dan kuliah...

Kris memasukkannya di McGill University. Sehun hampir menangis karena bahagia. Pengacara bukan lagi tujuan. Jas putih di fakultas kedokteran terlihat lebih menarik. Kata Kris, itu bukan uangnya. Melainkan beasiswa untuk Sehun.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun benar-benar bersyukur memiliki otak cerdas.

Siang itu hujan lagi di Montreal.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan pulang naik bus atau taksi. Ya hyung"

Sehun menutup panggilan dari Kris di Korea sana. Pria itu sudah tidak berada di rumah selama dua minggu. Sehun kesepian. Rumah yang besar hanya diisi olehnya.

Hujan masih deras. Perpustakaan kampus menjadi penuh oleh mahasiswa yang tidak bisa pulang sepertinya. Sehun jadi ingat perpustakaan kota di seoul. Tempatnya dulu sering menghabiskan hari dengan belajar. Bersama dia.

Sehun sudah tidak tau berapa lama rasa rindu itu menghilang. Namun di setiap malam ia menutup mata, paras tampan seorang Kim Jongin selalu hadir. Entah sebagai mimpi buruk atau sebaliknya.

Saat semburat jingga sudah nampak di celah jendela, Sehun memilih beranjak dari tumpukan buku dan bergegas ke halte terdekat sebelum hujan turun lagi. Bus menjadi ramai di jam pulang kerja. Sehun merelakan dirinya berdiri sepanjang jalan.

Halaman rumah yang luas sudah terasa sepi. Helaan nafas Sehun keluarkan untuk mengawali malam yang sendiri lagi. Langkahnya gontai memasuki rumah. Gelap adalah hal pertama yang ia temui ketika membuka pintu.

"I'm home" gumamnya lesu.

Klek!

"Bad day hah?"

Sehun termundur selangkah mendengar saklar lampu menyala serta suara berat di dekat tangga. Kris disana. Dengan setelan santai dan senyumnya yang menyenangkan.

"Kapan hyung tiba?"

"Tadi siang. Dan, Sehun"

"Hm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun"

Tidak ada kue atau buket bunga. Tidak ada teriakan heboh atau kejutan yang berlebihan. Kris melakukan dengan caranya sendiri. Setenang udara seusai hujan. Hanya mereka berdua.

Sehun menjadi yang paling bahagia malam itu.

Sesederhana itu.

.

Ucapan selamat ulang tahun hanya satu dari banyak hal yang Kris ucapkan. Tidak sebanyak kalimat selamat tidur atau jaga diri baik-baik. Sehun bisa saja bosan. Tapi dia tidak. Sehun menyukainya. Tinggal bersama Kris, menjadikannya paham bagaimana pentingnya sekedar mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Sehun tidak memiliki firasat apapun ketika Kris berkata akan pulang hari ini. Bersama kedua orang tuanya dan Nancy. Sehun hanya sibuk membereskan rumah bersama aunty Anne. Merasa senang akan keramaian nanti malam. Ia sendiri yang terjun ke dapur membuat menu utama.

Pukul tujuh malam, keluarga itu tiba. Mommy Wu memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Berkali-kali mengatakan rindu. Nancy menjadi satu-satunya yang memprotes masakan Sehun. Dia berkata makanan itu terlalu banyak garam. Dan mengejek bahwa Sehun ingin segera menikah. Mitos lama.

Kue wortel olahan Momny Wu adalah favorit Sehun. Beliau membawanya dari Korea. Setelah makan malam, cemilan manis memang yang paling pas.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin mengajak ibumu. Tapi beliau sedang tidak bisa"

Sehun mengangguk, "ibu memang menjadi sok sibuk sejak mengurus penginapan. Tapi itu lebih baik"

Usapan lembut Sehun dapat dari nyonya Wu. Wanita ini begitu hangat. Sehun seperti bersama ibu. Perhatiannya, tatapannya, mengingatkan Sehun pada seseorang. Ia menoleh pada pintu kaca.

Kris Wu.

"Aku selalu penasaran, bagaimana Kris hyung bisa sebaik ini" kata Sehun, melamun pada Kris yang masih mengobrol dengan Tuan Wu dan Nancy.

"Lalu?" tanya Nyonya Wu, masih merapikan anak rambut Sehun.

"Dia menjaga ku seperti Daddy. Dan merawatku sepertimu, Mom"

"Kau tau kenapa?"

Sehun masuk dalam rengkuhan nyonya Wu.

"Karena dia menyayangiku"

"Lebih dari itu Hunie. Dirimu berharga untuk nya"

Sehun tersenyum. Merasa nyaman dengan keluarga ini. Keluarga Park dan Kim juga menyayangi nya. Mama Park pasti mencarinya, merindukannya. Entahlah untuk Nyonya Kim. Beliau mungkin sedang berbahagia untuk Jongin dan Seolhyun.

Rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba muncul. Saat ia ditolak dengan terang-terangan. Saat ia ditatap sebegitu tidak pantas. Sehun ingin melupakannya, tapi ingatan itu sudah terukir. Mendarah daging. Sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi alarm agar ia menyadari bahwa hidup yang bahagia perlu jam terbang tinggi untuk mencapainya.

"Kenapa menangis nak?" nyonya Wu bertanya khawatir selagi mengusapi pipi Sehun.

"Aku senang bisa berada disini. Diantara keluarga kalian"

Usakan di belakang kepala mengalihkan Sehun. Ia melepas pelukan dari nyonya Wu dan merengut pada Kris.

"Why?"

"Kau merusak waktu ku bersama Mom"

Tawa yang lain pecah. Nancy buru-buru menghampiri Mommy nya dan memeluk erat wanita itu.

"Jangan rebut mom dariku"

Keluarga ini, Sehun tidak tau apakah ia harus merasa di terima atau tidak.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

Senyum semua orang di ruang tengah tidak tertangkap oleh mata Sehun. Ia hanya berfokus pada cemilan di atas meja dan mengabaikan keseriusan di wajah Kris kini.

"Dengarkan aku bocah Oh"

"Hah?"

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Sembilan belas... Ah, dua puluh tahun sebentar lagi. Kenapa?"

Kris melirik ibu dan ayahnya. Anggukan kecil ia dapatkan. Maka dengan mantap, kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun. Duduk di samping tubuh ramping yang kini kebingungan.

"Anu..."

"Anu?"

"Jangan memotong"

"Okay" sehun bergerak layaknya mengunci bibirnya.

Kris lagi melarikan bola matanya kesana kemari. Membuka mulut beberapa kali untuk bicara. Dan menghela nafas kasar. Sehun sok sabar menunggu.

"Jawab saja ya atau tidak" Kris menatap Sehun yang hanya mengangkat satu alisnya. "Mom, bantu aku" ia memelas akhirnya.

Nancy berdecak, "kenapa kau culun sekali kakakku sayang? Katakan saja langsung apakah Sehun mau menjadi pendamping mu atau tidak"

"Pendamping?" gumam Sehun bingung.

"Suami! Suami. Astaga, dua orang bodoh ini"

"Nancy!"

"Sorry mom, aku hanya gemas"

Nancy kembali bersandar pada sofa setelah sebelumnya terlalu bersemangat sampai mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Kris meneguk ludah. Ingin sekali menyembur adik bungsunya yang untung saja cantik. Ia kembali menatap Sehun yang berkedip-kedip tak mengerti. Kris frustasi lagi. Sehun memang mahasiswa cerdas, tapi dia bisa bodoh juga.

"Nancy sudah mengatakannya untukku. Jadi-"

Uluran tangan Sehun memotong ucapan Kris. Giliran pria pirang itu kini yang bingung.

"Mana cincinnya?"

"Hah?"

"Hyung melamarmu kan? Jadi mana cincinnya. Aku melihat teman kampus ku kemarin di lamar kekasihnya dengan cincin berlian. Aku tidak perlu berlian. Cukup yang mahal saja"

Tuan Wu bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya melihat wajah melongo Kris sekarang. Nancy dan Nyonya Wu sudah sibuk memanasi Kris.

"Kufikir kau tidak menyukai hal semacam itu" Kris mencoba membela diri.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "aku tetap menyukai laki-laki yang romantis"

Wajah depresi Kris menjadi hiburan untuk semua orang. Sehun melirik tersenyum pada Nyonya Wu di ssamping nya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hyung" kata Sehun, menghentikan aksi Kris yang bergumam-gumam mencari toko cincin terdekat. Ia beralih menghadap Kris, menyelami manik abu di depannya. Menulusuri tiap jengkal wajah Kris yang diukir dengan sempurna. Sehun tersenyum, dan Kris menyambutnya. "Kau akan malu jika aku menjawab tidak. Jadi akan ku jawab, Ya. Kau puas?"

"Tidak" perempatan muncul di kepala Kris.

Sehun terkekeh, "Ya. Aku menerima lamaranmu. Aku mau menjadi pendamping mu. Aku rela menjadi Wu Sehun untukmu. Aku-"

Perkataan Sehun terpotong ketika tangan Kris menariknya dalam pelukan. Erat sekali. Tapi Sehun merasa lega. Ia usapi punggung orang yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi satu-satunya sandaran untuk rasa lelah dan kesendiriannya selama ini.

"Kita akan mengunjungi ibu lusa"

Untuk semalam dan malam-malam berikutnya, nama yang Sehun ingat hanya Kris Wu. Moment yang ia ingat hanya ciuman pertama Kris seusai ikrar suci pernikahan di depan puluhan tamu. Yang melunturkan kesedihannya hanya cincin putih mengkilap di jari manis.

Untuk waktu yang lama, Kris Wu mengambil alih hatinya. Sampai mimpi itu tiba lagi. Wajah Jongin yang tersenyum, mampu meruntuhkan segala yang telah Sehun bangun. Untuknya. Untuk Kris.

.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?"

Sehun memakai mantel sebagai pelapis baju terakhir. Cuaca ekstrim sedang terjadi di Montreal. Dan dengan bodohnya Kris malah mengajak ia keluar.

"Kita akan kemana sebenarnya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan kesekian kali sejak tadi pagi dari Sehun. Kris kembali menjawab seadanya. Sehun tidak suka pakaian berat dan berlapis-lapis, selain urusan kuliah, ia tidak akan keluar rumah selama musim dingin. Kris menyebutnya beruang hibernasi. Makanya saat Kris berkata ingin mengajaknya keluar dan mencari udara segar, mood Sehun turun drastis. Udara segar dimana?

"Kau hamil Sayang?"

Plak!

"Mulutmu itu"

Kris mengusap bibirnya yang pedas karena geplakan Sehun.

"Perubahan mood mu mengerikan sejak kemarin"

"Aku tidak suka dingin dan mantel tebal. Tapi kau malah mengajakku keluar"

Sehun telah berhenti memanggilnya hyung sejak satu bulan setelah pernikahan. Kris tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Manis sekali" tangan Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit hidung mancung milik suaminya.

Sehun mendengus, kembali menatap jalan yang bergerak cepat di luar jendela. "Terima kasih"

Bagaimana Kris bisa marah? Di pukul puluhan kalipun ia tetap akan kembali jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Marahnya selama ini hanya berkisar pada keras kepalanya Sehun masalah menjaga kesehatan sedangkan pria itu adalah calon dokter. Kris bisa menjadi lebih cerewet dari ibu jika melihat Sehun meminum kopi sebagai sarapan.

Gerbang dengan plang besar di sampingnya membuat Sehun mengernyit.

Montreal Orphanage.

Mobil berhenti di depan pelataran rumah yang cukup besar dengan gaya klasik khas eropa jaman dulu. Kris keluar lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu mobil Sehun.

"Panti? Kau memiliki kegiatan amal lagi?" Tanya Sehun, merapatkan mantel ketika butiran salju menghinggapi tubuhnya.

Kris hanya tersenyum, menggenggam jemari Sehun memasuki panti. Di depan pintu, dua orang dengan seragam biarawati menyambut ramah. Wajah tua mereka memang sedikit menyeramkan, tapi mereka sangat baik.

Sehun masih tidak mengerti sampai seorang suster kepala menyuruh anak buahnya yang lain menjemput satu nama yang ia sebut sebelumnya. Sehun menunggu dengan segala perkiraan. Kris tidak berhenti menggenggam jemarinya untuk menghantarkan rasa hangat.

Pintu berderak terbuka. Seorang suster masuk dengan gulungan selimut di gendongannya. Bukan gulungan, itu seorang bayi kecil. Saat bayi itu diserahkan pada Kris, Sehun semakin yakin dengan satu dari banyak yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Kris?"

"Kau menyukainya? Aku sangat menyukainya"

Wajah mungil yang tertidur dalam gendongan Kris menghasut Sehun. Ia teringat dengan obrolan keluarga Wu beberapa waktu lalu. Tentang seorang cucu. Sebagai seorang menantu pertama, Sehun tentu merasa terbebani dengan obrolan semacam itu. Ditambah lagi, dia dan Kris tidak seperti pasangan lainnya.

Tapi Kris mengerti ketakutannya. Sebelum menjadi semakin jauh dan banyaknya desakan, pria itu telah lebih dulu merencanakan hal ini. Mengadopsi seorang anak adalah satu-satunya jalan yang mereka miliki.

Jadi bagaimana lagi Sehun harus bersyukur untuk suami semacam Kris?

"Aku menyukainya"

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka berjalan sebagaimana semestinya. Tidak banyak perdebatan yang terjadi. Mungkin karena mereka sesama laki-laki yang salah satunya tidak memiliki rasa sensitif berlebih. Sehun termasuk pria yang mudah diatur ternyata meski ceritanya tentang betapa nakalnya ia dulu di sekolah sering kali terulang.

Sekali lagi, Kris sangat mencintai Sehun. Bahkan jika Sehun meminta gunung Fuji untuk menjadi teman tidurnya, akan Kris berikan dengan segala konsekuensi. Tapi suaminya itu tidak banyak meminta selama ini.

Gelar dokter yang ia terima dari universitas telah lebih dari cukup katanya.

Stress Kris di mulai sejak Sehun memilih Onewhero sebagai tempat beristirahat. Sejengkal saja Sehun tidak ada di tempat tidur, sudah bisa membuat Kris kelimpungan. Dan Sehun dengan seenak jidat meminta sebuah rumah di Onewhero. Bukan tentang rumahnya, tapi tentang jaraknya.

Kris awalnya hanya mengira bahwa Sehun memang benar-benar ingin suasana yang berbeda. Sampai satu malam ia memiliki waktu menemani Sehun, di pertengahan musim dingin. Sehun ternyata bersembunyi darinya. Bersembunyi untuk mimpi buruknya yang kembali lagi. Dan penawar dari sang mimpi.

Kris ingat bagaimana Sehun terbangun dengan peluh di sekujur tubuh, dan memeluknya erat diantara rasa takut masa lalu yang kelam.

Dan bagaimana nama Jongin terucap tanpa bantahan.

Dan untuk kesekian kali. Kris hanya terlalu mencintai Sehunnya.

.

.

.

"Appa!"

Sehun sumringah hanya dengan mendengar suara jagoan kecilnya. Ia berbalik dari penggorengan dan menemukan Kris juga disana. Di ambang pintu dapur.

"Appa, daddy lapar" itu bukan Tae Oh, melainkan Kris. Sehun tertawa dan berucap tentang makanan yang sebentar lagi matang.

Kris menengok ke meja makan dan berkerut bingung. "Kau memasak banyak?"

"Tentu saja. Ini kan-" Sehun memotong ucapannya dan menatap Kris kemudian. Melihat gurat kebingungan masih tercetak di wajah Kris, ia jadi urung melanjutkan.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Kris benar-benar mengubah suasana hatinya.

Sehun menggeleng dan berbalik cepat, beralih pada panci sup. "Tidak. Mandilah, makan malam akan segera siap"

"Oke"

Sehun menghela nafas ketika Kris telang menghilang dari dapur. Ia mematikan kompor dan menyusun mangkuk di atas meja. Sambil menunggu Kris, ia berfikir lagi. Tae Oh yang sedang damai menunggu makan malam menjadi perhatiannya kemudian.

"Tae, kau dan daddy habis darimana?"

"Jalan-jalan" sahut Tae Oh, masih lekat menatap sosis goreng kesukaannya di atas piring.

"Daddy membeli sesuatu?" Sehun hanya berfikir bahwa anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong.

Tae Oh mengangguk. Sehun melipat tangannya di atas meja, memajukan tubuh dengan semangat.

"What's that?"

"Robot kecil"

Bahu Sehun merosot. Gundam lagi, batinnya.

"Selain itu?"

Tae Oh menatap appa nya merengut. Perutnya sudah lapar dan appanya yang tampan malah bertanya-tanya terus. Daddy Kris juga mandinya sangat lama.

"Tae hangwy!"

Sehun tersentak dengan suara tinggi Tae Oh. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sadar bahwa ia sudah membuat anak semata wayangnya itu kesal.

"Oke, kita tunggu daddy sebentar lagi"

.

Kris baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan memilih baju di lemari ketika ponsel diatas meja berdering. Ia membuka satu notifikasi disana dan terkejut bukan main detik berikutnya. Dengan tergesa, ia mengenakan pakaian dan merapikan diri lalu bergegas turun ke lantai bawah.

"Sayang, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada pekerjaan mendadak" Kris bisa melihat gurat tidak suka di wajah Sehun.

"Makan malamnya?"

"Kau dan Tae duluan saja" Kris mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan berlalu dari dapur.

"Tapi Kris-"

"Sebentar saja. Bye honey"

Kris bisa mendengar dentingan sendok yang di banting ke piring. Sehunnya sedang kesal, tapi dia tetap harus pergi sebelum kemarahan lain dari Sehun memperparah keadaan.

Kris kembali ke rumah setelah makan malam selesai. Suara samar dentingan kaca di dapur membuatnya mendekat dan menemukan Sehun sedang mencuci piring disana. Kris mengendap, meletakkan bawaan ditangannya pada meja dan memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dari belakang.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang"

Sehun yang awalnya terkejut, berdecak kemudian. Ia melepas sarung tangan karet dan mematikan keran. Berbalik menghadap Kris hingga rengkuhan di pinggangnya terlepas.

"Hari ini sudah hampir berakhir" Sehun melipat tangan di dada, menuding Kris dengan tatapannya.

"Belum jam dua belas" sahut Kris, berusaha menggapai pinggang Sehun lagi.

"Tetap saja" Sehun mundur dan bersandar pada counter dapur, menghindari Kris.

Kris menghela nafas diam-diam, sudah tau akan seperti ini. Jika boleh jujur, ia memang lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sehun. Perjalanan panjang dari Montreal ke Onewhero dan rengekan Tae Oh sesampainya di rumah tadi yang membuatnya lupa. Di tambah miniatur gundam yang menggoda. Jika bukan notifikasi pengingat di ponsel yang berbunyi setelah mandi tadi, ia mungkin akan benar-benar melewatkan hari ini.

Jadi, dengan kekuatan kecepatan Ironman nya Tae Oh, Kris mencari toko terdekat. Setidaknya harus ada sesuatu yang ia beli untuk Sehun. Beruntunglah toko bunga milik Lea tidak terlalu jauh. Well, mencari toko serba ada di Onewhero cukup sulit karena letaknya jauh dari tempat tinggal Kris. Akan memakan waktu lebih lama jika Kris memaksakan kesana.

Sehun bukan pria mellow dan ia bukan pria romantis seperti di drama. Tapi bunga menjadi satu yang lebih baik saat ini. Setidaknya Sehun memiliki hadiah pembuka.

Kris mengambil buket bunga diatas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Aku memang lupa. Maaf"

Sehun menerima bunga nya dan berdecak lagi, "bunga mu tidak cukup wangi sebagai permintaan maaf"

"Akan ku berikan yang lebih wangi nanti"

"Parfum Caron's Poivre kalau begitu"

"As your wish, prince" Kris menggapai kepala Sehun untuk sekedar mempertemukan bibirnya dengan kening pria tersebut. "Selamat ulang tahun"

Sehun tersenyum datar dan enggan menatap Kris, "Ya" sahutnya sebelum beranjak dari dapur menuju kamar dengan Kris yang mengekori.

Di kamar, Sehun menyibukkan diri memasukkan mawar merah yang ia terima ke dalam vas kaca. Kris masih setia membiarkan.

"Sayang"

"Hm?"

"Masih marah?"

Sehun mengangguk dan Kris menghela nafas lagi. Ia mendekat pada Sehun yang duduk di depan jendela bersama 99 tangkai mawar nya, berjongkok di depan pria itu.

"Aku ingin menciummu"

Ketika Sehun menunduk untuk menatapnya, Kris memasang wajah sememelas mungkin. Biasanya ini akan berhasil meluluhkan Sehun.

"Baiklah"

Dan memang berhasil.

Sehun meletakkan bunganya diatas nakas kemudian menggapai wajah Kris, menunduk untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Hanya kecupan ringan sebelum Kris menjadi rakus dan menahan kedua pipi Sehun agar ia bisa mengulum bibir tipis suaminya.

Sehun menjadi yang pertama mengakhiri ciuman.

"Makan malam mu?" tanyanya.

"Di ganti kau saja" sahut Kris sebelum kembali melumat bibir Sehun. Kini lebih intens dengan suara decakan yang cukup nyaring.

Kris bangkit dan membawa tubuh Sehun berdiri tanpa melepas pagutan. Beberapa hari tidak bertemu Sehun membuatnya merindukan bibir tipis nan manis milik suaminya ini. Ia benar-benar hampir frustasi karena jarak yang terlibat diantara mereka sekarang. Meski Sehun sudah melarangnya datang disetiap akhir pekan, Kris tetap saja datang.

Sehun menarik nafas dari hidung sebelum mendorong bahu Kris untuk melepas ciuman lagi. Nafasnya habis. Kris mengecup sudut bibirnya, pucuk hidungnya dan terakhir keningnya. Sehun memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu, menghirup aroma favorit nya.

"Kau takut aku melupakan ulang tahunmu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak penting ulang tahun ku. Tapi jika kau melupakan hal sekecil itu, kau mungkin akan cepat juga melupakanku."

Kris tersedak menahan tawa. Sehun mengernyit tidak suka dan mencubit perut Kris satu kali.

"Kau tertawa?" sengitnya.

Kris menggeleng namun masih saja terkekeh keras. "Entahlah. Tapi Wu Xiuhuan ini sangat manis"

Kris berbaring di kasur. Sehun merengut dan menatap tajam suaminya sebagai tanda protes. Ia sedang serius dan Kris menertawakan nya. Hell!

"Aku mungkin akan melupakan ulang tahunmu, tanggal pernikahan kita, dan hari-hari penting lainnya. Usiaku tidak selalu 28 tahun, sayang." Kris menatapnya, tersenyum. Sehun beringsut mendekat, meringkuk di satu lengan suaminya. "Tapi melupakanmu? Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak akan melupakanmu selama kau masih ada di bumi, Wu Xiuhuan"

"Jadi jika aku tidak berada di bumi, kau akan melupakanku? Bagaimana jika aku melakukan perjalanan ke bulan?"

Kris terdiam, berfikir sejenak. "Boleh aku ralat?"

Sehun mendengus dan berdecak keras. "Tidak bisa di percaya sama sekali" gumamnya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu selama kau masih ada di dalam kepalaku"

"Bagaimana jika kepalamu terlepas?"

"Tetap saja itu kepalaku kan?"

"Akan ku tarik isi kepalamu keluar"

Sehun beranjak menaiki tubuh Kris dan menggigit cuping telinga suaminya. Dan untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling bergelung di kasur. Sehun yang terus menggigiti wajah Kris dan Kris yang berusaha menghindar. Sampai mereka lelah tertawa.

Sehun berbaring di samping Kris, menatap langit-langit kamar yang putih. Perasaannya menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Ia sekali lagi bersyukur memiliki Kris yang dengan caranya sendiri dapat mengubah suasana.

Memang, tidak penting hari ulang tahun atau ucapannya. Tidak penting perayaan hari-hari spesial lainnya. Bagi Sehun, terutama bagi Kris, melihat pasangan hidupnya tersenyum untuk hari ini, esok, lusa dan seterusnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Sudah, itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Sedikit moment KrisHun.

Thanks buat semua support kalian. Ayaflu ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	26. Winter Memories

Hitam.

Bunga.

Bingkai foto.

Dan peti.

Sehun terjebak dalam hal-hal itu. Ketika ia berfikir untuk melarikan diri, ia kembali pada tempat duduk. Meratap dengan sisa tenaga. Orang-orang datang silih berganti, dan dia tetap disana. Duduk diam, kadang menatap lantai, kadang mendongak memastikan senyum dalam bingkai.

Dan setiap kali senyum itu terlihat, hatinya hanya kembali sakit. Mata bengkaknya bahkan tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Ia terisak menyakitkan, tanpa ada hal tersisa yang bisa di keluarkan.

Mommy Wu berada di sebelahnya, menyambut tamu yang ingin mengucap sepatah dua patah kata basa basi tentang penghiburan yang diabaikan oleh Sehun. Dia hanya lelah untuk sekedar bicara.

"Appa" rengekan Tae Oh sedikit menyadarkannya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati anak semata wayangnya telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Tae?" tanyanya serak, mencoba satu senyuman sambil mengusap rambut Tae Oh.

"Where's daddy? I want daddy"

Tae Oh itu tidak suka jika berada dalam satu ruangan yang penuh dengan orang asing. Seperti sekarang. Kalau tidak Sehun, ia akan mencari Kris. Seperti mencari perlindungan.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar isakannya tak membuat Tae Oh terkejut dan ikut menangis. Ketika akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari Tae Oh, suaranya tersendat di tenggorokan hingga tidak ada kata yang keluar.

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Hey Tae, mau cake berbentuk Ironman?" Nancy datang dari belakang dan mengambil perhatian bocah berusia lima tahun itu. Sehun sedikit nya menghela nafas lega ketika Tae Oh mengangguk dan pergi bersama adik iparnya.

Lagi, ia mendongak untuk memastikan bahwa bingkai foto Kris masih berada diatas sana. Puluhan tangkai bunga krisan putih menyebarkan harum yang berbeda.

Harum kematian.

Sehun benci.

Di luar, cuaca sedang buruk karena awal musim dingin sudah di mulai. Berbulan-bulan akan penuh salju dan angin yang menggigiti kulit.

Berfikir lagi tentang kesendiriannya selama musim salju yang dingin, Sehun meringkuk ke sudut tembok, melipat kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan tidak beralih dari wajah Kris di bingkai. Dia menangis lagi.

'Entahlah. Aku tidak memiliki jadwal apapun seminggu ini. Tapi sepertinya aku akan pergi mendadak'

Perkataan Kris dua hari lalu terngiang kembali. Sudah berkali-kali sejak kemarin. Dan Sehun selalu menyalahkan diri tentang ketidak pekaan dirinya. Tidak ada firasat sama sekali. Setaunya, hari bahagia untuk ulang tahun Tae Oh akan menjadi moment yang tidak terlupakan.

"Kau meninggalkanku" gumamnya lirih, masih pekat menatap foto tersenyum Kris. "Untuk apa aku bersumpah kalau kau yang akhirnya meninggalkanku?"

"Hunnie"

Suara familiar itu membuat Sehun berpaling dengan cepat. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia bangkit berdiri dan segera menyandarkan diri dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Ibu.."

"Kenapa hal ini terjadi padamu sayang?" tangisan ibu membuat Sehun akhirnya ikut menangis. Memerah sisa air mata.

"Kris meninggalkanku bu. Dia berjanji di depanmu tidak akan meninggalkanku, tapi dia pergi bu. Dia pergi seperti ini" isak Sehun, erat memeluk ibunya.

Sejak menikah, keluarga Wu yang baik memang memberikan sebuah penginapan di Jeju untuk ibu jaga. Jadi, selama ini ibu sudah tidak tinggal di Busan lagi. Karena cuaca buruk, pesawat mengalami delay yang panjang hingga baru kini Ibu bisa tiba di Seoul. Menemui putra nya yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan sisa air mata.

Pemandangan itu tak elak membuat tamu yang lain merasa pilu. Juga beberapa orang di tengah ruangan yang sejak tadi tak lepas mata dari Sehun. Chanyeol, Chen, Tae Woo dan Jongin.

Sakit itu menular walau dalam konteks yang berbeda. Jongin merasakannya. Bagaimana sakit itu membuatnya takut untuk mendekati Sehun. Takut dengan kenyataan bahwa kehancuran Sehun sekarang membuktikan dengan jelas bagaimana rasa cinta dalam ikatan pernikahan mereka begitu kuat.

Sekali lagi jika harus Jongin katakan. Ia kalah.

Kerinduannya tidak sepadan dengan cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manis Sehun.

"Kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin menatapnya sebentar dengan ragu, "haruskah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jongin menoleh lagi untuk melihat Sehun yang kini duduk berdampingan dengan ibunya yang sibuk mengusap air mata di pipi putih itu. Seperti anak kecil kehilangan miliknya yang berharga. Jongin memastikan lagi dan detik berikutnya berdiri untuk menghampiri Sehun.

Belum sempat mendekat, beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam yang sama memberitahukan bahwa peti mati akan segera di bawa ke pemakaman. Jongin urung melanjutkan langkah nya dan berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh bersama tamu lain.

Sehun seperti kembali di tarik ke saat pertama kali mendengar alarm kematian Kris di ruang gawat darurat. Dadanya berdenyut beberapa kali. Sangat sakit. Tuan Wu, Kenneth yang datang dari Montreal, Chanyeol, dua orang sepupu Kris, dan Sehun sendiri yang akan mengangkat peti mati menuju mobil.

Hening dengan suara tangisan dari segala sudut mengiringi langkah para keluarga. Nancy menggendong Tae Oh bersama nya, sedangkan mommy Wu berada dalam rengkuhan Yuan, anak sulung keluarga Wu. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak berhenti menangis dan sesekali tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Sehun sama. Ia seolah hanya memegang peti, sedangkan lima orang lain membantu mengangkatkan untuknya. Seluruh tubuhnya lemah. Kakinya hanya terpaksa untuk melangkah.

Setiap langkah yang terjalin, yang terdengar hanya suara tawa Kris, kata-kata Kris, dan senyumnya. Setitik air mata lolos di pipi Sehun.

'Aku mencintaimu, Wu Xiuhuan'

Setidaknya, sampai peti dimasukkan ke dalam mobil, barulah pertahanan diri Sehun runtuh. Kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh dan akhirnya jatuh berlutut di depan peti Kris. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Sehun tahan. Isakannya terdengar nyaring, gumamannya yang menyebut nama Kris berkali-kali bisa di dengar oleh seluruh orang. Kenneth yang berdiri paling dekat mengusap bahunya, membantunya agar tidak tersungkur.

Chanyeol mengusap sudut matanya. Sakitnya karena melihat kesakitan Sehun. Adiknya yang entah mengapa selalu melewati banyak hal untuk terus bertahan hidup.

Nancy mendekat karena Tae Oh terus bergerak ingin menemui ayahnya. Ia turunkan Tae Oh di samping tubuh berlutut Sehun.

"Appa, uljimayo" suara kecilnya menarik perhatian, terlebih ketika jemarinya berlarian di pipi Sehun untuk menghapus jejak air mata disana. "Kata Nancy aunty, daddy hanya sedang tidur. Jadi Appa jangan sedih"

Hancur lagi hati Sehun. Ia terisak semakin keras dan memeluk tubuh Tae Oh. Tubuh kecil yang juga sering Kris peluk. Tae Oh yang terkejut dan merasa terjepit karena pelukan erat dari ayahnya akhirnya merengek.

"Appa~" bibirnya mengerucut, tapi Sehun sudah tuli oleh segala kenangan yang masuk silih berganti ke dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana di sisa malam yang panjang, ia, Kris dan Tae Oh akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur, membaca beberapa dongeng dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama.

Chanyeol akhirnya mendekat, dengan pelan melepaskan lengan Sehun dari tubuh Tae Oh dan membawa anak itu dalam gendongannya menjauh dari mobil. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat menyerahkan Tae Oh pada Jongin. Chanyeol hanya melihat Nancy yang sudah repot menenangkan Nyonya Wu.

Jongin dengan canggung menggendong Tae Oh dan mengusap punggung nya agar anak itu tidak menangis sebelum Nyonya Oh datang dan mengambil alih.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ibu" sapa Jongin, membungkuk singkat. Nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pipinya akrab.

Mobil yang mengangkut peti serta keluarga sudah siap berangkat. Chanyeol mendekat bersama Kenneth dan berkata bahwa pria bule itu akan ikut bersama mobil mereka. Hari itu, di awal musim dingin, hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat yang ikut ke pemakaman terakhir Kris.

.

.

.

Gundukan tanah beraroma basah serta salju pertama yang turun. Sehun masih disana, di samping suaminya. Enggan berfikir pulang seperti yang lain. Hanya dirinya kini. Chanyeol, Ibu serta Tuan Wu sudah mencoba membujuknya tetapi tidak berhasil. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan suaminya.

Salju pertama.

Sehun dengan jas hitamnya tidak merasa dingin. Ia sudah beku. Mati rasa. Hempasan butiran salju pada pucuk kepala dan bahu tidak menarik sedikitpun perhatian pria yang kini duduk di tanah basah itu.

"Kita melihat salju pertama bersama lagi" katanya pada pusara. "Setiap tahun selama enam tahun ini kita tidak pernah melewatkan salju pertama. Kata Nancy, kita memang ditakdirkan bersama. Kata orang, kita terlihat serasi. Kata keluargamu, kita seperti akan menua bersama"

Sehun menggenggam jemarinya yang mengkerut. Bajunya pun basah karena salju, tapi waktu masih panjang. Ia ingin sebentar lagi berada disana.

"Tapi aku sendirian sekarang" Ia menoleh berkeliling dan benar jika pemakaman telah sunyi. Ia sendirian. "Aku jadi takut pulang ke rumah"

Ditinggal Kris selama berhari-hari keluar negeri tidak pernah semengerikan ini sebelumnya. Menyadari bahwa pria itu tidak akan kembali lah yang membuat Sehun enggan pulang ke rumah. Kenangan itu masih tertinggal. Aroma itu masih ada. Sehun tidak ingin merasakannya meski ia tidak akan melupakannya. Tidak saat ia sendirian.

Bibirnya mengering dan Sehun menatap sekali lagi pada gundukan tanah yang telah menyembunyikan Kris sepanjang waktu disana. Helaan nafasnya beruap dingin. Tapi ia tersenyum kini.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu selama kau masih ada di bumi, Wu Yifan"

Salju semakin deras memutihkan tanah. Sehun menggigil akhirnya. Getaran tubuhnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang kembali menganak sungai di pipi. Tidak ada isakan, tidak ada raungan. Hanya lautan rindu yang menguap.

"Aku sudah merindukanmu Kris"

Bayangan seseorang di belakang serta salju yang berhenti mengguguri badannya membuat Sehun mendongak untuk sekedar mendapati pria dengan setelan dan payung hitam disana. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka larut dalam pemahaman pada tatapan masing-masing.

Sehun menyeringai dengan sisa basah pada pipi. Matanya menerawang jauh pada ingatan lain.

"Aku jadi ingat ketika ibumu memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu. Apa kau tau aku disana ketika kau dan kekasihmu berpegangan tangan di sepanjang jalan? Kau tau siapa yang membawaku di bawah payung nya ketika hujan membuatku lemah?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Sehun kembali mendongak. Menghujam mata di depannya dengan ribuan kata yang tidak akan pernah terucap. Iris biru malamnya mengkilat di bawah salju. Basah.

"Dia Kris Wu. Bukan Chanyeol hyung, bukan Chen, bukan Yixing hyung, dan bukan dirimu, Jongin"

Seperti belati, Jongin tertusuk di bagian dada. Menyakitkan dan tidak bisa membela diri. Berdiri kaku dengan payung yang masih menaungi tubuh Sehun. Ia seperti mengejek dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Jadi untuk apa kau disini? Mengulang moment dan menggantinya dengan namamu?" bisik Sehun parau. "Sangat terlambat, Jongin"

"Ayo pulang" Jongin menyumpahi dirinya yang tak berkutik. "Sangat dingin disini"

"Pulang kemana? Kris adalah rumahku, tempatku pulang"

Tes!

"Sehun-ah..."

"Pulanglah. Tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku bersama suamiku"

Tes!

Jongin melepas payungnya dan menggapai tubuh limbung Sehun. Pria pucat itu pingsan dengan darah yang terus keluar dari hidung.

Di tengah salju, Jongin menggendong tubuh itu. Melewati makam Kris. Mengabaikan dingin. Memikirkan satu nama.

Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Update cepet supaya cepet ending (¬_¬)ﾉ

Kangen KaiHun gue tuh ╥﹏╥ nyari moment mereka sekarang susah banget.


	27. Wu Xiuhuan

Jongin masih berada di rumah mewah milik keluarga kecil Wu meski waktu sudah menunjuk hampir tengah malam. Ia hanya membuat sedikit bubur untuk Sehun yang pingsan sore tadi. Pria itu kelelahan dan kedinginan. Ia sempat sadarkan diri, namun memilih tidur lagi setelah itu.

Jongin hanya ingat bahwa Sehun pernah terbangun tengah malam untuk mencari makan ketika menginp di rumahnya dulu. Jadi ia membuat bubur agar ada sesuatu yang bisa Sehun makan nanti. Lagipula, pria itu belum makan sejak siang. Atau mungkin seharian ini.

Setelah membersihkan dapur, Jongin memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya di ruang tengah, di samping perapian. Sejak sore, ia hanya menunggu Sehun.

Mata Jongin berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. Di atas perapian, potret besar keluarga Wu terpajang angkuh. Disana ada Sehun, di rangkulan Kris. Jongin tersenyum pahit dan kembali melihat seluruh ruangan. Rumah yang besar ini terasa hangat meski hanya diisi oleh tiga orang. Mungkin karena obrolan mereka, mungkin juga karena candaan mereka. Atau keharmonisan itu sendiri.

Jongin tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana waktu yang Sehun lewati dengan seluruh kehangatan itu di rumah ini.

Dia cemburu.

Tapi apa yang bisa di lakukan sekarang? Bahkan berharap bisa berteman baik dengan Sehun saja mustahil.

'Kau sangat terlambat, Jongin'

Suara Sehun yang mengatakan hal itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Jongin tidak bisa membantah pun membela diri. Semua yang kini ingin dia lakukan memang sudah sangat terlambat.

Kris sudah melakukan semuanya untuk Sehun.

Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

Duduk di ruang tengah keluarga Wu dan membayangkan keharmonisan mereka?

Jongin yang bodoh melakukannya.

Suara langkah kaki di anak tangga mengambil atensi Jongin. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan melihat Sehun menuju salah satu kamar.

"Ellios?" gumam Sehun ketika tak mendapati seorang pun di kamar anaknya.

"Mertuamu membawanya tadi sore" Bisa Jongin lihat Sehun yang terkejut saat mendengat suaranya. Pria itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menema-"

"Pulanglah"

Diam sebentar dengan tatapan yang masih bertaut sebelum Jongin meraih mantelnya di lengan sofa dan melangkah keluar dari ruang tengah. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan berniat kembali ke kamar.

"Aku sudah membuatkan bubur jika kau lapar"

Sehun berhenti di anak tangga pertama. Suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan jika Jongin sudah benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya. Sehun kembali memutar langkah menuju dapur dan menemukan panci bubur di counter. Tanpa ekspresi apapun, Sehun mengangkat panci dan menuang seluruh isinya ke bak sampah di sertai bunyi berisik dari panci yang jatuh ke lantai.

Sehun tidak perlu Jongin. Tidak perlu kebaikan hati pria itu. Walau kenyataan air matanya menetes lagi tidak bisa dibantah.

.

Pukul satu dinihari. Dua jam setelah Jongin pergi dari rumahnya. Malam pertamanya tanpa Kris. Sunyi itu sangat terasa.

Kemarin, saat ia berpikir sedang sendirian, ia hanya mengingat bahwa Kris akan segera pulang ke rumah, segera memeluknya lagi. Kini, meringkuk dan menangis sampai mati pun tidak akan membuat Kris kembali.

Sehun hanya menyesali waktu yang terlewat begitu banyak tanpa ada sedikitpun pengabdian yang telah ia lakukan. Bahkan sekedar mengucap bahwa ia mencintai Kris.

Pria itu sudah melakukan banyak hal. Salah satu yang pasti adalah membahagiakan Sehun. Kris menepati janji nya pada ibu. Pada Tuhan.

Sehun kembali meringkuk diatas tempat tidur yang luas dan sepi. Dingin. Memandangi pigura diatas nakas sambil mendekap kemeja putih suaminya. Dulu, ia adalah pria yang dibentuk dengan kejam oleh kehidupan. Sosoknya tangguh dan kokoh.

Kini ia menjadi cengeng, serapuh ini karena kehidupan yang kembali kejam menorehkan begitu banyak luka. Sehun kembali pada kenyataan bahwa, ia tidak mampu sendirian.

.

.

Tae Oh harus kembali ke sekolah hari ini setelah seminggu tidak masuk. Sehun yang memiliki waktu sampai nanti siang akhirnya berangkat sendiri untuk mengantar anak lelakinya. Di sekolah, berita duka telah menyebar. Beberapa ibu muda mendekat untuk memberi simpati, beberapa hanya mencibir tentang kenyataan bahwa si hot papa ternyata seorang gay.

Sejak hari pemakaman, Sehun telah menutup telinga untuk semua cibiran miring.

"Habiskan bekal makan siangmu. Nanti Yuan aunty yang akan menjemput. Okay?"

Tae Oh mengangguk. Wajahnya masih merengut dengan sisa air mata. Sudah seminggu, dan Tae Oh masih sering menangis mencari daddy nya. Sehun sering kewalahan mencari alasan.

"Appa menyayangimu El" satu kecupan mendarat di kening Tae Oh sebelum anak kecil itu memasuki kelasnya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan berdiri. Ia kembali merapatkan mantel dan menatap langit mendung diatas sana. Salju masih rutin memutihkan pepohonan dan jalan. Sehun ingin bergelung saja di dalam selimut, tapi kewajibannya sebagai seorang dokter tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Sekolah Tae Oh tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. Ketika tiba, beberapa berkas diagnosa dari pasien telah menyerbunya.

"Dokter Wu, kita memiliki pasien yang harus di operasi hari ini" Jaehwan menjadi satu-satunya yang keluar dari lift dan langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Mendadak?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

Jaehwan mengangguk, "usus buntu"

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dan menepuk pundak Jaehwan sebelum melangkah lebih dulu menuju ruang operasi.

.

Ketika Sehun berfikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ia menghabiskan hari kemarin dengan berusaha melanjutkan hidup tanpa Kris, ia fikir akan begitu mudah. Tersenyum palsu dan berpura baik-baik saja sudah ia terapkan dengan baik. Tapi ketika masuk ke ruang operasi, ingatan akan hari itu kembali menyerbu kepalanya.

Sehun yang telah siap dengan segala persiapan operasi menjadi tak berkutik. Kedua tangannya yang terangkat bergetar. Bayangan wajah Kris diatas brankar menjadi-jadi seiring deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Jaehwan yang melihat gelagat Sehun lantas meminta seorang perawat untuk memanggilkan dokter lain.

"Dokter Wu, anda bisa keluar dari ruangan sekarang. Biar dokter Park yang menggantikan"

Sehun melangkah lebih cepat dari helaan nafasnya meninggalkan ruangan operasi. Ruang kerja nya menjadi tempat terbaik untuk melarikan diri saat ini. Ia lagi terpekur pada kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi. Pikir nya itu hanya akan berlangsung hari ini.

Atau tidak sampai besok.

Dan nyatanya berlangsung sampai hari-hari berikutnya.

Sehun mendapat teguran keras dari Professor Do. Ia menjadi kacau untuk beberapa hal. Tae Oh sudah ia malam kan dirumah mertua, takut jika masalahnya akan berdampak pada anak kecil itu. Dan ia sendirian di kamar, meringkuk mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya yang berada di luar kontrol setiap kali berada dalam ruang operasi.

Saran dari psikiater sangat Sehun butuhkan di hari berikutnya. Kata dokter Luna, itu adalah trauma yang lumrah dialami oleh setiap orang ketika mengalami suatu kejadian menyakitkan. Tapi bagi Sehun, ini mengenai karirnya. Pekerjaannya

Obat-obatan menjadi temannya sejak saat itu.

"Appa" Tae Oh merengek lagi malam ini. Sudah beberapa malam anak itu terbangun di tengah malam dan masuk ke kamar Sehun.

"Ada apa El? Kau haus?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Tae Oh yang sekarang telah resmi berganti nama menjadi Ellios itu menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut. Matanya yang sembab ia usap beberapa kali sampai Sehun harus menahan tangannya agar mata Ellios tidak iritasi.

"I want daddy"

Dan rengekan anak itu selalu sama. Tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan selain daddy nya.

"Daddy belum pulang. Tidur bersama appa saja ya" bujuk Sehun namun gelengan kepela Ellios lebih mantap.

"Daddy! Daddy! Huaaaa!"

Suara tangisan Ellios memecah heningnya malam ini. Sehun mencoba mendekap nya, tapi tangan kecil itu mendorong dan memukuli bahunya.

"Tae tidak mau appa~ Tae mau daddy!"

Lihat lah Kris. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

"Daddy tidak ada sayang. Sekarang, Ellios hanya memiliki appa. Appa disini. Appa akan melakukan apa saja untukmu"

Kris selalu memanggil nya Ellios. Dan Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau daddy! Aku tidak mau appa!"

"Son.."

"Daddy~! Huuaaaa~!"

Sehun mencoba mendekap tubuh kecil itu lagi, dan penolakan lagi yang ia terima. Tangisan Ellios semakin menjadi. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk dengan wajah memerah.

"Daddy mu tidak ada Ellios! Dia pergi! Dia meninggalkanmu!"

Anak kecil itu berhenti menangis dan tersentak mendengar nada tinggi yang dikeluarkan oleh sang ayah. Ia mengulum bibir dengan sisa isakan dan tubuh bergetar. Ini pertama kali Sehun membentaknya.

Sehun berdiri, mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi. Jantung nya bertalu cepat. Amarah dan rasa sakit itu menyatu. Kembali ia tatap Ellios yang masih berusaha menahan tangis. Hatinya teriris melihat ketakutan anak itu berasal dari kontrol dirinya yang buruk.

"Maafkan appa" ia angkat tubuh Ellios dalam gendongan dan bertubi memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepalanya. "Maaf sayang"

Sehun kehilangan dirinya. Saat ia berkaca, yang ia lihat bukan lagi Wu Xiuhuan. Itu hanya Oh Sehun bertahun-tahun silam. Yang kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Saem"

"Kim songsaenim"

"Saem!"

Jongin tersentak dan langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya. Beberapa murid sudah berkumpul di depannya sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini. Tugas kimia kami"

Saat tersadar, ia masih berada dalam kelas. Hari sudah gelap di luar. Hari ini Jongin memang mengadakan kelas tambahan untuk murid yang mengalami krisis dalam pelajaran Kimia.

"Ah ya, letakkan saja disini, nilainya akan saem umumkan besok. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang"

Murid yang di dominasi siswa itu membungkuk bersamaan dan keluar kelas setelahnya. Erangan lega mereka bisa terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Jongin tidak langsung bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Ia kembali terpekur dalam ingatan bahwa sudah berminggu-minggu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Sehun setelah pemakaman waktu itu.

Ia tidak memiliki kontak atau seseorang yang bisa ditanyai perihal kondisi pria itu sekarang. Dan itu jelas membuatnya tidak konsentrasi mengajar beberapa hari ini.

Dering ponsel di saku celana mengalihkannya. Nomor tidak dikenali membuat Jongin awalnya enggan mengangkat panggilan itu. Tapi ketika kedua kali ponsel nya berdering, ia fikir ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Hallo?"

Suara gemuruh angin yang menyahut. Jongin mengernyit sebelum bersuara lagi dan masih tetap hening. Ia kesal akhirnya.

"Ku tutup-"

'Jongin'

Katakan bahwa Jongin tidak salah dengar.

"Sehun?"

.

.

.

Jongin menjadi yang paling cepat memacu langkah. Ketika Sehun berkata ingin bertemu di tempat biasa, Jongin bisa mengingat dengan jelas sebuah toko roti ikan di pinggir jalan komplek perumahannya. Ia menyesal tadi pagi tidak membawa mobil hingga ia harus mengambil waktu lebih lama dengan bus untuk sampai pada toko itu.

Di belokan, pelataran toko kecil seolah menjadi bahan nostalgia. Seluruh ingatan berulang seperti rol film. Dia dan Sehun dengan seragam SMA berebutan masuk ke toko untuk taruhan konyol siapa yang paling lambat mengambil roti ikan maka dia yang akan membayar. Dan Jongin ingat bagaimana ia selalu berlari lebih cepat dan kemudian pura-pura tersandung agar Sehun tidak menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Sejak dulu, Sehun sudah mengambil alih perhatiannya.

Baru jam delapan malam saat Jongin menggeser pintu toko dan mendapati suara ribut para pria dewasa di meja kayu bundar sudut ruangan.

Nostalgia.

Sehun berada di samping Chanyeol seperti biasa. Dan Chen yang tertawa dengan suara nyaring. Seperti de javu. Seolah waktu tidak pernah menelan kebiasaan setiap orang.

"Jongin-ah" suara Chen membuat dua orang lain disana menoleh pada pintu. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat, dan Sehun yang hanya menatapnya.

"Kalian sudah lama? Maaf terlambat, aku tidak membawa mobil tadi" Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chen, berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Santai saja. Malam masih panjang'

Obrolan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Kembali mengingat masa lalu tanpa mengungkit sakitnya. Semua orang hanya berada pada porsinya untuk bercerita dan kemudian membagi sisa tawa untuk satu orang disana yang mereka tau sedang membutuhkan itu.

Sehun tidak mungkin memanggil mereka hanya untuk sekedar bertemu kan? Pria itu sudah terlalu jauh untuk sebuah persahabatan masa lalu yang pernah terjalin.

Chanyeol, Chen serta Jongin menangkap kesepian itu di kedua mata birunya. Memilih bungkam dan seolah tidak tau apa-apa. Membiarkan Sehun mereka terhibur walau hanya secuil.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Pasti menyenangkan menjadi seorang dokter" Chen taunya kehilangan satu berita terbaru. Jongin dan Chanyeol sama.

"Begitulah. Aku terancam di pecat"

Kejujuran tanpa beban Sehun mengejutkan seluruh orang. Jongin mendelik pada Chen yang hanya di tanggapi kedikan bahu tidak tau.

"Apa maksudmu? Ku dengar hampir seluruh pasien menyukai dokter Wu yang tampan ini" Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan lagi suasana.

Sehun terkekeh hampa. Tiga orang tersisa mendengarnya dengan aneh.

"PTSD. Sebagai seseorang yang mereka panggil dokter, aku sudah gagal" ungkap nya dengan kecemasan yang berudara dingin di tengah musim salju.

.

Jongin tidak tau sejak kapan kakinya melangkah seirama dengan langkah Sehun di depannya. Pria pucat itu tidak menyadari. Ia hanya terus melangkah menuju rumah dengan kepala kosong.

Ajakan mendadak dari Sehun hari ini di ketahui Jongin bukan sekedar nostalgia belaka. Pria yang telah melewatkan banyak hal dalam hidupnya itu hanya mencoba mencari sandaran untuk dirinya. Sehun pria yang kuat selama ini. Dia bertahan melawan kerasnya hidup di ibukota. Dia berhasil menyembunyikan luka dari cinta pertama yang gagal. Dia mampu menjadi Wu Xiuhuan selama masa pelariannya. Sehun sekuat itu untuk menghadapi hal lain.

Tapi ketika suaminya di rebut paksa, seperti dunia juga telah meninggalkannya. Kenyataan lain yang ia terima saat ini membuatnya goyah tanpa pegangan. Jongin menyadari bahwa Sehun hanya merindukan teman lama. Yang dulu memberi punggung untuknya. Maka ia datang. Tidak meminta pertolongan, hanya sebagai ungkapan bahwa kekuatan nya sudah di ambang batas.

Jongin tertohok dengan keadaan lain dimana ia menjadi salah satu penyebab dari segala masalah yang Sehun hadapi.

Seandainya ia tidak terlambat menyadari, mungkin Sehun tak harus berada di keluarga Wu. Mungkin Sehun tak harus menyaksikan kecelakaan itu. Mungkin Sehun sudah nyaman berada di sisi nya.

Seandainya...

Dan andai lain yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Jalanan semakin ramai di pusat perbelanjaan. Ketukan langkah masih konstan dalam jarak yang tak berubah. Sehun masih gontai dan beberapa kali menabrakkan bahunya pada pejalan kaki lain. Ia tidak perduli. Segala hal buruk seolah terjadi dalam satu malam. Secepat ini jika garis takdir sudah harus dilewati.

Mommy Wu datang dua hari lalu, memastikan kondisi menantu kesayangannya. Sehun hanya harus memasang wajah tersenyum untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ibu, Ibu mertua, ipar dan sanak keluarga lain tak perlu tau kondisinya. Melihat kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi, Sehun menyerahkan Ellios pada Mommy Wu. Untuk sementara, sampai ia benar-benar dalam kondisi semula.

Tidak ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut, mertuanya yang baik dengan senang hati merawat Ellios. Ada Yuan juga yang akan menjaganya. Keluarga Wu memang luar biasa. Sehun bersyukur menjadi salah satu bagian dari kisah mereka.

Lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki sudah menyala. Tidak banyak orang di hampir tengah malam ini pada penyeberangan jalan. Hanya ada seorang wanita yang sibuk dengan handphone nya. Jongin mempertajam seluruh inderanya ketika Sehun sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepala dari aspal.

Dan saat trotoar sudah terlewati, pacuan kaki Jongin secepat angin. Bunyi klakson mobil yang ribut beriringan dengan termundurnya tubuh Sehun. Pria itu berkedip cepat dan menyadari seseorang tengah menyeret tangannya ke suatu tempat.

"Hey!" protes nya terbungkam oleh dekapan tubuh sosok itu. Saat mendongak, wajah kalut Jongin memenuhi penglihatannya.

"Jangan pergi Sehun... Jangan pergi.."

"Jongin.."

"Jangan pergi lagi Sehun..." wajah Jongin kini basah oleh air matanya. Sehun bisa merasakan setitik bening itu jatuh pada bahunya.

"Ak-aku disini Jongin. Ada apa?" otaknya yang kosong selama perjalanan membuat Sehun tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana tubuhnya hampir tertabrak truk jika saja Jongin tidak menariknya lebih cepat.

"Aku juga ketakutan Sehun. Kehilangan mu lagi membuatku sangat takut"

Ragu, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap punggung Jongin yang bergetar karena tangisan pria itu belum berakhir. Sedekat ini dengan Jongin, Sehun akhirnya bisa merasakan ketakutan yang besar dari cinta pertamanya ini.

Banyak hal yang ia lewatkan tentang Jongin. Dan Sehun memang tidak ingin memperdulikan itu. Meski nama itu masih ada dan terus akan ada di sudut terdalam hatinya, nyatanya kebekuan yang ia buat berhasil melenyapkan keinginannya untuk cinta pertama yang menggebu dulu.

Kini ia dihadapkan lagi pada perasaan itu. Rasa menyenangkan bertahun-tahun lalu yang membuatnya akhirnya bertaruh dengan diri sendiri tentang masa depan. Sehun telah menyerah dengan Jongin. Dan Jongin datang padanya dengan cinta yang sama besar dengan miliknya dulu.

"Aku lelah"

"Sekali saja lihat kalau aku ada disini Sehun"

Meskipun bisa, ia akan melihat Jongin dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukan lagi cinta pertamanya.

Hanya sebentuk pengingat bahwa ia bisa lebih kuat dari hari ini delapan tahun lalu.

Dari balik bahu Jongin, Sehun bisa melihat setitik cahaya di langit mendung musim dingin.

Bintang.

Hanya ada satu dan muncul di tengah hujan salju.

Sehun tersenyum berirama dengan isakan Jongin.

.

.

 _Kris..._

 _The stars remind me that, we are not together again.._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Ini ngebosenin nggak sih? ಥ_ಥ

Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi dan selesai sudaaaahhhh


	28. See You

Sehun mengusap lembar terakhir dari buku yang di bacanya. Sudah hampir sepertiga malam dan matanya yang berkantung tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Malam ini, ia sendirian lagi. Ellios kembali menginap di rumah neneknya. Sehun hanya merasa ia semakin jauh dari jagoan kecil itu. Tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk bersama Ellios sementara ini.

Buku bersampul maroon dengan sedikit aksen coklat kayu itu ia beli kemarin di sebuah toko buku. Covernya yang menarik serta best seller yang tercetak besar membuat Sehun akhirnya membeli buku itu.

Ia baru membacanya sepulang dari rumah sakit sore tadi. Pekerjaan nya menjadi lebih sedikit karena kondisi kesehatan mentalnya sekarang. Professor Do memintanya lebih banyak beristirahat beberapa waktu sebelum sebuah keputusan diambil.

Buku bersampul maroon dengan gambar dedaunan musim gugur itu berhasil membuat Sehun tak beranjak dari kamar hingga malam.

Sebuah buku yang ditulis dari kisah nyata si narasumber.

Park Chanyeol.

See You In Autumn.

.

.

.

"Jongin" suara ibu membuat Jongin menoleh pada pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengancingi kemeja putihnya.

Ibu mendekat dengan kotak makanan di tangan.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Jongin mengangguk, "bertemu Chanyeol hyung sebentar. Wae?"

Ibu menatap kotak makanan di tangannya dan menimang beberapa saat sebelum menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin menerimanya dan mengangkat alis bertanya, ibu hanya tersenyum. Jongin membuka kotak dan menemukan kue wortel di dalamnya. Ia tau siapa yang sangat menyukai kue wortel.

"Ibu tiba-tiba kefikiran Sehun" Nyonya Kim mengusap lengan Jongin sambil menerawang pada ingatan dulu, "anak itu sangat menyukai kue wortel. Kau bisa mengantarkan ini padanya?"

"Tapi bu, aku..." Jongin ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa sedekat dulu dengan Sehun. Walau ia bisa, tapi bertemu Sehun sepertinya perlu janji khusus kini. Melihat wajah ibunya, Jongin jadi tidak tega. "Baiklah, akan aku antarkan"

"Terima kasih nak" senyum Nyonya Kim taunya mengembang.

"Iya bu, aku harus pergi sekarang"

.

Dan disinilah Jongin, di depan kediaman Sehun lagi. Jongin tidak tau apakah pria itu ada di rumah atau masih di rumah sakit. Ia bisa menitipkan kue itu pada pembantu di rumah jika memang Sehun belum pulang.

Tapi setelah menekan bel berkali-kali, tidak ada sahutan. Jongin berfikir mungkin saja di rumah memang tidak ada orang. Melihat beberapa lampu tidak di nyalakan. Ia berbalik akan pergi sebelum suara samar dari dalam rumah kembali membuatnya berhenti. Meski cukup jauh, tapi Jongin tau pasti bahwa itu suara benda pecah.

Sekali, dan Jongin membiarkan. Mungkin dia salah dengar.

Prangg!

Tubuhnya refleks berbalik, menekan bel lagi berkali-kali.

"Sehun!" teriaknya. Ketika menggapai gagang, pintu terbuka. Tidak terkunci. Tanpa fikir panjang Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah, berkeliling mencari sumber suara yang kini sunyi lagi.

"Sehun?" gumamnya di sepanjang tempat. Di ruang tengah, ia melihat Sehun duduk di sofa.

Pecahan kaca di lantai membuat Jongin mengernyit. Sehun meliriknya, kemudian melirik kekacauan di bawah kakinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak nya" katanya serak.

Jongin mencari saklar dan menyalakan lampu. Barulah ia bisa melihat jejak darah di lantai dan bagaimana penampilan kacau pria di sofa sana.

"Aku juga tidak sengaja menginjak nya"

Jongin mendekat dan berdiri di depan Sehun. Semakin kacau ia lihat pria itu. Kemeja kusut serta rambut hitam yang berantakan. Dan botol-botol wine di samping tubuhnya. Seperti bukan Sehun. Ia khawatir berlebihan sekarang. Belum lagi darah yang terus keluar dari telapak kaki Sehun.

"Kakimu harus di obati" kata Jongin. Ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk mencari kotak P3K dan menemukannya di dalam kamar mandi. Jongin kembali pada Sehun, berjongkok di depan kakinya dan meringis melihat pecahan kaca yang menancap.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Jongin.

Tidak ada sahutan. Jongin pun masih fokus mencabuti pecahan kaca dengan pinset.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh"

Sehun sama sekali tidak bersuara kesakitan selama Jongin mengobati kakinya. Netra nya nanar menatap Jongin, tapi fokusnya berada jauh. Matanya kosong. Kepalanya kosong. Ia berubah menjadi Mannequin hidup.

"Sehun?" itu panggilan kesekian kali dari Jongin dan Sehun hanya merespon dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Sehun melipat kakinya. Memeluk kedua lututnya dan terisak kemudian. Jongin menjulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala Sehun, namun urung. Tidak ada keberanian. Sehun menangis lagi. Berbeda dengan yang di pemakaman, kali ini ia menangis seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Kadang merengek memanggil ibu dan sesenggukan sampai terbatuk. Mungkin karena dia mabuk.

Jongin tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi hatinya ngilu melihat kondisi Sehun yang seperti ini. Ia beralih duduk di samping Sehun, kini memberanikan diri untuk sekedar menyentuh lengan pria itu.

"Jangan di pendam sendirian" ujar nya dengan jutaan volt listrik menyakitkan dari tenggorokan. Berkata seperti itu, apa Sehun kemudian akan mengandalkannya seperti dulu?

"Kris..." isak Sehun.

Jongin mengernyit. Sehun merindukan Kris rupanya.

"Dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang berbahagia untuk gelar dokter ku" Sehun kembali sesenggukan, "tapi aku menghilangkan nya"

Jongin masih diam. Membiarkan Sehun meluapkan seluruh beban yang sedang di tanggungnya. Sehun kembali merengek dan menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang basah.

"Aku bukan dokter lagi. Kris akan kecewa padaku"

Saat itulah Jongin tau bahwa satu hal lagi yang terjadi dalam semalaman ini. Ia beringsut mendekat, menguatkan hati untuk merengkuh Sehun dalam dekapannya. Tubuh itu menurut seperti tak memiliki apapun lagi dalam sistem motoriknya. Jongin semakin berani untuk sekedar mengusap helai legam Sehun.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tidak akan ada yang kecewa padamu"

"Kris?"

"Tidak Sehun. Dia akan kecewa melihat kau menangisi diri sendiri seperti ini"

Sehun mengusap air matanya. Meredakan tangisnya meski masih terisak. Hening yang cukup panjang membuat Jongin berfikir untuk melepas rengkuhannya sebelum Sehun bersuara kembali. Kini tidak merengek.

"Kenapa semua hal buruk selalu datang padaku?"

Jongin menjauhkan sedikit badannya sekedar melihat wajah Sehun. Di tangkupnya kedua pipi yang semakin tirus itu guna menghapus sisa air mata disana.

"Karena Tuhan tau kau kuat Sehun-ah"

"Aku tidak sekuat itu" rintihan Sehun selirih desiran perih di rongga dada Jongin.

Sehun tidak berniat menjauh. Seluruh tubuhnya lelah untuk sekedar menolak Jongin. Lagipula ia memang butuh seseorang kini untuk mendengarkan keluhannya. Biarlah dia terlihat menyedihkan di depan pria ini. Terlalu banyak kesesakan yang Sehun terima.

"Hanya yakin pada dirimu"

Karena hidup masih terus berlanjut walau ia harus merangkak tanpa kaki.

.

Mereka masih di sofa ketika Sehun tertidur di rengkuhan Jongin. Pria yang lebih tua tidak keberatan meski tangan serta bahunya sudah keram. Aroma alkohol yang bercampur dengan shampoo milik Sehun menghantarkan candu yang aneh untuknya.

Jongin tidak berharap lebih. Meski cukup saja tidak bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Jongin menginginkan Sehun sebanyak Sehun menginginkan Kris untuk kembali.

Suara pintu serta langkah kaki membuat Jongin bergerak sedikit untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Akan canggung jika itu mertua Sehun. Tapi itu adalah seorang gadis yang Jongin kenal sebagai ipar Sehun.

.

Nancy meninggikan selimut hingga sebatas leher Sehun dan mengusap rambut pria yang masih tertidur itu. Tadi Jongin yang menggendong tubuh kurus itu ke kamar. Pemandangan wajah Sehun sekarang membuatnya meringis. Selama bertahun-tahun ia menjadi ipar Sehun, tidak pernah ia melihat setitik pun air mata di pelupuk pria ini.

Nancy mendongak dan bertemu dengan pigura besar di atas nakas. Potret Kris dan Sehun yang diambil ketika hari pernikahan.

"Jangan khawatir Ge, yang tercintamu sudah kembali pada pemilik hatinya"

Teringat Jongin, Nancy kemudian memilih keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menemui pria yang sekarang duduk di meja makan dengan segelas coklat panas.

"Maaf membuatmu repot Jongin-ssi" kata Nancy, berlalu untuk menuang segelas air putih.

"Aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali"

Nancy tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan duduk di depan Jongin yang memeluki badan gelas dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sehun oppa memiliki waktu yang sulit akhir-akhir ini" diam beberapa saat sebelum Nancy kembali melanjutkan, "aku berada di Montreal untuk merapikan barang milik Yifan gege ketika ku dengar Sehun oppa di... berhentikan dari pekerjaannya. Jadi aku langsung kesini"

Jongin menarik nafas bersamaan dengan Nancy seolah perasaan yang mereka rasakan sama. Uap dari gelas menjadi menarik untuk Jongin tatapi selama ia berfikir tentang Sehun.

"PTSD terlalu berlebihan untuk Sehun oppa. Dia tidak seharusnya..." Nancy kehilangan kata, ia menggigit bibir untuk menahan emosi yang keluar. "Aku sangat menyayangi nya. Semua orang menyayangi nya"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa sadar, menyetujui ucapan Nancy. Keluarga Wu, Chanyeol, Chen, keluarga Park dan dia sendiri adalah bukti nyata seberapa banyak pria itu mendapat kasih sayang.

"Tapi penderitaannya juga sebanyak itu. Sehunku tumbuh dengan rasa sakit"

Sehunku..

Nancy melirik Jongin. Mata pria itu melamun pada permukaan meja. Ucapannya mungkin keluar tanpa sadar, tapi sangat jujur.

"Kakakku sangat mencintainya. Sangat. Sehun oppa tidak bisa hanya ditukar dengan nyawanya, karena jika tulang nya pun mampu membawa kebahagiaan, maka Yifan gege akan memberikan itu untuk Sehun oppa"

Tidak hanya rasa. Kris mencintai Sehun sampai seluruh hidupnya tidak bersisa.

Nancy mengatakan itu untuk menegaskan lagi bahwa Sehun dan Kris memang bertakdir. Jongin menyadari itu dan tertohok. Kehadirannya seperti sebuah surat dari masa lalu yang terlambat sampai. Apakah akan ada artinya?

"Aku boleh jujur?" tanya Jongin, menatap Nancy.

"Jujur tentang perasaanmu?" celetuk Nancy.

Jongin mengangguk tanpa ragu, "bahwa aku juga sangat mencintai Sehun"

Nancy menghela nafas dan melipat tangannya di atas meja. Marahnya masih bisa ditahan. Makam kakaknya mungkin saja belum kering dan pria di depannya ini sudah mengajukan proposal perebutan hak milik pada kakak iparnya. Tapi orang-orang yang jatuh cinta tidak lagi bisa melihat logika bukan?

"Dan lihat bagaiman Sehun oppa akan membalasmu"

Nancy tidak bisa mendahului masa depan dan bersikap sarkasme dengan menunjukkan bahwa Jongin tidak memiliki kesempatan.

Mungkin, di masa depan ia akan melihat Jongin di depan makam kakaknya. Meminta ijin atas diri Sehun.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah di hari berikutnya. Sehun memulai harinya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia jadi memiliki banyak waktu dengan Ellios sekarang. Setiap pagi mengantar Ellios dan siangnya menjemput anak itu. Ellios semakin menempel pada ayahnya. Rengekan tentang sang Daddy sudah mulai berkurang.

Hari ini sebuah undangan datang ke rumahnya. Undangan reuni dari SMA nya dulu. Sehun bukan lulusan dari sana, tapi dia tau dengan pasti siapa yang sudah menulis namanya di undangan itu.

Kim Tae Woo.

Senior nya itu menyengir lebar di malam dimana Chanyeol mengajak mereka-Chen, Sehun, Jongin dan Tae Woo-berkumpul di restoran tradisional sebelum acara reuni besok.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa datang hyung" kata Sehun sambil terus mengunyah kue beras miliknya. "Aku bukan alumni"

"Semua orang menunggu kehadiranmu" sahut Chen.

Sehun mengernyit, "untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja mereka ingin melihat si pembuat onar ini sekarang. Kau dan Jongin yang paling di tunggu. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya kalian tidak pernah hadir"

"Kau juga?" Sehun menunjuk Jongin di depannya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tinggal di Jeju setelah lulus kuliah"

"Benarkah?"

Jongin hanya bergumam menyahuti. Sehun mengangguk kecil meski di dalam kepalanya muncul beberapa pertanyaan 'kenapa?'. Tapi itu bukan urusannya.

"Jadi?" Chen menjadi yang paling tidak sabar.

"Akan ku fikirkan" sahut Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan dan bergegas mengenakan mantel hitam miliknya. "Aku harus pulang, Ellios menungguku"

"Ini baru jam delapan" kata Chanyeol, ikut melirik pada arlojinya.

"Lalu apa salahnya? Aku ingin bertemu anakku" ekspresi wajah menyebalkan Sehun mengingatkan Chanyeol ketika sekolah dulu. "Jongin"

Yang di panggil mendongak dengan mulut penuh tahu. Jongin berkedip beberapa kali dan tiga orang lainnya ikut menunggu ucapan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Bisa antarkan aku?"

Sebelum Jongin dapat mencerna pertanyaannya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan meja makan. Pria itu menatap Chanyeol, Chen dan Tae Woo dengan bingung yang di balasan dengusan dari ketiganya.

"Dia kebanyakan makan tahu" kata Tae Woo, menatap Jongin seolah pria itu orang terbodoh di Korea.

"Tidak. Kepalanya kebanyakan rumus" Chen ikut menimpali.

Jongin menelan tahu dalam mulut tanpa mengunyahnya lagi. Suara sumpit yang di letakkan kasar keatas meja membuat Chanyeol menggaruk keningnya tak habis pikir.

"Ku balas kalian nanti" sungutnya sebelum bergegas menyusul Sehun keluar restoran.

.

Jongin kira ia hanya akan benar-benar mengantarkan Sehun pulang. Taunya Sehun malah menjadikannya supir dadakan malam ini. Sampai di rumah, Ellios tiba-tiba rewel dan terus berkata sesuatu tentang Ironman. Jadilah sekarang mereka di toko mainan, berkeliling mengikuti Ellios yang antusias dengan segala hal berbau robot di dalam toko.

"Aku merepotkan mu lagi" kata Sehun.

"Tidak masalah. Aku terbiasa menemani si kembar dulu"

"Ah, sudah sebesar apa mereka?"

"Sudah tau game online dan novel romansa"

Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh bersama. Mereka masih mengikuti Ellios yang tidak ada lelahnya memilih mainan.

"Appa, aku mau ini" Sehun menunduk dan mengambil Ironman yang disodorkan Ellios.

"Masih ada lagi?"

Ellios menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kita ke kasir"

Jongin tersenyum melihat bagaimana Ellios tumbuh dengan baik oleh kedua orang tuanya. Di umurnya yang sekarang, biasanya anak kecil suka membeli apa saja yang mereka lihat. Si kembar dulu seperti itu. Ketika stok susu di dalam kulkas masih penuh, mereka akan kembali mengambil kotak susu saat masuk supermarket. Dan Ellios adalah tipe anak yang sangat penurut. Sebelum kesini, Sehun berkata dia hanya boleh membeli satu Ironman yang benar-benar dia suka, dan anak itu melakukannya. Dia juga tidak banyak bicara.

"Dia anak yang pintar"

Sehun tersenyum sambil menyerahkan robot Ironman besar itu pada penjaga kasir.

"Aku dan Kris sempat khawatir. Dia terlalu pendiam dan pemalu untuk ukuran anak laki-laki"

"Tapi dia luar biasa. Penurut dan sangat peka"

"Kau berlebihan. Ellios bahkan terlihat dewasa sebelum waktunya, itu kurang baik" kekeh Sehun yang kemudian bergumam terima kasih pada petugas kasir dan kembali beriringan bersama Jongin keluar dari toko.

"Itu karena dia cepat mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya, Sehun-ah"

Sehun menghela nafas, "itu yang aku khawatir kan. Ellios tidak pernah mengatakan apapun selain rewel seperti anak lain seusianya. Dia seperti menyimpan banyak hal untuk dirinya sendiri"

Jongin menatap Ellios yang fokus memeluk kotak Ironman miliknya dan mengusap surai kecoklatan anak berusia lima tahun itu.

"Sepertimu" katanya, beralih menatap Sehun.

Sehun mendengus dan tersenyum setengah. "Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Kris mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan saat aku melihat Ellios, aku seperti bercermin pada diriku di masa lalu" ia kembali menghela nafas dan merapatkan mantel, "karena itu aku dan Kris sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin hidupnya seperti ayahnya ini. Setidaknya dia harus jauh lebih baik"

Sudah berapa kali nama Kris terucap dari bibir Sehun? Jongin hanya kembali mengingat bahwa pria disampingnya ini adalah seorang suami dan ayah.

"Kalian orang tua yang luar biasa"

Sehun tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobil, sadar ia sudah terlalu banyak bercerita.

"Aku ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar. Kau tau tempat yang bagus?"

.

Sehun POV.

Jongin adalah tipikal pria romantis, aku melihat itu saat ia bersama Seolhyun dulu. Jadi saat aku bertanya padanya, aku sudah menduga ia akan tau tempat sebagus ini. Hanya sebuah jalan menuju perumahan yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari jalanan lain. Di satu sudut, tepat mengahadap seluruh hiruk pikuk ibukota di bawah sana di letakkan sebuah kursi panjang hingga kami bisa sedikit bersantai.

Ellios tertidur di mobil yang di parkir tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Jongin masih belum kembali setelah berkata akan membeli minuman.

Ini pertengahan musim dingin dan aku duduk di tempat tinggi dengan mantel yang tidak terlalu tebal. Keinginan untuk menghirup udara segar tiba-tiba saja terlintas ketika kulihat wajah Jongin setelah aku bercerita tentang Ellios tadi. Aku tidak seharusnya bercerita banyak padanya.

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak kepergian Kris. Selama itu juga aku merindukannya. Tidak pernah terlewat satu malam pun. Duduk di ruang baca berjam-jam dan merasakan kehadiran nya disana tidak cukup untuk mengurangi sesak di dadaku.

Suamiku itu..

Dia masih muda, tampan, dan pekerjaannya sedang berada di puncak. Dia di berkahi dengan banyak hal. Tapi tidak dengan usia. Orang baik selalu pergi lebih cepat.

Biasanya, dia akan melarangku keluar rumah ketika musim salju. Dia selalu khawatir terlalu banyak. Jadi kami menghabiskan waktu di depan perapian setelah Ellios tidur. Bercerita banyak hal, kadang hanya saling berdiam diri mendengar suara kayu yang terbakar. Kadang kami yang terbakar gairah dadakan dan berakhir dengan teriakan Ellios esok paginya karena melihat kedua orang tuanya telanjang di tempat tidur. Anak itu suka menyelinap masuk kamar pagi-pagi sekali dan menelusup ke dalam selimut.

"Kopi?" satu cup kopi panas terjulur ke arahku, ku sambut dan tersenyum berterima kasih pada Jongin.

"Aku salah memilih tempat. Semakin dingin disini"

Aku merasa sesuatu melingkupi tubuhku dan saat menunduk ku temukan sebuah selimut melingkar menghangatkan ku.

"Ibu selalu meninggalkannya di mobil"

"Selimuti Ellios saja"

"Sudah"

Aku mengernyit dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah tidak memakai mantelnya lagi.

Kami bercerita banyak hal malam ini. Tentang kepindahan Jongin ke Jeju. Tentang studiku di Montreal. Dan banyak lagi. Dan ternyata, di awal kepergianku delapan tahun lalu, Jongin rutin mengunjungi Busan dan bertemu Ibu sekedar berharap aku akan pulang sebentar saja. Mereka sangat akrab tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku hanya ingin mengingat moment ini. Rasa terima kasihku karena Jongin telah banyak ku repotkan. Aku mencairkan sedikit gunung es di dalam sana. Dan ternyata lega rasanya melihat Jongin dalam jarak sedekat ini lagi.

Aku tidak tau bahwa ternyata Chanyeol hyung sedang menjalin hubungan dengan super model yang sering kulihat di televisi. Aku merasa di khianati. Chanyeol hyung selalu berkata bahwa aku adalah adiknya, tapi tidak sedikitpun membagi cerita ini. Tapi wajar, kami seakrab dulu namun tidak lagi dekat. Itu asumsiku sendiri.

Sama seperti Jongin yang tidak tau bahwa beberapa hari lalu ibu datang dari Jeju bersama seseorang yang tidak pernah ku bayangkan lagi akan muncul.

Seseorang yang seharusnya ku panggil ayah, namun hanya suara canggung yang keluar dari masing-masing bibir kami.

Ayahku. Dia datang. Kembali untuk menegaskan bahwa eksistensinya tidak perlu di ragukan. Ibu tersedu di samping ku yang kaku. Bukannya aku tidak menerima sosok pria berkebangsaan Eropa itu. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut. Sudah puluhan tahun aku hidup tanpa seorang ayah.

Manik biru terangnya menghipnotisku. Menarik ku dalam magis tak kasat mata layaknya benang merah di jeri kelingking. Aku seperti terikat dengannya.

"Ternyata kau memang darah campuran" kekeh Jongin yang ku sambut dengan hal sama.

"Ayahku sangat tampan. Ia tidak menikah setelah kembali ke Jerman. Kau tau kenapa?" tanyaku, sekilas melirik dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

Aku berdiri, melepaskan selimut dari tubuh dan memberikannya pada Jongin. Sedari tadi bisa ku lihat tubuh itu menggigil meski selalu coba ditutupi oleh Jongin. Aku berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas. Keindahan malam kota Seoul sekarang terlihat lebih baik daripada Montreal yang kemarin selalu ku banggakan.

Udara dingin masuk ke paru-paru ku ketika ku hirup lebih banyak oksigen untuk melegakan dada. Teringat lagi kejadian mengharukan di rumah waktu itu. Ibu tidak bisa berhenti menangis meski sudah ku tenangkan. Aku tau bahwa ibu hanya terlalu bahagia.

"Karena yang ayahku inginkan hanya ibu"

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali malam ini aku tersenyum. Meski banyak diantara nya hanya bentuk dari sopan santun.

"Itu melegakan untukmu, benar?" suara Jongin di belakang sana ku angguki.

"Setidaknya dia masih mengingat ibu dalam jarak dan rentang waktu sejauh itu" Aku mendengus senang, "aku iri"

Hening.

Suara gesekan ranting dengan dedaunan menjadi background yang menyenangkan. Suara riuh jauh di bawah sana masih samar bisa ku dengar. Para jangkrik penyanyi ikut meramaikan malam ini. Aku terhibur dan ingin berlama-lama. Sampai suara langkah kaki mendekat dan Jongin mendekapku dari belakang di dalam selimutnya.

Hangat tubuh kami menyatu. Hembusan nafasnya di belakang kepalaku bisa kurasakan. Kali ini aku dalam kondisi yang sangat sadar membiarkannya memelukku.

Kau tau Jongin? Makna rindu yang kau tanyakan waktu itu, sejak awal aku sudah tau jawabannya.

Duduk bersama dan mendengarkan suaramu.

Sesederhana itu.

Di musim dingin ini, seharusnya yang sudah membeku di dalam dadaku akan semakin beku dan sulit di hancurkan. Tapi kenyataannya ini mencair sekarang. Ada kehangatan di dalam sini yang sulit ku hentikan.

Aku selalu percaya pada perkataan ibu bahwa aku bukanlah anak haram. Hanya ada satu pria yang selalu ibu tunggu dan cintai sampai sekarang.

Ayah..

25 tahun waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk bersama. Dan kenapa aku merasa harus menyerah untuk waktu singkat yang ku lalui untuk cinta pertama ku?

Aku mencintai Kris.

Dan Jongin adalah orang yang ku tunggu selama ini.

Kenyataan memang selalu pahit. Kris akan marah padaku. Dia yang setia bersama ku selama ini. Tapi aku tau dia tidak akan membenciku. Dia sangat mencintaiku. Dan aku juga mencintai Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun" hembusan lirih suara Jongin membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding.

Dan sejak awal sudah ku katakan.

Cinta milikku dan milik Kris berada pada rasa yang berbeda.

Jongin meletakkan dagunya dengan nyaman di pundakku. Aku menyumpahi diri yang lagi dan lagi terperosok jatuh pada pria ini. Saat sadar, aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti. Selama ini aku berfikir telah mengakhiri perasaan ke Jongin karena ada Kris yang membuatku lupa diri akan masa lalu. Saat pria itu pergi, Jongin menghancurkan benteng pertahanan ku.

Kim Jongin, sejak dulu memang sangat kejam.

"Jangan menunggu ku lagi"

Karena itu akan menyakitimu, Jongin. Menyakiti kita.

"Minta seluruh dunia mengatakan itu, dan aku akan tetap menunggumu"

"Bahkan jika aku benar-benar pergi?"

"Kali ini aku akan menemukanmu. Aku berjanji"

Aku takut untuk janji itu. Entah takut tidak bisa ditepati atau malah sebaliknya.

Aku menoleh dan Jongin meraih bibir ku dengan bibirnya yang beku. Pelukannya semakin erat seiring semakin beraninya bibir itu mengulum milikku. Meski terulang-ulang, namun hanya kerinduan yang dapat kami sampaikan. Ini bukan ciuman pertamaku untuk Jongin, bukan juga sebaliknya.

Ini ciuman pertama kami berdua.

Di musim dingin ini.

Sehun POV end.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Brukk!

"Yak! Pakai matamu!"

"Maaf"

Langkah nya secepat angin. Hembusan nafasnya bergulung bersama udara dingin. Tubuh pejalan kaki lain layaknya pilar-pilar penghambat. Jongin kepayahan melewati banyaknya orang di bandara pagi ini.

Dan ketika sampai di depan gerbang keberangkatan, sosok yang ia cari tak nampak meski hanya sebelah kaki. Jongin mengumpat sangat keras. Pengeras suara memberitahukan bahwa pesawat dari Seoul ke Selandia Baru telah berangkat.

Jongin terlambat.

Lagi.

Setengah jam yang lalu, ia masih bersenandung kecil di dalam mobil. Terlalu senang untuk pertemuannya dengan pujaan hati. Setelah malam itu, Jongin memang tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertemu Sehun. Ujian serta pesta kelulusan menyita waktunya.

Jongin merindukan Sehun lagi. Ingin bertemu lagi layaknya remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Sengaja ia tidak mengabari Sehun agar pria itu terkejut.

Tapi justru dia yang tak berkutik di depan mertua Sehun yang membukakan pintu. Seharusnya ia telpon saja Sehun sebelum handphone pria itu mati. Ia menyesal sepanjang kekalutannya menuju bandara.

 _"Xiuhuan pergi ke Onewhero bersama Ellios. Dia memutuskan menetap lagi disana selama beberapa tahun dan menjalani terapi untuk PTSD yang ia alami"_

Seperti telinganya berdengung dan menolak setiap kata yang ia dengar. Jongin menolak kenyataan bahwa Sehun kembali meninggalkannya.

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu bandara. Menghela nafas dan mendongak agar liquid bening di pelupuk matanya tidak jatuh.

"Kau jahat sekali" gumamnya bergetar.

Sebuah kertas kecil disaku celana mengambil atensi Jongin. Nyonya Wu memberikan itu padanya beserta sebuah buku bersampul maroon, dari Sehun. Kembali ia baca tiap kalimat yang ada disana. Entah untuk alasan apa, kali ini tidak sesakit delapan tahun lalu.

 _Janji di buat untuk di tepati._

 _SH._

"Kali ini aku akan menemukan mu, Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

Masih bersambung kok ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

Menye banget yaaa chapter ini. Dakuh belum move on Dilan, jadi maafkeun ಥ⌣ಥ

Dan berharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan meski aneh bin ajaib.

Detik-detik ending pemirsa baper. Jeng! Jeng!


	29. In Autumn (Last Chapter)

"Ellios!"

Dari jendela dapur yang terbuka, Sehun berteriak memanggil anak semata wayangnya yang bermain bola bersama anak lain di dekat kebun pir jepang milik aunty Alesa.

Ellios melempar bola yang di pegang nya pada salah satu teman sebelum berlari menuju rumah, melompati rumput liar Setinggi dengkulnya yang sengaja tidak Sehun tebas karena bisa dibentuk menjadi pagar.

"Why?" tanya Ellios saat tiba di depan jendela, hidung nya bergerak beberapa kali mencium aroma manis yang menguar.

"Sapa kakek dan nenekmu di dalam" jawab Sehun, sibuk dengan piring-piring miliknya.

Ellios mengangguk, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Ia bermain bola tanpa alas kaki tadi, Sehun akan mengamuk jika dia tidak mencuci kaki sebelum memasuki rumah.

Ketika melewati dapur, ia bisa melihat pie apple yang baru di keluarkan ayahnya dari oven. Kali ini tenggorokan nya yang bergerak lucu. Ia berhenti guna melihat Sehun memotongi pie.

"Sepertinya enak"

Sehun mendelik. "Sepertinya?"

Ellios tersenyum lebar, kedua jempol nya terangkat ke arah Sehun. "Pie apel buatan appa selalu enak"

"Tentu saja" dengus Sehun. "Cepat ke dalam, kakek sangat merindukanmu"

"Ayay captain"

Sehun tersenyum. Suara domba di belakang rumah membuatnya kembali melongok melalui jendela. Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyapa kakek Tom yang di balas dengan lambaian dari orang tua itu.

Sejak tadi pagi sampai siang ini cuaca cerah meski masih berangin. Kakek Tom semangat memandikan domba-dombanya bahkan sebelum Sehun bangun. Sekolah mulai di libur kan hingga Sehun bisa bangun siang karena tidak perlu mengantar Ellios.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan nya bu" kata Sehun ketika tiba di ruang tamu bersama pie beraroma manis yang menggiurkan. Ellios selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengambil sendok dan menyantapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak setiap bulan ibu bisa membelikannya hadiah"

Sehun mendesah, "mainan nya sudah banyak. Seluruh koleksi Gundam milik Kris juga dia bawa. Kamarnya penuh dan berantakan"

Ibu mengibaskan tangan menyuruh Sehun berhenti, "Itu wajar. Kau juga begitu dulu"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki banyak mainan. Anak-anak di panti juga selalu berebut untuk satu mainan baru"

Ibu tersenyum.

Sehun sudah menceritakan banyak hal pada ibu. Semua hal yang ia alami. Ibu menangis lagi untuk ketidak tahuannya. Tapi yang sudah berlalu tidak akan bisa diperbaiki. Sehun sudah melewatinya, dan merelakan segalanya. Karena itulah yang jalan hidupnya inginkan.

Rumah sederhana miliknya yang dibelikan oleh Kris bertahun-tahun lalu di Onewhero menjadi persinggahan yang nyaman lagi untuk Sehun. Tanpa beban kuliah. Tanpa embel-embel dokter. Tanpa keinginan untuk kembali ke Montreal. Meski begitu, Sehun tetaplah seorang Wu.

Bekerja di salah satu pusat pelayanan masyarakat yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah, Sehun sanggup membiayai sekolah Ellios. Keluarga Wu tidak pernah absen menambah nominal di rekening Sehun dan sesekali datang untuk memanjakan cucu semata wayang mereka. Tidak masalah untuk Sehun. Karena sampai kapanpun, Ellios adalah bagian dari keluarga Wu.

"Ibu dan Ayah seharusnya beristirahat saja di rumah. Biar kami yang datang berkunjung ke Jeju" Kata Sehun dengan segenggam kacang yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam mulut.

"Tapi anak ayah dan ibu ini tidak pernah datang" Ibu mendelik sebagai respon.

Sehun merapatkan mulutnya. Ibu yang kesal sudah sampai hati menyinggung kebenaran.

Seperti waktu kemarin.

Saat Sehun tidak ingin kembali ke Korea. Baginya, cukup Ellios saja, maka sudah bisa ia melanjutkan hidup. Walau keinginan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sama masih ada. Terus ada. Dan semakin menggebu tiap harinya.

"Tunggu saja" kilah Sehun

"Sampai kapan?"

Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung. Keraguan yang besar disana sirna oleh sebutir harapan. Meski samar.

Dan sangat jauh.

"Sampai waktunya nanti"

"Kapan?"

"Nenek cerewet" ini Ellios dan sepiring pie.

"Nenekmu" Sehun melipat kaki diatas kursi.

"Ibumu" dan Ellios mengikuti.

Ayah tertawa untuk keakraban yang hangat. Sehun dan Ellios selalu bisa membuat nenek habis kata dan menggeleng puluhan kali.

.

.

"Appa"

...

"Appa"

...

"Appa~~"

Tubuh berisi Ellios bergerak mengikuti kepala Sehun yang beberapa kali menoleh ke kanan atau kiri untuk memeriksa berkas kerjanya.

"Appa!"

Sehun berdecak dan akhirnya mengalah di panggilan yang ke-sekian kali.

"Apa yang appa katakan tentang tidak mengganggu saat appa sedang bekerja"

"Fes-"

"Dan kerjakan pekerjaan rumah mu sebelum festival musim gugur menggerogoti seluruh isi kepalamu yang luas itu"

"Kepala El tidak besar!"

Sehun menyatukan alis setelah mendengar nada tinggi Ellios.

"Appa tidak bilang kepalamu besar"

Ellios merengut dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah sampai batas maksimal di depan mata sang ayah agar ada sedikit simpati yang tertinggal untuknya.

Sehun berdecak lagi dan bersandar di kursinya, mengabaikan wajah Ellios yang kini berubah 360 derajat.

"Jangan berfikir kau sudah menang, jagoan. Sekarang masuk kamarmu dan kerjakan tugas sekolah. Festival musim gugur akan menjadi angan kalau nilai mu anjlok minggu ini" Sehun berkata cepat agar anaknya tidak semakin besar kepala.

"Siap tuan Wu yang agung"

Sehun tersenyum akan suara Kris yang menggaung ditelinga nya. Persis seperti Ellios.

Suara pintu yang ditutup membuat Sehun beralih dari berkas diatas meja. Andai saja orang tuanya tidak datang kemarin, mungkin pekerjaan ini tidak akan sampai dia bawa ke rumah. Sehun termasuk yang paling anti kerja lembur di rumah.

Angin masih sekencang biasanya malam ini. Onewhero yang sunyi dan malamnya yang berbintang berbeda jauh dengan Seoul. Musim gugur sudah di pertengahan. Warga Selandia Baru selalu menyambut segala hal dengan sukacita. Festival yang dimaksud Ellios adalah festival balon udara di Waikato.

Sekolah Ellios mengadakan darmawisata tahun lalu ke Waikato untuk menonton festival yang ternyata sangat disukai oleh anak itu. Tidak heran jika tahun ini ia menagih lagi pada Sehun.

Selama tinggal di Onewhero, tempat yang dikunjungi Sehun hanya antara rumah, sekolah Ellios, pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat kerja. Banyak waktu yang bisa ia habiskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi Sehun lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah atau menyempatkan waktu itu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Ellios pun tidak pernah cerewet untuk diajak jalan-jalan.

Perlu waktu lama untuk pemulihan. Saat ini pun belum ada lima puluh persen kemungkinan ia akan sembuh. Tidak masalah. Kondisinya sekarang tidak seperti pasien kelainan jiwa akut. Ia masih bisa melakukan segala hal, selain kembali mengambil gelar dokter. Kecewa memang, tapi sekali lagi Sehun hanya ingin mengikuti kemana alur hidupnya berlabuh. Sampai mana. Dan seperti apa.

Memikirkan itu, bayangan masa depan mulai bermain jenaka dalam kepala. Sehun bisa melihat dirinya yang akan semakin tua dan Ellios yang tumbuh menjadi remaja. Entah seperti dirinya atau Kris. Atau...

Jika orang itu beruntung, mungkin ia bisa menularkan sedikit sifatnya pada Ellios.

Tidak ada orang lain selain Kim Jongin.

Kembali meninggalkan pria itu adalah keputusan yang tidak terlalu sulit. Hatinya yang meraung karena kehilangan tidak semudah itu untuk kembali bertata. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jongin adalah caranya untuk mempertanyakan lagi.

Masihkah ada Jongin disana?

Ada.

Meski bukan lagi yang pertama. Meski bukan lagi satu-satunya objek mimpinya. Meski terlalu terlambat.

Jahat memang. Sehun yang terlalu bersedih di depan makam suaminya kini memikirkan pria lain.

Tapi jika melihat jauh ke belakang. Kim Jongin sudah ada sebelum Kris dan segala kebaikannya mematahkan pertahanan Sehun.

Ketukan ranting dari pohon apel di samping jendela memecah kesunyian. Sehun bangkit dari kursi dan membuka tirai. Pemandangan malam kebun belakang rumah yang dihiasi beberapa lampu taman tertangkap kedua iris biru malamnya. Dimana lagi ada ketenangan senyaman ini selain Onewhero?

Satu bintang diatas sana berkedip beberapa kali mengambil atensi Sehun.

"Kris, maaf aku memikirkan pria lain"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Ibu memilin kedua jari sambil terus menatap anak laki-laki tertuanya yang sedang sibuk mengepak beberapa barang ke dalam koper.

"Hanya sebentar bu"

Jongin tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ibu hanya khawatir"

Jongin mendekat dan memeluk ibunya sayang. Sekarang, ia hanya memiliki ibu setelah ayah nya meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran seperti apa yang dirasakan ibu.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang bu" kata Jongin, matanya menerawang pada kilasan-kilasan kemungkinan. "Aku sudah berjanji"

Ibu mengangguk dan mengusap punggung Jongin memberi kekuatan.

"Ibu percaya padamu. Hanya saja, jangan di paksakan. Biarkan dia yang memilih"

"Tentu bu"

Mungkin kali ini, keadaan sudah memihak padanya.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Beberapa kaleng kopi serta bungkus cemilan terlempar kedalam troli bersamaan dengan beberapa sayuran dan seafood. Sehun menjadi yang paling semangat memunguti satu persatu makanan ringan di rak. Dan Ellios berperan sebagai orang tua yang baik dengan segala daftar belanjaan yang di berikan nenek sebelum ke minimarket.

"Appa, kau bisa gemuk bila memakan semua coklat itu" Protes Ellios yang kini bersedekap dada.

"Appa sudah memakan coklat seumur hidup dan tidak pernah gemuk sampai sekarang"

"Mungkin diabetes"

Sehun mendelik pada Ellios yang kembali sibuk membaca daftar belanjaan miliknya.

"Hey orang tua, kata-katamu itu seperti doa"

"El tidak tua!"

"Paruh baya?"

Ellios menghentak kakinya dan berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"Appa menyebalkan!"

Sehun terkekeh lalu menyusul anak semata wayangnya menuju kasir.

Hari ini cukup cerah. Jalanan cukup padat lepas dari desa, di tambah hari minggu. Sehun akhirnya membeli mobil tahun lalu atas paksaan ibu. Dan ternyata cukup membantu juga. Biasanya, jika ingin ke minimarket atau tempat yang cukup jauh, dia akan meminjam mobil pick up tua milik kakek Feng yang seringkali mogok di tengah jalan. Sedangkan ke tempat kerja dan sekolah Ellios, ada Julio yang secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi supir taksi pribadinya. Setidaknya mobil Julio tidak suka mogok.

Lusa adalah hari perayaan festival. Sehun sengaja membeli banyak cemilan untuk dimakan nanti di penginapan. Setiap hari, Ellios tidak pernah lupa menengok kalender di samping kulkas.

"Kau suka sekali festival balon udara itu hm?" tanya Sehun di sepanjang jalan mereka menuju parkiran dengan masing-masing kantung belanjaan.

Ellios mengangguk antusias. "El sudah tidak sabar"

"Kau ingin naik balon udara?"

Ellios menggeleng dan berubah murung. Sehun menjadi merasa bersalah.

"El tidak suka tinggi"

Acrophobia.

Anaknya ini takut ketinggian.

"Tidak apa. Menonton mereka dari bawah lebih menyenangkan"

Ellios tersenyum dan mengangguk. Senyuman ayahnya adalah hal terbaik. Segala kesulitan dan ketakutannya akan hilang begitu saja hanya dengan melihat senyum sang ayah.

"Appa"

"Hm?" gumam Sehun yang kini sibuk memasukkan kantung belanjaan ke dalam bagasi.

"El rindu daddy"

Untuk beberapa detik yang tidak disadari, tangan Sehun berhenti di udara. Ia menolah ke belakang dan menemukan Ellios telah menatapnya ragu.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi daddy?"

Anggukan Ellios membuat Sehun akhirnya sadar betapa egois dia selama ini. Yang ia fikirkan hanya hatinya, mentalnya dan hidupnya. Tanpa pernah tau bagaimana Ellios setiap malam ingin bertemu daddy nya. Bagaimana anak sekecil ini merindukan orang yang dulu menggendong dan memeluknya ketika menangis.

Mungkin ini saatnya ia berhenti memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Setelah festival, kita pergi menemui daddy"

Binar di wajah Ellios ketika mendongak dan menatapnya membuat Sehun ingin menangis.

"Really?"

"Tentu saja, jagoan"

Ellios melompat dan memeluk pinggang Sehun. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk menyamai tinggi badan sang appa.

"Thank you appa"

"Apapun untukmu El. Come on, nenek akan mengomel kalau amunisi perangnya terlambat datang"

"Hihi, ayay captain!"

.

.

.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Ia baru saja tiba di Waikato. Hanya penginapan sederhana yang ia pesan. Hampir seluruh hotel sudah penuh karena besok adalah perayaan festival balon udara. Banyak turis serta pengunjung dari kota lain yang datang. Jongin merasa beruntung ia datang di waktu yang tepat. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya ia menonton festival semacam ini di negara asing.

Deringan pada ponsel mengalihkannya. Pesan dari Seolhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian masuk. Dua saudara itu menjadi detektive dadakan untuknya. Segala informasi tentang yang ia cari disini datang dari mereka berdua.

"Onewhero" gumam Jongin. Tangannya menjangkau kertas peta di atas nakas dan mencari nama tempat yang ia gumamkan. Cukup jauh dari Waikato. Tapi tidak sejauh jarak yang sudah ia tempuh dari Seoul ke Selandia Baru.

Jongin menghela nafas dam tersenyum. Ia begitu dekat. Rasanya ingin menit berikutnya saja bertemu.

Jika kali ini ia ditolak lagi, mungkin waktu sebelas tahun belum cukup untuk menebus segala kesalahan di masa lalu.

"Sehun..."

Ada satu pot mawar kuning di depan bingkai jendela. Jongin tersenyum lagi.

Awal yang baru...

"Kita akan bertemu di musim semi ini"

.

.

.

"Appa tunggu disini saja. Kau pergilah melihat-lihat, tapi jangan terlalu jauh" petuah Sehun pada Ellios yang terlihat gatal ingin berlari menuju kerumanan balon udara. Anak itu mengangguk berkali-kali sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun di bawah pohon maple besar.

Cukup teduh di bawah sini meski sudah banyak daunnya yang rontok. Bangku panjang di bawah pohon Sehun bersihkan dulu dari dedaunan sebelum menyamankan dirinya disana. Tubuh kecil Ellios diantara anak kecil dan orang dewasa lainnya masih bisa di tangkap oleh mata Sehun.

Sehun mendongak dan menghela nafas. Menghirup aroma musim gugur di Waikato. Udara disini tidak selembab Onewhero, tapi karena musim gugur, cuaca menjadi cukup dingin karena angin.

Puluhan balon udara sudah bersiap untuk mengudara siang ini. Sehun tersenyum jika memikirkan bagaimana bahagia nya Ellios nanti.

Saat kembali memastikan keberadaan anak itu, satu orang lain disana mengambil penuh atensi Sehun. Tanpa sadar ia berdiri ketika dari kejauhan Ellios menunjuknya. Seolah ingin menampakkan diri agar bisa dilihat. Sehun enggan berkedip, pun bergerak menjadi sulit. Seluruh oksigen nya perlahan-lahan kembali. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Jongin..."

.

.

Keramaian siang ini membuat Jongin ikut merasakan sukacita yang terjalin. Ia memilih berdiri di tempat yang cukup jauh dari kerumunan. Tidak ingin berdesakan dengan tubuh-tubuh besar orang Selandia Baru. Balon udara beragam warna menyatu dengan langit dan pohon-pohon maple di sepanjang jalan.

Pedagang kecil juga ikut meramaikan. Suara anak kecil yang berteriak ingin naik balon tidak luput dari pendengaran nya. Ribut. Tapi menyenangkan. Penjual aksesoris di salah satu sudut menjadi sasaran Jongin. Belum sampai di depan stand, seorang anak dengan rambut coklat mengambil perhatiannya.

"El?" suaranya ragu.

Anak itu terlihat terkejut dan menatapnya lamat beberapa detik sebelum melebarkan senyum.

"Uncle Jongin!" serunya yang membuat Jongin terkekeh. "uncle juga disini?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak"

Jawaban Ellios entah mengapa membuat pacuan jantung Jongin menjadi berlipat lebih cepat. Pertemuannya dengan Ellios hari ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Appa menunggu ku disana"

Kepala Jongin mengikuti telunjuk Ellios pada sebuah pohon maple besar di ujung lapangan. Tidak banyak orang disana. Dan tubuh tinggi itu bisa ia liat berdiri di bawah guyuran daun maple.

Helaan nafas Jongin terdengar melegakan. Senyumnya tidak bisa bersembunyi.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau uncle tinggal dulu?"

"Hum!" Ellios mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh"

.

"Sehun..." gumaman lirihnya terulang berkali-kali selama kakinya melangkah mendekat pada pohon maple besar di ujung lapangan.

Sehun layaknya Mannequin, tak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya kerjapan matanya yang dapat memastikan Jongin bahwa pria itu masih sadar akan dirinya yang mendekat.

Mereka bertemu dalam satu tautan tatapan kerinduan. Saling berhadapan tanpa suara. Namun senyum tak bisa di elak. Buncahan segala macam emosi menjadi satu. Bingung harus merasa seperti apa.

"Kita bertemu lagi" suara Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dengan rambut masai tertiup angin.

"Kukira kita akan bertemu di Onewhero"

"Aku kira juga begitu"

Tidak ada yang berubah. Jongin masih tetap sama. Dan Sehun pun begitu. Hanya usia yang semakin bertambah. Jongin bergumam kagum pada kulit Sehun yang masih secerah dulu. Dia tetap mempesona, tampan dan cantik. Perpaduan yang mengerikan itu lah yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Tentang Sehun. Seluruh kata indah di dunia tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Namun, ia selalu berakhir dengan indah.

Sehun menjadi yang pertama memutus kontak mata antara mereka. Ia menunduk, mencandai tanah penuh daun dengan telapak sepatunya.

"Aku tidak berfikir kau akan datang secepat ini"

Ketika mendongak, senyum lembut di wajah tampan Jongin membuat Sehun terpaku. Ia bersyukur menjadi salah satu yang bisa melihat begitu banyak ekspresi pria ini.

"Aku datang untuk menepati janji"

"Aku tau. Untuk itu aku menunggu"

Hati mereka sudah sama-sama memilih.

"Bisakah sekarang kita berhenti untuk saling menunggu?" tanya Jongin, harapan yang besar tertanam lama di dalam matanya.

"Memangnya jika aku berlari sekarang, apa kau akan membiarkanku lagi?"

Jongin tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak lagi. Aku memang tidak akan lelah menunggu, tapi aku takut kesempatan tidak datang sesering ini" Jongin maju satu langkah dan merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi mata Sehun yang selalu menjadi favorit nya.

Suara dari speaker di tengah lapangan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang . Pemberitahuan bahwa sebentar lagi balon udara akan lepas landas. Sorakan dari kejauhan semarak senada dengan degupan jantung dua anak adam yang masih berhadapan.

"Aku hanya memberikan seluruh kesempatan itu untukmu. Bukan orang lain" sahut Sehun, tangannya menangkap tangan Jongin dan membawanya dalam satu genggamam.

Jongin menyambutnya dengan lebih erat.

"Terima kasih"

Puluhan balon udara di terbangkan. Warna warni nya seperti lukisan di langit biru.

Indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy!" seru Ellios sambil berlari menuju salah satu pusara di bawah pohon yang berjejer.

"Hati-hati El" kata Sehun dari belakangnya.

Anak kecil itu menjadi yang pertama memberi penghormatan. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum dan bergumam tentang rasa rindunya. Sehun tersenyum, ia tatap ukiran nama diatas keramik abu.

"Kami datang Kris" gumamnya.

Tangan lain dari arah samping menggapai telapak tangannya. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum.

Ellios berceloteh kemudian sambil mencabuti rumput di sekitar makam. Ia bercerita tentang sekolah, teman-teman dan klub sepak bola favorit nya. Tidak ada beban. Seolah Kris berada tepat di depannya, mendengarkan segala ceritanya. Ellios menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi nya yang rapi sebelum mendekati sang ayah.

"Appa tidak ingin bicara dengan daddy?" tanyanya.

"Ingin. Tapi ada yang lebih ingin bicara dengan daddy mu saat ini"

Sehun melirik pada seseorang yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Saling melemparkan senyum sebelum yang lebih tinggi maju satu langkah dan memberi penghormatan.

"Senang bisa mengunjungi mu Tuan Wu" suaranya yang dalam tidak memiliki keraguan. "Aku Kim Jongin. Terima kasih telah menjaga Sehun selama ini. Aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk membandingkan penantian ku dengan pengorbananmu. Aku disini ingin menyapamu dan meminta ijin untuk Sehun. Untuk menjaganya seperti yang sudah kau lakukan. Untuk mencintainya lebih dari yang kau berikan. Untuk menjadikannya milikku. Satu-satunya yang akan aku temukan di samping kursi masa tua milik kami nanti. Aku meminta ijin mu untuk mengganti namanya dengan namaku dan mengambil alih peranmu untuk Ellios. Aku hanya memiliki janji sebagai tanggungan. Janji untuk mencintai dua orang yang sangat kau cintai"

Sapuan angin membelai wajah Sehun. Membisikkan nyanyian musim gugur. Hangat merayapi hatinya.

Alam memberikan pesan dari tempat jauh.

Sehun tidak mampu menahan rasa haru. Matanya berkaca. Langkahnya mendekat pada Jongin. Menggapai lengan pria itu untuk menyampaikan apa yang baru ia terima. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu tegap Jongin dengan pandangan lurus pada makam Kris serta senyum yang belum menghilang.

"Aku mencintainya" kata Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintainya" sambung Sehun.

Ellios mendekat dan mendesak masuk diantara tubuh Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun terkekeh kemudian memeluk jagoan kecilnya.

Dan kau tau, aku mencintaimu.

Kris...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Berakhir dengan sangat aneh.

Maaf jika kurang puas sama endingnya. Tapi sekali lagi aku mau bilang kalau See You In Autumn akhirnya Tamat! Yeeaayyy! ^o^

Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua. Kalian yang udh rela nangis2 baca ff abal ini. Kalian yang nggk bosen nunggu tiap chapter nya. Kalian yang selalu ngasih support ke aku. Kalian yang nggk banyak protes untuk susunan kalimat dan kata2 yang menye di ff ini. Saranghae so much :* T.T

Dan untuk inspirasi ku. Cintaku. Pujaan hatiku. Menye ku. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Kalian indah.

And Kris too. I Love You so much ಥ⌣ಥ

Goodbye from See You In Autumn ＼(;'□｀)/

Selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankan (∩_∩)


End file.
